The Legend of the Seeker: Trinity
by CatDaddy
Summary: What if another person joined Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, and Cara on their quest for the Stone of Tears? Trinity is a young, smart and useful orphan who will be there to help our heroes. Rewrite of Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not on anything. Only my OC. Thank psychokittymiss at live journal for the episode transcript. Made it a lot easier than watching the episode bit by bit so that I know the lines.

Chapter One: Marked

A statue of Darken Rahl stands in a town square; there is a rope around his neck. The crowd is loud and cheering.

"Bring him down!" A woman shouts.

Another rope is thrown around the neck of the statue as people around cheer. The ropes tighten as the men pull on the statue. Women with a child in her arms smile as they watch the statue of the tyrant topple and break on the ground, the crowd cheers in celebration around them.

"Never forget this day Rachel. Tell your grandchildren that you were there when the word came that the great Darken Rahl was gone forever." The woman tells her daughter.

"Where did he go?" The child asked.

"Thanks to the Seeker that monster is dead and rotting for all eternity in the Underworld." The woman smile at her daughter.

Darken Rahl wakes up on the ground. There is green light all about him as he takes in his surroundings. People lay naked writhing and moaning in pain.

"Kneel before the Keeper." A deep voice says.

Rahl quickly flips onto his belly pressing his face into the dirt.

"Forgive me Master. I have failed you." He mutters into the ground.

"No, you have succeeded. Exactly as I intended."

Darken Rahl lift his head up. "My lord?"

"And now you will help me expand my dominion to the world above."

"Yes Keeper." Rahl smiles. "But I must warn you, there is one who will stand in your way; as he stood in mine."

"There is no escape from death. Even the Seeker will belong to me."

* * *

"To the seeker!" A man says raising his goblet.

"To the seeker!" Everyone says, raising their goblets as well.

Richard, Kahlan and Zedd all watch on with smiles as they raise their goblets. The crowd quiets as the children sing.

"_When shadows long o'er take the day and evil doth enslave us_."

Richard leans over to Zedd keeping his voice low. "This is flattering, but we should get on the road soon. If we leave now we can put six leagues before the moon goes down."

Zedd takes his gaze from Richard and looks out over the crowd. "And offend our hosts?"

"_Kingdoms fall The Seeker then shall._"

"The tyrant's only been dead a week. Savor each victor Richard, as though it were a juicy leg of mutton." Zedd picks up a piece of mutton with the tip of a knife. "You never know when it'll be your last."

"Well that's encouraging." Richard says as Kahlan smiles at him.

The children finish their song and the crowd applauds them. Richard and Kahlan also clap and smile. A young girl walks over to them, Kahlan gives her a hug.

"That was lovely." Kahlan says.

"Rachel. Come." Zedd hold his hand out to her. He laughs as he sets Rachel on his lap. "Sit child."

"Are you going to stay here with us?" she asked. "It's nice here."

Her mother; Mather watches with a smile on her face.

"I wish we could." Zedd says. "But Richard and I need to see Kahlan safely to Aydindril."

"Why are you going there?"

"That's where the Mother Confessor presides." Richard answers as he smiles at Kahlan.

Martha smile at them. "The Midlands under the rule of law and justice." She reaches her hand out to Kahlan who takes it. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Are you going to marry Richard?" Rachel asks Kahlan.

At this question, Richard and Kahlan look at each other with awkward smiles. Even Zedd has an uncomfortable look upon his face.

"Rachel!" Martha says, noticing the awkwardness.

"It's alright. Um…" Kahlan trails off before sharing a look with Richard. "No we're not getting married."

"Don't you love each other?" Rachel asks, confused.

"Yes. But my duties as a Confessor, my powers, keep me from being able to be a wife to Richard."

"That's not fair." Rachel frowns.

Richard and Kahlan share another awkward smile as Zedd tries to steer the conversation another way.

"It's awfully warm in here isn't it?" He said. "How about a special treat to cool you off?"

"Yes please." Rachel nods eagerly.

"Do you like apple cider?" He says, as he places a spoon into a goblet of cider holding it upright. He waves his fingers above the goblet as he speaks in the language of magic. He waves his hand above the cup and it freezes in an instant. "There you go my dear." Zedd laughs as Rachel takes the spoon out of the cup and smiles at the popsicle.

Zedd laughs as Rachel takes the spoon out of the cup and smiles at the popsicle. Just as she is about to lick on it something crashes through a window startling everyone. People look around trying to see what has broken the window, it moves too quickly to see as people scream and scramble away. Richard reaches down and takes out the Sword of Truth. He jumps over the table they were sitting at lands on top of it. People scream as a head goes skittering over the top of another table but they still cannot see what the cause of the chaos is. Richard holds the sword tighter and prepares himself. Hands appear at the top of the table, then a head. The creature looks thin and mummified. As it roars at Richard he leaps up off the table as the creature does the same. Richard strikes the thing in the head but it does no damage to it. He tries hacking at the creature, but once again the sword does nothing.

The people in the room are using the few moments of the creature being distracted to move away from Richard and it. Rachel sits under a table holding her trouble doll Sara close to her chest. Richard continues to try to hack and slice at the creature but he does no damage to it. The creature leaps up and lands on top of Richard bringing him down onto his back on the table with the creature on top of him. Its face is close to Richard as it roars in it. Kahlan uses this moment to let one of her daggers fly in the direction of the creature. The blade embeds itself into one of the creature's empty eye sockets. The creature growls and bats the blade out of its face. While it is a step away from Richard Zedd throws some wizard's fire at it.

The creature shrieks then runs toward a wall and up to the ceiling. The crowd continues to move away from the creature, but they appear to be trapped in the room with it. Zedd throws out his arms and speaks loudly and clearly.

"Everybody stop!"

The people in the room freeze and close their mouths.

"The creature can only see you if you move."

They all hold still and steady as they look at the creature to see what it will do. The creature is directly over Martha who rolls her eyes up to the ceiling to see where it is. It opens its mouth and lets out an angry sigh. Black sludge falls out of the mouth of the creature and lands on Martha's cheek and into her eye. Rachel sees this from where she is hiding under the table.

"Martha!" she calls.

The creature's head spins to the direction where Rachel's voice came from. Rachel is trying to get to Martha but Kahlan ducks down quickly to stop her.

"Rachel, stop!"

Kahlan has joined Rachel under the table to offer her some protection. Richard has moved to the opposite side of the table to keep the creature's attention off Kahlan and Rachel.

"Hey you!" he yells. "Over here!"

The creature roars at Richard as he runs out the door and jumps onto a horse. It then follows him out the door and chases after him and the horse. Richard runs them down a trail for a little bit then looks off to the side and leads his horse that way. The horse stops in front of a drop off as Richard waits.

"Right here you bastard!"

The creature enters the clearing and pauses for a moment then launches itself at Richard. Richard ducks low onto the back of the horse sending the creature flying over his head. It lets out a screech as it plunges to the rocks below. Richard watches with a sigh as it hits the ground. He hears another screech when he looks away and looks down quickly. He sees the creature get up off the ground and run away as if nothing happened.

* * *

_Mord-Sith Temple_

Women stand around the large bathing pool, as a head breaks the surface of the water. The head, along with the rest of the body, belongs to Cara. She rubs the water out of her eyes then swims over to two women waiting at the far end of the pool as other Mord-Sith are outside the pool looking in. Cara relaxes at the edge of the pool as the two waiting in the water begin to brush her hair and wash her back. Another Mord-Sith has shown up at the edge of the pool and looks down with disdain at Cara. Cara turns just a bit as the women continue to bathe her.

"We're wasting time Cara." She said.

"You're disturbing my bath Triana." Cara replied.

"While you're washing your hair, D'Hara is going to pieces. We should go to the People's Palace now." She urges.

"And what do we do when we get there? Loot the wine cellar?" Cara smiles at one of the woman bathing her while Triana shoots her a frustrated look.

"We swear allegiance to Lord Rahl."

"Lord Rahl is dead." Cara turns her back to her.

"If he were the last of his bloodline, then our Agiels would have lost their power."

Triana has taken her Agiel out and thrusts it down into the water releasing the power. None of the women in the water show any reaction besides Cara getting mad. Triana takes the Agiel out of the water as Cara removes herself from the women. She turns around and levels a murderous stare at Triana, who doesn't back down. Cara rises out of the water and stalks toward Triana.

"If and when the new Lord Rahl should claim the throne, we'll decide if he's worthy of our services. Until then, who better to bring order to the territories than the Mord-Sith?" She says as she comes to stand in front of her. "I've called for a meeting of all our sisters at the Temple of Jandralyn. We leave today."

"When did you become queen? I must have missed the coronation." Triana sneers.

Cara strikes Triana across the face which causes Triana to spin with the strike. Cara takes her by the back of her shoulders then throws her into the water. Cara walks back into the water and grabs Triana by the back of her head forcing her face back down into the water. Cara holds her under the water for a few moments as she thrashes about trying to be free. Cara has her by a fist full of hair and brings her head above the water.

"I demand an honorable death. It's my right as a Mord-Sith!" she pleads.

"You deserve no honor." Cara says. "You will stay alive and you will serve me."

Triana lets out a watery cough as Cara violently releases her head sending her back into the water face first. Cara looks around at the other women there.

"Does anyone else have a problem?"

* * *

Richard is leading Kahlan and Zedd down a path in the woods.

"Tracks came from down here." He told them.

They all halt and look on with wonder at what is in front of them. The ground is covered with deep cracks that have green light spilling out of it. The green light wavers as if you are looking at flames.

"What in the name of the spirits?" Kahlan breathes.

"Our problems are far greater than one nasty monster." Zedd says. "This is a crack in the earth; it's a tear in the veil that separates the Underworld from the World of the Living. As long as it's open there's no way to prevent the Keeper of the Underworld, the great enemy of all that walks, breathes and grows in the light, from sending his minions to bring death to every living thing. I fear the screeling is but the vanguard."

"How could this have happened?" she asks.

"In all my years as a Wizard, I have only known of one form of magic strong enough to tear the veil. The Power of Orden."

Richard looks quickly to Zedd then back to the crack in the ground.

"This happened when I killed Rahl. When the Boxes of Orden exploded." He realizes.

Zedd puts his hand on Richard's shoulder. "Wizard's Second Rule: The greatest harm can come from the best intentions."

"Well if I did this I'll find a way to undo it."

"The only way I know of to close the rift is the way the Creator sealed the Underworld at the beginning of time." Zedd says.

"The Stone of Tears." Kahlan answered.

"He who possesses the Stone would be able to repair the veil."

"Then we'll find it." Richard starts off but Zedd's voice brings him to a halt.

"The Stone of Tears has been lost for centuries beyond count. Many have given their lives searching for it."

Kahlan walks around Zedd to stand close to Richard. "If anyone can find it, the Seeker can."

"Kahlan I share your faith in Richard, but the veil is delicate. In the time it takes to find one tiny stone amid all the rocks and mountains in creation cracks like this could appear anywhere, spreading and splintering in all directions." He gestures to the field in front of them. "And then there would be nothing to prevent the Keeper from waging war on the World of the Living."

A man rides up on a horse behind them; they turn to look at him when he calls out to Richard. "Seeker! D'Haran soldiers are in the town. They're demanding to see you."

Richard throws a questioning look to Kahlan then starts off after the man on the horse.

* * *

In the middle of the town, there is a large group of soldiers there waiting. A man in a very fancy helmet waits in the center of the men. Richard, Kahlan and Zedd head into the square where the men are waiting.

"Darken Rahl is dead. The war is over. Lay down your arms or you will feel my Sword." Richard states.

"We have not come to fight, My Lord." The man in the helmet said before he removes it and bends to one knee; the soldiers behind him kneel as well.

"Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your wisdom we are humbled. We live only to serve. Our lives are yours."

Richard throws a confused look over his shoulder to Kahlan who is wearing one of her own.

* * *

Inside a building, Richard, Kahlan and Zedd are listening to the tale the general tells them.

_Flash Back_

_A man with white-blonde hair holds a little boy in his lap with a book between them._

"He took pride in his first born son. But as the boy grew older, the father came to see the darkness in his son's heart. And his love for the dark ways of sorcerery."

_Show the white haired man walking into a room. We can hear a woman grunt and a wet, squishy sound. There is a young man with black hair who has a satisfied look on his face. He turns his head ever so to acknowledge the white haired man standing in the doorway._

"The father began to fear for the future of his kingdom."

_Present_

"When he learned of a prophecy that said he would sire another son, one who would kill his black-hearted older brother, Panis set out to ensure the truth of that prophecy."

Everyone is listening intently; Zedd even has taken a few steps forward.

"He fathered a child with a young woman whose bloodline was as powerful as his own. Tarralyn Zorander."

Everyone's breathe hitches as they recognize the name.

"That's a lie." Zedd says. "My daughter would never have lain with Panis Rahl."

_Flash Back_

_The white haired man stands in front of a mirror. He waves his hand down his face changing his appearance to that of an attractive younger man._

"Which is why he wooed Tarralyn in the guise of a young shepherd."

_Panis in his disguise walking with Tarralyn, he's holding her hand then pulls her to him to kiss her._

"In this form, he won her heart and conceived a child with her."

_Present_

"But in his pride, my master made a foolish mistake. He boasted to Darken Rahl that the son prophesized to kill him would soon be born."

_Flash Back_

_Panis grunts out in pain as blood runs from the corner of his mouth, he falls to his knees with a gasp. When he falls out of a frame a young Darken Rahl is standing behind him holding a dagger._

"In a rage Darken Rahl slew his own father and commanded me to dispose of the body. But I convinced Panis Rahl's most faithful Mord-Sith to revive him with the Breath of Life."

_Panis gasp with new breath as the Mord-Sith is run through with a sword from behind by the Man in the Fancy Helmet._

"Then killed her to protect the secret."

_Present_

"While Panis went into hiding I dispatched a rider to Tarralyn's father to warn him that Darken Rahl had ordered the death of all first born sons of Brennidon, where the prophecy said the child would be born."

_Flash Back_

_Men on horses with torches entering a village and pushing people down and away from them. Men and children are murdered._

_Present_

"I never knew who sent me that message." Zedd says with realization in his eyes.

"And we never knew if you received it."

"This is some sort of trap." Richard says, trying to deny it.

"It's no trap My Lord. I have carried this secret for twenty-four years, waiting for the day that the prophecy might be fulfilled, so that I could pledge my loyalty to you and to escort you back to the People's Palace to assume your rightful place on the throne. If you do not believe me order your Confessor to do as she must to verify my words."

"There's no need." Kahlan says as Richard turns to look at her. "He's telling the truth.

Richard turns back to look at the man.

No one notices the eyes peeping through a hole in the wall of the room.

* * *

_Mord-Sith's Temple_

Cara and Triana are still in the bathing room. Triana is helping Cara into her Mord-Sith leather.

"Tighter." Cara orders.

"Yes Mistress." Triana says, looking to the ground. "Is there anything else I can do to please you?"

Cara turns to her. "I'm sure there is." She runs her hand over Triana's head pushing back her hair. "When we have more time." Cara pulls Triana to her and kisses her lips. She releases Triana and walks out of the room.

Triana picks a wash brush up off the floor and dips it into a bucket. She begins to scrub the floor with the brush. There is a thick mist above the bathing pool that begins to move and become solid. Triana looks up to watch in awe as the mist becomes the form of Darken Rahl.

"Lord Rahl?" she asks, shocked.

"Scrubbing the floors Triana? I would've thought that were beneath your station." Darken Rahl says as he walks above the water over to her.

"You're alive." she holds her hand out to him; he passes his hand through hers, his own turning to a mist as it passes through her.

"No, not alive. But still your master."

Triana looks at her hand in wonder then sits on the floor waiting.

"And I need you to perform a special task for me, and for the one I serve."

Triana looks up from the floor to Rahl. "Lord Rahl serves no man."

"Not a man Triana. But we all have our masters. Mine is the Keeper of the Underworld. And when he conquers all life those who stood by him will be rewarded."

"If my Lord follows the Keeper then so do I." Triana looks back down to the ground.

"Cara helped the Seeker to kill me."

Triana looked up in surprise.

"She cannot be trusted. Which is why before you begin this special task I have for you, you and your sisters must destroy her." He tells her.

* * *

Back in the village where Richard and the others are still talking to the general as men stand guard outside their building.

"How could I have been so consumed by the acquisition of magic and power that I neglected to protect my own daughter." Zedd said, looking down.

Richard walks to him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Zedd, I'm sorry."

Zedd lets out a sigh and stands up with a smile putting his own hand on Richard's shoulder. "Listen to me, thinking of myself when you've just learned the great tyrant you fought so hard to kill was your own brother."

"No. He wasn't." Richard walks away from Zedd toward Kahlan and the general.

"Richard I know this is hard to accept but-" Kahlan starts but Richard interrupts her.

"Kahlan I'm not challenging the words of the Mother Confessor here, but blood isn't what makes somebody family. I didn't share blood with George and Mary Cypher, but they'll always be my parents. Now Zedd, do you have any idea where we can pick up the trail of the Stone of Tears?"

"If there is a clue it's to be found in the ancient volumes at the Wizard's Keep in Aydindril."

Richard nods to him. "Go, find what you can." He looks over to Kahlan. "Kahlan stay here. Call the people of the town inside, board up every window and doorway.

"What about you?" she asks.

"The screeling is still out there. I'm going to hunt it down and kill it." He turns and looks at the general. "You say you and your men will follow me?"

The man puts a fist over his heart in salute. "To the death, My Lord."

"Maybe with a few more swords, we can hack this thing to pieces. And then we're going to the People's Palace."

Zedd and Kahlan look to Richard with shock.

"You're going to proclaim yourself the new Lord Rahl?" Zedd says.

"You said it yourself; our problems are a lot bigger than one monster. With the veil torn the Keeper will wage war on the World of the Living. And if we have to fight that war, we could use an army behind us."

"I must warn you to expect violent opposition, My Lord." The general says.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asks.

"My men and I alone bear the secret to your parentage. Many D'Harans will not easily accept your claim to the throne. In order to win the allegiance of the greatest number I recommend you immediately execute every member of the Third Battalion."

Kahlan shoots a look to Richard.

"I'm not going to kill my own men."

"They are D'Harans My Lord. If they are to follow you they must fear you."

"I'll find a way to deal with them. Right now we are going to kill a screeling."

He once again places a fist over his heart in salute as Richard turns to look at Zedd and Kahlan. Richard walks out of the room and the general walks after him.

* * *

"Seeker!" A voice calls after Richard as he and the soldiers begin to make their way out of the town square. "Seeker!"

Richard and the men stop and turn to see who the voice belongs to. They are greeted to the sight of a young woman with olive toned skin in trousers, a shirt and vest. Her chocolate eyes seek his eagerly as she brushes her shoulder length black hair out of her face.

"Yes?" Richard asks, confused as to why the woman needed him.

"I've come to help with the screeling." She says.

A soldier snort before look at Richard. "My lord, let's not waste time with this misguided child who only carries a stick as a weapon." He says, seeing a short black stick strapped to her back.

"I'm sorry." Richard says to her. "But this is no place for a child."

"I'm not a child." She says. "I'm 19 years old and this is a weapon." She grabs the stick off her back and holds it in front of her.

The soldiers around her laugh.

"I'm sorry-" Richard goes to say again but is interrupted.

"Just watch." She says. "And tell them to stand back."

Richard nods to the soldiers.

She holds the stick sideways and twists it. Two long blades pop out on either side. The soldiers begin to unsheathe their swords, prepared to protect their lord.

"No." Richard lifts his hands to the soldiers. "Put your weapons down." He says before looking back at the girl. "Where did you get that?"

"I made it." She says.

"She must be lying lord Rahl." A soldier says.

"I'm not." The girl urges before looking back at Richard. "I made it and I know how to use it. Like you said; with a few more swords maybe you can kill this thing. Well here's two more."

Richard looks at the girl in confusion. "How did you know that?"

The girl sheepishly looks down before meeting his eyes. "I may have been listening to you talk with the general while you were inside the building."

"Lies." The soldier speaks. "We were guarding the building."

"You were guarding the door." The girl turns to look at him. "Walls can leave many opportunities for eyes and ears." She looks back to Richard. "You can use me. You know you can."

Richard looks at her in thought. "What's your name?"

"Trinity sir." She gives a small bow.

"You say you can fight?"

"Very well sir." Trinity nods.

"Alright." Richard nods. "I want you to stay here and help Kahlan. Protect the others just in case the screeling returns her before we can track it down."

Trinity smiles. "Yes seeker." She twists the stick again, returning the blades to their place and runs off to find the Mother Confessor.

"Let's move out." Richard says to the soldiers.

* * *

A group of Mord-Sith, led by Cara, are walking and they hear the screeling growling. This makes the group stop to listen.

"Wolves?" Triana guesses.

Cara shakes her head. "That's no wolf."

Triana looks to another Mord-Sith behind Cara's back and nods her head. The other Mord-Sith takes out her Agiel, kicks Cara's leg out from under her and puts her Agiel to Cara's back. Cara grunts in pain as other Agiel's are added to her back. Two sisters take turns beating and thrusting their Agiel's against Cara. A third steps up to assist in the attack as Triana watches. Cara gets kneed in the face and lies with her face down to the ground. Triana steps up behind her.

"Since the custom has been broken, we won't give her an honorable death." Triana puts her foot against Cara's shoulder to push her back down to the ground. Cara grunts out in pain as Triana leans over her and takes her Agiel out of its holster. "We will leave her to that shrieking creature or the townspeople." She puts Cara's Agiel in a holster on her leg then takes out a small dagger. She grabs Cara's long braid and cuts it off near the base of her head. "Whoever gets her first." She tosses away the long braid and walks away as Cara passes out.

* * *

Richard's leading a large group of D'Haran's through a misty forest. They come upon an overturned cart with dead horses and people on the ground. Richard rides closer to get a look.

"The work of the screeling My Lord." The general says.

"We'll find him before he kills again." Richard leads the men past the carnage.

* * *

Trinity spots Kahlan gathering wood to board the windows and doors with. "Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan turns to her. "Yes?"

"The Seeker has told me to help you protect the town from the screeling."

Kahlan looks at her confused. "He did?"

"He did." Trinity nods eagerly.

Kahlan, seeing that she is telling the truth nods. "Your help is very welcomed."

Kahlan and Trinity are inside the location where the feast was held. Now all the townspeople are inside sitting close together as they boards up the large window. A bunch of women and children are holding each other close looking around worriedly. Rachel is close to Martha hugging her.

* * *

Outside two D'Haran guards are taken down my arrows. Kahlan hears this and goes on alert.

"What is that?" Rachel asks.

Two flaming arrows come inside the room through the gap in the boards and hit a banner setting it ablaze. Everyone beings to get up, some are screaming, and head for the exit. People are exiting the building coughing from the smoke. In front of the doors a short distance is a group of Mord-Sith. They begin to attack some of the people as they exit. Rachel runs into one and she puts her hand on Rachel's shoulder to stop her.

"Rachel!" Martha calls.

Kahlan and Trinity come out of the building and immediately goes on the defensive running toward the Mord-Sith.

"Protect your daughters!" Kahlan yells.

The other Mord-Sith begin to take the girls by the hand and lead them away, some call out.

"Mama!"

"Sarah!"

Kahlan is too busy taking on two Mord-Sith to help.

Trinity ducks under a strike of an agiel. She backs up snatching her small staff off of her back. With a quick twist her blades reveal themselves. She twirls it before charging at the Mord-Sith.

* * *

Richard and the D'Harans are still traveling through the woods. He hears some screams in the distance and holds up his hand for the group to stop. He dismounts and takes the Sword of Truth from its scabbard. He is tense and on guard looking around for the threat. The general takes two arrows in the chest. Richard turns to see him fall from his horse as all the other soldiers take out their swords. Suddenly a group of men run down a hill toward them.

"No mercy!" A man yells.

They begin to take on the group of D'Haran soldiers. Richard runs to the general. "Trimack."

"Forgive me Lord Rahl. I have failed to protect you."

He closes his eyes and dies. A man runs at Richard and strikes down at him, Richard brings up the Sword and stops his strike. He pushes him back; the man regains his balance and points his sword at Richard. His eyes go big as he takes in Richard.

"Seeker? What are you doing marching with these dogs?"

"Call off your men and I'll call off mine."

There is a tense second as the man considers what Richard says. "Put down your weapons!"

"Stand down!" Richard yells.

Everyone stops fighting as they listen to their leaders.

"I'm Morwyn Bryer, leader of the resistance in this valley."

Another solider with a scar on his face comes up to stand beside Richard.

"We got word the Dragon Corps were marching on Ehrengard and we gathered as fast as we could. But they've already left a trail of slaughtered men, women and children." Morwyn says.

"These people were killed by a screeling, escaped from the Underworld."

"A screeling?" He says surprised.

"These men are helping me track it."

"They say the Seeker is wise, but only a fool would trust D'Harans." Morwyn says with a look of disgust on his face.

"You will address Lord Rahl with respect." The scarred soldier spits.

Morwyn it taken aback. "Lord Rahl?"

"It's not what you think." Richard says.

"The Seeker has taken on the title of his greatest enemy?"

"A title he was born to." The soldier speaks again.

"We fought to trade Rahl's?"

"You fought for your freedom and you won it." Richard urges. "The war against the D'Harans is over. But we are fighting a new war now, against an even more powerful enemy. And if we stand together-"

"You expect us to fight shoulder to shoulder with the butchers who massacred our friends and defiled our daughters?" Morwyn interrupts.

"Rebel coward!" The soldier growls.

They thrust their swords at each other only to find Richard's in the center of the two stopping them.

"Any man who raises a weapon against another will die by my sword." He raises his voice so that all can hear him! There is another tense moment as both sides size each other up. This is broken by the sound of a bell tolling in the distance.

"It's Ehrengard."

"The screeling must have gone back to the town." Richard drops his sword and the other two do as well. "Go. Protect your families." He turns from Morwyn and addresses the soldiers. "Let's move."

* * *

At the center of the town, Richard is back as Kahlan and Trinity lead him through the devastation the Mord-Sith left behind.

"We saved as many as we could but they got away with seven girls. Including Rachel." Kahlan said.

"I did my best Seeker." Trinity said head down.

"She fought well." Kahlan defended her. "More would've been taken if she were not here."

Richard looks over his shoulder to see Martha holding the puppet Zedd gave to Rachel crying softly. He turns back to Kahlan. "We'll get them back." He turns to address the soldiers as you can hear women crying. "We're going after the Mord-Sith." Richard walks past the Scarred Solider who stops him.

"My Lord, we came here to escort the new Lord Rahl to the People's Palace, not to save a few little girls."

Richard looks at him with disgust. "You know what will happen to those girls. Torture. Death to those who won't break."

The Scarred Solider is not getting his point. "That is how they become Mord-Sith. How it has always been. So they can serve the Lord Rahl. And if you truly were him, you would not pity them. You would know that someday you will need to use them."

Richard shakes his head at the man. "That's not how things are going to be anymore."

Scarred Solider takes a step away from Richard with a smirk on his face and addresses the rest of the soldiers. "Maybe old Trimack was wrong. Maybe this man is too soft-hearted to lead D'Hara."

In the blink of an eye Richard has pulled out the Sword of Truth and strikes him across the face with it. Trinity's eyebrows go up in surprise as Kahlan is watching on with pride as Richard addresses the soldiers.

"Anyone else want to question my orders?"

The rest of the solider all snap to attention – showing they don't.

* * *

A group of soldiers are carrying/dragging Cara toward Richard. They drop her hard against the ground near him. Richard does not see her face just her back.

"The Mord-Sith temple was abandoned Lord Rahl." A soldier says. He gives a rough kick to Cara's middle to turn her over to face him. She is beat up pretty badly, with cuts across her lip, cheek and forehead. A look of recognition crosses Richard's face. "We found this one in a gully."

Cara raises her head in surprise and confusion looking at Richard.

"Cara?"

"Lord Rahl?" She says with a mix of shock and confusion. "You've certainly come up in the world."

Kahlan walks closer toward them and is unhappy to see Cara. Cara is trying to sit up but keeps a wary eye on the soldiers.

"Where are the children?" Richard asks.

"What children?" Cara's face clouds in confusion.

Richard reaches down and grabs on of the straps across her abdomen pulling her to her feet. "The girls your sisters took from Ehrengard."

"If any girls were taken my sisters must have done it after they beat me and left me to die."

Richard looks over the wounds on her face as Kahlan steps up and rises up her hand. "I'll get the truth out of her."

"You can't tell if she's lying?

Kahlan shakes her head. "Their training makes the Mord-Sith hard to read. But I'll found out." She once again raises her hand to Confess Cara; Richard takes a hold of her wrist and lowers her hand. They take a step away from Cara to talk.

"She's the one who helped me kill Darken Rahl."

"So she's good." Trinity states.

"No." Kahlan says. "Whatever she did she did it to save her own skin. Richard, we can't trust her."

"I'm not telling you to trust her. I'm telling you to trust me."

Cara was listening in and stands a bit straighter as Richard walks back to her.

"You're going to help us find your sisters."

"If you help me kill them." Her face becomes hard as Richard gives her the slightest nod of his head and walks away.

* * *

Inside a cave, the girls from the village are all inside, some crying softly, as Mord-Sith guard them. Rachel has her arms around another girl comforting her. "Don't be scared. The Seeker and the Confessor will save us."

Triana comes up from the side of the cave. "I said no talking." She takes the girl Rachel was hugging out of Rachel's arms.

"No!" Rachel calls.

Triana looks at Rachel with surprise as Rachel clutches the girl. "It's my fault, punish me."

Triana lets the girl go and holds out her Agiel to Rachel. "Since you're so eager, I don't see why we couldn't begin with your training right now." She slowly moves her Agiel closer to Rachel – Rachel slowly backs away from it until her back is against the cave wall. The Agiel is only an inch away when someone calls to Triana. A Mord-Sith is leading in a soldier.

"Triana, I got your message. What's so important?"

Triana looks at Rachel for a second then pulls her Agiel back and stands to address the soldier. "How about a treasonous Dragon Corps squadron escorting none other than the Seeker to the People's Palace to proclaim him the new Lord Rahl?"

The soldier's eyes widen at the news.

"I thought that might interest you." She purrs.

* * *

Richard is standing in the woods with Cara, Kahlan, Trinity and the squad of soldiers behind him.

"That way." He points.

Cara looks in the direction. "Wait. If they went that way, they took the girls to the Drowning Cave."

"Drowning Cave?" Kahlan asks.

"During the rains the river floods it. Uncooperative trainees are left there just before a storm."

Trinity's brows furrow.

"Charming." Kahlan sneers.

"In the dry season you can get in but only through a high narrow canyon. But once you're in there's no other way out."

"It's a trap." Richard reasons.

"And I'm sure it's just a coincidence that a squadron of the Third Battalion has been camped in the meadow just south of the cave." Cara adds.

Kahlan turns to Richard. "Richard, maybe this was their plan all along. Lure you into an ambush because they knew you would do anything to save the children."

"If I wanted to kill you, I would make sure to do something that you can't ignore. Seven young innocent lives would do the trick." Trinity nods.

Cara watches them like a cat watches a couple of mice – with a look of bored interest but amusement. "Yes, the Seeker's kind-heartedness is legendary."

Kahlan looks from Richard to Cara as Richard thinks.

"If water flows into the cave it has to flow out somewhere." Richard says.

"There's an aquifer that empties into the marsh. But it's barely big enough to crawl through and anyone who tried would be greeted by Mord-Sith as soon as they came through the other side."

"We can draw most of the Mord-Sith out of the cave if we stage an attack through the canyon."

"Richard that's exactly what they want." Kahlan says.

"It a useless bloody battle. The down side? It will be our blood." Trinity says.

"That's what we'll give them while you two go through the aquifer and rescue the girls." He glances from them to Cara. "You'll show her the way."

"Anybody that marches into that canyon will be outnumbered and pinned down. They'll be slaughtered." Cara said.

"She agrees with me." Trinity points to her.

The scarred solider; now with a bloody wound on his forehead has been listening quietly behind them. "Death means nothing to us Lord Rahl. We will do whatever you command."

Everyone, except Cara, walks away – she stands there looking bewildered.

* * *

Zedd is riding a horse quickly. He comes upon a river and is stopped and leaning down into it getting a drink. A woman walks up behind him wearing a long white dress and a white fur pelt around her shoulders. He looks up as she speaks to him.

"Hello Zeddicus." She speaks.

He only looks up for a moment then back down to the river. "What brings the great Shota so far from Agaden Reach?"

"The great Zeddicus, what else?" she smirks.

He returns her small smile as he stands. "A personal visit to an old friend?" He gives a humorless laugh and turns away from her. "If you're looking for answers I don't have any yet. I'm on my way to Aydindril in search of them."

"I've already had a vision of exactly what you will discover in Aydindril." Shota says.

This gets Zedd's attention.

"A passage in the Seventh Codex of Sandragon will direct you to the hiding place of the Stone of Tears."

Zedd looks at her with a surprised smile. "I couldn't have hoped for better news. Tell me what the passage says so that I can relay it to the Seeker."

"Yes we're all relying on the Seeker. But not Richard Rahl."

The smile on Zedd's face melts off as he takes in the seriousness in Shota's.

"It is written in the Halls of Prophecy that Richard Rahl will fail in his quest to defeat the Keeper." she explains.

They are both silent for a moment as what she says sinks in.

"Richard puts no faith in Prophecy. He will defeat the Keeper just as he defeated Darken Rahl." Zedd defend his grandson.

"Yes he did defeat Darken Rahl exactly as the Prophecies predicted. But now the Prophecy says he will fail. You cannot pick or choose which prophecies you want to believe in Zeddicus."

An angry look passes over Zedd's face as he turns away from Shota, he is still angry when he turns back. "So should I throw up my hands, give up?"

"No, the Prophecy is forked. It can be avoided. But if the World of the Living is to be saved, you must name a new Seeker."

"What kind of trick is this? Richard is the one true Seeker."

"Are you speaking now as a Wizard of the First Order? Or as his grandfather?" Shota asks. "Three signs will come before you. First, Richard will deny that which gives him power. Second, he will embrace the one in red and the one with the bladed staff. And finally, he will bear the mark of the one who will destroy all life. When you've seen these three signs you will know that I have spoken the truth. And if you do not then do what must be done, the Keeper will win and the World of the Living will be devoured by the Realm of Death.

* * *

The Dragon Corps enter the canyon. It's a tight space with high walls on either side of them; Scarred Solider is leading the troops. The group of Mord-Sith walk in from the opposite direction blocking their path. The men all draw their swords as the Mord-Sith stop looking unimpressed. They part as Triana walks between them to stand in front. She has a smirk on her face as she addresses the soldiers.

"Where is the Seeker? Has your new Lord Rahl abandoned you already?" She asks.

"Give us the girls and we'll let you live." The scarred soldier speaks.

"It is you and your men who will die here today." Triana replies.

The group of soldiers that are allied to the Mord-Sith's walk up behind the Dragon Corp; blocking them in.

"Halt! Traitors! Slaughter them all!" He points at the Dragon Corp group and the soldiers behind him run out to engage.

The scarred soldier addresses them with his blade held high. "For D'Hara and Lord Rahl!"

The Mord-Sith group advance shouting as the approach. The Dragon Corp stand their ground with blades leveled at the group as they charge. The Mord-Sith launch arrows at the Dragon Corp group.

* * *

Inside the cave Cara, Kahlan, and Trinity are making their way inside. Cara is leading and looks around.

"This way." She says.

Cara has climbed up onto a ledge and looks down to Kahlan. She bends and extends her hand down to help Trinity climb up. Trinity accepts her hand, joining Cara on the ledge. Cara extends her hand to Kahlan. Kahlan looks at her had as if it's a live snake then looks to Cara, obviously not wanting her help.

"Give me your hand."

Kahlan reluctantly takes it and helps Cara pull her up onto the cliff. Cara turns to continue on but Kahlan has not released her hand. Kahlan pulls on the hand forcing Cara to turn and look back.

"I don't know exactly what you did to make Richard trust you." Kahlan releases Cara's hand and places her own hand against Cara's throat. "But if this is some sort of trick, I will kill you."

"Let's calm down." Trinity says.

Cara's eyes are slightly large as she takes in the situation but makes no moves against Kahlan. After a tense moment Kahlan drops her hand away from Cara's neck. Cara appears to give her a small smile, but with a Mord-Sith it's difficult to tell. Cara begins on her way again with Kahlan and Trinity following.

* * *

The Dragon Corp is still fighting against the Mord-Sith and their soldiers. The scarred soldier is fighting against a Mord-Sith. She puts her Agiel against his throat and he is brought to his knees. He grabs her wrist and thrusts his sword up into her gut. He takes a moment to catch his breath as he looks over his shoulder.

At that moment Richard comes charging in with the Sword of Truth held high and the group of rebels with him. The scarred soldier and Triana both take notice of this. The rebels launch arrows into the Mord-Sith's soldiers taking down a few of them.

Richard rides in and engages a few soldiers still atop his horse. He dismounts and fully engages the soldiers on the ground. He takes out one of the soldiers and stops to assess the situation. He mows down four soldiers as more keep coming.

* * *

Inside the cave, the girls have chains on their wrists as a few Mord-Sith watch over them. They turn as they hear a commotion.

"Hello sisters." Cara greets.

Kahlan is standing behind her holding her knife ready to engage. Trinity is hidden behind a rock, her staff in her hands.

"I've brought you a prize." She turns to look at Kahlan behind her. "The Mother Confessor."

Kahlan looks surprised but Cara looks her in the eyes, silently telling her that this is part of the plan.

One of the Mord-Sith walks closer and Cara twists around and strikes her in the face. Kahlan throws one of her knives and it takes out another Mord-Sith. The one that Cara struck is on her knees in front of her. Cara strikes her again then snaps her neck.

Trinity runs to the girls and begins to undo their bonds. Kahlan comes to help her.

"Kahlan, I knew you'd come." Rachel smiles.

"We have to go, fast." Kahlan tells her.

Cara reaches down to the ground and picks up an Agiel that one of the Mord-Sith has dropped."

"Help us get them out of here." Kahlan tells her.

"I didn't come for the children." She says.

Kahlan and Trinity look back at her as she takes the Agiel and walks out of the cave.

* * *

Richard is still engaging soldiers. Triana has just finished someone off and stands up to evaluate the situation. She watches as two of her sisters are taken out as well as a soldier Richard kills. He looks over to where she is standing and she looks back to him. She turns to walk away from the fight only to be confronted by Cara.

Cara gives Triana a hard smack to the face and the fight is on. Cara has her in a pin and is trying to force the Agiel in Triana's hand against Triana's shoulder, but Triana using all of her strength to hold back Cara's attack preventing her from touching her with the Agiel. Cara has a hold of Triana's Agiel at the same time.

"This belongs to me." Cara says.

Cara finally wins and pushes the Agiel against Triana's shoulder. The Agiel makes a whining noise as Cara presses it to Triana and Triana falls to the ground dead. Cara pants a little as she looks at Triana's dead body then up to lock eyes with Richard. He is panting as well and gives her a small nod of his head.

* * *

At the village, it is night now and all of the girls are returning to their mothers in the square. Martha has a big smile as she sees Rachel and envelops her in a big hug.

Kahlan and Richard both have smiles as they take in all the reunions.

"Thank you Seeker. I shudder to think what would have happened if you weren't there." Martha tells him

Richard looks behind himself to where scarred solider is standing, as he is in frame Morwyn walks up and past him, still looking at him with hate.

"You should thank these men too. They fought together to help save Rachel and the girls." Richard says.

"It would have been an honor to die for Lord Rahl." The soldier speaks.

"My men and I fight for the Seeker. Not Lord Rahl." Morwyn says.

He looks at the scarred soldier with contempt then walks off. A hand appears on Richard's shoulder – it's Zedd. Richard turns to look at him in shock.

"War is easy. It's peace that will break your heart." Zedd says.

"Zedd, why are you back so soon?"

"I ran into our old friend Shota."

The smile melts off Richard's face at this news. "What does she want?"

Zedd is silent for a moment deciding what to tell Richard.

"Zedd is something wrong?" Kahlan asks.

The sound of the screeling stops Zedd from answering. The Dragon Corp unsheathes their swords as we see the screeling jump from one roof to another. Richard now has the Sword of Truth out and is looking at the beast.

In the village square, people are running and screaming trying to get away from the screeling. Except for Richard, Zedd and Kahlan, they are watching the screeling with calm expressions as Richard holds the Sword of Truth in both hands.

The screeling growls and jumps down onto the ground in front of a fountain and in the middle of some soldiers. The men are grunting as they stab and slash at the creature.

Richard appears on the roof of one of the buildings, the full moon over head illuminating him. "Hey!"

The screeling stops attacking the men to turn and look up at Richard.

"You want to rip somebody's head off? Take mine."

The screeling moves to the edge of the fountain and growls up at Richard. Richard lets out a battle cry and jumps from the roof down to the screeling with the Sword held high in both hands above his head. The screeling meets him half way and crashes into him. The momentum of the hit causes them both to hit the wall of the fountain and splash down into the water.

Kahlan watches on worried as Richard climbs out of the water with the screeling right behind him. He lands on the ground with a thud.

"Zedd, now!" Richard yells.

Zedd makes a circular motion with both of his hands. A white mist appears from his fingertips and his face itself appears to freeze. He sends the magic away from his hands where it hits the screeching screeling in mid jump just as it's about to land on Richard. It freezes stiff right where it is in the air.

Richard pants a few times then moves himself out from under the creature. He brings the Sword up over his head in both of his hands and with a big heave he lowers the blade down onto the head of the screeling. It shatters into a bunch of frozen pieces; one of its hands hits the ground at the base of the fountain. Zedd gives a small smile as the crowd cheers. Richard and Kahlan share a long look.

* * *

""Seek out the abbot of the Cloister of Ulrich, for he keeps the secret of the Stone close to his heart." These are the words written Codex." Zedd tells Richard and Kahlan.

"Ulrich is in the opposite direction of the People's Palace." Kahlan says.

"I'm not going to the People's Palace." Richard says.

"But I thought–" Kahlan starts.

"I'm not claiming the throne."

Zedd takes note of his decision as Richard walks to a horse. "You're denying that which would give you power."

"What's important now is finding the Stone of Tears and closing the rift." Richard tells him.

"Richard, the Stone is a very small object in a very large world."

Richard stops messing with the horse and turns to give Zedd his attention.

"Think of how much more ground you could cover with the armies of D'Hara under your command."

"Even if any army could help us, how many would I have to kill to unite the D'Harans? How long would it take while the Keeper grows stronger? And think of the thousands who saw their brothers and sons die fighting for the House of Rahl. Would they follow me if I claim the title of the tyrant they despised? Or would I become the same enemy I'd just defeated?" Richard questioned.

"You could do things differently. Today you convinced enemies to fight side-by-side." Kahlan said.

"A few men. Against other followers of Rahl who still wanted to kill me. If people want to follow me because they believe what I'm fighting for, I'll lead them. But I'm not crowing myself king. I'm not Lord Rahl. I'm Richard Cypher. I'm the Seeker." He and Kahlan share a small smile as she shakes her head at him; he takes a step closer to her and takes her hand. "And you are the Mother Confessor. Zedd and I will see you safely to Aydindril, and then we'll hunt for the Stone. And when it's over I'll come back for you."

Kahlan is surprised by his decision. "Richard I don't like it. The two of you alone?"

"Three." They all turn to look as a voice sounds out to them, it's Cara.

Richard lets go of Kahlan's hand and takes a step closer to Cara.

"A Mord-Sith serves Lord Rahl." She says.

"You don't strike me as a type of person who likes to serve anybody. And I'm not accepting the title of Lord Rahl."

"If you're foolish enough to turn down the throne of D'Hara, then you need me all the more." She replies.

Richard and Cara size each other up for a moment, and then he makes his decision. "All right."

Kahlan is shocked once again by his decision. "Richard."

"Twice now she's proven herself to me. I can use her. We best say our goodbyes; I've got a long journey."

"Don't forget about me!" Trinity says as she walks up behind them.

"Trinity." Richard turns to look at her. "It's too dangerous, and you can't just leave your family." He tries to reason with her.

"I don't have any family. I'm an orphan." She reveals. "My parents were killed during the war when I was two. I have no other family. A friend of theirs; a blacksmith took me in. He died three years ago after refusing to make weapons for the D'Haran soldiers. I've been on my own ever since then. I know how to make weapons and how to fight with them."

Richard, Zedd, and Kahlan look at her with sad eyes.

"Plus if you try two leave without me I'll just follow you anyways and what's more dangerous, a girl traveling the midlands by herself or a girl traveling with the Seeker, the Mother Confessor, a Wizard of the First Order, and a Mord-Sith?" She adds.

Richard chuckles and shakes his head. "Alright I'm convinced. You know how to protect yourself and you can be helpful on this quest."

Trinity smiles, taking the staff off of her back and releasing the blades. She twirls the staff before sheathing the blades and returning it to the small bag that holds it. "Damn right I'll be helpful."

Richard walks off as Cara, Trinity, Zedd, and Kahlan stand their awkwardly.

"Embracing the one in red and the one with the bladed staff." Zedd mutters to himself.

Kahlan looks to him. "What?"

He gives a small shake of his head. "Nothing."

Zedd walks off as Cara and Kahlan stare at each other. They cock their heads as they regard one another. Trinity looks between them before rolling her eyes.

"Are you guys gonna just stand here staring at each other or are we gonna get going?" She asks, before walking off herself.

* * *

The five of them are riding toward a snow covered mountain. It's obvious that they have been riding for a while. They have slowed and are now riding their horses near a river. It looks like the same river where Zedd and Shota talked. Kahlan has stopped and Richard stops his horse next to her, Zedd, Cara, and Trinity are a little ways behind them. They are staring at the snow covered mountain.

"Aydindril. Seventy leagues over that ridge." Richard nods.

Kahlan looks back over her shoulder and stares at Cara. She then looks at Richard. "I've been thinking. You said yourself the most important thing right now is finding the Stone of Tears. I should be helping you do that."

"What about Aydindril?"

Kahlan looks back at the mountain. "I'll get there. When all this is over. But as long as you're still the Seeker, you need a Confessor by your side." She gives him a small smile as she nods his head accepting her offer.

* * *

The moon is full as Richard tends to a fire. He is the only one up; all the others are asleep around him and the fire. He pokes a stick into the fire as if bored. Suddenly the fire flares up and grows very high.

Richard removes the Sword from its scabbard as he stands; the fire has grown to the height of a man as Darken Rahl emerges from the flames.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"To give you fair warning. We are brothers after all."

Richard levels the Sword to neck height on Rahl and steps forward.

"You are no brother to me."

The Sword passes harmlessly through Rahl and Richard steps back.

"You've already killed me once. You can't kill me again. You believe you are fighting for peace, for freedom. But how many have you killed in this fruitless quest already? How many will you kill tomorrow? Everything you do trying to defeat my master only makes him stronger. You believe you are serving life brother. But the truth is, you are for the Keeper."

Rahl thrusts out his hand and makes contact with Richard's chest on his left side just under his shoulder – on his peck muscle. Rahl's hand is enveloped by fire burning Richard's chest. Richard lets out a scream.

* * *

He sits bolt upright as Zedd is at his side, it was a dream. Kahlan, Cara, and Trinity are still sleeping. Richard is panting from the pain and fright.

"Richard? You all right?" Zedd asks.

The noise has woken Kahlan up and he looks over to her worried face.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream." Richard explains.

Cara and Trinity are awake now and rising.

"Well it's over now." Zedd tells him.

Richard lets out a grunt of pain as he puts his hand under his shirt where Rahl touched him. He pulls his shirt aside and we can see a hand-print scarred into his flesh. Zedd's eyes go big for a second as he takes in the sight. Kahlan and Cara both move closer to have a look.

"What is it?" Kahlan asks.

"It's the mark of the Keeper. The mark of the one who would destroy all life." Zedd answers.

They all look between Zedd and the mark with shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! As for pairings I planned on keeping it canon because Trinity is the only OC. But leave suggestions and we'll see what happens.

* * *

Chapter Two: Baneling

Cara stomping out a fire while Trinity is checking her bag as Zedd walks over to some horses. They appear to be at the edge of a forest. Kahlan is preparing a horse and Zedd is digging through is robes and hands Kahlan one of her daggers when he gets close.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this. Although I can't say it helped me sleep more soundly."

"It's gonna take a while to get used to having a Mord-Sith in camp."

* * *

Cara stands on her own away from them as she prepares her own horse. Richard is not in sight. Trinity finished with her bag walks over to Cara.

"Good morning." She beams.

Cara looks at her with a blank expression. "Hello." She says, before looking away.

"So." Trinity fiddles with her hands. "I'm Trinity." She says sticking her hand out. "We never got the chance to properly introduce ourselves."

Cara once again glances at her, ignoring her hand. "Why are you talking to me?"

Trinity drops her hand back to her side. "Well if we're going to be traveling together for a while, it's good to get to know each other. Time passes faster with good conversation you know."

"Then why don't you go bother the others?"

"Because they don't trust us yet." Trinity shrugs. "Yeah they don't trust you because you're a Mord-Sith but they don't trust me either. I'm a stranger and though the Seeker allowed me to join them on the quest I haven't truly proven myself yet. This is why the Mother Confessor and the Wizard sleep with daggers under their pillows. Mostly for you but also partly for me."

"And how do you intend to prove yourself?"

"We're going to be risking our lives to save the world. I'm sure they'll trust us sometime before then." She grins.

"Us?" Cara raises an eyebrow.

"Well yeah." Trinity shrugs again. "Right now we're the outsiders. And we outsiders have to stick together."

"And if they're right about me and I kill you all?" Cara asks.

"If you were gonna kill us we would already be dead." Trinity reasons. "You had your chance in the valley. A lot of people. A lot of chaos. You could have killed us and rejoined your sisters. But you didn't."

Cara turns her body to look at her.

"But if I'm wrong and you do kill us." Trinity raises her eyebrows. "I'll be the only one surprised."

Cara looks away from her, becoming lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Kahlan cast a glance towards the two women by the horses before returning her gaze to Zedd.

"What about Trinity?" She asks.

Zedd's brows furrow in thought. "Well she's a strange one I'll tell you that. She seems very kind hearted for this quest. I can't see her taking a life."

Kahlan shakes her head. "You didn't see her when the Mord-Sith came to raid the town. She was fast. Smart. There was no hesitation in her moves. She's kind but she has fierceness in her that you can't see at first glance."

"Can we trust her?"

"That's just the thing. She's hard to read. Not like Cara is, it's just…She guards things a lot better than others do. But as far as I can tell she's not a bad person."

"Well if Richard trusts Cara and Trinity I suppose we'll have to learn to as well." Zedd says.

Kahlan turns to look where Zedd is and sees Richard. He is standing a bit away on top of some rocks holding the Sword broad side held up to himself staring at it. Kahlan has a small smile on her face when she looks at him.

* * *

Richard is looking at the reflection of his new scar on his chest in the Sword. He pulls the fabric of his shirt aside a bit to get a better look as he runs his fingers over it. Kahlan takes a few steps closer to him, when she speaks; he drops the Sword to look at her – looking a bit guilty.

"Does it hurt?"

He puts the Sword away and starts down the rocks. "It's nothing."

Kahlan takes a few steps to get close to him and reaches out and grabs his arm so he can't walk away from her, she wears an understanding smile. "The spirit of the tyrant you killed comes back from the grave." She moves his shirt aside and puts her hand over his scar. "And burns the mark of the Keeper in your chest. It's not nothing Richard." She takes a second to run her fingers over his scar. "I wish I knew what it meant."

He looks at her then takes her hand into his own to remove it from his scar. "What we do know is that we need to seal the rift between this world and the Underworld." He watches as she smiles at him and nod her head. "And to do that we need to find the Stone of Tears, and to find the Stone of Tears we need to get to the Abbot of Ulrich." He drops her hand as he walks away from her; she still smiles at his back.

* * *

The five of them are once again riding their horses fast. They ride through a field toward a mountain. At the top of the mountain, there is what appears to be a large building, but it looks like it has been burned to the ground.

* * *

Richard is kneeling above the ground looking at the rubble, Kahlan and Zedd are looking around as well, and Cara looks bored and is standing against a pillar looking disinterested. Trinity stands amongst the rubble, twirling her staff in her hand.

"It must have been burned at least three months ago." Richard says.

"D'Harans did this." Kahlan reasons.

"Then where are the corpses?" Zedd asks.

Cara rolls her eyes. "If the Abbot isn't here, then we've come a long way for nothing."

Richard stands up and steps around some of the rubble to get closer to Cara. She turns to face him putting her hand on her hip. "If D'Harans did this and they didn't kill the monks, where would they have taken them?"

"From here they would have been taken to Tothrayne."

This gets Kahlan's attention and she steps closer as well. Trinity looks up from her staff.

"What's Tothrayne?" Richard asks.

Cara looks him in the eyes. "A death camp."

* * *

A noose is being slipped around a man's shaved head and lowered onto his neck. It's a normal day in Tothrayne. There are men shouting and women crying. The man with the shaved head is one of many being hanged. A woman is lead in being dragged by her hair by a D'Haran soldier. She sobs as the men are hanged in the foreground, their feet dangle as the woman stares on in shock.

"No, please no! I have a son! The war is over! I don't want to die!" The woman begs.

She is dragged away by her hair and reveals a man standing in a doorway watching. He has a couple of scars on his face and looks on without emotion. He turns and walks into the building behind him.

* * *

A pair of hands put a jeweled goblet into a chest; there are many other expensive trinkets in there, necklaces, jewels and such. A young man is holding a goblet with an older D'Haran man looking over him.

"Move!" The soldier orders. "The faster you get this loaded, the faster you'll get your reward."

The young man stands up and puts the cup into the chest. The scarred man from the doorway walks in. The older soldier gives him a small bow then moves another prisoner aside. The scarred man walks over to a third D'Haran soldier looking out a window.

"General, why are we still executing prisoners? The war is over. We should be getting far away from this place. You've heard the reports of reprisals against D'Harans." The soldier said.

The man, the General, has not turned away from his spot looking out the window. "The best way to ensure there are no reprisals for what's been done here is to make certain that no one lives to tell the tale. Don't worry commander, we'll take this treasure and we'll be far away from here by the time anyone comes looking for retribution." The General finally turns to look at the scarred man, the Commander. "Just as soon as we've finished the task at hand."

* * *

A D'Haran strikes a prisoner across the face as women and children are corralled behind him.

On top of the platform, the young man that was helping with the loot is being lead up to the hanging nooses. The D'Haran that leads him out there grabs him but the shirt pulling him close. "And now, here's your reward." The young man spits in his face after he lowers the noose around his neck. "All right, I'll do you a favor. I'll leave it loose; you'll take longer to die."

They both turn to look in surprise as a loud crash sounds through the courtyard. The men at the door are knocked off their feet as a large magic wave busts the door open to reveal Zedd, Kahlan, Richard, Cara, and Trinity there. Richard runs into the lead with Kahlan, Cara, and Trinity behind him.

The General is on top of a roof and looks down to the trio as they enter. "The Seeker! Kill him!"

Guards pour out of buildings and down stairs to confront Richard. The fight is on as they all being fighting against D'Haran soldiers. The young man who was about to be hanged takes the noose off from around his neck and places it around the neck of the older D'Haran man. He gives him a hard knee to the back and the soldier falls off the platform and begins to choke. "Thanks for the favor."

Two soldiers come out of the building carrying crossbows and level them to fire at Richard. Zedd sends a blast their way that knocks them off their feet and sends them crashing into the wall, one of the men gets impaled. Richard, Kahlan, Cara, and Trinity continue to fight against the D'Haran soldiers. Kahlan looks up and sees a man with a crossbow on a catwalk aiming at Richard, she throws one of her knifes at him and hits him in the gut killing him. She has just enough time to move away from a sword swinging at her. Cara and Richard continue to fight against the swarm of D'Haran's that come at them. Zedd sees another soldier with a crossbow and pulls him down with his magic before he can fire his arrow. Cara finishes off the last soldier near her as Richard does the same with the one he was fighting.

Trinity, blades out; blocks a strike from a D'Haran soldier. She kicks him in the stomach, sending him back a few steps before stabbing him with her bladed staff. She casts a glance behind her, seeing another soldier rushing at her. She pulls her blade out of the soldier and plunges the other end into the other. She kicks the soldier off her blade before rushing to help defend her new companions and the prisoners.

A soldier advances on Kahlan; she turns and takes his throat in her hand; confessing him. Another soldier near the General on the catwalk levels his crossbow and aims it at Kahlan's back. Zedd looks to see this but also notices a solider advancing from behind Kahlan his arm held high holding a knife. Zedd holds his hand out to the solider advancing from behind and pulls his knife out of his hand and into the solider on the catwalk's chest, killing him.

Kahlan's eyes go black, as do the solider that's she holding, she has confessed him. She drops to her knees as he strikes at the man next to her with his sword. She quickly gets up and runs away as the confessed soldier continues to fight against the other D'Haran soldiers.

The General now has the crossbow in his hands and is aiming it at Kahlan who is fighting D'Harans. Richard sees this, grabs the Sword by its hilt and lobs it at the General. The General looks shocked as the Sword impales him in the heart. He falls from the catwalk down to the ground near Richard; coughing up blood and seizing.

* * *

Richard raises the Sword above his head and brings it down onto a chain holding handcuffs together.

"Bless you Seeker." The man gets up and studies the cuff on his wrist.

"We're looking for the Abbot of Ulrich. We believe he was brought here." Richard tells him.

"I'm sorry; I don't know anything about the Abbot. There are children here we have to free."

Richard looks surprised to hear this.

"The D'Harans didn't just come for the resistance fighters." The man continues. "They took our families too."

"Where are they?"

The man gets up and starts to walk away. "Come, I'll show you."

* * *

Kahlan kneels down to a woman. She is looking around confused and jumps when Kahlan touches her shoulder. "It's all right. You're safe."

"I need to find my son." The woman urges.

"What's his name?"

"William. I'm Eleanor."

"Don't worry; I'll help you find him." She turns her head when she hears a young boy call out.

"Mother!"

Eleanor's face breaks out in a smile as she gets up with her arms opened wide. A young blonde boy runs out to her. "William! William!" She gives him a big hug and they both smile.

Richard is coming out of a doorway holding another small boy who he sets down. Kahlan smiles at the mother and her son as she gives him a kiss and ruffles his hair.

"I thought I'd lost you." Eleanor says.

Kahlan continues to smile as Eleanor hugs her son again.

"Oh, thank the Spirits you're safe!" She squeezes her son tighter.

* * *

Two prisoners are dragging a solider to a pile of bodies. Cara is putting the scarred soldier; Commander, into handcuffs.

Richard strides up to stand beside her. "The Abbot of Ulrich, he was brought here." Cara steps aside as Richard stands in front of him. "Where is he?"

"The General had him executed yesterday." Richard grabs two fistfuls of the man's uniform and pulls him close with an angry look. "I tried to stop the executions."

"You didn't try hard enough." Richard bites out.

"We all lived in fear of the General. There's a reason that we called him the Butcher. If we hadn't followed his orders it would have been our necks in the nooses."

"It may still be. But that's for the Mother Confessor to decide." Richard releases the man after giving him a grim smile then turns to Cara, seeing a row of D'Harans that were not killed in the battle. "Lock them in the cells."

Cara takes Richard's arm before he can get too far away. "We came here for the Abbot. He's dead. There's no reason for us to stay."

"Look at these people." He gestures to the women holding and hugging their children; they are all dirty and look malnourished. "They're sick, they're scared. They have no place to go. We can't just leave them here. There's already enough sickness in this place." He looks at the pile of D'Haran bodies stacked one on top of another. "Let's bury these bodies before it gets any worse." He walks off as Cara rolls her eyes in disgust.

* * *

A soldier's body is being dragged off of a wheelbarrow. There are many shallow graves lined up and he is thrown down next to one. The General is next to a grave on his belly, he is turned over and dropped down into the grave; his eyes still opened.

In the Underworld, the General's eyes open and he is naked and surrounded by writhing bodies. The General sits up quickly and looks around. He squints into the distance and we see Darken Rahl walking toward him. The man's eyes go big when he realizes who is walking toward him. Rahl walks to the General and stops in front of him. "Lord Rahl?"

"You served me well in life General. It is my hope that you will do the same for the Keeper now that you are dead."

"I don't understand."

"It's quite simple. The Keeper of the Underworld wants to make you an offer." Rahl holds out his hand to the General who snatches it up and kisses the back of it closing his eyes. Rahl gives a wicked little smile to the man.

* * *

Kahlan is addressing the prisoners, Cara and Trinity standing behind her. "Those of you that are well enough to travel you are free to leave, but those of you that aren't we'll be making a camp just outside the prison." Cara looks at the back of Kahlan's head; Kahlan then turns around to face Cara. "If these prisoners are going to gain their strength back we're going to have to feed them something more substantial than D'Haran gruel."

"Should we draw them warm baths as well?" Cara asks snidely.

Kahlan just stares at her as Eleanor and William walk up to them.

"Do you know of anyone heading in the direction of Deerfork?"

Cara turns her attention to Eleanor. "The Dragon Corps wiped out Deerfork months ago."

Eleanor looks at Cara confused. "But, that's my father's village."

"Well try to figure out where the survivors have relocated." Eleanor looks to Kahlan with hope but Cara speaks up.

"Deerfork was a resistance stronghold. No one would've been left alive."

The crowd gasps at this news, while Trinity grimaces.

"But my father wasn't a resistance fighter, he was just a locksmith." Eleanor explains.

"That would've made no difference to the Dragon Corps." Cara says.

Kahlan shoots a look to Cara, silently urging her to stop talking. Cara in turn gives her a confused look, wondering what she did wrong.

"Where will we go? The rest of my family died here." Eleanor looks down.

Kahlan comes down off the stage to comfort Eleanor. Cara inches closer to listen in. "I am so sorry for your loss. But, you need to be strong for your son. We'll see what we can find out about your father." Kahlan gives her a reassuring smile as she walks away.

Cara looks displeased. "You shouldn't give her false hope."

Kahlan turns and gives her an angry look. "It wasn't so long ago that you served the one who caused all this misery. At least try to show some compassion." Kahlan walks away to where Eleanor is standing and leads her away as Cara looks to the children lost in thought. "Come with me."

Trinity steps closer to Cara. "Don't worry." She says. "I'm not good with tact either. That's why I choose to stay silent. I find that many people don't appreciate brutal honesty."

"They rather hear lies?" Cara asks.

Trinity sighs. "Sometimes the lie is easier to live with than the truth."

* * *

Kahlan is walking into a section of the building with the Freed Man behind her.

"I checked all the storerooms. There's barely enough to feed the rats." He said.

"How could there be this many people with no food?"

"When the war ended supply shipments stopped."

Kahlan sees a man picking through some food.

"What food there was went to the guards. The D'Harans would sooner put a knife through our bellies than a hot meal." He tells her.

"I'm sending Cara and Trinity out to get provisions. Hopefully there'll be enough for everyone."

"Move." A man orders as the D'Haran prisoners are being lead in.

"Everyone?" The Freed Man asks.

Kahlan shoot him a look.

"We'd have more if we didn't have so many mouths to feed."

"The D'Harans will be brought to justice but we're not going to starve them to get it."

"Yes Mother Confessor."

* * *

Cara in a stable untying a horse, a man speaks out behind her. She turns and we see it's the young man from earlier. He's carrying a dead body in his arms. "I need a horse. I have to bury my brother."

"We need the horses to get provisions. You can bury him outside with the others."

The young man gets angry at this and walks further into the stable and sits down with his brother in his lap. "I'm not burying my brother alongside the D'Harans who killed him. He should be laid to rest beside our mother and father."

Cara looks to the doorway and sees Kahlan walking by with the Freed Man.

"We're going to need fresh water." Kahlan stops and looks in at Cara, Cara stares at her; it's obvious that she's thinking about Kahlan said about compassion.

"My village is half a day's ride. I'll have your horse back to you by morning." The young man pleads.

"Check on the sister." Kahlan leads the Freed Man away as Cara looks to the young man.

"Do it quickly." She says.

Cara starts out with a horse then looks like she thinks of something to say and turns her head to the Young Man. "I'm so sorry for your loss." She says it almost robotically. The man wrinkles up his eyebrows in confusion as Cara leads the horse out.

* * *

Trinity is sitting upon her horse waiting for Cara. "What took you so long?" She asks when she sees Cara walking towards her.

Cara ignores her as she mounts her horse.

* * *

The young man is leading the horse out of the fort, the horse is dragging a large box behind it. Richard is in the background pounding a peg into the ground to support a tent. He stops when a man speaks to him.

"Seeker?" The man is bald and wearing a long yellow robe, he is a monk. "I heard you were looking for Abbot Henry. I was a member of his order."

* * *

Inside the tent, Richard and Kahlan are talking to the monk.

"We need to confide in you a great secret. There's been a tear in the veil between this world and the Underworld." Richard says.

The monk takes this news in with a shocked look.

"The Keeper is waging war on the land of the living. He's using the rift to send horrible creatures into our world. And the only way to close this rift is for use to find the Stone of Tears." He continues.

"We were told that Abbot Henry had knowledge of the secret location of the Stone." Kahlan tells him.

The monk shakes his head. "The abbots of our order always wore a locket. It had a rose inscribed on its face and it was passed down from abbot to abbot."

"Shota said the Abbot would keep the secret close to his heart." Richard explains.

"The D'Harans took the locket when they brought us to this awful place." The monk says.

_Flashback _

_The D'Harans rush into the Abbey; lead by the Commander. The monks inside begin to panic when they see the D'Harans._

"We lived in peace until the D'Harans came."

_The soldiers start knocking the monks aside, Monk Man stands in front of an older man who must be Abbot Henry._

"_Seize the Abbot." The commander orders._

"_What is this? What is the meaning of this? You have no authority here." The monk says._

_Monk Man gets a strike to his face and goes down. The Commander strides up and stands in front of Abbot Henry. "There's no need for this. We're men of peace."_

_The Commander reaches down and takes a large circular locket into his hand and rips it off from around Abbot Henry's neck. Abbot Henry is grabbed from behind and taken out of the abbey by a soldier along with the rest of the monks._

"_No! No, please!" He is not begging for his life – he is begging for the locket back._

_The Commander closes his fist around the locket and we see that it does have a rose inscribed on its face._

"_Please! That's sacred!"_

* * *

_Present_

The Commander leading Richard and Kahlan into the stable. "Anything taken from the Abbot would've been kept with the valuables we took from the prisoners. It was the butcher's plan to escape with the treasure." He leads them to a large box and stops in front of it. "To disappear and use it to make new lives for himself and his men."

"Now the treasure can help us give the prisoners their lives back. Open it." Richard tells him.

The Commander leans down and lifts the lid up; they all take a step back in surprise when instead of treasure inside they find a dead body. It's the young man's "brother".

* * *

The young man is somewhere wooded with the large crate he took out of the fort. He takes the lid off to reveal he has taken the treasure. Of course out of all the trinkets inside he takes out the locket and examines it. He tries to open with his fingers but isn't successful. He takes a knife out and begins to pry the locket open. Inside the locket is what appears to be a small flask on one side. He tilts the flask downward and a magical looking sand/ink pours out of it on to his hand. It absorbs into his skin and now looks like a tattoo. There is a small circle in the center of his palm with two half circles around it. At the top of the circle is a trident shaped make. Each end leading a little bit up his index, middle, and ring finger. The mark on the middle finger runs through the circle to the bottom of his palm.

He tries to wipe the marking off on his shirt but has no luck. He grabs for a bag and pulls it out of the crate then closes it back up and hides it with a fallen tree limb. He starts out from his hiding place.

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Cara, and Trinity back in the stable, looking at the corpse in the box. Cara closes the lid.

"I've seen him before." She says.

Kahlan has her hands on her hips and Richard has his arms crossed over his chest. Trinity just looks at Cara, waiting for her to elaborate.

"A man came to the stables asking for a horse so he could take his brother to be buried."

"Apparently he took the treasure instead." Richard says.

"And you believed his story?" Kahlan asks in disbelief.

Cara shoots Kahlan an annoyed look. "The Confessor told me I had to show more compassion."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"Yes." Cara says this matter-of-factly and Kahlan has a disbelieving smile as she shakes her head. Trinity chuckles at the two women.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, we need to find him." Richard says.

Someone calls out for help and begins to scream. Richard leads the women out of the stable toward the sound.

* * *

The monk still inside the tent, there are bodies on the ground – new bodies – and he is screaming at discovering them. Richard pulls out the Sword as he enters the tent. The monk sees that it's Richard and calms a bit as the women enter behind him, weapons drawn. "I came to give them some food."

"Did you see who did this?" Richard asks.

The monk's eyes are filled with tears as he nods his head. "It was the Butcher."

Kahlan looks at him with shock.

"He's come back from the grave." He continues.

Richard's face is showing confusion as well.

* * *

It is now night, torches burning and the gate to the fort are now closed.

"Quickly, everyone get inside." Kahlan orders.

Inside the fort, the Monk is leading people downstairs. "This way."

Eleanor is leading William down the stairs and she stops when she sees Kahlan behind her. "Is it true what they're saying? That the Butcher killed those people?"

Kahlan looks from Eleanor to William then back to Eleanor again. "I don't know. But you'll be safe inside the prison."

They look doubtful but continue down the stairs toward the prison. Kahlan turns and addresses the Freed Man. "We need to set up a guard through the night make sure no one gets in or out."

"I can take first watch." He offers.

Kahlan hands him a large lock. "Keep the doors locked. Keep everyone inside."

"That won't stop him. I got to see what the Butcher was capable of when he killed my friends. If he has come back to take his revenge, he won't stop until he's killed us all."

"Whoever it is, we'll keep him out." Kahlan takes out one of her blades and hands it to him. "But just in case." He takes it from her and nods as she starts back out.

* * *

Zedd is inside the tent he pulls a sheet down over older prisoners face. Richard comes inside the tent as Cara, Zedd, and Trinity look at him.

"I've looked everywhere. There's not sign of whoever murdered these men. Is it possible the rumors are true; the Butcher's come back from the grave? Like Darken Rahl did." Richard says.

"Darken Rahl was just a spirit. Spirits don't have bodies. They can't pick up knives and slaughter people." Zedd explains.

"Well, we're going to find who did." He looks from Zedd to Cara and Trinity. "In the meantime, I need you to find the man who stole the Abbot's locket."

"He can't have gotten far." Cara gives him a mean smile and starts out of the tent, Richard stops her.

"I don't want him tortured or killed. Bring him back alive."

"I'll do my best." She says before walking out.

"I'll make sure she doesn't do anything too drastic." Trinity says, following after her.

"If this Butcher's escaped from the grave, I'd like to see for myself." Zedd says.

* * *

They were outside at the place where the mass graves were dug. Richard has the Sword in one hand and a torch in the other. He leans down over an open grave to find it empty.

"Someone's dug him up." Zedd says.

"No. He clawed his way out." Richard looks to the side of the grave and sees footprints on the ground.

"So did the rest of the D'Harans we buried." He says seeing that all of the graves are open and empty.

Richard studies them for a moment then looks at Zedd. "Could this be the work of the Keeper? Darken Rahl?"

"It's possible."

"Who else could bring the dead back to life?"

"The Mord-Sith."

Richard brushes off his implication. "Cara's with us now. Why would she come all this way to resurrect some D'Harans with the Breath of Life?"

"She served Rahl and fought side-by-side with the D'Harans for years?" Zedd argues.

"Cara helped me defeat Rahl. That should earn her some trust."

Zedd takes in his words and gives a small nod.

"And Trinity has fought side by side with us by choice." Richard continues, knowing of his suspicion of her as well. "Trust me. I wouldn't have let either of them come with us if I thought for even a second that they might hurt you and Kahlan." Richard sighs. "Whoever did this, however it happened, we have a big problem. How do you kill something that's already dead?"

"We have to find them first."

Richard jumps with shock as a hand touches him on his shoulder. It is another monk. Richard and Zedd take him in with wide eyes.

"I'm not here to harm you." He says.

"Who are you?" Richard asks.

"I am Abbot Henry."

* * *

Inside the fort, Abbot Henry is sitting at a table as Richard, Kahlan and Zedd stand around him.

"The D'Harans told us that you had been hung." Richard says.

"After the D'Harans executed me, I awoke in the Underworld."

_Flashback_

_The green glow of the Underworld, high above a rock with many bodies writhing on it moaning._

"In a pit of unimaginable suffering, I was greeted by Darken Rahl himself."

_Rahl walking up to Henry as he did to the General. _

_Present_

"Rahl?" Richard asks.

"He told me that the Keeper wished to make me an offer. He would allow me to return to the land of the living, but he demanded an awful price. In exchange for letting me live again I had to agree to kill for the Keeper."

Kahlan and Zedd look at him with shock.

"He made you a baneling?" Zedd says in realization.

Richard looks up to Zedd for an explanation.

"Baneling's are dead souls who selfishly bargain for a second life, in exchange for killing others."

"I thought they were just a legend." Kahlan says.

"So did I, but it seems the Keeper is using the tear in the veil to give the dead a chance to return to the world of the living."

"I guess the Butcher and his men accepted his offer." Richard says.

"So, can anyone who dies become a baneling?" Kahlan asks.

"Maybe not." Zedd shrugs. "Maybe only in places like Tothrayne. The veil between our world and the Underworld is weakest in places of great death."

"The rift is growing. If we don't close it soon, the Keeper could send baneling's back anywhere." Kahlan tells them.

Richard looks from Kahlan to Abbot Henry. "We need to find the Stone of Tears to close the rift in the veil. Brother Bertrand told us that the secret of the Stone was inside your locket."

"Yes. That's why I had to take the Keeper's offer. To reclaim the locket and ensure the Stone's location wasn't lost forever."

"Well, we're trying to find the locket right now."

Abbot Henry nods then doubles over in pain and screams out.

"What's wrong?" Richard frowns.

Abbot Henry is breathing heavily and sweating. "I haven't fulfilled my end of the Keeper's bargain. I haven't killed anyone yet."

Richard and Kahlan look at him with shock.

"I'm being called back to the Underworld."

Kahlan watches on in shock as another wave of pain doubles over Abbot Henry and he cries out. Abbot Henry puts a shaking hand against his face and we see what looks like a large burn mark appear on the Abbot's temple and begins to spread across his face making him look like ash. Kahlan become insistent. "Tell us what we need to do with the locket."

"I spent years learning the rituals I would need to pass on to you. There's simply not enough time." He appears to be burning from the inside out, his face grows a darker color of ash as the moments go by, he groans out in pain again.

"Well, we have to buy you time." Richard says.

"How?"

"You have to kill someone."

Abbot Henry looks to Richard with shock.

* * *

Richard is leading Abbot Henry down some stairs, Kahlan follows along behind them. Richard stops in front of a prison cell and hands a knife to Abbot Henry. He looks worse for the wear, gray and ashen face and hands. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"You'll be killing a D'Haran guilty of horrible crimes."

Another wave of pain goes through Abbot Henry and he groans again.

"It may be the only way to defeat the Keeper." Kahlan tells him.

Abbot Henry looks up, takes a deep breath, and then walks to the cells opening. Keys rattle as Richard unlocks the cell; Abbot Henry's eyes go wide. The Commander is on the ground with his neck slit. All of the D'Haran soldiers are dead; Abbot Henry lets out a whimper.

"They're already dead."

Richard and Kahlan both have shocked faces as they take in the bodies.

* * *

Abbot Henry is sitting on the ground shaking. He looks even worse, almost as if his face and hands were made completely out of ash.

"We need to find someone else for him to kill." Richard says.

"There's no time. You must listen to me. The locket contains a rune scriber. The magic imprints a rune onto the palm of the one who opens it. You must take the rune to the province of Pamorah. The rune is the key that will open the–" His words cut off in his throat as his breath is taken from him. His eyes go wide as he gasps in a breath then slowly lets it out. As the breath leaves him he finally and fully turns to ash and flakes away. Kahlan and Richard share a look.

* * *

Sitting in a bed the young man holds a gold coin in his rune-marked hand fondling it. He lifts it up and puts it between his teeth. He turns his head and a woman uses her lips to remove the coin from him.

"What about me?" Another woman asks.

He turns his head to the other side to see another woman.

"Don't I get any?"

"Oh, there's plenty to go around."

* * *

Cara and Trinity walk down the hall. Cara puts her hand on Trinity's shoulder, halting her. "Stay here."

Trinity opens her mouth, ready to argue but stays silent as Cara sends her a look.

* * *

He puts another coin between his teeth and leans into her. She leans forward and removes the coin. Suddenly the door busts open and Cara fills the frame. The young man swallows hard, swallowing the coin in the process. "Sorry to interrupt. I know you're mourning the loss of your brother."

"We all grieve in our own way." He gives Cara a smile, which she of course does not return, and the women make a hasty retreat out of the room.

* * *

Trinity leans against the wall, watching the two women quickly walk past her before reaching behind her and removing the staff from her back.

* * *

"Where's the treasure?" Cara asks.

"I'm not afraid of you. Do you know what horrible things they did to me in Tothrayne?"

Cara holds up her Agiel. "Intimately." She smirks.

"I didn't break when they put me on the rack or when they threw me in the drowning pool, or when they spun me on the wheel of pain. Torture me all you want, you'll be wasting your time."

Cara raises an eyebrow seductively, still holding her Agiel up. "Oh, I don't want to torture you." She lowers her Agiel. "I have other ways of loosening your tongue." She tosses her Agiel onto the bed next to him then saunters closer. She slithers onto the mattress in front of him as she speaks. "After the awful way they treated you in that place, I can see why you would hire those women to bring you some comfort. But I'll do things to you those women can't even imagine.

The young man has lowered himself backwards to move away from the advancing Cara, but he does look intrigued.

"Many know of a Mord-Sith's ability to bring pain, but few know we are equally skilled at bringing pleasure. First I'm going to…" She leans close and whispers in his left ear, he begins to smile. "And then I'll…" She leans back into his ear and once again all we see is his face as she whispers to him. His eyes roll back and his mouth drops open at what she tells him. Cara pulls back and he has a very large smile on his face. "But first, you need to tell me where-"

He is eager to tell her everything. "In a cave three leagues outside town at the fork in the river."

Her face turns deadly serious as she grabs a fist full of his shirt and hoists him up, coins clatter as he gives her a goofy smile. "Get dressed." She drops the hand full of his shirt and gets off the bed.

"But I told you where the treasure was."

Cara is putting her Agiel into its holster. "Take me to it. Now."

He gets up still with his mischievous smile. "What about that thing you were going to do? And that other thing sounded good too."

At this time Trinity appears in the doorway with her staff blades out.

"You brought a friend?" He asks eagerly.

She once again grabs him by his shirt and pulls him off the bed.

"All right, all right! Just the first thing then."

Trinity moves out of the way as Cara pushes him out the door and follows after.

* * *

At the fort, Kahlan is walking with Richard behind her. "The rune is the key, but a key to what? We have no idea what to do with it once we get it there."

"We have a bigger problem: The Butcher and his men are out there somewhere and they need to kill."

Zedd has walked out of the cell where the D'Harans were being kept. "But who killed these men? The Butcher wouldn't bother with a locked cell when there's much easier prey within these walls. Who else would want them dead?"

"I'm sure any prisoner would want revenge against the D'Harans." A thought comes to Kahlan and she turns to look at the other two. "But only one of them had keys to the cells."

"Who?" Richard asks.

"A prisoner. A resistance fighter."

"Find him." Kahlan nods to Richard and walks off.

"What's stopping these dead D'Harans from taking the Keeper's deal and becoming baneling's themselves?"

Richard turns to look at Zedd realizing he has a point. "You said baneling's are creatures of the flesh."

Zedd nods to him.

"When their souls return to this world, they need a body." Richard starts to walk away and Zedd calls after him.

"What are you thinking?"

Richard is starting up the stairs as he answers. "We burn them Zedd."

* * *

Richard's holding a small barrel of oil, he is pouring it onto the grounds as a body of the Commander is thrown into the pit he has poured the oil into. Zedd points his hand to the pile of bodies as a shot of Wizard's Flame erupts from his fingertips. The pit with the bodies goes up in flames. Richard and Zedd watch for a moment until Cara's voice calls out to them. "Richard."

He walks over to where she and Trinity are leading the young man back into camp. She holds up her hand and dangling from it is the locket. "This is what we're looking for."

Richard takes it from her and see's that it's open and that the rune scriber has been used. He looks from Cara back to the young man. "Did you open this?" The young man looks stupidly at him, so Richard grabs his shirt. "Answer me."

"Yes. Some strange ink came out and did this." He holds out both of his tied together hands and shows the rune, Zedd takes a hold of the hand with the rune and looks at it. "What?"

"You've been marked by powerful magic, boy."

"We have to take him with us to Pamorah." Richard says.

The young man gives Richard a smirk. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Richard walks away from him and to Cara and Trinity. "Take him to Kahlan, have her Confess him."

The young man is still wearing his smirk. "Seems this is worth quite a bit to you. At least as much as the treasure. You want me to go with you to this Pamorah? It'll cost you."

Richard looks at him with disgust. "You're not getting the treasure."

"Well then, I guess I'm not going anywhere." He holds the rune-marked palm up to them. "And this hand, it goes where I go."

"Not if I cut it off." Cara and Trinity speak in sync. Zedd shoots them a look before returning his attention to Richard.

His smirk drops as he drops his hand. "When do we leave?"

Richard has a small roll of his eyes as he turns to the women. "Lock him in the warden's office until we deal with the baneling's."

Zedd and Richard walk away leaving Cara holding a rope. She pulls on her end of the rope and the young man stumbles forward.

* * *

Inside the warden's office, the door is opened and the young man is pushed inside. He roughly hits the table in front of him, grunts and turns to look at Cara and Trinity. He looks around as his smirk comes back to his face. "You know, this would be a good place for you to keep up your end of our bargain."

Trinity rolls her eyes before leaving the room. Cara shoots him a death glare, turns, walks out the door and closes it behind her.

"Hey. Hey!" He pounds on the door after it is closed, tries the handle then starts to pound again. "Hey! Hey!" He lets out an angry groan as he turns and hits his shoulder against the door in frustration.

* * *

Richard is walking inside the fort; Cara and Trinity walk from a doorway and join him. "Our thief won't be going anywhere without us." Cara says.

"You brought him back without a scratch, how'd you manage that?" Richard asks, he glances at Trinity.

"Don't look at me." She says, holding her hands up. "I didn't do anything. It was all her."

"I have other methods." Cara said. She has a very tiny Mord-Sith smile on her face – very tiny.

"What other methods?" Her smile grows a bit and Richard shakes his head with a small smile of his own. "Well, however you did it, it's good work."

Cara's smile is no longer there. "Did you expect anything less?"

"I'm just glad to have you on our side."

"Maybe you can tell Zedd and Kahlan that they can stop sleeping with weapons under their pillows." Cara says.

Richard watches her as she walks away. Trinity steps closer to him. "I think she's making progress. Don't you?" She asks with a smile on her face.

* * *

Kahlan is talking to the freed man. "The D'Haran guards were killed on your watch. I gave you keys to the cells and a weapon. You wanted revenge for the death of your friends."

"I won't lie to you Mother Confessor. After what they did to my friends, I'm not sorry they're dead. I'm just sorry I wasn't the one who did it." He holds up her dagger to her, she lets out a sigh and takes it from him.

"I believe you. Which means there's still a killer out there."

* * *

Inside the warden's office, the young man is asleep in a chair. He wakes up when he hears footsteps approaching. He gets up from the chair and walks a little toward the door. "Look, you can let me out. I'm not going to try and escape." He walks closer to the door and puts his ear closer to it listening. "I'll go with you to this Pamorah."

He hears keys jangling together and the door is unlocked. He swings the door up and on the other side is Eleanor. She's holding a dagger up high and grunts a little as she to stabs the Young Man. He cries out in pain as she continues to stab him.

* * *

Richard, Cara, and Trinity look up from their conversation. They can hear the young man's screams as well as Eleanor's grunts and cries. Richard turns and looks at Cara as he starts back. Kahlan and the Freed Man can both hear the attack as well. Richard walks through the opened door to the warden's office and finds the young man dead on the floor, Cara and Trinity right behind him. Richard kneels above the man to look him over.

"He's dead." Cara says.

"He was the key to the Stone of Tears." Richard breathes.

* * *

In the green glow of the Underworld, there are people writhing on the floor moaning in pain. The young man wakes up and looks around with large eyes. He looks up to see Rahl's hands clasped in front of him as he stands before the young man. The young man holds his hands up in front of his face to try to ward of Rahl. "Please, don't hurt me."

Rahl holds out his hand in a reassuring manner. "There is nothing to fear here."

The young man once again looks around himself, his face full of disbelief. "Where am I?"

"In the Underworld."

The young man looks at him with shock. "I– I'm dead?"

"Yes. But you don't have to remain that way. All the Keeper asks is that in exchange for life, you kill for him." Rahl reaches out to touch the young man ho shrinks away from his touch once again holding up his hand to ward off Rahl. The rune is clearly visible to Rahl.

"No! Please!"

This makes Rahl hesitate and causes him to look at it closer. "You bear the rune." The young man turns his hand toward himself and looks at the rune. He begins to make choking sounds as Rahl watches him. Rahl seems to know what is about to happen and lunges at the young man. "No!"

* * *

In warden's office, Cara is above the young man giving him the breath of life. A glowing yellow mist is creeping into the man's open mouth as he gasps. He lets out a grunt as he pushes Cara off of him and scrambles backwards. Richard once again kneels down to the young man's eye level. "Are you all right? Can you talk?"

Kahlan has appeared at the door to find out what the commotion was.

"I– I thought I was dead." He starts.

"I brought you back." He looks at Cara with confusion. "You're welcome." She deadpans and stands up.

He looks at a loss as to what to say. "I saw Darken Rahl."

"Darken Rahl?" Kahlan asks.

Richard comes closer to him. "Who stabbed you?"

* * *

"At first I couldn't figure out how you got a locked cell to kill the D'Harans. But then I remembered. You're the daughter of a locksmith." Kahlan says.

Eleanor is sitting in a cell, covered in blood and tears staring at Kahlan.

"You must have died before we arrived." She continues

"I only accepted the Keeper's offer so I could watch over William. This war has already made so many orphans." Kahlan lowers her head in sympathy then looks up at Eleanor again. "I couldn't bear the thought of my son being so alone and helpless. I had to keep killing to satisfy the Keeper. But after what the D'Harans did to us, they deserved it."

"And when you ran out of D'Harans?"

"Wouldn't you kill to protect the ones you love?"

Kahlan once again lowers her head and eyes considering what Eleanor said, then looks back up at the woman. "You know we can't let you kill any more people."

Eleanor takes a deep breath looking down the back up to Kahlan. "Promise me that you'll make sure my William is safe."

Kahlan reaches out and puts her hand on Eleanor's thigh in sympathy. She gets up and walks away from Eleanor and out the cell closing the door behind her.

* * *

Richard is walking up some stairs with Cara and Trinity following. "We need to get to the armory and grab every weapon we can find."

"And how will we find the Butcher and his men?" Cara asks.

"Well they need to kill. They'll go where they can find the easiest pray." Richard walks off as Cara looks after him.

"Yay." Trinity says sarcastically.

* * *

A child lay dead and a woman is being choked. A knife goes to her neck and is sliced. The General is the one holding the knife. A soldier stands behind him, kills a man, the walks up to him. The General is wiping down his blade.

"That's the last of them. We'll need more."

"Then we'll head north." Rahl's voice sounds out and the General's eyes go big with surprise, he turns to where Rahl's voice is issuing from."

"I have a more important task for you general."

All the men go to their knees at the sight of Rahl in the campfire. We can now see that they have attacked a small encampment.

"My Lord." The General says.

"You must capture the one who bears the Rune of Pamorah."

The General looks up at Rahl. "Tell me where I can find him."

"He's in Tothrayne."

The solider next to him, who has kept his head down to the ground, now looks up with confusion looking at the General, then at Rahl, then back down to the ground.

"But my Lord, the Seeker is there."

"Then you don't have much time. The Rune Bearer is the key to finding the Stone of Tears. If the Seeker should acquire the Stone, then the rift between the two worlds will be closed and all of you returned to the Underworld."

"I will not fail you." The General promises.

* * *

Richard is in the stable with Zedd watching him bridle a horse. "Kahlan is keeping everyone safe. You, Cara, Trinity and I are going to track the baneling's.

"And when we find them?"

"We trap them and burn them."

Cara steps from behind Zedd. "We're not going to need the horses."

Richard turns to look at her and she gives him a small nod of her head.

* * *

The dead soldiers are hitting the gate with a battering ram. Richard, Cara, Trinity, and Zedd are all on top of the wall looking down on them. The General sees them and speaks to them.

"Give us the one who bares the rune."

* * *

They continue to hit the door with the battering ram.

The soldiers are still hitting the door. They are not making much progress, but they don't give up.

"Again! Put your backs into it men!"

* * *

Richard, Cara, Trinity, and Zedd are walking down the stairs from their elevated height on the wall.

"When Flynn was in the Underworld Rahl must've seen the rune. He must know it's the key to the Stone of Tears." Richard tells them.

"These walls are strong if the baneling's can't get to us they can't kill and they'll die again." Cara says.

"He'll just send his men to find more victims. They'll grow stronger out there while we grow weaker in here."

They all watch the door as it moves from the force of the blow from the battering ram.

"They're not going to stop until they get in." Trinity says.

"Well if they want in, we'll let them come."

Zedd gives Richard's back a confused look. "What about Kahlan and all the others?"

"We'll get them out the back way."

Zedd looks around himself. "This is a prison, there is no back way."

Richard doesn't take his eyes off the door. "We can make one."

* * *

Zedd throws a ball of light at a wall. Kahlan has her arm around William. Cara and Flynn are there, as well as the rest of the freed people. Zedd's light ball blasts a large hole in the wall. Richard, Kahlan, and Trinity lead all the people out.

"Quickly!" Kahlan urges.

"Let's go, come on!" Richard says, helping people through the hole.

"Come on!" Trinity orders. "Hurry!"

Bertrand catches up with William and takes him by the hand. "Come on."

* * *

The soldiers out front are finally able to bust through the door with the battering ram. They scream and yell as they run into the courtyard. They slow as they look around, looking for anyone.

"They've all gone." A soldier says.

The General is looking around then spins when he hears Richard's voice.

"Not all of us." Richard is back up on the wall. He's got a bow and flaming arrow in his hands. He takes aim with the arrow and points it to a dark trail of liquid on the ground. Small barrels, of what has to be oil, bunched in large groups. The General sees his plan, but it's too late. "Welcome back to Tothrayne." He ignites the oil on the ground with the arrow and the General and soldiers go up in flames. They all scream out in pain. Richard watches for a moment until he sees the trail is about to lead to the large group of barrels. He jumps from the top of the wall to the outside of the prison as a large explosion goes behind him. He hits the ground and runs away as the prison goes up in large flames.

* * *

"After all the suffering these people have been through, now they'll have a chance to rebuild their lives." Richard says to Kahlan.

"Zedd's already helping them with that."

Zedd is standing over the chest of treasure, he's handing it out to the prisoners. He smiles at one of the prisoners as he hands him a silver jewelry box. "That's for you."

"Thank you."

Cara is stand a bit of away off watching.

"For your family."

"Thank you."

* * *

Flynn comes walking over to Cara. "You know, it's a long road to Pamorah. It could get a little lonely." He gives her one of his hopeful smiles, she's not impressed.

"You're right." She takes a step closer to him and leans her head close to his. "It is a long road to Pamorah." She leans in even closer as he tilts his head expecting a kiss. Instead of a kiss he gets Cara's Agiel to his gut causing him to double over in pain. He drops to his knees as he cries out in pain. "And if you want to make it there in one piece you won't try my patience."

"The Seeker said you needed me alive."

"Yes. But, he didn't say you had to be comfortable." Cara walks away from him as he remains on the ground clutching his side in pain. Trinity smirks from where she's watching a few meters away.

* * *

Kahlan is walking in the woods with William holding his hand to lead him. She points to something and she smiles as they walk closer to Bertrand. He turns and gives them both a small smile. Kahlan kneels down so she is closer to eye level with William and takes both of his hands. "William, this is Bertrand." Bertrand and William smile at each other then he returns his eyes to Kahlan. "He's going to take you to a place called Timberfalls. There's a family there that can't wait to meet you. I think you'll like it there. Lots of children to play with. Does that sound all right?"

He nods his head then leans in and gives Kahlan a hug. After a moment they separate and William walks over to Bertrand and takes his hand. Bertrand and William start off after he looks over his shoulder to Kahlan. "Thank You. Goodbye."

Kahlan gives them a sad little smile then turns her head to see Richard standing by himself. She walks over to where he stands as he watches smoke billow into the sky. He looks down then pulls his shirt aside and looks at the hand print scar on his chest. Kahlan walks up and once again places her hand over the scar.

"Now I know what Rahl meant when he said I was marked for the Keeper. With every person I kill I'm giving the Keeper another solider to add to his army." Richard looks up to the smoke as Kahlan turns to watch it too. "Killing my enemies only makes him stronger."

"It's not just your enemies. It's people like Eleanor."

Zedd walks up and joins them.

"Good people desperate enough to accept the Keeper's offer." Kahlan continues.

"He's using their desire for life to create more death." Zedd says.

"Then can we risk killing our enemies?" Kahlan asks.

"We don't have a choice." Richard tells them. "If we have to kill to save an innocent life, we'll do it. No matter how many souls the Keeper claims, as long as there are even a few people left to create life."

* * *

Bertrand walking in the woods with William.

"_And as long as people are willing to protect that life, the Keeper can't win."_

"It's just over this next hill. You know, the other children will be so excited to see you." William stops which causes Bertrand to stop and turn around to him. "Hey – are you all right William?" Bertrand walks back to him and bends a little at the waist to look William over. "Are you hurt?" William shakes his head as Bertrand lowers himself to eye level with the boy. Bertrand looks at Williams hand and arms and sees that they are dry and ashy looking. They look just like Abbot Henry's skin just before he died again. "You're a baneling."

Williams face is now scaly and ashen looking as he hisses at Bertrand. His hand shoots out and slices Bertrand's throat. Bertrand's hand goes to his throat to try to stop the bleeding but it's too late. William looks over his shoulder and he is once again the normal looking little boy he was. His face is streaked with blood and when he stands we see a bloody knife in his hands. Bertrand lay dying on the road as William continues on to Timberfalls.


	3. Chapter 3

I love getting reviews. The more reviews I get, the more I update. A Cara/Trinity pairing you say? Well I never done femslash before but I am open to ideas. But it will progress slowly and naturally.

Chapter Three: Broken

A young girl is standing in a desert. She had a crow on his arm that caws out. The girl's eyes are white from blindness. She looks up to the sky and the bird takes flight; her eyes watch the bird in flight. The bird flies in front of the sun and there is a bright flash. It is now night and is now flying above a forest, above the camp Richard, Zedd, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are using. They are asleep around a campfire. The bird caws and lowers down above a sleeping Richard and Kahlan. It caws again; peering closer to Kahlan's sleeping face.

"Kahlan." The blind girl whispered.

Kahlan is standing in the desert looking around. Only instead of a desert it is now a field of white flowers. There is no grass; the flowers are growing out of the cracked desert ground. Kahlan smiles at all the flowers. Thunder rumbles and rain starts to fall on Kahlan. It falls in slow motion around her. When the clear rain drops hit a white flower the drop turns to blood. Kahlan looks confused at the scene around her. The blossoms become speckled with blood and wither and die. The land around Kahlan is now covered in blood. Kahlan looks at one white blossom still standing then past it to see the child holding the bird.

"Kahlan Amnell. Soon you'll be the last of your kind." The child tells her.

* * *

Kahlan lets out a gasp as she sits up quickly back at the campsite. Richard wakes next to her looking at her as was Cara, who was keeping watch, walks closer to them. Zedd and Trinity awaken as well.

"What's wrong?" Cara asks.

"Nothing. It was just a bad dream." Kahlan says.

"Tell me about it." Richard tells her.

Kahlan looks unsure about telling him, but finally relents. "I was in a desert. There was a bird and a blind girl."

Zedd looks up into the trees to see the black crow sitting on a branch near the camp. "A Starless Blackbird of Caska."

Trinity; seeing that she won't be able to fall back to sleep, stands from her bed roll.

Flynn awakens and grimaces at them. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"That wasn't an ordinary dream. That was a message." Zedd has gotten to his feet to stare at the bird and the rest follow suit. "It belongs to a Dream Caster. A magical clan of nomads living in a desert far away from here. Every generation, a blackbird befriends a small child. That child is then recognized as the high priestess and has power to send dreams on the wings of birds."

Kahlan is lost in thought while Zedd speaks then looks at him. "So the girl in my dream, she told me that soon I would be the last of my kind."

Richard looks to her with confusion and worry. Trinity tilts her head, furrowing her brow.

"It could be a warning that the line of Confessors is in danger." Zedd tells her.

"I have to go to Valeria, make sure my sister's safe."

"Valeria?" Cara says, shocked. "That's hundreds of leagues from here."

Kahlan has leaned down to where she was sleeping and begins to pack her stuff.

"You can't travel alone. I'll go with you." Richard tells her.

That comment gets Trinity's attention. "What?"

"I thought there was nothing more important than taking him-" She reaches down and grabs Flynn's hand up showing them the rune. "and this magic Rune to Pamorah to find the Stone of Tears."

"Zedd, you can go on with Cara, Trinity, and Flynn." Richard tells him. They both look at Zedd as Flynn yanks his hand back with a grimace of pain. "We'll catch up with you as soon as we can." He continues

"It's a waste of time." Cara tells them. She turns her back to them as Kahlan stands and she and Richard look at her with confusion.

"Why do you say that?" Kahlan asks.

Trinity looks between the two women, realization beginning to sink in.

Cara stops walking away from them and turns back and walks back to them. "The Confessors living on Valeria are dead." They look at her with shock and confusion, Kahlan shakes her head as Cara continues to speak. "When Darken Rahl found out there was a male Confessor living on Valeria, he ordered us to bring him the child, but when we stormed the island the mother sacrificed the baby so we couldn't take it."

Kahlan looks like someone has stabbed her in the gut with this news. "And the mother?"

Cara looks down to the ground. "She was eliminated."

"My sister? Dennee is dead?" Kahlan asks.

Cara looks almost sorry as she delivers the news. "There was no pain. I killed her swiftly."

Richard's head whips around to look at Kahlan. She has a face of pure anger and hatred and begins to shake. Richard takes Kahlan by her shoulders. "Kahlan?"

Trinity takes a few steps back, picking up her staff as she watches the scene.

Flynn finally stands up. "What's happening to her?"

"It's the Con Dar." Zedd tells him. Cara goes to take a step closer to Richard and Kahlan but Zedd's arm shoot out stopping her progress. "Stay back!"

Richard has turned to look at Cara. "Cara you have to leave, now!"

"I only did what I was ordered to." She tells him.

Kahlan gets out of Richard's arms and lunges at Cara with her arm thrust out. Richard grabs her by the waist to keep her back. Kahlan throws her head back and lets out a scream as her eyes go red. She continues to try and get to Cara but Richard throws her to the ground holding her arms down. Kahlan fights against Richard trying to get to Cara as Richard fights to hold her. "I can't hold her much longer. Run!"

Cara is nervous but standing her ground. "But I swore to serve you."

"That isn't possible anymore. Get out of here now!" Richard tells her.

"Cara come on!" Trinity grabs her hand, pulling her into the woods.

Kahlan lets out another scream.

* * *

Everyone except Cara and Trinity are sitting around the campfire, Kahlan is back to being Kahlan.

"Are you all right?" Richard asks her.

Kahlan is gazing into the fire. "You shouldn't have stopped me."

"You were in the Con Dar. Killing Cara out of vengeance wouldn't help you, only the Keeper."

Kahlan's head whips up to look at Richard. "Richard, this isn't about vengeance she's a Mord-Sith, trained to torture and kill. Who knows where she'll go or what she'll do now." Kahlan looks at the fire for a second, then shakes her head and stands up. "I have to find her and stop her."

Kahlan starts to gather her things as Zedd walks toward Richard and Kahlan. "We have a small problem."

"What is it?" Richard asks.

"Flynn has gone."

"What?" Richard asks in disbelief.

"Only a momentary set back. I was afraid the scamp might up and leave, so I took precautions." Zedd waves his hand in the air above where Flynn was sleeping. "Magical precautions." The grounds shows glowing footsteps leading away from the camp.

"You spelled his shoes." Richard realizes.

"All we have to do is follow his footsteps."

Richard starts off to follow him, then turns and looks back at Kahlan. Zedd stops and looks at her as well. "If we don't find Flynn and get the Stone of Tears, the Keeper will destroy every living thing." Kahlan beings to shake her head sadly. "So you can either come with us…or you can go after Cara."

Kahlan looks down then off to the side where Cara disappeared to, then up at Richard. "If I ever see her again, I'll kill her."

"And Trinity?" Richard asks.

Kahlan shakes her head. "She's innocent, but if she gets in my way I'll do what needs to be done."

* * *

Cara and Trinity are walking in the woods. They stop when they see the lights of a building in the distance and the sound of people talking.

Inside the building, a mug of a ale is set down hard on a surface. A man is drinking standing by a wall. The door slams open and Cara is standing there, Trinity behind her. The chattering stops as everyone in the bar turn and see the two women. Cara saunters in and looks around, Trinity walking cautiously behind her.

"She's a Mord-Sith." A voice says.

The crowd starts to murmur as she walks deeper into the bar. People move out of her way, some get up and run out after she passes them. The barkeep is visibly nervous as she approaches him. She stops at the bar and puts her hands on top of it.

"Please, we don't want any trouble." He says.

"All I want is a room and a hot meal." Cara says.

Trinity leans against the bar. "Make that two."

The Barkeep walks away as Cara turns to face the room and leans against the bar. She scopes out a man sitting at a table. "And maybe something a little sweet."

Inside a room, the man Cara just stared at is thrown down shirtless onto a bed. Cara is shirtless on top of him and leans down to kiss him.

* * *

Cara washes her face in a bowl of water, puts her Agiel in its holster and walks out the door. She is met with the sight of Trinity, hand raised and ready to knock.

"Oh!" Trinity smiles. "I was just coming to get you."

The man is still lying in the bed just waking up. Cara and Trinity walk down the stairs and see a large group of men waiting there to confront them. Cara gives them all a big smile, she doesn't look surprised to see them all there. Trinity reaches behind her, removing her staff from her back. Cara lets out a chuckle and grabs her Agiels from her hips.

"It's much too early for this." Cara says.

The barkeep is standing at the head of the group. "We don't want your kind here."

Trinity raises her eyebrows and looks to Cara before looking back at the group of men.

Another man yells out and comes at Cara with an axe. She sweeps him aside and hits him with her Agiels. Trinity unleashes her blades as another runs her way with a sword. She blocks the strike and steps closer, throwing an elbow to the man's face, rendering him unconscious. The fight is on. Cara pushes a table into the Barkeep as another man attacks her. She takes them on one to two at a time, Trinity taking on three others as well. Cara stops attacking and holds her Agiel out to the barkeep, Trinity holds her blades towards the men; daring another to face her.

"Nobody wants you. Why don't you get out of my tavern and go back to whatever vile pit you crawled out of?" The barkeep says.

This strikes a nerve with Cara. Trinity didn't miss the slight twitch in her face.

* * *

The trio is walking through the woods. Richard is in the lead with Zedd following and Kahlan bringing up the rear. Kahlan has her arms crossed over her chest looking unhappy. The glowing footprints stop and we see a man sitting down at the base of a tree leaning against the trunk.

"Looks like someone stopped for a nap." Richard looks to Zedd and a big smile spreads across Zedd's face.

Zedd walks over to the sleeping person. "Good morning Princess." The smile on his face drops as he sees that it is not a person asleep at the base of the tree. Instead it's a bundle of moss stuffed inside Flynn's clothes. Zedd sighs and looks to Richard and Kahlan. There is a note stuffed inside the shirt of the dummy. Zedd takes it out and reads. ""Figured you wouldn't use magic on me because of the Rune, but just in case you spelled my clothes and shoes I've left them behind. Good luck finding that Stone of Tears. Your biggest admirer, Flynn.""

Richard and Kahlan both have disgusted looks on their faces.

"He's clever I'll give him that." Zedd tells them.

"He's also naked. How far can he get?" Richard sighs again as Kahlan walks out of frame."

* * *

Outside a house, a blonde woman is standing outside hanging clothes on a line to dry, there is a boy standing there with her. Cara and Trinity are standing a ways off watching them. She has a conflicted look on her face and gives the smallest of smiles.

"Why are we here?" Trinity asks; standing next to Cara confused.

Cara turns to walk away only to have her path blocked by a little blonde girl. Trinity turns around, noticing the little girl as well. Cara holds out her hands in a "it's okay, I won't hurt you" gesture but the little girl screams. The woman at the clothesline turns and sees them and calls out to the little girl. "Ella!"

"Kid calm down." Trinity says, as the girl is still screaming, holding her hands up as well.

Cara still has her hands out as the woman and boy run towards them. A man with a bow and arrow comes up out of the woods behind the little girl. He takes aim at Cara and Trinity. "Get away from my daughter."

The woman has now gotten close and motions for the little girl to come to her. "It's all right, Mama's here."

The little girl goes to her and the man moves around to stand in front of them both still with his arrow leveled at Cara's head.

She now has her hands up to the man. "I'm not here to hurt anybody."

"Then leave now before I put this arrow through your eye." The man says before aiming to bow at Trinity again.

Cara gives the man a curt nod and starts to turn, Trinity as well when the woman's voice stops them. "Wait."

"Grace stay away from her." The man says.

Cara closes her eyes as Grace takes a step closer to her. Trinity is looking between the two with a look of confusion on her face.

"Cara?" Grace says her name.

It takes Cara a moment but she finally turns her head to look at Grace. "Yes."

"You know her?" The man's and Trinity's voice ring in sync.

"She's my sister." Grace says.

The man slightly loosens the tension on the bow as he looks at Grace who is staring at Cara.

* * *

Cara and Trinity are walking away quickly.

"You have a sister?" Trinity asks, still shocked. "Of all the conversations I've tried to have with you, having a sister never came up."

Grace comes into the shot running after them. "Please, wait." Trinity stops walking as she looks behind her. Cara slows then finally stops, slowly she turns to face Grace. "I'm sorry about my husband. He was only trying to protect our daughter."

"There's no need to explain." Cara says.

The woman smiles and reaches out to touch Cara's face. "I can't believe it's you." Cara gives a look at the hand, almost as if it's a deadly snake that will bit her. Grace slowly lowers it without touching Cara.

"It was a mistake for me to come here."

Cara turns to leave and Grace puts her hand on her shoulder to stop her. Cara turns fast at the feel of the touch and Grace drops her hand quickly. "No, please. You look so tired and hungry. At least let me give you something to eat."

Cara nods her head accepting this. "Could you do me one favor? Your leather will terrify the children. Would you mind changing?"

Cara doesn't look pleased by this but gives her a nod of her head.

Grace turns her head to Trinity. "I'm Grace." She sticks her hand out. "And you are?"

Trinity looks at her with a big smile on her face. "I'm Trinity." She shakes Grace's hand. "Cara's best friend."

Cara raises an eyebrow at Trinity.

* * *

Inside the house, Grace walks around the bed holding a dress for Cara. "This should fit." She hands the dress to Cara who doesn't look thrilled. "Remember when we were little and mother made us those matching dresses?"

Cara touches the bed. "Where is our mother?"

Grace looks down and sits on the bed. "After you were taken, the worry and the grief made her sick." Cara is looking around at all the trinkets on the surfaces of the bedroom. "When the Mord-Sith came back and took father, it was too much. Her heart gave out." Cara is showing the face of a Mord-Sith – no emotion. "Do you know what happened to our father?"

Cara turns and looks at Grace. "You don't want to know."

Grace looks at her for a moment then seems to decide she's probably right. "Well… I'll let you change."

She walks out and closes the door behind her as Cara looks at herself in the mirror holding the dress. A sad look crosses Cara's face as she is lost in thought. Cara sees her younger self in the mirror standing in front of it with a large smile as her mother works on the hem.

"Hold still Cara."

"Is it almost done?"

Young Cara is turning this way and that admiring the dress in the mirror. Her mother finishes and stands next to her with a smile. "Wait till your father sees how pretty you look."

They both smile as her mother walks out of the reflection in the mirror and young Cara stays to look at herself. Present Cara lets out a sigh and takes off her leather gloves.

* * *

Trinity is sitting one end of the table, her leg bouncing nervously as the family sits in silence. "So." She drags the word out, looking at the man. "How long have you been married?"

The man just stares at her, keeping his mouth shut.

"Okay." Trinity looks down. "Tough crowd." She mutters under her breath.

* * *

In the dining area of the house, Grace is at the fire while her husband pours the little girl a glass of water and the boy carries in bread. Trinity sits at the table, fiddling with her hands. They all look up as Cara comes walking in wearing the dress barefoot. She looks unsure and uncomfortable but Grace smiles at her.

"Wow Cara." Trinity smiles teasingly. "I've never seen you in a dress."

Cara cast a glare at her.

"You wear it much better than I do." Grace motions for Cara to sit at a chair at the table. The little girl looks at her for a moment the drops her eyes. "Ella, pass the potatoes."

The little girl does as she is told. Suddenly the front door is busted in and a group of men come in, one holding a crossbow with an arrow notched, leveled at Cara. "Don't move." Another man goes behind Cara and tries to restrain her, but she fights against him. Another man comes up to help the first.

Trinity stands to help when another man aims a crossbow at her. "Don't move!" He says.

She holds her hands up, knowing when to surrender. Two men harshly grab hold of her arms.

"Their weapons are in the bedroom." Grace's husband tells them, keeping his gaze down on the table.

Grace shoots him a look of hurt. "Sirian? Why?"

"Your husband did the right thing." He motions for the men holding Cara and Trinity to remove them from the house, they do so.

"I know how badly you want to believe she's your sister, but she's a Mord-Sith. Your sister is never coming back." Sirian tells her.

"And Trinity?" Grace asks.

"She is in league with the Mord-Sith." He explains. "She is no better."

Cara and Grace share a look as she and Trinity are taken out. After she is out of sight Grace levels a hurt look to Sirian.

* * *

The two men holding Trinity lead her to a building. "Cara!" She calls out once she realizes that they are leading them both in different directions. "Cara!" She starts to struggle against the guards. They start to lead her to a jail cell. "Get the hell off me you son of a-" She was cut off as a guard backhands her across the face.

"Stay quiet traitor." He says.

They open the cell and harshly push her in before slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

Zedd, Richard, and Kahlan are on a trail and have stopped a couple.

"We're looking for a young man with hair the color of sand, blue eyes, about this tall." Zedd shows his height with his hand. "And a swelled head about this big." Once again Zedd shows it with his hands. The man chuckles a bit.

"A local tailor found him half-naked in his shop a couple of nights ago, stealing clothes. By the time we got there he was gone."

"Do you have any idea what direction he might be headed?" Richard asks.

"Well, Black Arrow Point is only a day's journey. It's a rich town. If I were a thief, that's where I'd go."

They all smile at the man and nod their appreciation. They turn to look when they see a man on a horse coming up. The man slows when he sees them. "Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan walks closer to him. "Yes?"

"Please excuse my ill-mannered interruption. I've been searching for you for days. I bring an urgent message from the people of Stowecroft."

"What is it?" Kahlan asks.

"We've arrested a Mord-Sith and her partner. We need you to execute them."

Kahlan shows no emotion on her face as she takes in the information.

* * *

"You don't need me to find Flynn. I'm going to Stowecroft." She turns to leave and Richard follows after.

"Since when is the Mother Confessor an executioner?" Kahlan stops and turns back to Richard. "If they want Cara dead why don't they just do it themselves?"

"Because they've condemned her to the harshest fate possible…" Zedd says as Kahlan looks at him, nodding. "Death by Confession."

"What do you mean?" Richard asks.

Kahlan looks to Zedd and he nods his head to her seeming to say 'you tell him'. Kahlan sighs a bit, drops her eyes, and then brings them back up to Richard. "Confession works differently on a Mord-Sith. Once touched they suffer in agony until they die."

"So they don't want you to just execute her, they want to make her suffer."

"They want to make an example."

"This isn't right."

"The people deserve justice. Captain Arturis said that the Mord-Sith have been stealing young girls from their town for years."

"And we'll find a way to stop that, but it sounds like these people want to punish Cara for every bad thing the Mord-Sith have ever done."

"Richard, she killed my sister." Kahlan is getting understandably upset and Richard is trying to calm her.

"And I am so sorry for that, but that is exactly why you can't be fair about this."

"You've already accused me of wanting vengeance. This is different. This is the will of the people."

"What about Trinity?" Richard asks. "She's not Mord-Sith, yet they want her dead as well. Because she's friends with Cara they think that she's just as bad."

"Trinity will be set free." Kahlan says. She is walking backwards toward the Captain Arturis, her mind made up.

"You say it's the will of the people? Then if I can prove to them that Cara's not the monster they think she is, will you spare her life?"

Kahlan stops and looks at Richard for a long moment then walks closer to him. "What is it about this woman that makes you always want to come to her rescue?"

"I believe people can change." He tells her. "Trinity does too and that's why she left with Cara. Now people want her dead for it."

They share a look.

* * *

Trinity sits back against the wall on the floor of a cell. She winces as she touches the new bruise on her cheek. She leans her head back against the wall as she looks at the ceiling. "Creator help us." She whispers.

* * *

Outside of a building Cara is in a stockade with guards on either side of her. A man walks by.

"Rot in the Underworld."

There is a large crowd all around looking at Cara and whispering. A woman pushes through with a cup and holds it under Cara's face. "Here, drink this."

Cara just looks at her, and then a rock is thrown by someone in the crowd and hits Cara on her head. The woman with the cup turns to look at the crowd and takes a step away from Cara. A young man picks up a rock and tosses it in his hand. He goes to throw it at Cara when Kahlan, Richard and Captain Arturis enter the town.

"Drop it!" Kahlan orders.

The young man does as he is told and the crowd parts so that Richard can walk to Cara. "Are you hurt?"

"It takes more than a few stones to break a Mord-Sith."

"Where's Trinity?" He asks.

"They put her in jail." Cara tells him.

"Take her out of the stocks and put her in jail." Tells the guards.

Cara turns her head as much as she can to look at Kahlan. "Here to get your revenge, is that it, Mother Confessor?"

The guards take her out of the stocks as she looks at Kahlan. Kahlan looks away from her to Captain Arturis. "Get her out of my sight."

Cara is fighting against the restraint of the guards.

"Don't fight. I'm going to get you out of this." Richard tells her.

Cara calms a bit, but she gives them one last tug with a grunt.

* * *

Trinity looks up as the guards walk towards her cell, Cara being held in their arms. "Cara!" She said, relieved. She stands up as the guards open the cell. The guards roughly push Cara in before locking the cell once again. Trinity catches Cara in her arms, steadying her. "What happened?" She asks, stepping back.

Cara looks at her. "They held me in a stockade. Richard and Kahlan showed up as they were beginning to throw rocks."

"So they're gonna get us out of here?" Trinity asks hopefully.

Cara raises an eyebrow. "They're going to get you out of here."

"What?" Trinity asks confused.

"I killed the Mother Confessor's sister." Cara explains. "My life is forfeit."

"No." Trinity shakes her head. "Richard won't let that happen."

Cara stares silently at Trinity in contemplation. "Why did you come with me?" She asks. "Why do you always talk to me when no one else does?"

"You heard my story." Trinity tells her. "I was raised by a blacksmith and taught how to make weapons. When Carter died I tried to keep business going, but no one will buy weapons made by a woman. I had to fight bandits and pick pocket for money. I couldn't work at the tavern because I'm too opinionated. Remember when I told you that most people don't appreciate brutal honesty and because of that I stay silent?" Cara nods her head. "Well that's a recently learned skill. People don't really talk to me and I don't talk to them."

"And what does this have to do with me?" Cara asks.

"I've been alone for three years." Trinity tells her. "No seems to want me around and I don't seem to fit it. I have no friends or family. It's lonely, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you."

Cara stares at her in thought.

* * *

Inside a building, Kahlan is addressing the crowd, Sirian is among them. "Before her sentence is carried out, the Seeker has requested to speak on her behalf."

"We asked you to come here to execute the Mord-Sith and her companion." Sirian says.

"Yeah!" The crowd agrees.

"I'm not an executioner, I'm the Mother Confessor. And before her fate is decided there will be a hearing. As for Trinity, she is innocent and will be released."

The crowd murmurs unhappily.

"She is in league with the Mord-Sith." A man calls out.

"Trinity is innocent and will not be killed for befriending Cara." Kahlan says with force in her voice.

"Fine then." Sirian says. "But who will decide what happens to the Mord-Sith after this hearing? You? The Seeker?"

"The decision will be left to three of your town's most fair minded elders." Kahlan tells him.

"And if the elders still want her dead?"

Kahlan shares a look with Richard then looks back at Sirian. "Then I will carry out their wishes."

* * *

Flynn is walking around town looking around. He sees a man walking toward him, so he changes his direction and bumps into the man. He picks the man's pocket as he bumps into him.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, sir." Flynn says.

"It's fine, it's fine."

Flynn turns from the man and puts the purse that he stole from him into his coat with a smile. Another man is walking to him, looking down at what a merchant is selling, paying no attention to Flynn. Flynn bumps into him and lifts his wallet off of his belt. "Oh, my mistake." Flynn has a big smile as he looks down at the wallet. Up ahead he sees another man bending over, his purse is hanging by his belt down his backside. It's too good for Flynn to pass up, he walks over and falls over the man, grabbing his purse during his motion. They both grunt as Flynn bends down to pick up a handkerchief the man was reaching for. He used his rune marked hand to pick it up. "Here you are sir."

"Oh. Why – why thank you young man." Flynn starts to walk away but the man grabs his wrist keeping him close. "But I seem to have lost my coin purse as well. Perhaps you've seen it?"

"Sorry sir, all I saw was the handkerchief."

Flynn starts to move away again, but the man tightens his grip on Flynn's wrist. He opens Flynn's fingers and looks at the rune. The man looks around then gets close to Flynn. "Why are you wasting time picking pockets when there's real coin to be made with this?"

"What this? It's just an old prison tattoo." Flynn tries to leave again but the man holds him in place.

"Oh, either you're lying or you're stupid." The man pushes Flynn deeper into the alley. "The rune on your hand is a key to one of the most precious objects in the world: The Stone of Tears."

"Oh yeah? What do you know about it?"

"Oh, I happen to know a thing or two about priceless artifacts." The Man throws his arm around Flynn's shoulder and pulls him closer. "Now, do you know what you have to do once you get to Pamorah?"

"No, why don't you tell me?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I have another idea. We go to Pamorah together. We get the Stone of Tears and we split the profits."

"And what if I don't like that idea?"

The man chuckles at Flynn. "Oh, well, then here's another." He points at a woman as he drags Flynn along. "Excuse me madam but have you seen the local constable? I hear there's a pickpocket about." He pats Flynn's chest with his free hand, Flynn's smile once again gets big.

"All right, all right – you've made your point."

They both chuckle.

* * *

Guards walk up to the cell before unlocking it. "You." A man points to Trinity once the door is open. "Come on. You've been released."

Trinity opens her mouth to argue when Cara speaks. "Go." She says. Trinity looks at Cara. "Go." She says again.

Trinity goes with the guards passing Richard on her way out. "Richard!" She says.

He turns to look at her. "These men will take you to Kahlan. Go to her, we'll be there soon."

"My staff?" She asks.

Richard turns to the men. "Return her belongings." He orders.

* * *

Richard is visiting Cara in the jail; she's pacing like a caged animal behind the bars.

"No matter what you say they're going to kill me."

"Not if I can show them the truth."

"What truth is that?"

"That you're a different person now than you were with Darken Rahl. That you yourself are a victim of the Mord-Sith."

"That's absurd."

"Cara, I've spent time in a Mord-Sith temple. I know what they do to break people."

Cara gives him an 'oh really?' expression as she stalks closer to him. "You think just because you were poked a few times with an Agiel you know anything about me? Being chosen by the Mord-Sith was the highest honor of my life."

"Your pride is going to get you killed." Richard tells her.

"I'd rather die than grovel on my knees and beg for mercy. Unless that's an order, Lord Rahl."

"I'm not the Lord Rahl." Richard denies.

"And I am not ashamed of who I am."

"What did you think was going to happen when you came back here? That they were going to welcome you with open arms?"

"You sent me away. I didn't know where else to go." Cara looks guilty, as if she just showed weakness.

"Is there anyone here who would speak on your behalf?"

Cara huffs as she looks away thinking. "Maybe my sister. Trinity would try to but she doesn't know much about me." She looks up at Richard and they just share a look.

* * *

In a room, the crowd was gathered to listen to Kahlan and Richard. Cara is now in front of them with her hands shackled, she looks bored. Kahlan is sitting on a high backed chair, her white hood pulled up over her long hair. Three men are seated at a table in front of her.

Trinity stands a few feet away from Richard, waiting to hear what will be said.

"Because of this woman all of you here are free from Darken Rahl." Richard says. "I couldn't have defeated him without her help. Before you condemn her to death, I ask only that you listen to the story of how she became what she is. Mord-Sith are not born – they are broken. Every one of them starts out as an innocent little girl and Cara was no different. Grace, tell us about the day Cara was taken."

Grace has been sitting with the crowd holding Sirian's hand. She stands and takes Richard's place to testify. She looks at Cara. "We were fishing with our father. I– I was twelve."

_Flashback_

_Two young girls are at a river with their father fishing._

"Cara was nine."

"_I got one! I got one!"_

_Young Cara smiles and stands next to her father._

"_All right, let me show you how to haul it in so you won't lose it." He pulls the fish out of the water and Cara's smile fades._

"_Look!" The Father leans down and puts the fish in a small bucket as Grace bends as well to look, Cara remains standing. "What kind of fish is it, Father?"_

"_I'm not sure. What do you think Cara?"_

_Cara's face is streaked with tears and she says nothing, her Father looks up at her. She sniffles before she speaks. "It's a baby fish."_

_Her Father smiles at her. "Do you think we should put it back in the water so it can grow up?"_

_Cara smiles a little and nods her head._

"She was so sweet."

_Present_

Grace is crying as Cara stares stoically ahead. "She couldn't even kill a fish."

Kahlan glances down at this.

"And then what happened?" Richard asks.

"They came."

_Flashback_

_Their Father glances up quickly then stands as a group of five Mord-Sith approach. He walks to stand in front of the girls protecting them. One of the Mord-Sith brakes rank as she strides ahead and strikes Father across the face with her Agiel. He grunts as he falls to the ground from the blow. They walk past him as the girls cry out for him._

"_Father!"_

_Another of the Mord-Sith walk up to Father and thrusts her Agiel against his back, he screams out in pain. Two of the Mord-Sith take Young Cara by her arms. "Father!" They drag Cara off._

"_Cara! Cara!" Grace calls._

_Present_

"That was the last time I saw my sister. A few days later they came back and took our father. I never understood why." Cara has shown no emotion, she continues to stare straight ahead past everything. "Not a day goes by that I don't think of my family and miss them. That my father could have lived to have seen his grandchildren, take them fishing."

This finally breaks Cara; she turns and looks at Grace. "He wasn't the kind, caring man you think he was." Grace looks confused by this. "He was a gutless, selfish, pathetically weak bastard."

Grace gets upset. "How can you say such things?"

"Because it's the truth. He deserved what he got."

"Did they…Did they kill him?" Grace asked.

"No." Cara said. "I did."

Everyone gasps in the room as Richard lowers his eyes in sadness and Kahlan looks triumphant. Trinity stares at Cara, confused.

* * *

Kahlan, Richard and Captain Arturis sit inside a room. Kahlan and the Captain are speaking as Richard is looking down at a table, both his hands resting on it, deep in thought.

"She was boasting about murdering her own father. What more do you need to hear?" He turns to face them.

"Why she did it. What the Mord-Sith did to make her do it, because an innocent little girl doesn't just turn into a killer for no reason." Richard tells him.

"Mother Confessor, you are forcing the people of this town to relive terrible days. And for what purpose? So she can mock us?"

"It's false pride, she's covering up how she really feels, I'm sure of it."

"No one has to sit and listen if they don't want to. The hearing will continue." Kahlan turns her back to Captain Arturis as he walks out of the room.

Richard watches him go then turns to Kahlan. "Thank you."

"He's right Richard. You're putting the people of this town through a great deal of heartache. I hope it's worth it." Kahlan walks out of the room.

* * *

In the hearing room, Richard is once again addressing the crowd. "I was once captured and tortured by the Mord-Sith, and this is what they tormented me with, the Agiel." He holds up an Agiel and shows it to the elders presiding over the hearing and Kahlan lowers her head. "It causes unimaginable pain. I can only hold it because I was tortured with one." He turns to the room at large and address the crowd holding the Agiel. "Is there anyone in the hall brave enough to feel its effects?"

They all murmur and shift about uncomfortably. Sirian is sitting next to Grace holding her hand. He drops her hand and stands up. "I will." Grace leans close to him worried. "Sirian."

"So will I." Trinity steps forward, surprising Richard, Kahlan, and Cara.

"I have to warn you, this is going to hurt worse than anything you've ever felt in your life." Richard warns them.

"You'll only be proving what beasts the Mord-Sith are." Sirian says.

Trinity just tilts her head to the side, staying silent.

Sirian raises his, palm side up, and Richard touches the center of his palm with the Agiel. It makes its normal whining noise and the pain drives Sirian to his knees as he lets out a small scream. Everyone looks at him with worry as Richard holds up the Agiel to the room, before gesturing for Trinity to step closer. "Are you sure?" He asks as she holds her hand up.

"Just do it." She says.

Slowly Richard touches the Agiel to her hand, ready to pull it back when before she falls.

What happens next is a surprise to everybody. Trinity shows no signs of pain at being touched with the Agiel. She takes the Agiel from Richard's hand, rolling it in between her own.

"She is a Mord-Sith!" A man's voice shouts from the crowd.

"Arrest her!" Another says.

Guards move towards Trinity as she steps back, pointing the Agiel at them in warning. Richard moves in front of her. "Stop!" He orders. The guards cease movement and the crowd quiets down. He turns around and looks Trinity in the eyes. "Trinity?" He asks.

Trinity hands him the Agiel before taking a few steps away, looking at the people around the room. "I was taken by the Mord-Sith when I was ten." Kahlan sits forward in her chair and Cara looks at Trinity in shock. "They raided our town with D'Haran soldiers."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Mord-Sith take little girls from the streets. Soldiers kill and beat men who oppose them._

_Trinity is trying to stay low and out of sight as the chaos reigns. She is about to duck into a small alley when a gloved hand grabs her shoulder. She looks back and into the eyes of a Mord-Sith._

_Suddenly they hear battle cries. Resistance fighters ride into the town, striking down soldiers and Mord-Sith alike._

"I never knew her name. She got separated from her sisters so she had to take another route. She brought me along with her."

_The Mord-Sith dragging Trinity through the woods, her hands bound with thick rope. Trinity stumbles and falls to the ground. The Mord-Sith turns around and the Agiel from her side. Trinity struggles to return to her feet, but falls completely when she hears a loud whining and a burning pain spreading throughout her body, starting with her back. A scream tears from her throat._

"She punished me when I slowed her down. I think she hoped to have me broken before we arrived at the temple. It would've made traveling easier."

_Trinity tied to a tree as the Mord-Sith jabs her with the Agiel. She sweat is dripping down her face as she holds in her screams._

"And for a short time she thought she did."

_Trinity follows quickly and obediently behind the Mord-Sith._

"But I bend to no one's will."

_Present_

"What happened?" Richard asks, looking at Trinity with brand new eyes.

She meets his gaze. "I got angry."

_Flashback_

"The Mord-Sith didn't break me as she wished. She just taught me how to hide things better."

_Trinity prepares the bed roll for her mistress before going to tend the fire. "I'll keep watch Mistress."_

"She thought that she had done her job, that all was well."

_The Mord-Sith is asleep. Trinity quietly steps towards her sleeping figure._

"But I had no intentions of going to that temple."

_Trinity slams down to her knees on top of the Mord-Sith chest. The Mord-Sith eyes snap open as the chokes; struggling to bring air back to her lungs. Trinity stays atop as she snatches the Agiel off the ground. She presses the Agiel into the woman's neck, the whining loud in her ears. She holds the Agiel still until the woman's eyes roll back and her body stops moving._

"I got rid of her."

_Trinity sticks a large branch into the fire. After it caught flame she carried it over to the woman's body and tossed it down._

"No one would think anything of the body. She was a Mord-Sith and alone. People would just think rebels got to her."

_Present_

"It took me a while to find my way back to the town. I was small and travelling the Midlands alone. I walked when I could. I mostly had to stay in trees and wait out battles, slavers, and bandits." Trinity explains as a few people look at her with heartbroken expressions. "Even after that." Trinity says before pointing at Cara. "I still call this woman my best friend." Cara's eyes shine with tears as she looks at her. "Yes she is a Mord-Sith but she is also the same woman who has fought side by side with me, who help us protect people." The crowd murmurs as she steps back to her original spot.

* * *

Richard nods before continuing. "They used this on Cara to train her, and she was a 9 year-old girl. Tell us what happened when you were first captured."

Cara looks over to Richard. "I was taught strength and endurance."

_Flashback_

_Cara is in a tight little ball – her knees pulled close to hear chest crying. A Mord-Sith enters the dungeon it appears Cara is in. "Please – I want my mother." The Mord-Sith walks closer to Young Cara holding her Agiel._

_Present_

"When I was awake, I was beaten with the Agiel, and when I tried to sleep the rats gnawed on my fingers and toes."

_Flashback _

_A rat has walked over to her foot and sniffs her toes, Cara moves to get away._

_Present_

"Even when I slept in a ball they'd feast on my ears."

"How long did that go on?"

"Not very. The Mord-Sith gave me the opportunity to kill my tormentors."

_Flashback_

"_You don't have to suffer these little beasts any longer Cara." She can't see the face of the Mord-Sith, just her boots and her Agiel. "If you want to get rid of them all you have to do is kill them. Here." The Mord-Sith holds out her Agiel to Cara. She tightens herself into a ball._

"_I don't wanna kill anything."_

"_Would you rather they kill you?" Cara shakes her head. "Then listen to me carefully Cara. In this world it is kill or be killed. If you want to die the death of a thousand little nibbles, that is your decision to make, but if you consider your life more important than a rat's, then you must kill them." She sets her Agiel down by Cara's feet._

"It took me some time to find the courage to learn to withstand the pain of the Agiel…"

_Present_

"But in the end, I killed every rat in that cell."

"Cara, no one can blame you for killing the rats. Under those circumstances who wouldn't get rid of them? But your own father? What did they do to make you kill him?" Richard asks.

This upsets Cara. "They didn't force me to do it. They gave me the honor."

The crowd reacts to this with gasps.

_Flashback_

_Cara takes herself out of her typical balled up position when the Mord-Sith calls to her. "Cara. Look who's come to see you." She pushes Cara's father into the cell, his hands are bound behind his back._

_Cara smiles, jumps up and throws her arms around her father's neck. "Father! Please, take me away from here." He's got a grimace of pain as she hugs his neck tightly._

"_No, no Cara. He didn't come to rescue you. He came to sell your sister to us."_

"_You're lying. My father wouldn't do that." Cara says._

"_How do you think we found you. He told us exactly where you'd be fishing. We paid him handsomely for his little girl and now he wants to sell us the other one." The father now has a worried look on his face as Cara continues to hug him. "If you don't believe me ask him yourself."_

_Cara pushes her father away, his eyes are large as he looks at his little girl. "Father?"_

_He starts panting and shakes his head just a bit before the Mord-Sith has a hold of his hair. "Tell your daughter what you did." He starts to cry but says nothing, she releases his hair. "Look at him Cara. He's so ashamed he can't even bring himself to say it." He looks at Cara and continues to cry. "He sold you." Cara's eyes narrow at her father as tears stream down her face. Her father once again grimaces and continues to sob. She backs away from him and sits down. "I know this hurts Cara, but now you see how ugly common families are. They betray each other because they're greedy and weak." The Mord-Sith has walks over to Cara and kneels beside her. She puts her hand around Cara's head and pulls her into a hug. "But now you have the Mord-Sith. We're your true family now Cara. We love you so much. We'll even give you the honor of killing the monster who betrayed you." Her father continues to sob as Cara's eyes snap up in anger to look at him._

_Present_

"They put the Agiel in my hand and I killed him."

Richard and Trinity look on with sorrow as the group gasps at her words. Kahlan looks justified in her anger for Cara as Grace cries.

"What they did to you…" Richard starts.

"Made me powerful." Care defends.

"You were a little girl. They manipulated you."

"You so badly wanna believe that, don't you? That I didn't have a choice."

"You didn't." She has turned to full face him and he holds up the Agiel to her. "This takes away the choice Cara. The Mord-Sith can make a person say or do anything they want with this. It almost made me kill the person I love most." Kahlan's face takes on the look of shock with this.

"But you didn't… did you?" Cara looks at Kahlan. "Because your love for her was strong enough to overcome everything they did to you. My father's love for me wasn't. He cracked, like an egg. The day I killed him the Sisters of the Agiel welcomed me into their family."

"Where are your sisters now? Last I remember, your family beat you within an inch of your life and left you for dead at the bottom of a ravine."

"If it weren't for the Mord-Sith making me into what I am now, you'd be dead."

"Yes. Why did you save my life?" Richard asks.

"Because, you're the true Lord Rahl."

The crowd gasps at this.

"But you didn't believe that at the time."

Cara gets upset and yells at Richard. "What are you trying to get me to say?"

"That you're sorry for killing your father. That you never wanted for any of this to happen. That the Mord-Sith took your life from you." Richard has walked closer to Cara, but she's not backing down.

She points to the room at large as he takes another step closer. "They're the ones that are trying to take my life."

"You believe I'm your Lord Rahl? You're too proud to save your own life? Fine. Then as Lord Rahl, ruler of D'Hara, master of the Mord-Sith, I command you to tell me everything." Richard yells.

The woman who earlier tried to give Cara a drink of water stands up. "Stop this."

Everyone turns to look at her.

"Who are you?" Kahlan asks.

The woman looks from Kahlan to Cara; Cara is looking at the woman over her shoulder. "I was Cara's school teacher. What the people of this town are doing to her is horrible. I remember Cara as a little girl. She was such a good student. So smart, always wanting to please. Certainly the Seeker has proven his point. We shouldn't be punishing her, we should be pitying her."

The crowd reacts to her sentiments, Captain Arturis speaks out. "She is a depraved murderer. We should have killed her by now."

The crowd all speaks out their agreement.

"Silence." Kahlan stands up and addresses the guards at the door. "Guards, don't let anyone leave." Kahlan looks to Richard. "I want to speak to you."

Richard turns and follows Kahlan out of the room, the woman who spoke up sits back down as she stares at Cara. Trinity's brows furrow as she ponders the connection between the two women.

* * *

Back inside the room, Kahlan and Richard are talking.

"I don't trust the school teacher."

"Somebody agrees with me, defends Cara and now you don't trust her?" Richard asks.

Kahlan looks a bit hurt by this and walks closer to Richard. "It's not because she agrees with you Richard. It's because I can't read her. There's only one kind of person that I can't read."

* * *

Now back in the hearing room Richard walks past Cara and over to the woman who spoke out on her behalf. "Who is this woman to you?"

Cara tilts her head back as she rolls her eyes. "She told you, she was my teacher."

Richard looks away from the woman and looks to Cara. "Remember I've ordered you to tell me the truth. All of it."

Cara looks nervous at this and shares a long look with the woman, she doesn't take her eyes off the woman as she answers Richard. "I am telling you the truth. She taught me…everything."

_Flashback_

_Cara is in her cell curled tight in a ball. "I want my mother." The Mord-Sith_ _walks into a beam of light and we see it's the woman who offered Cara the water. "Miss Crantan?"_

"_Here with my true family, I am called Mistress Nathair. You were always my favorite Cara. That's why I chose you."_

_Present_

_The crowd hears this and stands up backing away from her as they gasp in shock._

"Grab her!" Captain Arturis ordered. The guards come up to her and take her by her arms. "We trusted her with our children."

Sirian starts toward her in anger. "Monster!"

Kahlan stands as things spiral out of control. "Guards, subdue him." They pull him back as soon as he gets close to her. "How many children have you taken from this town?"

Captain Arturis answers for her. "Twelve girls have gone missing over the years, and they were all her students."

Richard's stare bores into Nathair as one of the elders addressed Kahlan. "Mother Confessor, we've heard enough. We've made our decision." Richard turns to listen to the verdict as Kahlan looks at him, almost afraid for him what the verdict might be. "For what she's done, it is our will that this woman die by Confession." The elder points at Nathair. The crowd murmurs their agreement as the man turns and points at Cara. "She has shown no remorse. It is our will that she also die by Confession."

Cara shows little emotion, maybe a bit of hardening of her face, as the verdict announced. Once again the crown murmurs their agreement as Grace turns her head toward Sirian and starts crying. Richard walks forward shocked by their decision as Kahlan appears to harden as well. Trinity's glares at the elder.

"Will the Mother Confessor abide by the wishes of our elders?" Captain Arturis asks.

Cara stars at Kahlan with hard yet resigned eyes, the eyes of a Mord-Sith, as Richard and Trinity look to her with almost pleading eyes. Kahlan only looks at them for a moment before looking at Cara again. "I will."

* * *

Flynn and the man sitting next to a campfire. The man is pouring Flynn a drink. Flynn gives him a smile and a wink then drinks from the cup. He drains the cup dry then sighs. "I've never seen such a carnival act. One shoots fire out of his hands, the other carries a magic torture stick, one of them has this stick that looks useless until blades pop out of it, and the Confessor?" The man looks uncomfortable and rolls his eyes a bit. "Make her mad and her eyes turn red and boom!" He thrusts out his hand with 'boom' making the Confession motion Kahlan uses. The man picks up the small carafe and pours some more liquid into Flynn's cup. Flynn once again raises it to his lips and drains it dry. "And the Seeker. Ha! If he were so good at seeking, you'd have think he'd have found me by now. I think that old fool of the First Order gave the Sword of Truth to the wrong farm boy, that's what I think."

Once again the man looks uncomfortable and Flynn seems a bit drunk. "Do you ever stop talking?"

Flynn takes offence to this and holds up his and with the Rune. "Well since I've got this, I guess you're stuck listening to me, aren't you?"

They both chuckle as the man points at him. "Have another drink."

Flynn begins to raise his glass, then suddenly drops it as all of his body goes limp. His eyes are still open however, so he has not passed out, he's been paralyzed. He realizes this, his lips don't even move when he speaks. "What the?"

"Oh, don't bother trying to move. I put an elixir in your drink."

"Why?"

"Because I suddenly realized," He reaches behind himself and pulls out an axe. "I only need one part of you. And it's not the part that talks." He grabs Flynn's arm and lifts the axe up higher.

"Wait. Wait!" He's about to drop the axe onto Flynn's wrist when he hears twigs breaking in the distance, Flynn hears this as well. "Help! Help! Help me! Help!"

The man moves closer to Flynn and stuffs his handkerchief hanging around his neck into his mouth muffling his cries. "Hey, hey, hey, shut up. Shut up. Or I'll do much worse to you then just cut your hand off."

The man walks off leaving Flynn paralyzed with his mouth covered. When he's out of sight of Flynn he drops the axe with a sigh and pulls something out of his pocket. It's Montressor's Mirror. The man opens the mirror, looks into it, and is morphed into Zedd. He gives himself a satisfied smile. "A fool of the First Order, eh?" His smile widens then drops as he turns quickly, thrusts out his hand and shoots Wizard's Fire out of his fingertips. It hits some trees and we cut over to Flynn, he sees the smoke rising from where Zedd fired the flame. "No!" he shouts in the disguised voice.

Zedd comes running into the clearing and Flynn's eyes go big. You can hear him say Zedd's name through his gag. Zedd goes to him and takes the gag out. "C- Can't move. That lunatic put something in my drink."

Zedd shakes his head and gives him a smile. "Dear spirits, you're lucky I found you or you'd be dead by now."

"You can make whatever he did go away right?"

Zedd smacks Flynn hard upside his head causing him to turn it with the force of the blow. "I can't use magic because of the Rune, remember?" Zedd settles himself down by the fire. "We just have to wait until it wears off."

"Thank you."

"If you weren't such a muttonhead, you'd know better than to run away from the only people in the world who can keep you safe." Zedd turns his head away from Flynn and once again smirks to himself.

* * *

In Stowecroft, Cara and Nathair are being put into shackles. They are now outside and a crowd has gathered around them. Kahlan walks up the steps to where the women stand and stands in front of Nathair who now looks worried, but only for a moment before her Mord-Sith face returns. "I'll see you in the Underworld Mother Confessor." Kahlan reaches out and takes Nathair by the neck; time slows as Kahlan's eyes go black Confessing Nathair. Nathair's eyes go totally black as she drops to her knees, the crowd cheers. Nathair's face takes on a look of apology. "Oh, what have I done? Oh, please – forgive me."

Kahlan walks over to Cara but looks down to Nathair. "Your remorse is meaningless. You only feel that way because you've been Confessed." Kahlan stops in front of Cara and grasps her throat; Cara appears to be looking beyond Kahlan.

"Wait, before you Confess her, there's something you must know." Kahlan looks down at Nathair as Nathair looks down to the ground in shame. "The Seeker was right." Richard and Trinity look from Cara and Kahlan to Nathair. "We forced Cara to believe a lie."

Kahlan takes her hand away from Cara's neck as she looks down to a weepy Nathair.

"The hearing is over. Confess her." Captain Arturis says.

"No! You don't understand! I must tell the truth." Nathair pleads.

The crowd is unhappy as a few of the people shout out "Confess her!" Richard and Trinity walk up onto the stage addressing the crowd.

"Let her speak!" Richard orders.

"I tortured her father for weeks." Cara is looking at Nathair; she appears to have tears in her eyes."

_Flashback_

_An Agiel is thrust into Cara's Father's neck as he screams out in pain. _

"_If you want this to stop, all you have to do is tell your daughter that you sold her"_

"_Never!" _

_Present_

"But no matter what I did, his love for his little girl was too strong."

_Flashback_

_Nathair walks behind Cara's Father and thrusts her Agiel into the back of his neck. He cries out while he sobs._

_Present_

"He wouldn't break. F– Finally, I decided that if he wouldn't say what I wanted him to say, then I– I would take away his ability to speak at all. We burned his throat."

_Flashback_

_Three Mord-Sith are holding Cara's Father – one on each arm and one holding his head back. A fourth pours a steaming hot liquid into his mouth._

_Present_

"You were so young, and it was so easy to make you believe what we wanted."

Cara beings to shake her head as her eyes fill with tears.

_Flashback_

_Cara's Father is inside her cell and Nathair pulls his hair pulling his head back. "Tell your daughter what you did." He starts to sob looking at his daughter with pleading eyes, Nathair drops his head. "Look at him Cara; he's so ashamed he can't even bring himself to say it. He sold you."_

_Present_

"You wanted so badly for him to say that it was all a lie, but he couldn't say it even if he wanted to."

A tear streaks down Cara's cheek as Nathair begins to sob. Nathair gasps in pain and falls forward. Cara absorbs all this with shock. "Confess me." Kahlan looks from Nathair to Cara with shock. Cara looks up from Nathair to Kahlan with tears in her eyes. "I deserve it."

Kahlan reaches out and takes Cara by the throat. Richard and Trinity watch in shock as Cara continues to look at Kahlan, a single tear falling from her eye. Kahlan looks at her with shock and sadness then slowly lowers her hand. Kahlan blinks a few times the lowers her hood from her head. The crowd murmurs unhappily as Kahlan turns to address them. "I have looked into this woman's eyes and I see now that she is truly remorseful." Richard looks from Kahlan to Cara then back to Kahlan again. "Her life was taken from her as a child. I will not take it from her again."

"You said you would abide by our decision!" An elder yells.

"As Mother Confessor it is within my authority to overrule that decision."

"Then we'll kill her ourselves." Captain Arturis decides.

The Captain starts for the stage as Richard stops him with a fist to his face. Sirian grabs Grace and moves her back from the crowd as they start to advance. Guards pull out their swords and move to in front of the stage to fight Richard.

Trinity removes her staff, releasing the blades. A guard rushes at her and she quickly kills him. Richard has the Sword of Truth out as Kahlan sees some people have grabbed Nathair and pulled her from the stage. Kahlan kicks a man that gets too close to the stage. Richard fights against one of the guards killing him then looks up to the stage where Kahlan is fighting against a man from the crowd. She takes out all of the men that get close to Cara as Richard fights the remaining guards. He takes them all out then runs to the stage to defend Kahlan and Cara.

"Stop!" Captain Arturis yells. He has pulled out a crossbow and aims it Kahlan. "Confess her."

"The Mother Confessor follows no one's orders."

"If you don't Confess her, I'll shoot you – and then I'll shoot her."

* * *

The Captain is still pointing the crossbow at Kahlan, Cara is looking between the two of them as Richard stands behind the women. Richard looks down then up at Cara who is now looking at him. He takes a deep breath, lifts the Sword and brings it down on the chain holding Cara's bonds. Cara kicks the crossbow in the Captain's hands sending him backwards before Trinity pulls her out of the way. He draws a sword and begins to fight Richard. Richard knocks the sword out of his hand then knocks him to the ground on his back. Richard puts the tip of the Sword to the Captain's neck. "The Mother Confessor's word is final!" He yells his words loudly so the crowd can hear him.

* * *

In the woods, Kahlan is sitting alone on a fallen tree lost in thought. She gets down off the tree when she hears footsteps approaching and sees that it's Richard. She looks around him then looks at him crossing her arms across her chest. "Where's Cara?"

"We decided it'd be best if she didn't come."

"Because of Dennee?"

"So you wouldn't have to wake up every morning and see the face of the person who took your sister's life."

"And Trinity?" She asks.

Richard chuckles and shakes his head. "She's made it pretty clear that they're a package deal."

"Where will they go?" Kahlan asks.

Richard shrugs. "I don't know."

"She saved my life." Kahlan said, thinking of Cara.

"And you spared hers. Kahlan, what you did for her even after you found out about Dennee…Thank you."

She gives him a little smile then lets out a sigh. "When I saw that crossbow aimed at my head, I thought of the warning in my dream. If I die the line of Confessors could perish forever."

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Ever." He promises.

"What you know about Wizards could fit inside the teacup of a Night Wisp." Richard and Kahlan both turn their heads to where Zedd's voice issues from. He walks into the clearing where they are with Flynn following.

"Don't get offended. All I'm saying is sometimes your powers seem a little irregular." Zedd stops in front of them with a grimace on his face, Flynn smiles at them as he walks around Zedd closer to Richard and Kahlan. "Am I glad to see you two!" Flynn throws his arms around Richard in a hug.

Richard looks over his shoulder in confusion to Zedd as Flynn releases him and walks to Kahlan giving her a hug. "What did you do to him?"

"Let's just say I made him realize there are certain advantages to traveling with a carnival act." Richard squints his eyes in confusion as Zedd looks around him to Kahlan. "I noticed there are two fewer of us. What happened to Cara and Trinity?

Richard looks over his shoulder to Kahlan then back to Zedd.

* * *

Back at Grace's house, Cara is in the bedroom and picks up her leather corset. She is once again in her blood red leather – but she does not put the corset on, she just packs it away.

Grace is there with a cloth covered bundle. "Some food for your travels." Cara takes the package from Grace with a small smile and puts it on top of her pack. "I've mended the dress. You're welcome to keep it."

Cara lets out a little sigh and looks over her shoulder to where the dress hangs. She runs her hands along the leather on her abdomen. "I think this suits me best."

Grace reaches out her hand and touches Cara on her cheek, this time Cara does not recoil at her sister's touch. "Promise me we'll see each other again." Cara nods her head to her sister.

* * *

Cara and Trinity walk out of the cottage with their packs slung on their shoulders. Suddenly Trinity stops walking. When Cara looks up from the ground she sees Richard, Kahlan, Zedd and Flynn waiting for her. Kahlan has her hands on her hips then drops them and walks away from the other three to confront Cara. Cara walks to her and meets her halfway. "Why are you here?"

"I can never forgive you for what you did to my sister, but if anything ever happens to me the Seeker will need protection." Kahlan explains.

Cara nods her head as she looks down to the ground then back up to Kahlan's eyes. Kahlan ever so slightly nods her head, turns and walks back to where the three are waiting.

Trinity walks up to Cara. "Ready to go?"

Cara turns and looks at the cottage over her shoulder.

_Flashback_

_Cara's Father is outside chopping wood as Young Cara runs out the door. "Father, do you like my new dress?"_

_Her Father straightens up with a large smile on his face. She runs to him with her arms open and he sweeps her up in a hug. "Look at you, smart and beautiful. I can only imagine what you're going to grow up to be someday." They give each other a smile as she leans in and hugs him close._

_Present _

Cara stands there with tears in her eyes before looking at Trinity, who offers a small understanding smile. Cara saunters, in her typical Cara walk, to the others with Trinity by her side. Kahlan leads them away and the others turn to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Keep the reviews coming, I love them! I don't write much so it's great to know how much you like my story. I like feedback. As I said; the more reviews I get the more I write. So here's the next chapter!

Chapter Four: Touched

Richard and Kahlan are walking through the woods at night. They are looking around as we hear a cooing sound. Kahlan has a big smile as Zedd, Cara, Trinity and Flynn catch up with them. A blue light – a Night Wisp – floats around in front of Kahlan. It is the creature that is making the cooing sound as if flies around. It disappears behind the trunk of a fallen tree. Kahlan begins to sign a beautiful wordless tune. More blue lighted Night Wisps appear; her smile widens when they show themselves to her. The others just stare up at the sight before them. There are now at least fifty Night Wisps around Kahlan.

"People have tried for years to find the forest of the Night Wisps." Cara comments.

"Had you come here on your own, they'd have never shown themselves. They only come out for those they trust." Zedd's statement is loaded as he looks at the back of Cara's head.

Trinity giggles as a Night Wisps flies in front of her face and around her before returning to the others.

"I've come to ask you for your help. A Dreamcaster sent me a message that soon I'd be the last Confessor. I need to know if there are any Confessors still alive. Will you help me find them?" Kahlan asks. They all begin to gather together then start to fly away. "May the Spirits protect you."

* * *

A young teenaged girl is reading in her bed. A blue light covers her face as she looks up to see a Night Wisp floating above her. She has a large smile for the Night Wisp as it coos to her. "You're beautiful." She reaches out a finger to the Night Wisp as it flies around her. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

The door opens and the Night Wisp flies away. The girl hides her book under her blanket as a man walks into the room and looks down at her. "Who were you talking to?"

"Myself. Who else do I have to talk to?" The girl asks.

"It's late, get some sleep."

"Father, I'm almost a grown woman. I can't stay here forever." She looks out her window to the star filled sky. "I want to travel to distant lands and fall in love and get married."

"That will never happen Annabelle." She looks from the window to her father whose voice has gone angry. He lets out a sigh and his voice is slightly softer. "You're safe here. That is all that matters."

He walks out of the room, closes the door behind him and you hear it get locked after it is closed. Annabelle sighs as she gets out of bed, walks to the window and looks out. The Night Wisp is flying just outside the window. It flies away; revealing that Annabelle is high up in the sky in a tower.

* * *

Kahlan is sitting down as a Night Wisp hovers above her open hand. Kahlan is looking at the creature as it coos to her then flies away.

Richard sits beside her and takes in her shocked face. "What is it?"

"The Night Wisps searched everywhere in the Midlands and beyond for another Confessor. But they only found one." Richard drops his eyes in sadness. "Only one."

Zedd and Flynn sit close by; listening in. "Who is this other Confessor?" Zedd asks.

Cara and Trinity sit off to the side alone.

"It's strange. The Night Wisps didn't know who she was." Kahlan says.

"At least she's still alive." Richard tells her.

"But for how long? She's in a tower in Raawlenwood Castle in Ossridge. It sounds like she's a prisoner. We can be there and back in three days." Kahlan gives him a thankful smile and sits up a bit straighter.

"Ossridge?" Flynn cries in disbelief. He has stood up to confront them. Cara has started to pack her gear and looks at him with disdain while Trinity rolls her eyes. "I've traveled across the Midlands with you people for weeks now because you said you had to get me and this thing on my hand to Pamorah to find your precious Stone of Tears. But instead we're going to Ossridge?"

Kahlan and Richard share a look knowing he's right.

"Perhaps before we see about this Confessor we should get the Stone and rid ourselves of extraneous cargo." Zedd says. He shoots a look to the back of Flynn's head, but Flynn has caught his tone and glances back to him.

"I'll go and meet with you in Pamorah." Kahlan says. She and Richard have both stood up.

"I'll go too." Trinity speaks up.

Kahlan looks at her in surprise. "Why?"

Trinity picks up her bag and walks towards her. "You're really eager to find this Confessor, I can see it in your eyes. If you walk up to someone and say 'hey you're really important and I need you to come with me' with that look in your eye? They'll run screaming the other way. At least with me I can ease them into it and smooth it over."

Richard thinks this over before nodding. "Alright. But you're not going alone. Zedd, you and Cara can go to Pamorah." Cara does not look pleased as she stands up from her pack. "Flynn, you can come with us."

"What?" He says.

"Why?" Cara asks.

"I've been thinking; we know this Rune is a key, but we don't know what it opens or who or what might try to stop us from getting it. You and Cara should find out before we put the Rune or Flynn in harm's way." Richard picks up his pack and slings it over his shoulder. "We'll meet back here in three days."

Richard starts off with Kahlan and Trinity behind him, Flynn coming along grudgingly. Cara shoots a look to Zedd who just sighs as he chews on his food.

* * *

Annabelle using is a loom, her Father sits next to her as another woman comes in with some food. She sets it on the table.

"Thank you Tharla." He says.

The woman watches as the Father takes a spoonful of soup and eats it. He gets a shocked look on his face after the second spoonful; he drops the spoon and looks up to Tharla. He tries to stand, lets out a grunt and falls to the floor. Annabelle stops working on the loom and goes to her Father. "Father. Help him!"

"It's just a sleeping potion. I had to set you free Annabelle."

"But–" She starts.

"He'll keep you locked up forever. We must hurry, before his men catch us." Tharla grabs Annabelle by her hand and leads her away.

* * *

The next morning, Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Flynn are talking to a woman inside the castle.

"You're too late. The servant Tharla poisoned his Lordship. He's dead. She took Annabelle." She says.

"Took her where?" Richard asks.

"I don't know." She shakes her head. "They rode away, taking the fastest horses."

"Annabelle? She's a Confessor?" Kahlan asks.

"How did you know?" The woman looks surprised.

"Was she a prisoner here?" Richard asks.

"She was Lord Callum's daughter. Years ago, Lord Callum was a powerful D'Haran commander. He attacked a neighboring village."

_Flashback_

_Callum is attacking some rebels in the woods._

"But the villages had the Confessor Josephine on their side. She Confessed Lord Callum in battle."

_Callum strikes at a man as a woman's hand covered in a white dress reaches out and grabs him by the throat. He turns to face her and sees a blonde woman in a white Confessors dress. Her eyes go black as do Callum's – he's been Confessed. A woman runs out of a castle door._

"He was betrothed to a beautiful duchess, a woman he'd love since childhood."

_Present_

"But once Callum was Confessed, he thought of no one but Josephine."

_Flashback_

_Callum is standing next to Josephine his hand on her face as they both smile, Josephine looks down to her belly. He puts his hand on her abdomen, her hand covers his._

"She took him as her mate. Soon she was with child."

_Josephine is lying in a bed covered in sweat and screaming in pain._

"But the birth was not an easy one."

_A baby cries as another woman wraps the child in a blanket. Callum is there by her head stroking her face._

"And when she died, he was released."

_Josephine dies as Callum cries; a white light seeps out from her hands and envelopes Callum._

"He suddenly realized everything he had lost when he became Confessed."

_He pushes himself away from Josephine quickly and looks down at her with shock. He starts out of the room but stops to give the woman an order. "Feed her to the crows."_

_Present_

"I feared he might kill the child too, he was in such a rage. But Lord Callum could not bring himself to slay his own flesh and blood."

_Flashback_

_The baby is cooing in her blanket as Callum looks down at her. He holds the child; taking her to her crib._

"He swore that no one would ever suffer at his daughter's hands as he did at her mother's."

_He sets the baby down in her crib then turns and exits the room._

"He hid her away her whole life in the tallest tower of the castle."

_Present_

"He never told her of her powers. Her curse, as he called it."

Kahlan is shocked by this news. "We have to find her."

"They can't have gotten far." Richard says.

They nod their heads at the woman and leave the room.

* * *

In the woods, Annabelle is there with Tharla and another man. "Where are we going?"

"Someplace safe." Tharla reassures her.

The three of them enter a cave. Tharla has Annabelle by an arm and is leading her inside. More men are inside the cave waiting for them; this makes Annabelle even more nervous. "Why are we here?"

An older man walks forward and gets their attention. "I see you've brought the girl."

"A hundred gold pieces was our agreement." Tharla says.

Annabelle looks from the old man to Tharla. "What agreement?" The man that was with Annabelle and Tharla grabs Annabelle by her hands and ties them together behind her back. "What are you doing?"

"I need proof that she is what you say she is." The old man says.

"She doesn't know what she is. She's never used her powers." Tharla tells him.

"What powers?" Annabelle asks confused.

"A demonstration won't be necessary." He says. He walks over to a bag of some sort and opens it. Inside is a large red crystal-like object that sits on a pedestal.

"I don't have any powers." Annabelle tells them. The man that was with Annabelle and Tharla pushes Annabelle closer to the crystal. It begins to glow a purple-blue color as a mist comes from the center of Annabelle's chest and flows into the crystal. Annabelle begins to look weak and tired. "What are you doing to me?" The crystal continues to glow. Under the bottom point of the crystal is a small bowl, some sort of liquid falls off the crystal and into the bowl glowing purple. The more mist that is drained out of Annabelle the more drops fall into the bowl.

"All right, that's enough. No more until you pay. Or he kills the girl." Tharla says.

The man holding Annabelle pulls out a knife and puts it to her throat. One of the guards with the other man pulls out a sword but the older man stops him.

"No, no. I have enough to see if it's genuine." He removes the bowl from under the crystal and pulls out a small knife. He runs the blade along his finger and puts a few drops of his blood into the bowl. The purple glowing mist rises up out of the bowl. He adds a green liquid to the bowl then dips the quill of a pin into it. He walks over to Annabelle who is panting in fear holding the quill high. He stabs the quill into the man standing next to her. The man lets out a grunt as his eyes go black with Confession.

"Master, how can I serve you?" He says.

He points the feather part of the quill at Tharla. "Kill…her."

"No!" She begins to back away as the man holding Annabelle walks over to her and drives his knife into her abdomen. She lets out a grunt as she falls to the ground dead.

The old man walks back over to Annabelle and holds up the knife in warning. "You're going to be very useful to me."

Suddenly Richard entered the cave along with Kahlan. "Let her go!"

"The Seeker!" The man cries.

"And the Mother Confessor. Kill him and take her." The old man instructs him.

Richard and Kahlan split up and take on the guards. The older man addresses the man holding Annabelle. "Hide her."

Kahlan throws one of her daggers and kills the Confessed man holding Annabelle. Richard slices down with the Sword and cuts the binds holding Annabelle. "Run!"

Annabelle runs out of the cave as Kahlan and Richard continue to fight the guards. "Run Annabelle!"

"Get her!" The old man orders.

Kahlan fights the guards as they try to exit the cave after Annabelle.

* * *

Annabelle has just left the caves and trips and falls to the ground. Two of the guards must have gotten past Kahlan because they exit the cave as well. As they get close to Annabelle one is kicked in the head by Flynn who was sitting on a branch above the man. Trinity comes out from where she was hiding behind a tree with her blades drawn. She runs towards the other guard and quickly kills him. Flynn laughs as he jumps out of the tree and hits the guard in the face. The guard gets the upper hand and sits on Flynn and starts hitting him in the face. Flynn grabs a rock and hits the guard in the face knocking him out and off of him. Flynn goes over to Annabelle to help her up.

"Are you all right?" He asks.

Annabelle just stares at him. "Where did you come from?"

"Oh, I just wait around in trees hoping to rescue pretty girls." He gives her a smile then begins to help her up. "Think you can stand?"

* * *

Back inside the cave, Kahlan and Richard are still fighting the guards. The older man grabs the red crystal and packs it away. He grabs a hand full of black powder as Richard finishes fighting his last guard and starts toward him. The man throws the black powder in the air and a flash of flames explodes Richard off of his feet. The man disappears and Kahlan goes to Richard.

"Richard!"

* * *

Flynn has just helped Annabelle to her feet and she just stares at him, he seems to be a bit uncomfortable but just stares at her as well. "Are you a prince?"

"Is it that obvious?" He gives her a smile as she continues to stare at him.

* * *

Richard is coming to.

"Are you all right?" Kahlan asks. Richard looks around then gets to his feet quickly. He sees guards exiting the cave but Kahlan stops him. "Let them go. We have to get Annabelle."

* * *

Annabelle and Flynn are still staring at each other. Annabelle lifts up her hand and touches Flynn's cheek.

Trinity; finished cleaning her blade looks up. "Annabelle!" She shouts and grabs her free hand, ready to pull her away from Flynn.

Thunder crashes as Annabelle's hand slides down his cheek to his neck. Her hair lifts up in a wind as her eyes go black and time slows – Flynn's and Trinity's eyes go black as well. She has Confessed them. Kahlan and Richard come running out of the cave.

"Annabelle no! Flynn! Trinity!" Kahlan cries.

She falls forward and Flynn catches her. Trinity helps steady her.

"Command me Confessor." Flynn and Trinity say in sync.

Kahlan sucks in a worried breath as Richard rolls his eyes.

* * *

Flynn and Trinity stare at Annabelle with adoration. Kahlan and Richard are talking to Annabelle.

"What's wrong with them?" Annabelle asks.

"They've been Confessed. It's not your fault. You don't have control over your powers yet." Kahlan explains.

"What powers?"

"You're a Confessor. Just like I am."

"Confessor?"

"When you touch someone with your powers, they become enslaved to you. They lose their free will."

"I did that? I enslaved them?" Annabelle asks, horrified.

"I'm glad you did." Flynn says. He walks around to stand next to Annabelle. "I want to serve you."

Trinity steps forward. "I will do whatever you please mistress."

"How do I take it away?" Annabelle asks.

"You can't. They'll be Confessed to you for the rest of your life."

Annabelle looks at Flynn and he gives her a goofy smile. "I didn't know."

"Your father didn't tell you because he was afraid of your powers." Richard explains.

"That's why he kept you locked in a tower." Kahlan says.

"You talked to my father?"

Richard and Kahlan share a look. Kahlan reaches out and touches Annabelle on her shoulder in comfort. "I'm so sorry Annabelle. Your father is dead."

"Dead?"

Kahlan nods. "He was poisoned."

"Tharla killed him. So she could sell me to that sorcerer."

"He wanted to take your magic. But don't worry; he won't come near you again." Richard says.

"We're going to take you to a place where you can be trained." Kahlan tells her.

Annabelle backs away from her. "Trained?"

"So they can teach you how to control your magic so nothing like this will ever happen again."

Flynn puts his hand out on Kahlan's shoulder as Trinity moves to stand in front of Annabelle. "Stop. You're scaring her. She just found out her father died. She needs to know everything's all right." He looks at Annabelle. "I won't let anything bad happen to you. Ever."

"My life is yours." Trinity tells her.

"Annabelle, you have a very rare and special gift. If I can teach you about it, if you'll come with us…" Kahlan trails off.

Annabelle looks to Richard then to Flynn and Trinity.

"It's all right. They're good people." Trinity moves out of the way as Flynn takes Annabelle's hand and lifts it up."

"I'll go wherever he goes." Annabelle says.

Kahlan looks at Richard and he just sighs. "Come on." Richard leads the way as Kahlan follows and Flynn leads Annabelle away by pulling on her hand, Trinity walking behind her.

* * *

Zedd and Cara walk among a lot of people at dusk.

"Excuse me sir. Pardon me ma'am." He's trying to get someone's attention but they all shy away from him. "You and your Agiels don't exactly inspire a warm welcome."

"I've learned it's more useful to be feared than to be liked." Cara says.

Zedd tries to stop a man pushing a cart. "Excuse me, sir."

"What do you want?" He asks.

"Could you tell us where we could find the Cloister of Pamorah?"

The man points. "In the Sentinel Hills, east of the city. But, I wouldn't go there now. You don't want to be on the road after nightfall." The man continues on his way pushing his cart."

"W-wait, sir, w-why?" Zedd asks.

The man doesn't give an answer and the people around them have picked up their pace to get to wherever they are going.

* * *

Zedd and Cara are talking to a woman with an impressive headdress.

"Thank you for seeing me, Ms. Prioress." Zedd hands a woman a piece of paper with the Rune on Flynn's hand drawn on it. "Have you seen this symbol before?"

"The parchment will do you no good. The tomb must be opened by the one who bares the rune on his hand."

"What tomb?" Cara asks.

"In times past, the tomb was the site of many a pilgrimage. Legend has it that the Stone of Tears was buried there. Darken Rahl sent his men to Pamorah to open the tomb. They tried everything, but no one could get inside it."

"Without the rune." Zedd says.

"Rahl believed the bearer of the rune would arrive one day so he stationed an elite guard around the tomb. After Rahl fell the villagers rose up and killed them. Every last D'Haran. But they came back from the dead."

"Banelings. That's what everyone around here is so afraid of." Cara realizes.

"They accepted the Keeper's twisted bargain. Killing to stay alive. They're still waiting for the bearer of the rune to arrive. To make sure no one gets the stone."

"Where is this tomb?" Zedd asks.

"In a cemetery, to the south. But going anywhere near it means certain death."

Zedd and Cara share a look.

* * *

Richard and Kahlan are sitting next to a campfire. Richard is poking it with a stick and throws it into the fire. Richard throws a look to Kahlan then looks to where she is gazing, which is obviously toward where Annabelle and Flynn are – we hear Annabelle laugh. Trinity is across from the others; keeping watch.

"I wonder where Flynn's family is. I never asked him." She watches the pair as they stand near a horse; feeding it. Kahlan looks away from them as she shakes her head sadly.

"It's not your fault this happened." Richard tells her.

Kahlan looks up at him with an expression that seems to say 'are you kidding me?'. "We took him with us because we needed him. Now he'll spend the rest of his life desperately longing for someone he'll never see again."

Richard once again looks over at the couple. "Well maybe after Pamorah–"

"No." Richard looks back to Kahlan. "No. Flynn will be a distraction."

Richard looks back to them feeding the horse. "What about Trinity?"

Kahlan looks down and shakes her head. "I don't know." She looks over at Trinity. "I really don't."

* * *

"My whole life, I wanted to see the world. And now that I'm out here, I don't understand any of it." Annabelle tells Flynn.

"I'll teach you."

She gives him a smile then looks back to the horse and laughs. "Kahlan says I have to go to a place called Aydindril to be trained."

"I'll come with you."

"She says you can't. That you have something more important to do in Pamorah with Richard. I don't want to go anywhere without you."

Flynn reaches out and takes her hand. "Then you'll get your wish."

Kahlan and Richard stand up from the fire.

"How?" Annabelle asks.

Flynn begins to lean in close to her ear but Kahlan's voice breaks them apart. "It's late. We all need some sleep."

"My mistress is cold. I'm going to get some more wood for the fire." Flynn leaves the two of them alone as Kahlan looks to Annabelle.

"Maybe Flynn and I can get married."

"I'm sorry Annabelle." She takes Annabelle by the arm and leads her to a down tree to sit down. "That isn't going to happen."

She gives Kahlan a large smile. "But he loves me, and I love him. And in the books I've read–"

"It isn't the same with Confessors." Annabelle's smile falters. "We serve a higher purpose. But our gift makes the kind of romance you've read about…impossible."

"So, you can't get married?"

"A Confessor takes a mate but – not for love. To continue our line. And there aren't very many of us left. I think you and I may be the only ones. So one day you will be ready, you'll take a suitable mate."

Everything Kahlan is saying is taking the joy out of Annabelle. "What makes a mate so suitable?"

"Well, ah, he should be–" She looks over her shoulder to Richard. "Strong, noble and brave." She seems to get her wits back and looks back to Annabelle. "A leader."

"So, Richard's your mate then?"

"No. I love Richard but if he and I were to be together in that way, he would become Confessed."

"But, he already loves you." Annabelle says, confused.

"Richard has an important mission only he can carry out. If he were Confessed, his love for me would be all-consuming. It would distract him so much he would go mad, and he couldn't complete his quest."

"So you could never be with someone that you love?"

"Once you start your training and see how important our work is you'll understand that it makes up for the things we can't have."

They hear Flynn panting in a panic and turn to look as he come running into the campsite. He is holding an arrow sticking out of his shoulder and Richard gets to his feet drawing the Sword. "The sorcerers' men, they're coming!"

Richard runs off in the direction Flynn points and Kahlan follows after him. "Keep her safe!"

* * *

Flynn runs over to Annabelle and she stares down at the arrow. He calms down and takes her by the hand. "Come on."

Annabelle looks over her should to where Richard and Kahlan disappeared then looks back to Flynn. "What are you doing?"

"Granting your wish." He pulls on her and she follows him.

Trinity moves to follow them. "Mistress!"

Annabelle turns back. "Stay here! Don't tell them what happened when they come back."

Trinity nods.

* * *

Richard stops running and looks around, Kahlan stops behind him. "There's no one here."

Realization comes to Kahlan. "Flynn."

Richard lets out a grunt and turns back toward the campsite.

* * *

They enter the campsite to find Flynn, Annabelle and the horse gone.

"They're gone." Kahlan says.

"And so are the horses." Richard tells her. "Trinity, where did they go?"

Trinity looks away from Richard; staying silent.

"She's Confessed." Kahlan tells him. "She won't tell us anything because Annabelle told her not to."

"Grab her." Richard tells her. "We have to find them." They start of in the direction they think Flynn and Annabelle took.

* * *

Flynn and Annabelle are both riding one horse as another is led by its reins beside them. Flynn takes a hold of the arrow and pulls it out of his shoulder with a grunt.

"You're bleeding."

"I had to make it look real." He turns to look at her. "I fooled them so that we could get away. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Does it hurt?"

"For you, nothing hurts." He leans forward and kisses her lips.

* * *

In the woods, it's now daylight. Annabelle and Flynn are lying on the ground talking. Flynn has his shirt off, but Annabelle is wearing her underclothes.

"When I was in the tower, the servants used to secretly bring me books to read. Have you ever heard the story of Rosalind and Palomar?" She asks.

"Yeah, everybody knows that story. She saved him from the dragon."

"And then they sail away on the ocean together. You remind me of Palomar. At least the way I imagined him."

"I'd save you from a dragon." They laugh together.

"Would you take me to see the ocean?"

"I'd take you anywhere." He looks down and away from her gaze.

"What?"

He holds his hand with the rune up to Annabelle. "This rune is the key to finding the Stone of Tears. Unless Richard has it the Keeper will destroy all life. Including yours. Maybe we should go back."

She grabs his hand and holds onto it tightly. "How do you know what they told you is true? My father told me there was nothing but war and wickedness in this world. That was a lie. You're proof of that. And even if what they're saying is true, I'd rather die with you than be locked in another tower without you." She leans her head forward and they kiss.

* * *

Kahlan, Trinity, and Richard are walking along a trail; he is studying the ground for their tracks.

"I should have separated them right away." Kahlan shakes her head.

"He was comforting a scared girl. It would have been cruel." Richard tells her.

"She would've been safe."

"We'll find them. Look, the tracks spilt. One horse went north, the other east."

"He was trying to make it harder for us to follow him. Clever." Kahlan says.

"Not clever enough." Richard points to the tracks going north. "These tracks are deeper." He indicates the tracks going east. "The horse that went that way wasn't carrying any weight." They start off down the north bearing route.

* * *

A pig is roasting over a fire. Flynn and Annabelle, once again fully clothed, pop up behind a bush and look at the pig.

"Hungry? Wait here." He starts off into the empty campsite toward the pig. He grabs a knife to slice off a piece when a hand shoots out and stops him. He lets out a grunt of pain and drops the knife.

"You know what we do with thieves around here?"

"Show them mercy?" Obviously being Confessed hasn't taken away Flynn's smart mouth; he gives the man a smile. The man pushes him down and hefts an axe high above his head preparing to swing it down onto Flynn.

Annabelle runs out from her hiding place. "Flynn!"

Her appearance stops the man from killing Flynn with the axe; he drops it down as he stares at her. "Well, two thieves." He leers at Annabelle. "Maybe you've got something to bargain with."

He starts toward Annabelle but Flynn gets up and stands in front of her holding a large branch out to the man. "Stay away from her."

The man goes to chop the branch but Annabelle rushes forward and grabs him by the throat. Thunder crashes, time slows and Annabelle's eyes go black as do the mans. She has Confessed him. The man falls to his knees as she falls to the ground, Flynn catches her and helps her up. "Command me, Confessor."

A group of five men enter the campsite yelling out to them. "Hey!"

"Stop them!" Annabelle orders.

Flynn picks up his big branch as the man grabs his axe and they run at the men. Flynn strikes one man across the face as the Confessed man takes on another from the group. The two men knock out all the other men in short order as Annabelle watches.

* * *

Cara and Zedd walk in the woods at night. They stop and gaze at the sight of half a dozen guards pacing around a crypt.

"The only way to kill banelings is to burn them. We'll need oil and torches." Zedd says.

"Why not just use Wizard's Fire?"

"I don't think that would be wise."

Cara nods her head in understanding. "It's because I'm a Mord-Sith, isn't it?" He shoots a look over to her. "You think if you use your magic I'll turn it against you. I've had chances before."

"With the Seeker and Confessor nearby? And now you know where the tomb is."

"Do you honestly think that's why I've followed Richard all this way? In the hopes that he'd send me here with you alone so I could find a way to steal the Stone for myself?" Cara asks in disbelief.

"Probably not. But what's at stake is far too important to rely on probability."

"I don't believe you have the luxury of caution." Cara turns serious as she stares at the guards; they have all turned and are now staring at the duo. They bring up their crossbows and take aim. Zedd takes a step forward and thrusts out his hand shooting the two in front with Wizard's Fire. More guards take aim and Zedd hits them with Wizard's Fire as well.

"Get them!" A guard yells.

A few others take aim and release bolts, Cara ducks behind a tree and the bolt embed into the trunk. Cara runs off as Zedd takes aim with his Wizard's Fire. He brings up both hands and shoots Wizard's Fire at more guards. More guards show up. Cara appears behind two guards and strikes them with her Agiels. Another one grabs her from behind, she fights with him then a stream of Wizard's Fire hits the guard. He burns up with his hand at Cara's throat. Cara walks among the dead guards.

"I think that's all of them." She puts her Agiels away as Zedd looks around.

"For now, but this is a place of death. Others may crawl out of the earth to replace them." Zedd walks up to the crypt/tomb and looks at it. "We should get Flynn back here with the rune as quickly as we can."

"We? Are you sure you can trust me?"

"No. But we don't have the luxury of caution." Zedd starts off as Cara stares at his back and then follows.

* * *

Flynn and Annabelle were at the campsite from earlier. Now all of the men that attacked them as well as Flynn, Annabelle and the man she Confessed are sitting around the campfire eating. Lightning flashes and thunder sound out.

Richard and Kahlan walk up to the site confused, while Trinity smiles at the sight of her mistress and moves to stand near her.

"Flynn. Annabelle." They turn to look at Richard and Kahlan when he speaks. "I know this is hard for you but we have to get moving. We've lost enough time as it is."

The Confessed all look to Annabelle. "If you don't leave, my friends will make you leave."

Everyone around the campfire stands and prepares to defend Annabelle. Trinity readies her staff. Flynn takes Annabelle by the arm and leads her away as Kahlan stares at the rest of the men with a shocked face. "Richard, they're all Confessed."

Flynn and Annabelle stop to look, but Annabelle grabs Flynn's hand and keeps him moving. "Let's go."

The men all move forward at once and attack Richard and Kahlan. They fight the men off as Annabelle and Flynn run to the horse. Flynn stops and looks back at the melee. Annabelle walks to stand next to him. "What's wrong?"

"I know Richard and Kahlan. Sooner or later they'll catch us."

Richard fights off the men around him as does Kahlan, however, one sneaks up behind Kahlan and knocks her on the back of her head. "Kahlan!" Trinity rushes at Richard with her staff, trying to land a blow. Richard blocks her attempts. They battle until Richard pins one end of Trinity's staff to the ground and kicks it out of her hands. He lands a solid punch to her face; sending her to the ground unconscious. Another man comes to attack him.

With Kahlan, one of the men holds her down as another attacks Richard. A third man picks up an axe next to Kahlan and prepares to use it but Kahlan kicks his leg out from under him causing him to drop the axe as he falls. Kahlan picks up one of her knives and throws it at a man killing him. Richard kills the man he was fighting with. He lifts the Sword up high to strike down at him with a hand appears at his neck behind him, his eyes go black and we see that Annabelle Confessed him. Kahlan sees this too and bolts upright even against the restraint of the man holding her down.

"No!" Kahlan rolls backwards and throws the man off of her. She runs to where Richard and Annabelle are standing. "Richard!" She knocks them both to the ground, knocking out Annabelle. She shakes Richard. "Richard?" He starts to rise, she still holds onto his shirt. "Richard."

He opens his eyes and she gives him a hopeful smile. He looks over her shoulder to where Flynn has helped Annabelle up. "Mistress…how can I serve you?"

* * *

Kahlan's eyes fill with tears, she has lost Richard, she begins to cry as he gets up off the ground and goes to Annabelle.

Richard is standing in front of Flynn and Annabelle. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Let's go." Annabelle tells him.

Kahlan is sitting on the ground still, her hand covering her mouth in horror.

"I'll come with you, Mistress." He tells her.

Kahlan drops her hand from her mouth, tears streaming down her face, and addresses Annabelle. "Everything he does is to save lives. He saved yours. And you've destroyed him."

"I'm sorry Kahlan. But you didn't leave me a choice."

Kahlan's sadness only deepens. "And you leave me no choice."

She picks up her dagger and throws it at Annabelle. Without even turning to see it coming Richard lifts up the Sword and deflects it away. Kahlan reaches down to get another weapon as Richard takes a fighting stance in front of Annabelle.

"I won't let you kill her."

"Kill me?" Annabelle asks, scared.

"It's the only way to release me from Confession. But don't worry Mistress, I'll protect you." Richard promises.

"Richard, I don't want to fight you." Kahlan says.

"Then put down your weapon."

Kahlan stares at Richard for a moment the drops her dagger. Flynn releases Annabelle. "I'll get the horse." Flynn walks past Kahlan; she bends down quickly and gets her dagger. She grabs Flynn by the shoulder, spins him around and puts her blade to his neck.

"What are you doing? Don't hurt him." Annabelle pleads.

"Let him go."

Kahlan doesn't listen to Richard. "You will order both of these men to come with me to Pamorah right now, or I will kill him."

"You wouldn't hurt him. You need the rune on his hand." Annabelle tells her.

"I need him in Pamorah. If he doesn't go he is of no use to me." Kahlan says, jerking Flynn closer.

"If we go with you, and Flynn gets you your Stone, will you let us be together?" Annabelle asks.

"You have my word."

"It's a trap. She'll try to kill you the first chance she gets." Richard says.

"Richard I know you're Confessed to her, but you know me. I'm not a liar." Kahlan tells him.

He stares at her for a long second, he almost looks confused. "No, she isn't."

"Put your sword down. We're going with her." Annabelle tells him.

Richard does as told and Kahlan releases Flynn. He backs away from her frightened as she lets out a sigh and goes to wake Trinity.

* * *

The next morning, Kahlan is talking to Cara and Zedd. "She said she'd order Flynn to go to Pamorah with us if I let them live."

"And you agreed to that?" Cara asks, not believing what she is hearing. _Richard and Trinity are Confessed, why not just kill her and get it over with?_

"I had to. Either Richard was going to kill me or I was going to kill him."

Richard and Trinity are tending to a horse as Annabelle and Flynn laugh together. Flynn walks away from Annabelle and over to the duo.

"I need it Zedd." Kahlan tells him.

Zedd nods his head as Kahlan walks over to Annabelle. She grabs her arm and pulls her closer to Cara and Zedd, Richard sees this and rushes after them. "No!"

Zedd thrusts out his hand and hits Richard in the chest with magic.

"Flynn!" Annabelle calls.

Flynn, Richard, and Trinity attempt to come closer but it seems as though Zedd has erected a shield between them.

"You promised!" She cries.

"You lied to me!" Richard yells.

"I had to! If the Keeper wins everyone will die! I need the Seeker to fight him and seal the rift in the Underworld." Kahlan explains. Flynn and Trinity start to fight against the shield again. "I need you to be you Richard!"

Richard watches as Kahlan takes out one of her daggers. This makes Flynn and Trinity fight all the harder against the shield.

"Annabelle!"

"No!"

"No! Don't kill her! I love her!" This makes Kahlan pause and look up at Richard, his face is earnest. "I love her as much as I ever loved you." Cara's eyes go between Richard and Kahlan; she looks almost like she's enjoying the drama, as if she's watching her favorite soap opera. "I know you Kahlan. You don't want to murder the last Confessor."

"I never asked to be a Confessor. I never asked to be locked in a tower." Annabelle pleads. The trio continues to fight against the shield. "I just want to be like everyone else."

Kahlan gives her a sad look. "If there was any other way–" She starts.

"Maybe there is." Richard says. Kahlan looks up to him. "The sorcerer's quillion. If we can get it we can use it to drain Annabelle's powers."

Kahlan looks to Zedd. "Would they be released?"

"I doubt it's ever been tried. But in theory, they shouldn't be bound by magic she herself no longer possesses."

"Kahlan, if you love me you'll give it a try."

Kahlan looks to him again, Cara is not moved. "He's only saying that because he's been Confessed."

"Confessed or not, Richard would do anything to save a life." Kahlan tells her.

"We have to get the Stone first." Zedd says.

"And then we'll go to the sorcerers cave and get his quillion." Kahlan drops her dagger from Annabelle's throat and she hurries away from Kahlan.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing. You want us to risk everything – our lives, Richard's and Trinity's lives – to save her? If you don't have the stomach to kill her, I will." Care tells her.

Kahlan steps forward and takes Cara by the arm. "I seem to remember Richard going to great lengths to save your life."

Cara looks over to Richard and Trinity, then back to Kahlan. "And if it doesn't release them?"

"Then I'll do what need to be done." Kahlan tells her.

* * *

At the tomb, Flynn hand enters the frame moving closer to the tomb. The rune on his hand beings to glow brightly on the tomb and on his hand. The entire center of the tomb glows brightly and opens. When the glowing dies they see a skeleton residing inside, around its neck is a locket, identical to the one that made the rune on Flynn's hand. Zedd walks forward and pulls the locket from the necklace. Kahlan walks forward to stand next to him, as Flynn walks back to stand next to Annabelle.

"It's another locket." Zedd says.

"Maybe there's another rune inside it." Kahlan guesses.

"Or maybe it holds the Stone of Tears."

"The Seeker should be the one to open it."

"When he's released from Confession. Not when he's this unpredictable." Zedd tells her.

Richard leans forward. "We got what you came for. We need to go after the quillion."

"He can still fight. He'd do anything to save her life." Kahlan tells Zedd.

"We both know Richard can't be relied upon right now."

Kahlan looks over her shoulder to Cara, Cara looks up at her for a moment before Kahlan turns back around. "Then Cara and I will just have to take care of the sorcerer ourselves."

Zedd shoots her a look.

* * *

Cara is standing with her arms folded across her chest as Kahlan walks to stand in front of her, her hands on her hips. "Are you sure?"

"Any sorcerer as powerful as Lorcus is going to be able to see right through us if we aren't convincing."

"If you insist." She pulls out one of her Agiels and holds it in Kahlan's direction. "This will hurt."

"Just do it."

Cara holds her Agiel out and presses it against Kahlan's temple, Kahlan tenses and flinches as the pain from the magic hits her.

* * *

Cara is back in the cave where Tharla took Annabelle. She has Kahlan slung over her shoulder; out cold. "I have something the sorcerer would be very interested in." She drops Kahlan like a sack of potatoes."

"Surrender your weapon." The guard orders.

Cara holds both of her arms up away from her Agiels. "Go ahead. Take it."

"I know the power of the Agiel. Lay it down yourself." Cara takes out one of her Agiels and throws it on the ground. "And the other one."

Cara takes it out of its holster and tosses it to the ground too. "Now summon your sorcerer or I take my merchandise elsewhere."

"And what would a Mord-Sith expect in return for her…"merchandise"?" The Sorcerer asks.

"A thousand gold pieces."

"Why would I pay such a price?"

"Rumor has it you're in the market for Confessor power." Cara walks in a circle around Kahlan; she is still on the ground out cold. "This is the Mother Confessor. I sincerely doubt you'd be made a better offer."

Cara is now standing by Kahlan's head looking down at her; the sorcerer walks up to stand beside her. "She's of no use to me dead."

"She's not dead…just compliant." Cara kicks Kahlan in the face and the blow turns her head, revealing a bruise on her temple from where Cara held her Agiel. Cara saunters back around Kahlan.

"How do I know that?"

She holds her hands out to Kahlan. "Examine her for yourself."

The sorcerer bends down close to Kahlan; she suddenly comes awake and grabs the man by the throat. Thunder sounds as Kahlan Confesses the sorcerer. Cara picks up her Agiels and fights the closest guard. The others start to advance on her and she engages them. Kahlan's eyes go black as do the sorcerers. Cara has a grin as she takes on the advancing guards. "Command me Confessor."

"Call off your guards."

"Stop! Don't harm them."

Cara looks a little let down that the fighting has stopped, but all of the guards hold their positions.

"Give me the quillion." Kahlan orders.

* * *

Back in the woods, Kahlan and Annabelle are sitting together as Zedd walks up to them with the quillion. Richard, Flynn, and Trinity stand a few feet behind them. Cara walks up and joins them.

"You spared my life, even when your friends told you not to." Annabelle tells Kahlan.

"You can thank me if this works."

"If it does you'll be the last Confessor." Kahlan absorbs this fact with a nod of her head. "You'll have to take a mate."

"Yes. Someday I will."

"Richard would make a good father for a Confessor, wouldn't he?"

"Annabelle…"Kahlan starts.

"If he's Confessed to me you can't hurt him." It's obvious that Kahlan hasn't thought of this. "And he could give you a child. And then when you take my magic he'll be released, won't he?"

Kahlan is having trouble taking in this turn of events; Zedd even seems to be thinking over what she says. "Yes, but that isn't the way that–" Kahlan starts but Zedd interrupts her.

"Kahlan, maybe you should consider what she is suggesting." Kahlan's mouth drops open in shock. "If something were to happen to you, then the race of Confessors would be no longer."

"I want to do something for you, while I'm still a Confessor. Please?" Annabelle asks.

Kahlan looks over Annabelle's shoulder to where Richard stands.

* * *

Richard is talking to Annabelle with a confused look on her face. "But I don't love her, I love you."

"This will make me very happy. Go to her and love her as you would love me." Annabelle tells him.

Richard gives her a small nod of his head.

* * *

Kahlan is sitting alone deeper in the woods; her hands are twisting together in nervousness. She rubs her palms along her thighs smoothing her dress down. She hears Richard approach from behind her and turns her head a bit. Richard stops and stares at her for a long moment, then walks to where she's sitting. He kneels down in front of her and takes her hands into his own. She licks her lips and is about to speak when Richard talks to her softly. "Kahlan, it's all right. It's all right."

Kahlan shakes her head a bit and he nods to her. He runs his hand over her hair then runs his hand along her cheek bringing it behind her neck; he pulls her into a kiss. She breaks apart from him and looks at him for a second before bringing her lips back to his with more force. She pushes him backwards as he reaches up to take off his vest.

* * *

Kahlan is lying on a bed of leaves, her head back as she sighs happily; Richard's hand against her neck. He moves up and kisses her. He is lying on top of her without his shirt, the top half of her dress is down around her waist showing her undergarments. She leans up to continue kissing him. He lowers her back down and kisses on her neck as she leans up a bit to kiss on his. They continue kissing as Kahlan rolls him over so that she is now on top. Kahlan sits up moving her hair over to the side of her shoulder then leans down and kisses him. He raises himself up and twists so he is once again on top of her. She begins to pant as he continues to kiss on her body. "Richard – Richard, what are you thinking about?"

He kisses her a couple more times before leaning up and looking down at her. "Pleasing you."

He leans back down and kisses her neck; she can't help herself from asking. "Because your Mistress ordered you to?"

He leans up again and looks down at her happily. "Yes."

He bends down to kiss her neck again put she pushes him up, stopping him. He looks down at her confused as she looks at him sadly. "You really love her – don't you?"

The confusion melts away from his face. "With all my heart."

This guts Kahlan but Richard just bends back down and kisses her neck. She squeezes her eyes shut and lets out an unhappy groan. She pushes him off of her and sits up. Richard is once again looking at her with confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kahlan shakes her head and begins putting her dress back on. "No. You didn't do anything wrong."

"But my Mistress commanded me to-"

"I know." Kahlan gets up from the ground holding her dress close to her body leaving a very confused Richard sitting on the ground left behind.

* * *

Kahlan is now standing in front of Annabelle talking to her. "I guess I wouldn't want to give myself to Flynn like that if he was thinking of somebody else."

Kahlan gives her a sad smile. "It isn't just that. Richard would never use magic to force someone to act against their will."

"But it's not really against his will. If he wasn't Confessed he would want to."

"But he is Confessed and I'm not prepared to make that decision for him. Or make him a father without his blessing."

"But for Confessors…Isn't it always like that?"

"That's why we don't take men we love as mates."

"It's kind of like being locked in a tower, isn't it?"

Kahlan gives her a little smile with a nod of her head. Zedd walks up behind Kahlan and she turns to look at him. "We should get started."

* * *

Annabelle is sitting in front of the quillion; once again the purple pink mist is flowing from her into the crystal. "If this works I can get married one day."

Kahlan gives her a hopeful smile and nods her head. "I hope you will."

Cara is standing off to the side with Richard, Trinity, and Flynn guarding them, they all look worried for Annabelle. Annabelle looks over to Flynn. "But Flynn won't love me anymore."

"He's just the first one you met, there will be other men."

"But what if he's the only one that I'll ever love?"

Kahlan looks at Flynn as Annabelle lets out a grunt; a bright white light starts at the center of her chest and brightens to envelope everyone. Richard, Trinity, and Flynn are knocked back a step when the light wave hits them. Zedd leans forward and closes the box around the crystal.

Flynn rushes up to Annabelle and puts his arm around her. "Annabelle, are you all right?"

Zedd looks from Flynn to Richard and Trinity. "It didn't work."

Flynn looks up to Zedd. "I'm not Confessed anymore, I was just making sure she was all right."

Kahlan turns to look at Richard. "Richard?"

He's once again looking confused as he looks at Annabelle, and then he looks up at Kahlan. She gives him a questioning face, 'are you still Confessed' and he straightens his stance toward her, gives her a small smile and a nod of his head that he's no longer under Annabelle's spell. She lets out a grateful sigh and smiles at him.

Trinity glares at the ground and clenches her fists before walking away.

* * *

Kahlan, Richard and Annabelle are standing off to the side as she packs her stuff. Zedd is eating an apple, Cara is packing her bag and Flynn appears to be tying his shoe. Trinity is turned away from them; leaning on a tree.

"We'll see you safely home. Your father's castle is rightful yours now." Kahlan tells Annabelle.

"Thank you, but – uh, I think I've spent enough of my life there. I want to see the world."

"Where we're going won't be safe for you." Richard tells her.

"I'll go myself. I've always wanted to see the ocean."

"I don't think it's safe for you to travel alone." Kahlan says.

Flynn stands up from his position; he was obviously using tying his shoe as a reason to eavesdrop. "I'll take her." He rushes to stand beside her. "I mean – um, I'm headed toward Wynnmore anyway. I – I have a cousin there. It's near the ocean." He gives them one of his goofy smiles as Kahlan turns to look at Richard, they share a look. "What? You don't need me anymore." He turns to look at Annabelle. "So you can come along if you want to." They give each other a smile as Kahlan watches with a smile of her own. "Well I can't say it's been fun, but it's been interesting." They all share a laugh.

* * *

Flynn and Annabelle ride a horse together as Richard watches them go. He turns around and sees Kahlan standing there. She sweeps her hair out of her face as she walks closer to him. He just stares at her but she has trouble looking back at him. "It's only me now."

"No." He reaches out and takes her hand. "You got us." She smiles and nods her head, Richard looks lost in thought for a moment. "Kahlan – I can understand why you couldn't go through with it. But part of me wishes you had."

She gives him a sly smile. "Me too." He returns her sly smile then Zedd walks up to them.

"And now that we have our Seeker back…it's time to open this. Zedd reaches into his pouch at his waist and pulls out the locket they got in Pamorah. He hands it to Richard and Richard places it in the palm of his hand. He opens the locket but there is no flask containing the magic powder like the last locket. Instead there is a blue marble like jewel that glows in its center. There are also small blue dots that light up once the locket is opened. The runes around it glow before fading.

"Is it the Stone of Tears?" Cara asks; Trinity looking over her shoulder.

Richard still has it in his hand and is moving it left and right studying it. "No, I think it's a compass." He studies it closer and a few of the blue lights turn yellow at the top, he reads the writing on the compass. "This orb will guide the Seekers way."

"To what?" Trinity asks.

"Hopefully the Stone of Tears." Richard takes a few steps ahead and moves it left and right again trying to get his baring with it.

"Let's not waist time then." Zedd says.

Richard smiled. "We head north." He starts off excitedly as the others follow.

* * *

That night Trinity paced back and forth while the others slept.

"I will never get any sleep with that constant pacing of yours." Cara says from her bed roll; her eyes still closed.

"Sorry." Trinity says. She moves a few feet away from the campsite; staring into the woods.

Cara sighs before standing up and going to stand next to Trinity. "What is wrong?"

Trinity glances at her before looking back out into the woods. "I really want to kill that girl." She growls.

Cara's eyes widen as she turns to look at her usually kind friend. "Because she Confessed you."

Trinity's jaw clenches. "I suffered at the hands of a Mord-Sith as a child and didn't break. I spent years making and crafting weapons while others ridiculed me. I've fought bandits, and soldiers, and banelings." She looks down. "And all it took was the touch of one girl to break my will and make me useless."

Cara stands there; not knowing what to do for her friend. She awkwardly lifts her arm and pats her on the shoulder.

Trinity turns to look at her. "What was your first thought when you found out Richard and I were confessed?"

Cara's answer is instant. "To kill her and free you."

"Because he is your lord Rahl?"

Cara nods. "And because he is needed for the quest without acting like a lovesick puppy. It would be a distraction."

"And me?"

Cara looks away from her. "You would beg to return to your mistress. You would've slowed us down."

Trinity smiles. "Admit it Cara. I'm your friend. You care about me."

"Shut up." Cara says; still looking away.

Trinity chuckles. "You love me." She sings.

Cara pushes Trinity before turning and walking back to camp.

"I love you too Cara!" Trinity calls after her, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Wizard

Richard looked down at the compass in his hand. "It's holding steady at north-northeast." Richard is leading the way with Zedd just behind him, Kahlan after Zedd with Trinity and Cara bringing up the rear.

"Which should bring us within a league of Winterhaven by noon. We could stop there for a hot meal." Zedd says.

"I thought the compass was supposed to point the way to the Stone of Tears not the nearest tavern." Cara rolled her eyes.

"To reach the Stone of Tears we need all the sustenance we can get." Zedd defended.

Richard looks up and puts his hand out to stop Zedd. "Zedd."

"What?"

He looks up and sees a fruit hanging on a tree branch. It's orange and almost looks like persimmon. "Look."

Everyone, well everyone except Cara, smiles.

"Somebody's favorite fruit." Kahlan says.

Richard reaches up to take the fruit off the tree but Zedd hurries forward and pushes his hand away. "The persimmon is far more than my favorite fruit." Zedd reaches up and plucks the fruit off the tree. "It's the pinnacle of creation. One doesn't often see such a perfect specimen this late in the season." Zedd is studying the fruit as Richard smiles at it and him. "I hope none of you are expecting a slice of the last persimmon of the year."

Kahlan shakes her head with a smile as Richard claps him on his shoulder. "Wouldn't think of it."

Zedd smiles at the fruit as Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara start back on their way. "That's very generous of you." He makes 'mm' sounds as he takes a few bites out of the fruit. "Any persimmon you can eat without getting juice on your chin–" He takes another juicy bite as Richard and Kahlan turn to look at him. "Isn't worth eating in the first place." They both smile at Zedd then continue on.

* * *

The group makes their way through the woods.

"Can I have um…A drink of uh…? Argh!" Zedd tries.

"Water?" Cara asks.

"Yes, water."

Cara hands him her canteen.

"Thank you Kahlan."

"My name is Cara." She frowns.

Kahlan turns around to look at Zedd then looks to Richard with worry. Trinity raises an eyebrow.

"I know that." Zedd says.

"You called me Kahlan."

"I absolutely did not."

"Zedd, you did." Richard says.

"I did?"

Richard and Kahlan stop to turn around and look at Zedd. "Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not all right. It's not indignity enough that I have more aches in my joints than joints in my body, that I stumble to the privy six times a night. Now I'm forgetting the word for water, and calling people by the wrong name." Both Richard and Kahlan have started laughing silently at Zedd. "I must be older than I thought."

Trinity shrugs and nods in agreement while Richard lets out a chuckle.

"You? Old? Zedd I'd be lucky to be half as sharp as you are when I'm your age." He says.

Zedd lets out a sigh and walks past Richard and Kahlan. Suddenly he stops and looks around. "Where's Tarralyn?"

This is no longer funny to Richard and Kahlan, they both wear worried expressions.

Trinity turns to Cara. "Who's Tarralyn?" She asks.

Cara shrugs with a bored look on her face.

"Tarralyn?" Kahlan asks.

"Yes, Tarralyn. My daughter. Where is she?" Zedd asks.

Richard and Kahlan share a worried look. "Zedd, Tarralyn isn't with us anymore." She reaches out and touches his arm in sympathy. "She died last summer."

This shocks Zedd although he was there with Richard and Kahlan when Tarralyn died. "My daughter's dead? How can that be?"

He starts off again and Richard walks forward to grab him by his arm and stop him, he stares at Zedd with hard eyes. Cara and Trinity are following along; confused. "You've known about Tarralyn for a long time. This is not like you. You have the best memory of anybody I've ever met. Zedd, something is happening to you."

"Happening? Yes. Something's happening." Zedd says.

"The persimmon." Richard realizes.

"Zedd's the only one who ate it." Kahlan says.

"Maybe it was poisoned." Cara guesses.

Trinity shakes her head. "I don't know of any poison that affects the memory this quickly or this specific. It's like the memories he's losing are selective. Like he's rolling back in time."

"Not poisoned, spelled." Zedd realizes. "A spell of f-f-forgetting."

"Is there a way to undo it?" Kahlan asks.

"Yes. A potion." He starts to walk away.

"A potion of what?" Richard asks.

Zedd walks over to a fallen log and sits down heavily. "Elderberry blossoms, mandragora and the ground dust of a Shadrin's horn."

"We'll find them. Zedd, who would have done this to you?"

"There's only one person powerful enough to spell a Wizard of the First Order. Who knows exactly what fruit I wouldn't be able to resist."

"Who?" Zedd looks off confused; Richard grabs him by his shoulders forcing him to look at him. "Zedd, who?"

"Shota."

"Who's Shota?" Trinity asks.

Her question is ignored as Richard and Kahlan share a confused look. "Why would Shota want to do this to you?"

"Why would who want to do what?"

"Why would Shota want to take away your memory?"

Zedd throws Richards arms off of his shoulders and stands up quickly. "Let go of me!"

"Zedd." Richard says.

Zedd looks really lost and confused as he backs away from Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara. "Why are you all looking at me like that? Who are you people?"

Richard turns to Cara. "Find elderberry blossoms." He turns and looks at Kahlan and Trinity. "I'll get the mandragora. For the Shadrin we'll have to go into those caves we passed. Keep Zedd calm."

"Zedd. Zedd, it's all right." Kahlan says soothingly.

Richard and Cara leave as Kahlan goes to Zedd with a comforting hand reached out. He backs away from her like she's a snake about to strike. Trinity stops in her steps towards him. "Get away from me!"

"Don't let him get away!" Richard says.

Richard rushes to Zedd and he thrusts out both of his hands sending out a shock wave that knocks Richard and Kahlan a good distance off their feet. "No!" Kahlan lands hard but Richard lands harder, striking his head against a fallen tree knocking him out. Trinity being farther away only fell to the ground. "No!"

Cara stalks toward Zedd, he throws out one of his hands using his shock wave against her, but she just puts her hand out using her Mord-Sith powers to rebound the wave back at him knocking him off his feet. Cara looks over her shoulder when she sees Zedd is down and sees Richard knocked out against the log. "Richard." She goes to Richard as Zedd comes to panting. He gets up and looks around the walks away.

* * *

Zedd is jogging through the woods, he slows and stops when he sees a village up ahead and starts toward the village.

* * *

Richard wakes up with a grimace and puts his hand to the back of his head.

"Richard, are you alright?" Kahlan asks from her spot next to him.

"Where's Zedd?"

"He ran off." Cara says.

Richard looks at Kahlan. "You and I will go up to the caves and try to find the Shadrin."

He looks to Cara and Trinity. "You guys follow Zedd. Trinity; don't engage him if you find him, just get Cara." He looks to her. "He can't use his magic against you. When you find him bring him back here."

"He's a very big Wizard; I may have to do it my way." Cara says.

"Just don't kill him. Go." He grimaces as he gets to his feet.

* * *

Zedd has walked into town and walks down the street looking confused. Children run by him playing and he steps out of their way. He looks over to a man when he hears him speak. "Do you think I like having to come down here personally? Third week running we've gotten only four gold pieces from you." The man talking looks like some sort of Lord who has guards with him. He's speaking to a merchant. "Didn't we agree your fair share of maintaining the beauty of our great city was eight?"

One of the guards strikes the merchant across the face sending him sprawling to the ground. Zedd peeks around a corner to check out what's going on. The man kicks the merchant across the face as he tries to stand.

"Stop that." Zedd says.

"Oh, please." The merchant pleads.

The man does not look happy at the interruption.

"You're hurting him." Zedd tells him.

"What are you going to do about it old man?" The man asks.

Zedd looks confused and unsure as the Man laughs at him. Two of the guards come forward and pick the merchant up. Zedd looks at his hand confused then raises it up facing his palm at the man. He then sees a pretty blonde woman walking by and drops his hand as he stares at her. A hint of a smile crosses his face and he moves to follow her. She crosses in front of him and he hurries to stand in front of her. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" She asks.

He looks her over with awe. "You're very beautiful."

She gives him a sly smile. "So I've heard." She continues on her way and Zedd smiles and follows her.

* * *

Cara and Trinity walk into the town.

"So we'll split up and meet at the tavern if we find anything." Trinity tells her.

"We won't have to look long." Cara says her voice full of certainty.

"Why do you think that?" Trinity asks.

"He's a man. Memory or no memory, they all still think about the same thing." Cara says as she walks away.

Trinity sighs before walking off in a different direction.

* * *

In a tavern, people are talking and laughing when Zedd enters. He looks around and walks to the bar then spots the woman over the barkeep's shoulder. He starts to walk to her but the barkeep stops him. "Payment upfront."

"Payment?" Zedd asks.

"You didn't think you could partake of my wares for free did you?" Zedd looks over to the woman; she is sitting next to a man with a mug in her hand. He leans over and whispers something in her ear that causes her to giggle. "Coins old man. Those little round shiny things you keep in that purse on your belt."

"Purse?" He looks to where the Barkeep pointed and sees his purse hanging there and smiles. "Oh, yes. Coins." He holds out his hand after digging in his purse and pulls out one old looking coin handing it over.

"I'm afraid you'll need ten of those. The price has gone up. Now that half of every farthing I earn goes to Drago."

Zedd closes his fist around his coin. "I wish I had ten." He's staring at the woman and magical tinkling sounds, he opens his hand and ten coins fall onto the bar. They both have surprised faces.

A brunette woman has seen this and walks over. "Do that again."

Zedd picks up on of the coins as the barkeep sweeps the rest aside and into his hand. Zedd puts the coin in one of his palms places his other hand over it. Again magic tinkling sounds and he opens his hand dropping a lot of coins onto the bar. The crowd gasps as they witness what he has done.

"Girls, take this gentleman upstairs and see that he has the best night of his life."

Three women, including the brunette, surround Zedd and start to lead him upstairs. However, he is still staring at the blonde Woman at the other end of the tavern. "What about her?"

"Well that would be up to Salindra and Salindra's very choosy. But if you ask her nicely she might go upstairs with you."

Zedd walks away from the women and around the bar stopping in front of the blonde woman's table. "Salindra?" She looks up at Zedd with a smile. "Would you come upstairs with me?"

"Sorry, you remind me too much of my grandfather." She laughs as does the man next to her; Zedd looks crestfallen and backs away from her.

The three women are right there to take his arms and lead him back upstairs. "Come along handsome." She grabs him by the chin to bring his eyes to hers. "Who needs her when you've got us?" He looks over to Salindra, who is once again giggling at something the man next to her said.

There is a loud bang as the tavern door opens and the people inside gasp when they see Cara standing in the doorway. Zedd turns and look to see her there. "Why is it when I'm hunting down a man I never have to look further than the first brothel past the city gates?"

"Keep away from me." Zedd says.

"Sorry. Your little adventure is over." Cara enters the tavern. "I'm taking you back to Richard and Kahlan."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

Cara has pulled out one of her Agiels and his holding it toward Zedd. "I think you'll reconsider." She thrusts the Agiel forward and right as she's about to make contact with Zedd he disappears, Cara looks around for him.

* * *

Trinity walks around town, trying to catch sight of Zedd when she sees a clothing stall. She walks up to it and examines one of the outfits that hang from it. It's a slight low cut, long-sleeved dark forest green shirt with a black corset.

"Something catch your eye?" A voice asked.

Trinity turned her head to see a merchant looking at her. "How much for the shirt?" She asks, nodding to it.

He looks at her choice. "Well the shirt alone is three gold pieces. But there is also a shirt quite similar to this one that comes with a hood and slightly cut lower than that one. It's only four gold pieces." He says pulling the shirt out for her to examine.

Trinity looks at the shirt before looking at the other clothes he has to offer. She spots a pair of black pants and boots. "How much for this all together?" She points to her choices.

The merchant smiles at her. "Seven gold pieces for the whole set."

Trinity reaches into her purse. "Do you have somewhere that I can change?"

The merchant points to an area covered in long thick cloths.

Trinity handed the merchant the coins. "I know you're overcharging me." She says. The merchant looks at her with wide eyes. "But from what I've seen of this town I know it's not by choice. What's going on?"

The merchant looks down before looking her in the eyes. "Every business has to give Lord Drago 8 gold pieces of their earnings. He says that it's for the good of the town."

"Who's Lord Drago?" Trinity asks, not recognizing the name.

"He's a D'Haran general who took over the town after the war ended. He is harsh in his punishments." The man whispered.

Trinity stared at him. "Well you won't have to deal with him much longer." She said. The man looked at her, confused. "The Seeker is close by. Where he goes, D'Harans fall." She whispered. The merchant began to smile. "But keep it quiet. We don't want anyone to catch on." The merchant nodded.

Trinity turned; ready to go change when the merchant stopped her. "Here." He said, handing her three gold pieces. "I have no need to overcharge you anymore."

"Keep it." Trinity said before walking into the changing stall. She stepped out several minutes later; now in her new outfit. Her pants were fitted tighter, hugging closely to her skin but still flexible. Her new outfit showed the curves that her old one didn't. She swung her arms around; testing the reach of her new shirt and making sure the corset doesn't hinder her in any way. She strapped her staff to her back before looking at the merchant.

"You look beautiful." He said.

Trinity smiled before thanking him and continuing on her quest for Zedd.

* * *

Zedd is now outside and looking around himself. A woman speaks behind him and he turns to look at her. It's Shota.

"Thank the Spirits you're safe." She says.

"Who are you? How did I get here?" Zedd asks.

"I'm Shota." She takes a step toward him but he backs away from her. "I brought you here. I'm your friend." She takes another step toward him and again he backs away.

"If you're my friend then send me back to where I was."

"Oh, I can't. That woman in red would've killed you. I saved your life." She laughs at the nervous look on Zedd's face. "I'm not going to hurt you. I love you."

"I don't even know you."

"Have the years taken that much from you Zeddicus? Have you forgotten even me?"

"Zeddicus?" Zedd asks.

"Oh, my love. You don't know that you are Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, the greatest most powerful Wizard the world has known in 3,000 years?"

Zedd looks surprised and pleased by this. "I am?"

"Yes. There is so much to say, but we don't have very much time. The world is in terrible trouble and only we can help. A rift has been torn in the veil between the Underworld and the Land of the Living. If the Seeker of Truth does not find the Stone of Tears, the Keeper will put an end to all life."

"The Seeker of Truth? Who is that?"

"A great hero, one that can only be named by a Wizard of the First Order, and you, you are the only Wizard of the First Order alive."

"The only one?"

"Yes. But as you got older and began to lose your memories you made a mistake. You named the wrong Seeker. A Seeker prophesied to fail."

"That's terrible."

"Yes, but fortunately I've found a new one, a young man of great courage. And once you name him, and he is able to fulfill his quest, then not only will the world be saved–" Shota has walked closer to Zedd while saying all this and now reaches out and takes his hands. "But you and I will be free to live together as we did long ago, in bliss." Zedd smiles at this. "And with our combined powers, Zeddicus, we will master the world and protect it from evil."

"But how can I help? An old man who doesn't remember his own name?"

She bends down and puts her head against their joined hands then looks back up at him. "I can restore what you have lost." She runs her hands down his face. "Your youth and the mastery of all the spells and magic that were yours in the golden time long ago." She drops his hand and backs away from him. "Back when you were at the height of your powers."

Shota takes a deep breath bringing up her hand the flourishes it toward Zedd and a magic tinkling sounds. A shimmering web envelops Zedd and suddenly he is a young man. Shota stares at him with wonder and walks to him again. Zedd looks down at his hand and Shota takes it. She pulls in his hand leading him away with a smile. "Come." She walks him over to what looks like a tree trunk and motions to it. He leans over the trunk and we can see there is water in it acting as a mirror. Zedd stares at his face. "You are the great love of my life Zeddicus."

Zedd has a smile that fades as he looks up. "I'm not surprised."

* * *

Zedd is leaning over the trunk of the tree; staring at himself.

"The Keeper isn't resting and neither can we. In order to name a new Seeker and send him off on his quest we need two things. First, the Sword of Truth." She waves her hand over the water and shows Richard and Kahlan walking.

"I know them." Zedd says.

"Yes. The man you wrongly named the Seeker and the misguided Confessor who protects him."

"They tried to attack me."

"Of course they did. To prevent you from naming the new Seeker."

Zedd looks down at the image of Richard and Kahlan.

* * *

Richard has spotted something and kneels down as Kahlan joins him. "Shadrin."

A minotaur like creature is leaning over a fresh kill eating it and growling. Kahlan gets nervous and shoots a look to Richard. He pulls out his bow and arrow, nocks an arrow, and takes aim. The Shadrin notices that they are there and charges at them with a roar. Richard releases the arrow and it lodges itself into the Shadrin's eye. The beast screams out and drops down dead.

Richard and Kahlan walk to the beast and Richard takes it by one of its horns and goes to cut it off with the Sword but a man's voice stops them. "Halt and drop your weapons." The man is leading a group of guards into the clearing where they are. Richard and Kahlan stand at the new threat. "Poaching on the personal reserve of Drago, High Lord and Master of Winterhaven, is a crime punishable by death."

"We didn't know we were on anyone's personal reserve." Kahlan says.

"Lord Drago was a great friend of Lord Rahl's. He'll be more than happy to see the Seeker and the Confessor hanging from his gallows. Take them. But don't let her touch you; she's deadlier than a poison dart." The guards rush in and the fight is on. Richard kills one guard, Kahlan kills another.

* * *

Zedd and Shota watch through the water in the tree stump.

"For what I am going to do I need to join my magic with yours. Give me your hand." Zedd does as requested and Shota takes his hand. "Think Zeddicus. You know the words to the Spell of Taking. I've restored them to you."

Zedd thinks for a moment then nods. "Yes. Yes, I remember them."

"Say them with me."

* * *

Richard fighting the guards.

* * *

Zedd and Shota chant in an ancient tongue. Their joined hands lift to the sky as their chanting gets louder.

* * *

Richard swinging down with the Sword when suddenly it disappears from his hand. Richard looks at his hand with confusion as Kahlan looks over to him also shocked.

* * *

In a flash of light the Sword appears in Zedd's hand. He brings the arm down and stares in awe at the Sword. "Astounding."

"Not for us, Zeddicus. For us it's barely more than a parlor trick."

* * *

Richard and Kahlan, instead of fighting the guard with his Sword he is using his fists. Richard takes a blow to the head and goes down hard, Kahlan sees this. There are two men who have pinned Richard to the ground.

"Richard!" She fights off the guards that have advanced on her.

* * *

"The new Seeker needs one more thing to complete is quest." Shota waves her hand above the water in the trunk and sees Richard struggling on the ground.

* * *

The Man who was leading the guards is bent over the struggling Richard. The man rifles around in Richard's things and comes up with the locket containing the compass to the Stone of Tears. "What's this?" He holds it out in his hand when suddenly it begins to glow and disappear. He stares at his hand with shock after it's gone. "Witchcraft."

Richard kicks he man in the face sending him backwards then kicks the guard holding him down off. He gets up and pulls out a dagger as he faces the guard coming at him. Kahlan and Richard kill of the guards attacking them as the Man rushes at Richard. Richard kills him as Kahlan finishes off the last guard. Kahlan goes over to the Shadrin and chops off a piece of its horn.

"The Sword and the compass are gone." Richard tells her.

* * *

Shota is holding the compass in her hand and opens it up.

"What is it?"

"A Compass." She places the compass into Zedd's waiting hand. "In the hands of the Seeker names by a Wizard of the First Order, it will illuminate and light the way to the Stone of Tears and the salvation of the world." Zedd looks from the compass to Shota. "But the province where we will find the new Seeker is many leagues from here. We must leave immediately."

Zedd looks confused. "Leave?"

"Yes. Right now."

"I don't want to leave. I like it here."

He takes a few steps away from her and she advances to him. "Is it Winterhaven you like or one of the harlots who lives there? I should have known that by giving you a beautiful face it wouldn't make you any less of an old fool."

"Fool am I?" Shota nods. "Many thanks for the beautiful young face." He motions to his face then taps the top of his head. "And the wonderful spells, but I'm not going anywhere with you."

He says something in the magic tongue, thrusts out his hand, and the spell hits Shota in her face. She stops instantly – frozen. He waves his hand down himself and disappears. A very angry Shota chants in the magic tongue and unfreezes herself. She lets out a sigh taking in what has happened.

* * *

Zedd has reentered the tavern and approaches Salindra. "Hello Salindra."

She turns and looks at him up and down. "Do I know you?"

"Well I guess I don't look like your grandfather anymore."

She turns away from the man she was talking to looking fully at Zedd. "Oh, it's you. Well you certainly have a lot of tricks up your sleeve."

"Why are you wasting your time on a mouse like this for?"

The guard she was flirting with takes offense to this and stands up straighter. "Oh, he is hardly a mouse."

Zedd flicks one of his fingers in the man's direction, magic encases him and he shrinks down to a mouse. Zedd smiles and Salindra looks at him with wonder.

She steps away from the bar. "Are you trying to impress me?" He looks down to her shoes then back to her eyes. "What is it? Why are you looking at me that way?"

He saunters closer to her. "When I first saw you, I thought you might be the princess I was looking for. But, I don't know, dressed like that." She looks down at her clothes in confusion. Zedd waves his hands in her direction and magic circles around her changing her hair and clothes to a princess attire. The crowd gasps and she smiles up at him. "And what self-respecting princess goes around without a footman…" He waves his hand at a man standing off to the side. Magic circles around him and changes his clothes to that of a royal footman. "And ladies in waiting?" He points his hands over his shoulders behind himself and throws magic onto two young women sitting behind him. Salindra smiles at him as she lifts her hand to examine it. He gives her a satisfied with himself smile and leans against the bar.

"Well the real question is; what kind of princess goes around without a prince?" She grabs him by his robes and brings him in close to kiss him.

* * *

Trinity walks around town more when she spots Cara. "Cara!" She called, jogging up to her. "No sign of him?"

Cara slowly drags her eyes up and down Trinity's new attire before settling on her eyes. "I did. But he disappeared before I was able to do anything." She said.

"Should we go find Richard and Kahlan?"

Cara shakes her head before she starts walking, Trinity along with her. "We'll look around for him more." She said. "New clothes?"

Trinity looks down at her outfit. "Yeah. I thought it was time for a change. I was getting tired of the baggy stuff I used to wear." She explained. "Do you like it?" She asked sheepishly.

Cara glanced at Trinity from the corner of her eyes; taking in her now visible curves and cleavage. "Yes."

* * *

Zedd, Salindra, the footman and her ladies in waiting are all walking up a hill towards a castle. There is also a long line of others now dressed in royal attire. Zedd and Salindra smile as they look around, Zedd points in front of them. "Do you like the view?"

"Very much."

"Then allow me to welcome you to your new palace."

"I don't see a palace."

"Not yet." He gives her a smile and waves his hands toward the castle sitting there. The castle quakes and trembles as new buildings grow out from it.

* * *

Richard and Kahlan stare Cara and Trinity.

"Girls?" Richard asks.

"Mm, half a dozen of them. Hanging all over him, and then he disappeared. We've been searching all night for him."

They feel the ground rumble and look a ways off to where the castle stood, now a palace is being erected in its place.

"Look. I guess we know where Zedd is." Kahlan says.

Trinity's eyes widen as she looks at the castle. "If he can do that; is it so hard to ask for a bed and tent when we travel?"

"Let's go." Richard says before they take off.

* * *

Zedd has finished making the palace. Salindra gives him a sly smile. "Does this meet with Your Majesty's approval?"

"I think it will do." They smile at each other before Zedd sweeps her off her feet and carries her up to the palace.

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are walking toward the palace.

"Once we get there how do we get Zedd to drink the potion?" Kahlan asks.

They turn around when they hear the voice of Shota behind them. "You won't be able to get near him."

"Shota." Kahlan says. She walks around Cara to stand in front of Shota.

"He thinks you're his enemies, he'll obliterate you."

"I don't know what you did to him, or why, but I'm going to stop him before he hurts somebody or himself." Richard tells her.

"Oh, just because you have some flower and roots and a Shadrin's horn that doesn't mean you can reverse my spell. No, what I have done; only I can undo."

"Then undo it." Richard says.

"Oh, I will. After he has named a new Seeker."

Richard stands up straighter to this.

"What?" Kahlan asks.

Shota laughs at them. "Oh, he hasn't told you about the Prophecy."

"What Prophecy?" Richard asks.

"A month ago I told him that it was written in the Halls of Prophecy that Richard Cypher will fail in his quest to defeat the Keeper."

Kahlan looks shocked but Richard just rolls his eyes. "Fail how? What do you mean?"

"I don't care about Prophecy and I don't have time for your riddles and tricks." Richard starts forward toward her but Kahlan puts her hand on his chest stopping him.

"None of my Prophecies have ever proved false. I begged Zedd to name a new Seeker, but he was too blinded by his sentimental attachment to his grandson. I hoped that if I stripped him of his memories I might convince him to do what had to be done."

"Richard is the Seeker." Kahlan tells her.

"Of course you'd say that about the man who you love. But, I didn't come here expecting your help." She looks over their shoulders to Cara. "I came hoping for yours."

She walks around Richard and Kahlan to stand in front of Cara, who looks almost amused. "Why would I help you?"

"Because you don't care who bears the name of Seeker, you only care about protecting Richard Rahl. But if he continues on this doomed quest the Keeper will win and he will die along with everyone else in the world. Now, Zedd can't use his magic against you. If you subdue him then I can force him to do what must be done."

Cara gives her a smirk nodding her head. "Funny how people always curse the Mord-Sith, until they need one."

"Do you want Richard to live, or don't you?"

"You're right. Wizards can't use their magic against a Mord-Sith, and neither can witches." Shota looks worried as Cara takes a step forward, pulls out an Agiel and thrusts it into Shota's stomach. She lets out a scream as she falls to her knees. Cara takes a hand full of her hair and pulls her head up to look at her. "There's only one way to stop that from happening again: Undo the spell you put on Zedd."

Trinity smirks while Richard and Kahlan look on in shock.

* * *

Back in the palace there is a line of people waiting to talk to Zedd who is sitting on a throne as is Salindra. Her ladies in waiting and a few others are sitting around them.

"No matter how much we give them Great Wizard Drago always wants more." A battered man tells him.

"I swear to you sir, and to all citizens of Winterhaven, such cruelty will never again be tolerated in this city." Zedd says.

The people in the line breathe a sigh of relief.

"They've destroyed all my wares, my children will go hungry. If there's something you can do to help…" Zedd waves his hand in the man's direction and coins fall from the sky as if raining. The man begins to laugh as the people around him bend down to pick them up. "Thank you, thank you Great Wizard."

The brunette woman from the bar walks around the man to stand in front of Zedd and Salindra.

"Ah, Monica." He pinches his fingers together and a ruby appears there. "Will you accept this trifle in thanks for befriending me when I was a ragged old man with no castle to my name?"

"It's very beautiful Great Wizard, but there is trouble in Winterhaven that all the jewels of Athanasia can't fix. The dead coming back to life, murdering people in their homes. The Keeper's work, people say. Same for the cracks in the ground opening up all over."

"A tear in the veil between the Underworld and the Land of the Living."

"There's a rift just outside the walls of the city."

"A monster crawled out of it last week, slaughtered two of my best customers on their way back to their village." The footman says.

"You have to help us." Monica asks.

The crowd all murmurs their agreement.

"To help you seal the rift, and defeat the Keeper, we need to find the Stone of Tears. And to find the Stone of Tears we need a Seeker." Zedd says.

"Yes, Richard Cypher." A man says.

Zedd shakes his head. "Hm, I'm afraid that we can't rely on Richard Cypher. There's a Prophecy that says he's destined to fail. Don't worry; we'll have a new Seeker. Only a Wizard of the First Order can name one, and fortunately I am such a Wizard."

"Who will you name?" The footman asks.

Zedd stands up and places his hand on the hilt of the Sword of Truth that is latched to his side. "As Wizard of the First Order." He pulls the Sword from the scabbard, Salindra stands. "I hereby name as the Seeker of Truth and Bearer of the Sword…" He walks amongst the people who all form a circle around him. "Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander!" He trusts the Sword of Truth into the sky and lightning strikes it as the crowd cheers and Salindra smiles.

Zedd is holding the compass turning it this way and that. He smiles at the compass. "Yes. The compass points the Seeker's way." He turns and looks at Salindra. "My princess and I will depart at once on the quest for the Stone of Tears." He holds up the compass to the crowd and they all clap and cheer. He points to the footman who walks forward to him. "Secure horses and provisions for all those who wish to accompany us."

"Yes, My Lord." He bows and goes to leave when his path is blocked by Drago and guards who come in armed.

"What sorcerer dares to raise a castle in my city?" Drago stops and turns to face Zedd.

"I'm no sorcerer. I am Zeddicus, greatest of all Wizards, Seeker of Truth, and High Lord and Master of Winterhaven."

"This man will die, and let it be known that any friend of his is an enemy of mine."

Salindra laughs behind Zedd. "Oh, Drago, you always were a man who overestimated what he had in his quiver." The crowd laughs at her joke. "I'm afraid this time you've met more than your match."

"Kill her first." He addresses the guard behind him wielding crossbows; they all point their weapons to Salindra.

Zedd throws his hand out and Wizard's Fire erupts from his fingertips hitting Drago and setting him ablaze. He lets out a scream then falls to the floor dead. The guards continue to point their weapons at Zedd. "The choice is yours, you can join me on my quest or you can suffer the same fate. Which is it going to be?" He once again holds out his hand pointing it at the guards. They all lower their crossbows to the ground as they kneel before him. Zedd smiles at the crowd. "A wise choice." The crowd claps and cheers as Zedd puts his arm in the air.

* * *

In the Underworld, Drago opens his eyes with shock. He looks around then sits up looking at the people writhing around in pain around him. Darken Rahl approaches from behind him.

"Drago."

Drago turns and looks at Rahl. "My Lord." Drago looks up at him for a moment before lowering his eyes to the ground. "You're alive?"

"No and neither are you."

Drago looks around himself once more. "Then this place–?

"The Underworld. You served me well in life Drago."

"I did my best Lord Rahl."

"And I will reward you with an offer from the Keeper: Kill and live."

"My Lord?"

Rahl gives him a sly smile. "One more day of life for every soul you deliver to the Keeper."

Drago smiles at him. "I gratefully accept Lord Rahl. And I will begin by ripping out the heart of Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander and feeding it to my dogs."

"Zorander the Wizard?"

"Yes, Wizard, and now Seeker of Truth."

This gets Rahl's attention. "Seeker of Truth?"

"Yes My Lord. He named himself."

"The former Seeker and the Mother Confessor, are they with him?"

"Not that I saw. But when I send the Wizard to the Keeper you can ask him yourself."

"Unfortunately a Wizard of the First Order is not so easy to kill, as you yourself discovered. But don't worry; your death will be avenged." He says before green flames rise, covering his vision.

* * *

Drago in a long gray cloak is running in the woods. He stops when he hears trumpets playing. A large crowd is walking in a line. Zedd and Salindra are riding in Litters. Zedd hears a rumbling noise and takes note. "Halt!" The men carrying him set his litter down as the rumbling continues. Zedd walks down a hill toward the rift that is smoking, green flames rising from the rift. "So this is the rift between the Underworld and the Land of the Living?"

"Yes Wizard. One of many all over the countryside." Monica tells him.

Drago in his cloak sits down and takes aim with a crossbow.

"Do you hear me Keeper?" Zedd calls.

* * *

Drago takes aim, but not at Zedd – instead he aims at Salindra.

* * *

"Your plans will come to nothing for I Zeddicus, greatest of all Wizards, High Lord and Master of Winterhaven, Seeker of the Truth and Sealer of the Rift, will lock you in your prison for all eternity."

Drago pulls the trigger on the crossbow and Salindra lets out a pained gasp as the bolt hits her in the stomach. Zedd looks over his shoulder to see her fall out of her litter. The crowd gasps as he hurries over to her. He rolls her over onto her back and pulls the arrow from her stomach. He puts his hand to her face as the footman and Monica look at her.

"She's dead." The footman said.

"My Love, I will bring you back." Zedd moves his hands above Salindra back and forth as he speaks in the magic language.

* * *

Salindra's eyes open and she is in the Underworld. She looks around then hears Rahl's voice.

"Salindra." She sits up quickly and looks around. "Salindra." She gasps in fear as she looks at the people writhing in agony. "Don't be frightened. It's much too late for fear to do you any good."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"That would be up to you. If you like, I could give you a second life."

"At what price?"

"Only a small one. Simply deliver the Wizard to the Underworld along with the Sword of Truth and the compass."

"What do you need them for?"

"Haven't you heard? The Keeper is fighting a war to conquer the World of the Living and he needs your help. Can he count on you?"

"Isn't there some other price I could pay?"

"Don't tell me you've fallen in love with him." Rahl is disgusted by this prospect.

"He's a nice fellow. He's been kind to me." Salindra defends.

"They're all nice fellows to you, as long as they have a little gold in their pocket. On the other hand, you're welcome to stay here with us in the Underworld. The Keeper maintains a very special chamber of torments for those who traffic in love. Ask yourself: What is the life of one Wizard? Come Salindra, you're a practical girl."

* * *

Zedd is still moving his hands over Salindra speaking in the magic language.

Monica picks up her hand feeling it. "She's getting cold. She's not coming back."

"There are some things nobody can do, even you Great Wizard." The footman says.

"No! There's nothing I can't do." He closes his eyes and begins to chant again. He lets out a grunt then looks at his hands. He balls them into fists and screams in frustration and sadness. Suddenly Salindra lets out a gasp and opens her eyes. She sits up quickly and looks around. "My beauty. I've brought you back."

"Zeddicus. What am I doing here? I said no."

"What do you mean?"

"Darken Rahl told me I could come back to life if I turned against you, but I refused. He was about to throw me in the pit. You can't imagine how horrible it was…and then suddenly I was looking up at you. You brought me back." She gives him a big smile.

"Yes. And I'll never let you go again." Zedd stands and addresses the crowd as Monica hugs Salindra. "Behold, I am Zeddicus, greatest of all Wizards, High Lord and Master of Winterhaven, Sealer of the Rift, Seeker of Truth, Defeater of Death and Restorer of Life!" They all clap and cheer as Salindra gazes up at him.

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, Cara, and Shota are standing a short distance away watching Zedd and the crowd.

"That's Zedd?" Richard asks.

"Yes, that's Zedd." Shota confirmed.

"He's very handsome." Trinity says, absentmindedly, not seeing the look Cara shot her.

"He's named himself the Seeker?" Cara asks.

"This is a catastrophe." Kahlan shakes her head.

"When I have found the Stone of Tears, I will banish death from this world." They hear Zedd say.

Cara has her Agiel out and pointing it at Shota who she kicks in her side. "Undo the spell."

"No, it's too dangerous. His magic's too powerful. I'm not going out there until you subdue him."

"And leave you here to do whatever it is you please with Richard, Kahlan, and Trinity the second my back is turned?" She chuckles. "I don't think so."

"Then we have a problem."

"If you don't start moving, you're going to have a bigger problem." She moves her Agiel closer to Shota's face and Shota backs away from it.

"No. We need to do this without putting anybody in danger." Richard says.

"How?" Kahlan and Trinity ask.

"When Shota took away his memories he lost everything he learned in life: wisdom, judgment, worrying about consequences." Richard explains.

"Don't forget about humility. Of which he had precious little to start with." Shota rolls her eyes.

"He thinks he's more powerful than the Keeper. He's turned himself into a King. He's even found himself a Queen. If he sees us all coming he'll think we're trying to take everything away from him. Shota's right, he could obliterate us."

"So what do we do?" Cara asks.

"With his powers he could actually succeed in finding the Stone." Richard says.

Trinity looks at him with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?"

Kahlan looks at him incredulously. "But he's not the true Seeker, you are."

"It doesn't matter who has the title, or who gets the glory, as long as the Stone is found and the rift is sealed." Richard says.

"He's lost his mind. There's no way we can count on him." Kahlan explains.

While they are talking they look at Zedd who is still addressing his crowd of worshipers casing them to cheer.

"You're right." Richard lets out a sigh. "But we don't want to make him feel threatened. Not now. Whatever he's forgotten, he's still Zedd. If I can get close to him, talk to him, gain his confidence, maybe I can make him see what he's doing, and what the cost could be."

* * *

Zedd gives Salindra a goblet of something to drink. "I'm so frightened for you." She says.

"About what?" Zedd asks.

"Do you promise you won't do anything crazy and reckless?"

"Salindra, tell me."

"When I was in the Underworld, in that awful, terrible place, I heard Darken Rahl talking to the Keeper. They're happy that you've taken up the Seeker's quest. They think that while you're chasing after the Stone of Tears they will have time to destroy us all. But there's one thing they're terrified of."

"What?"

"They're terrified that you are going to march into the rift and battle the Keeper with the Sword of Truth, because they know you would win." Zedd gives a proud scoff at this. "Oh Zeddicus, I'm so afraid you will try something like that."

The footman interrupts them. "Sir, this man wanted to see you." Zedd turns around and sees that the footman is leading Richard over to him. "He said it was extremely important. We've searched him head to foot, he isn't armed."

"I know him." Zedd says.

"You remember me?" Richard asks.

"Yes, you're the false Seeker." Zedd has raised his voice so that all can hear him; Kahlan hears this and raises her eyebrows in disbelief. "You and your friends tried to attack me when I was still an old man."

Richard shakes his head. "We weren't trying to attack you, we were worried about you. Do you remember anything before yesterday?"

"No." He smiles at this then looks behind himself to Salindra. "But why would I need to? Nothing of any importance happened to me before yesterday."

"Something terrible did happen. While you and I were walking through the forest, you ate a persimmon that was spelled by a witch, and you suddenly lost your memory. You were scared and confused. We tried to calm you down but you ran away."

"Who are you exactly?" Zedd asks.

Richard takes a step closer. "I'm your grandson."

This throws Zedd off. "Grandson?"

"Yes. And a man never had a better grandfather. You risked your life for me hundreds of times." Zedd once again looks proud and nods his head. "Without you, the most evil despot who ever lived would still be on his throne."

Zedd looks even prouder at this. "Would he?"

"Yes. You saved the world. Many times." Richard nods.

Zedd's smile widens. "Well grandson, I look forward to knowing you better, but right now I have a pressing engagement with the Keeper."

The ring of steel sounds out as he pulls the Sword of Truth from its scabbard. Salindra stands. "Zeddicus, no."

"Yes Salindra. I'm marching into the rift alone to do battle with the Keeper."

"You can't go into the rift." Richard tells him.

"Ah, but I can."

"Zedd, no–" He pleads.

Zedd turns away from Richard and marches to the rift. "Don't worry; you won't lose your grandfather." Kahlan watches from the trees worried. "I'll come back, with the blood of Death himself on my sword."

Richard rushes around to stand in front of Zedd and puts his hand to his chest stopping him. "No one goes into the Underworld and comes out alive."

Zedd brushes him aside. "No one except me."

"You'll be killed!" This makes Zedd stop to turn and look at him. "And the Keeper will have the Sword of Truth and the compass."

"The Keeper fears me."

"What makes you think that?"

"I was told by somebody who heard it with her own ears."

Richard turns to look at Salindra standing behind him. He lets out a sigh then turns back to Zedd. "She's lying to you." This makes Zedd mad and he raises the Sword and points it at Richard. "She's trying to lead you into some kind of trap."

Zedd shakes his head. "She wouldn't trick me. She wouldn't lie to me. She loves me. Stay back."

He turns and starts for the rift again as Richard rushes after him. "Zedd no!"

Zedd throws his arm out behind himself aimed at Richard and hits him with magic. Richard grunts out in pain, he is stuck in place fighting against the magic to reach Zedd.

"Richard!" Kahlan calls. She comes running from her hiding place in the trees.

"Look out! The Confessor's coming." Says a woman in the crowd.

"Get her!" A guard orders.

Richard stops struggling against the magic as the guards behind him run to confront Kahlan. Kahlan takes on the guards as Trinity, Cara, and Shota also emerge from the trees. Cara has Shota by her hair but fights against a guard with her free hand. Trinity released the blades of her staff before running at the guards.

* * *

Zedd even closer to the rift, Salindra is following him down. He stops and turns to Salindra. "This isn't farewell. Just a brief parting."

"May the Spirits be with you Zeddicus."

He puts his hand to her face with a smile as she smiles back at him. "They always are." They kiss each other and with a look of determination Zedd enters the rift.

* * *

Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are fighting against the guards; Cara is still dragging Shota – who looks utterly bored. The three women finish off all of the guards and she runs to Richard. He is still struggling against the magical barrier. Cara pushes Shota a little toward him. "Get him out."

She releases Shota who beings to chant in the magic language. Richard grunts as the magic is released and he falls to the ground. "He went into the rift!"

They all rush to where they saw Zedd go.

* * *

Zedd is navigating his way down into the green flames of the rift. He stumbles and places his hand against a rock to steady himself. The flesh of the hand begins to age. The green flames hit his face and is older self begins to appear.

* * *

Salindra and her ladies in waiting are there as Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, Cara, and Shota appear. Richard and Kahlan stand at the opening and stare down. "I'm going after him."

"Richard, no!"

"I can't abandon Zedd."

Kahlan takes a few steps toward him. "Then I'm coming with you."

"If Zedd and I don't come back someone needs to stay alive to find the Stone." They stare at each other for a moment. "Kahlan, the quest is bigger than any of us. Don't follow me."

Sadly she nods her head at him. He turns and starts down the rift as she takes a few steps forward to watch him go.

* * *

Richard entered the rift. He sees Zedd in the distance in front of him and calls out to him. "Zedd! Don't go any farther! Zedd!" Zedd continues on his way and Richard enters deeper into the rift. "Zedd!" He turns and we now see his transformation is complete from young Zedd to old Zedd. Richard pauses and Zedd appears to head toward him. As Richard waits we see him age. Zedd stumbles and falls to his knees. "No, Zedd!"

Zedd drops the Sword of Truth and looks up when he hears Rahl's voice. "Youth is fleeting, isn't it, Zeddicus?"

"Zedd, get away from him!" Richard has made his way deeper into the rift and is now an old man like Zedd. The voice of Richard gets Rahl's attention and he looks at him with amusement. "Zedd!"

"For all of us it would seem. Including the Seeker."

Richard has made it to Zedd, he bends down and grabs the Sword. "Zedd, we have to go."

"A valiant effort dear brother, but the Keeper has granted me power over the gates of his dominion."

There is a rumbling of rock and Richard looks back at where they entered, the rocks are sliding back together sealing the rift.

* * *

Kahlan drops to her knees to watch.

* * *

Richard has Zedd's arm around his shoulder and is leading him out. The opening is getting small and smaller as they approach it.

* * *

"Richard!" Kahlan calls as she watches the rift close.

* * *

They are getting closer to the opening but it continues to shrink.

* * *

Kahlan watches the rift get smaller and smaller, it seals closed but she doesn't see Richard and Zedd. Suddenly they appear from behind a hill. Richard is much older and is dragging Zedd out. Richard collapses onto the ground as Kahlan hurries over to him.

"Richard, Zedd." She leans over Richard after touching Zedd on his arm.

"I failed." Zedd says. Salindra grasp her stomach where the arrow went in and she collapse to the ground with a grunt. Zedd gets up and goes to her. She is gasping for breath when Zedd reaches her. He puts a hand under her head to hold it up. "Don't worry my beauty. Whatever's wrong, I'll heal you."

"You can't. I didn't deliver my side of the bargain. The Keeper's calling in the debt."

"Debt?"

"I tricked you."

"Why?"

"I – I – I'm a practical girl."

She is gasping for breath and suddenly she stops breathing and dies. Zedd releases her head and cries. Cara, Trinity, and Shota stand a bit of away off watching. Zedd cries harder and lowers his head to her chest weeping.

Cara speaks to Shota through clenched teeth. "Break the spell." She pulls Shota closer holding her Agiel closer to her face. "Now!"

Shota closes her eyes and chants in the magical language. Zedd stops crying and lifts his head from Salindra's chest looking confused. He looks up and gasps when he sees Shota. He gets to his feet as Kahlan leads Old Richard over to them. Zedd turns to look at them. "Richard! Kahlan! What in the name of creation have I done?" He wraps his arms around them both hugging them tight.

"Whatever you did, it's not your fault–" She looks past him to Shota. "It's Shota's."

Zedd whips his head around to look at her. "No. I was trying to save everyone, and I might have succeeded if I hadn't underestimated your pride and arrogance."

"Which are exceeded only by your own." Zedd tells her.

"She's of no use to us now. Should I kill her?" Cara asks.

Zedd seems to be thinking about it.

"No. We may need her someday." Richard says.

Cara releases Shota and she steps away from her quickly. "Apparently you've gained wisdom in your old age." She looks from Richard to Zedd. "When you're ready to name a new Seeker call on me. Meanwhile, enjoy the one you've got." In a wisp of magic Shota disappears.

"Zedd…" Zedd looks from where Shota disappeared to Kahlan. "Can you do anything?"

Richard stumbles away from Kahlan standing on his own. Zedd waves his hands in Richard's direction as he chants in the magical language. Richard morphs back into a young man. Kahlan smiles as Richard looks down at himself relieved. Zedd and Richard share a smile as Richard sighs.

* * *

The five of them are walking through the woods.

"Something on your mind." Zedd asks.

"There's plenty on my mind." Richard tells him.

"Starting with 'I wonder if Zedd didn't tell me about the Prophecy because he believes it to be true'."

"Is that a new power of yours? Being able to read people's thoughts?"

"I didn't tell you, not because I had doubts about your ability to succeed, but because I didn't want you to start having doubts of your own."

"What if Shota's right?"

"About some young swain of hers she wants me to anoint so she can wield the Sword of Truth herself by proxy?" Zedd shakes his head. "Shota thinks only of Shota." Richard stops and stares at Zedd. "If any proof were ever needed that not just anybody can be the Seeker, my own behavior today provided it."

"Will you have to name me again?"

Zedd laughs. "No. You were always the Seeker, long before you first held the Sword of Truth." Zedd reaches out and places the compass in Richard's hand. "You faced death for me. Literally."

"What was it like, being young again?"

Zedd gives him a sly smile. "Oh, Richard, it's years beyond count since I felt that way. There was no mountain I couldn't climb, no woman I couldn't win." He laughs.

"You made me young again. Could you do that to yourself?"

He nods with a smile. "Yes."

"Then why don't you?"

"Because one journey down the agonizing gauntlet of youth is enough for any man."

They share a smile as Richard lifts his eyebrows. "She was very beautiful."

Zedd starts walking again. "Yes, she was, wasn't she?"

Richard gives his back a little smile as Zedd walks away.

* * *

Trinity walks ahead with Kahlan and Cara.

"I never did get to ask you about your new clothes." Kahlan said, looking at Trinity.

Trinity nods her head. "I got them while we were looking for Zedd." She steps in front of Kahlan; walking backwards holding her arms out. "What do you think?"

Kahlan smiles. "I think you look beautiful."

Cara once again runs her eyes lustfully over Trinity's figure before looking away; confusion settling onto her face.

Trinity smiles. "Thank you Kahlan. Oh! Look!" She says, flipping her hood onto her head. "You're not the only one with a hood anymore!" Kahlan chuckles over how excited Trinity gets about simple things. "I feel like it makes me more mysterious." Trinity said as she took out her staff. "I feel like people will fear me more with my hood up." She released her blades and twirled her staff over and over; still walking backwards.

"I didn't know you liked clothes so much." Kahlan said with a smile."

"Oh it's only second to my love of weapons." Trinity says. "When we find the time, I'm going to stop by a blacksmith's and ask to craft and new weapon."

"What kind?" Kahlan asks.

"I've been thinking about making a whip." She says.

"A whip?" Cara asks. "You don't go to a blacksmith's for a whip."

Trinity sheathes her blades and puts away her staff. She clicks her tongue, shaking a finger at Cara. "Not an ordinary whip. A bladed whip." She says. "I already have the layouts for it. I just need a few days and I will have a new weapon to cut down banelings, D'Haran's, bandits…Whoever gets in our way."

Cara raises an eyebrow. "I would like to see it when you are done."

Trinity smiles. "Sure. But remember Cara. You can look but you can't touch." She winks, before turning around.

She doesn't see Cara's brows furrow in thought or the determined look that sets over her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all of the reviews! I have to admit this story is doing a lot better than I expected. I'd like to thank Brian, Kahralove, Slverkubus, Amnell Mason, xxEm'n'JJ4evaxx, and the guests! I don't write much and it feels great to have all of you review. So here's the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Six: Fury

Richard is bent down pointing at the ground; he has a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows on his shoulder. Cara is standing near him looking bored as Richard explains what he sees. "See how the dear changed direction when he heard us coming." Richard stands and looks around. "Can you tell me which way he went?"

Cara walks forward closer to him. "I don't see why I need to learn to hunt."

Richard gives her a small smile. "We're not in a Mord-Sith temple, we don't have slaves to bring us dinner."

"I'm here to protect you Richard, not provide meals."

He sighs with a smile as he turns away for a moment; he seems to have a thought and turns back to her. "Kahlan's not above digging up roots." This makes Cara bristle a bit. "Trinity already knows how to hunt and knows which fruit and plants are safe. Even Zedd's been known to do the washing now and then." He turns away from her. "We all need to contribute."

Cara saunters closer to Richard and leans in to his ear. "Are you saying I'm not doing enough for you?"

Richard turns his head to look at her over his shoulder. "Just tell me which way the deer went."

She unhappily releases him and looks around then points. "That way. Where the bark has rubbed off the tree."

Richard gives her a surprised look. "See I knew you'd be good at this."

They suddenly hear screaming and run towards the sound.

* * *

A large group of people are all huddling together; there is a man in animal skins holding a sword in front of them as other goons circle around the people huddled together. "Get me a strong one." He said. The goon next to him drops his crossbow and goes into the crowd pushing some aside. He finds a man, grabs him by his hair, and throws him to the ground in front of the leader then drags him by his hair closer.

The crowd looks worried as an older woman emerges from them her hand up in a pleading manner. "There's no need to harm us."

The man takes the woman by the throat and pushes her back into the crowd; a few of the people catch her when she loses her balance. He points into the crowd with his sword. "Take that girl too." One of the goons reaches into the crowd and pulls out the woman, a man reaches out to her but he can't pull her away. "Spread out so I can get a better look at the rest of you."

A man with dread locks at the back of the crowd starts to run away, the leader lifts up an axe to prepare to throw it at the man. They hear the sound of arrows being fired and the leader and one of the goons gets and arrow through the chest. Richard and Cara hurry over to the crowd as he falls forward and Older Woman looks on with shock. One of the goons tries to run away but Cara takes him down with an arrow. She smiles as she sees him die.

* * *

The older woman is covering up the dead leader with a tarp looking almost sad. The other goons are also covered over. Richard and Cara are standing near the older Woman speaking with her. The woman has a tattoo on her forehead; it almost looks like to walking canes turned up-side-down and crossing over each other.

"These men who attacked you, do you know who they were?" Richard asks.

"Slave hunters."

"And you didn't try to fight them?" Cara asks in disbelief.

"My people are called the Minders. We mind the Laws of the Creator, who teaches us that every life is sacred." The woman says as a young man stands next to her. "We love our enemies as we love ourselves."

"Love them? I'd kill a thousand men before I'd let one make me his slave." The disdain on Cara's face is clear.

"Think of all the battles fought over the centuries, all the blood spilled, all the victories won, and what has it gotten us? Only more battles and more blood." The woman says.

"The Midlands is a bloody place. If you don't fight, even to protect yourselves, how have you survived?" Richard asks.

"We're healers. For thousands of years people have come to us with their sick and injured, and so we were respected and left to live in peace."

"You're not at peace anymore." Cara states.

"No. With the passing of Darken Rahl, these lands turned to chaos. A warlord named Caldor came across the mountains and captured our village. Those of us who escaped came together in the woods."

"And the slavers?" Richard asks.

"Caldor's men. When they realized we wouldn't fight they came after us to force us to serve their master."

"Your camp is too vulnerable. We saw some caves at the top of that ridge. You'd be safer there. We could escort you." Richard tells her.

She gives him an indulgent smile. "I know you're trying to help, but we've always been all right on our own. May the Spirits be with you." She nods her head to them and walks away, the young man looks at Cara and Richard for a moment then follows after her.

Richard starts to turn to follow up Cara stops him. "They don't want our help and we need to get back to Kahlan, Trinity, and Zedd."

Richard lets out a sigh and walks off.

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, Trinity and Cara are walking in the woods.

"I don't like leaving those people by themselves." Richard says.

"They have the right to follow their own beliefs." Kahlan tells him.

"The Seeker can't save everyone." Zedd says.

Trinity shakes her head. "Their beliefs are gonna get their village wiped out. It's one thing to not believe in violence, but to not make exceptions even when it's for the greater good? I'm surprised they made it past the war."

Richard stops suddenly and reaches down to the compass when it makes a humming noise. He opens the compass and it lights up. "That's strange. It's giving us a new bearing."

"Which way is it pointing?" Zedd asks.

Richard moves his hand around to point the compass behind them. "Back the way we came. To the Minder's camp."

From between the trees the young man who was standing next to the Older Woman emerges. "Seeker, please, don't leave." Richard, not recognizing him draws the Sword. He relaxes his stance a bit when he sees who it is. "Caldor's men will be back. Teach me how to fight, so that I may defend my people."

"What about your beliefs?" Richard asks.

"My mother doesn't speak for all of us. Some of us think the old ways don't make sense anymore. When Caldor's fighters attacked our village, my father stood in front of them and he prayed for their spirits. But they slit his throat anyway." He said.

"I'm sorry." Kahlan tells him.

He looks at Kahlan. "I don't want your sympathy." He looks back to Richard. "I want you to teach me how to fight."

Richard stares at him for a moment.

* * *

Back at the Minder's camp, Richard, Cara, Trinity, Kahlan, Zedd, and the young man are standing in front of a crowd.

"I'm not asking you to do anything you don't choose to do. But if you want to join Kur and learn to fight, we'll stay and teach you." Richard tells them.

"Kur, fighting is not the way. We'll go to the caves. We'll barricade ourselves." The older woman says. She turns to look at the crowd. "We will be safe there."

"For how long? Till they starve us, burn us out? Who will fight with me?" Kur says. The crowd looks down and away unsure. "You'd all rather stick to the old beliefs? Watch us get cut down and dragged away until there's nobody left?"

Again no one moves until suddenly the woman that was picked out of the group by the slavers, steps forward and walks to join Kur. The older woman is shocked by her decision. "I'll fight."

"No Veta. You know the Creator's will." The older woman says.

"I also know I don't want to die, or be a slave." She looks past the older woman to the crowd. "Do you?"

The man with dreadlocks that tried to run away steps forward and joins them as does a hand full of others. Kur nods his head as Kahlan and Zedd share a look.

"You lot will stay here with me and Kahlan." Richard says. He addresses the older woman. "Will you let Zedd, Trinity, and Cara go with you to the caves and protect you until these people are ready to protect you themselves?"

The Older Woman nods and walks over to Kahlan and Zedd.

"Wait-what?" Trinity asks. "I want to stay here and help you train them."

"The others need to be protected Trinity." Richard tells her.

Trinity rolls her eyes. "Look around Richard." She sweeps her arm out to their surroundings. "They are people who don't believe in violence, which means that they don't have the materials I need to make them weapons. But they are surrounded by forest, which means the only thing they will be fighting with will be staffs. Now ask yourself; who do I know that's highly skilled with this weapon?" She asks.

Richard sighs, realizing her point. "Alright. You can stay and help me and Kahlan."

Trinity smiles at her victory. "Thank you." She says, before going off to find good wood to use.

* * *

Trinity walks through the forest, inspecting the trees. She sighs as she thinks about what she said to Richard. She wanted to help yes but that wasn't the main reason for choosing to separate from Cara. For the last week or so; Cara has been distant from her. Not that she was a ball of emotional sunshine before, but even then she would at least talk to her. They had been so much better after the events in Stowecroft. But now, Cara has barely looked at her, much less spoken to her. Thoughts rolled around Trinity's head; trying to figure out if she done or said anything wrong. Nothing comes up. All she knows is that Cara is not speaking to her. And it hurts.

* * *

Kahlan looks at the older woman. "We need to ask you something. Do you know anything about the Stone of Tears?"

"Of course we know of it. It's in our prayers." The woman says.

"Today the compass we're following shifted its bearing to your encampment. Do you have the Stone?"

"No. We thought the Stone had been lost forever."

"For all our sakes I hope it hasn't." Zedd says.

* * *

Trinity sits next to Veta, whittling the wood in her hand into a staff. Veta looks over at Trinity's progress; her staff was turning out a lot smoother and Trinity guided the blade through the wood like it was butter. "Have you done this before?" Veta asked her.

"Oh loads of times." Trinity says. "Before I figured out how to make my staff, I had to make examples with wood before I tried using steel."

Veta looks at her before looking around. "Where's your staff?"

Trinity smiles at her before standing up. She turned towards Veta as she removes it from her back. She holds it out in front of her.

"It's so small." Veta says.

Trinity smirks at her as she gives a quick twist of her staff, the blades popping out of the ends.

Veta gasps at the sight. "You made that?"

Trinity nodded before sheathing her blades and sat down again. "It took a while but I finally perfected it." She said as she picks the wooden staff up and gets back to work.

"How do you get your staff so smooth?" Veta asked; looking at Trinity's work.

"The trick is to keep shaving in the same direction. And try to keep the same amount of force in your strokes." Trinity slows down her work, letting Veta get a good look. "Now you try."

Veta tries to mimic Trinity's technique. She gets a frustrated look on her face when it turns out harder than expected.

"Okay stop." Trinity says, grabbing the knife from Veta's hand. "You're putting too much force in your strokes. Your staff will turn out too thin if you do that the whole time."

"I'll never get this right." Veta sighs.

Trinity shakes her head. "Have you ever shaven anyone?"

Veta nodded. "Before my father was killed, I use to shave his beard."

"And how did you make sure that you didn't hurt him while you were doing it."

"I would keep my hand light but close enough to shave him without cutting him."

Trinity smiles at her. "That's the trick." She tells her. "You have to do it with enough force to cut the wood without sending your blade too deep into it." She gives Veta back her knife. "Try now."

Veta shaves at the wood, making sure to follow Trinity's instructions. She smiles when she sees the difference.

Trinity smiles at Veta. "Good." She says before returning to her work.

* * *

Richard and Kur are sitting together; they both have long branches that they are whittling down.

"Don't we need better weapons?" Kur asks.

"These staves will do fine for now." Richard tells him.

"The slavers have swords and battle-axes, what can we do with these?" He holds the branch up to Richard.

Richard takes it from his hands with a small smile and stands up. "I used to be a trail guide on the other side of the Boundary. Sometimes there were bandits in the woods and all I had was a staff to fight them off with." Richard thrusts out the branch and makes a sweeping motion with it. Kur nods his head in appreciation. "Nobody I guided through the woods ever lost a farthing." Richard walks back over to a nodding Kur and holds the branch out to him, Kur takes it.

* * *

Everyone stands in a small opening in the woods, the fighting recruits all assemble in two lines. Trinity stands outside the lines, ready to correct people if needed. At the head of the lines stand Richard and Kahlan, they both have staffs and begin to spar. "One, two, three. Strike." Richard and Kahlan finish with their demonstration then Richard turns to the recruits and nods. They all begin to do the same motions they saw Richard and Kahlan perform.

"You have to use more force." Trinity tells them.

"You have to give it more than that." Richard agrees. He turns to Kahlan and once again they show the recruits. "One, two, three, strike." Kur and Vita are practicing together and he grunts with his hits. "Better, but even harder. Remember, you're fighting for the lives of the people you love."

"You have anger." Trinity tells them as she circles the group. "These men have taken your families. Killed or enslaved them. Use that anger. Put it into your strikes. Put the love you have for the people that are left into the attack. But overall…Do. Not. Let your emotions control you. You will get sloppy. And you will die. Don't let the emotions cloud your mind. Let them sharpen it. Let them fuel your determination to live."

Richard nods at her before he turns to Kahlan and they go through the motions again – harder this time. "One, two, three, strike."

Richard turns to the recruits as Kahlan gives him a little smile. Kur and Veta seem to be really getting into this. They do the beginning motions, but not the strike at the end – they just continue to hit each other's staffs, harder and harder each time. "Kur!" Trinity calls as she sees this happening. Finally when Kur does the strike motion a white like fog covers his eyes and the same happens to Veta. As they begin to collapse so do all the other recruits. All of their eyes are covered with a white film. Richard, Kahlan, and Trinity drop their staffs and rush over to them.

"Kur?" Richard asks. He shakes the man but gets no response. "Kur, answer me!"

* * *

Kur is lying on the ground his eyes still covered by the mist. The Older Woman has her hands on either side of his face. "I knew no good would come of this."

"I'm sorry." Richard says.

Zedd is sitting next to another downed recruit waving his hands over them.

"What is it Zedd?" Kahlan asks.

"I believe these people are under a binding spell. A very ancient and very powerful magic. They were fighting when they collapsed?"

"Yes." Trinity answers.

"This is the first time they've ever raised a weapon against an opponent." Richard says.

"That may be what caused the spell to strike them down." Zedd says.

"I don't understand." The woman says.

"The Wizards of long ago created the binding spells as a way of reining in the powerful forces that burn inside us. Lust, anger, envy, violence. It could be that his spell was put on the Minders to prevent them from raising their weapons." Zedd stands up from the recruit.

"If this magic is thousands of years old how could it be affecting these people now?" Richard asks.

"Some spells don't die with those on whom they are cast. They are intended to be passed down through the blood. Which may explain your people's aversion to fighting."

"We choose not to fight because we love the Creator and her works, not because of a – spell." The woman explains.

"Whatever the reason, I think I can draw the magic into my own body. But healing all of them will drain me of my powers. It may take days for me to recover." Richard looks at Zedd with worry. "And who knows what the consequences will be."

"What do you mean?" Richard asks.

"The ancient Wizards were men of great wisdom; they did not cast powerful spells for no reason. We have no way of knowing what will happen to them, or me, if I remove the binding spell."

"We have to risk it."

Zedd nods to him then kneels besides Kur. He puts his hands over Kur, closes his eyes and begins to chant. The white mist clouds over Zedd's eyes and Kur gasps as the mist dissolves in his eyes. They both begin to pant. Kur sits up a bit as the older woman cradles his head close to her chest; he takes a hold of one of her arms. Zedd is looking worn out just from the one healing.

"Thank the Creator, and the Wizard." The woman says.

"Don't thank me yet." He turns to heal Veta.

Zedd is kneeling above the last recruit still under the spell, he looks very weak now and Kahlan puts a comforting hand on his back as he chants.

* * *

The recruit that he heals begins to stir as the older woman bends to take a hold of Zedd. "It's our turn to help you Wizard. I'll take you back to the caves." She nods and smiles as she sees Kur and Veta standing up.

"Can we fight again now?" Kur asks.

The woman looks shocked. "How could you even ask? You saw the price you paid."

"But the spell has been lifted." Veta says.

Kur reaches down and picks up a staff, as does Veta. "Kur, if you fight again and something happens; the Wizard won't have the strength to heal you." The woman tells him.

Kur lets out a small sigh as she and another man lead Zedd away; Kahlan, Richard, and Trinity are dealing with the remaining recruits who are just coming to the wits.

Richard stands as Kur addresses him. "If we don't learn to fight, we die anyway."

Richard looks at him with large surprised eyes.

"You'll keep teaching us, won't you?" Veta asks.

Richard gives them a small nod.

* * *

The recruits are now taking their staffs to dummies made out of straw.

"This is not a game. Your enemy's not just going to stand there while you poke at him. He's going to try to kill you." Richard says.

Kahlan is standing a short distance off holding onto a staff, she takes a step forward.

"You have to try to kill him first." He continues.

"You strike hard and you strike fast." Trinity tells them.

Richard and Trinity come to stand in front of the dummies. They grip their staffs tighter, spin it above their heads and sweeps it at the dummies; cutting it in half with a grunt.

"Hesitate and die." Richard tells them.

Kur makes the same motion as Richard and cuts his dummy in half as well. Kahlan gives a small smile as Richard nods his head.

* * *

The older woman and Zedd are sitting by a fire, she hands him a cup of something to drink.

Cara comes walking into the cave. "I brought you dinner." She has a couple of dead rabbits slung over her shoulder. "Quick little bastards, but not quick enough."

"Thank you, but we never eat anything that's been killed." The woman tells her.

Cara bristles at this. "Actually, I found them by the side of the road where they died a natural, peaceful death."

"Cara, we're Roga's guests." Zedd tells her.

"There's no sense to this." Cara says, frustrated. She throws the rabbits down and the people near where they landed back away from them. "It's one thing not to kill another person, but you have to eat."

"I saw some winterberries growing along the path, down below the rocks. We'll gather some." Roga and the two who were sitting near the rabbits gets up and exits the cave as Cara puts her hands on her hips in frustration. She walks closer to Zedd when they exit.

"Go after them." Zedd tells her.

"They don't want our help."

"As long as we're with them I'm not going to allow any more of them to be killed. Go."

Cara rolls her eyes but turns to follow after them.

* * *

Roga and a few others are picking berries as Cara stands near them unhappily, her arms folded across her chest. Roga turns and looks at Cara over her shoulder, smiling at Cara's back. "Hungry?"

Cara glares at her. "Not particularly."

"Don't you like winterberries?"

"Maybe stuffed inside a crispy roasted suckling pig."

Roga gets up with her basket and walks to Cara holding the basket out. "Try one. You may be surprised."

Cara just stares at her, Roga smiles and waves the basket at her. Cara looks down at the basket then back up to Roga, she takes a berry from the basket and eats it. Roga' smile widens. "Good, right?"

One of the Minders is walking along the path to get some more berries, suddenly a trap springs and the Minder is knocked off her feet. A man comes out of the wood holding onto the rope, he has two other armed men with him. Cara goes on alert immediately. "Roga!" The Minder screams.

Roga goes to the woman and begins to free her leg from the trap as the men rush at Cara. She hits the first one across the face then takes the second one down with her Agiel. The third one charges her with a sword that she deflects. She manages to disarm him and holds the point of her Agiel to his throat as he lands on the ground. "Take a message to Caldor: Leave the Minder's alone."

Roga hurries over and throws her body on top of the man's. "I won't let you hurt him."

"I'm just going to teach him a lesson."

"Yes, the same lesson you've both been taught all your lives, that violence will help you?"

Cara scoffs at her and pulls her Agiel back. "Do what you want." She backs off and holsters her Agiel. "I'm through with you."

Roga looks down at the man. "Go in peace. Serve the Creator, and she will reward you."

The man scrambles quickly to his feet and runs off as Cara and Roga stare at each other. Cara turns, lets out a deep sigh and walks away.

* * *

The recruits are once again sparring with each other. Kur looks surprised when he ducks a blow from another recruits staff.

"Good work. We'll start again at first light." Richard tells them.

The recruits break it up as Kur walks over to Richard. "Come on Seeker, draw your sword."

He gives Kur a smile. "A good soldier knows when to rest."

"Caldor's men aren't resting; I want to test myself against a real fighter, with a real weapon. You're not scared of me, are you?" Richard's smile falters a bit as he reaches down and draws the Sword. Kur swings with his staff but Richard bats it away easily. "Hesitate and die, that's what you taught us, right?"

"You've been paying attention." Richard brings up the Sword and they begin to really spar.

Kur is able to hold his own until he shows his back to Richard and Richard gives him a push. "Don't go so easy on me." Kur thrusts his staff at Richard and once again Richard blocks him.

"Nice move. But know when your opponent has a better one."

While Richard speaks he kicks Kur's staff then kicks Kur in the chest and begins to spar with him again. Kur manages to strike Richard in his face with his staff and looks utterly shocked that he did it. Everything slows for Richard. He puts his hand to his injury as a look of rage crosses his features. He strikes the staff out of Kur's hands with the Sword and kicks Kur to the ground with a hit to his chest. The Sword rings out as Richard points the tip at Kur's face, Kur throws up his hands in surrender.

"Richard, what are you doing?" Kahlan asks as she and Trinity sees what's happening.

Richard turns to look at Kahlan then looks down at Kur, when he speaks to her he sounds condescending. "What does it look like? I'm teaching him to fight."

"You almost killed him." Kahlan tells him.

"He'll never learn to defend himself until he's faced someone who's trying to hurt him."

"Richard, you just started training him two days ago."

"I know what I'm doing Kahlan. Don't get in my way."

Trinity looks at Richard, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. His tone and his face continue to be harsh with Kahlan, almost as if he is angry with her for some reason. This is not the same Richard he was a few moments ago and Kahlan and Trinity know it. They watch him with confusion as he storms off, then they look down to Kur.

* * *

In the caves, Zedd is still sitting by the fire as Kahlan speaks to him. "Did he hurt the boy?"

"Mostly just scared the wits out of him. But there was an anger in Richard's eyes I'd never seen before. It's bitter and harsh." Kahlan tells him.

Cara is also in the cave with them, she's standing off to the side in her normal pose – arms crossed over her chest. "Maybe you're just upset because Richard raised his voice at you. "

Kahlan looks up at Cara. "You weren't there. Had you seen what happened, you'd know something was wrong."

Trinity nods. "Kahlan's right. He wasn't himself."

Kahlan looks back to Zedd. "The Sword was glowing."

This gets Zedd's attention. "Glowing?"

Kahlan nods at him; this also gets Cara's attention as she walks closer to them. "Does that mean something?"

"The magic of the Sword is fueled by the Seeker's anger and with it he is able to fight with the strength of many men. But the Sword only glows when the Seeker's anger turns to rage."

"He was out of control. Could this have something to do with removing the binding spell from the Minders?" Kahlan asks.

"I don't know, but I need to see him." Zedd gets up from the fire.

* * *

That night in the woods, Richard is addressing the recruits. "You're ready."

"For what?" Kur asks.

"I only planned to teach you how to defend yourselves against the slavers, but you're better fighters than I expected you to be. We're going to take your village back from Caldor." Veta and Kur share a look and the rest of the recruits look uncomfortable. "Am I wrong about you? Are you afraid to take back what's yours?"

"No. There's nothing we want more. But to fight Caldor we need better weapons." Kur says.

"The Wizard can make them for us." Veta tells them.

"You won't always have a Wizard to help you. We'll get them ourselves." Richard says.

"How?" Kur asks.

* * *

Richard is leading the recruits through the woods towards a campfire. There are men sleeping on the ground around the fire. Richard splits the recruits up and sneaks towards the men. He grabs one of the swords and hands it back to a recruit. Kur grabs swords as well and hands them out. Kur hands another sword to a man and it drops out of his hand. Everyone tenses with the noise and the man it fell next to wakes up. Kur puts his hand over the man's mouth, pushes him back down and slits his throat.

* * *

Richard is talking to the recruits away from the camp of men. "If it weren't for Kur we could all be dead. Kur didn't hesitate. He did what had to be done. Grab a weapon it's time to go." They all grab a stolen sword off the pile of swords and stand in line. Richard walks behind them and eggs them into action. "You were raised with the belief that no man's life is worth more than another's, but I tell you today, the enemies we will face are not men. They are the monsters who held your father and forced him to watch while they violated your mother. They are the demons who forced hot coal down your brother's throat. They are the ghouls who dragged your sister away and forced her to live in slavery, humiliation and despair." With each sentence the recruits are getting more and more agitated, Kur and Veta share a look. "Don't fight the rage. Let it hold you in its grip. Let it guide the deadly sweep of your sword." Richard goes back to stand in front of them, a gleam of malice in his eyes as he holds up the Sword. "Because it is the torch of rage…" The sword begins to glow red. "That will guide your way to victory." He lets out a battle yell as he holds the glowing Sword high, the other recruits hold up their swords with a yell.

* * *

Cara, Kahlan, Trinity, Zedd, and Roga are standing in a clearing in the woods.

"This was where he was training the Minders." Kahlan says.

They all look around but see no sign of them.

"The slavers must have taken them." Roga says.

Kahlan shakes her head. "They weren't taken. Not with Richard to protect them."

"Then where have they gone?" Roga asks.

* * *

The next morning, Richard strikes a man across the face causing blood to splatter. Behind Richard we see something burning. Richard's hands are covered in blood and the Sword is glowing bright red. Kur is also covered in blood and lets out a yell as he swipes at someone with his sword. Veta swings with her sword with a yell as Richard does the same. A man falls to the ground, dead. The recruits are running through the village killing everyone in their path lead by Richard.

Kur kills a man running him through with his sword. He holds up a blood blade in front of the man's face. "This if for my father." He slits the man's throat. People, villagers, are cowering in fear trying to stay out of the recruits' way but they continue to mow down anyone that comes their way. A man comes out of a doorway and Richard cuts him down. Veta kills a man; Kur takes an arm off another. Richard is entering a doorway and stabs behind himself killing a man that was coming up behind him. Veta slices a man's throat.

Richard and the recruits are acting as a wave of death and destruction. Richard stands in the center of the village and holds the Sword high preparing to stab it downward as it glows brightly. He brings it down and kills a man lying in the ground. Richard looks completely consumed by rage, he points in front of himself. "Follow them into the forest! Hunt them down, and kill them all!"

* * *

Dead bodies are strewn across the village. Roga, Zedd, Trinity, Kahlan, and Cara enter the village.

"Our village has been…desecrated." Roga said.

There is a man dead on top of a small shed, Roga goes over to him. Zedd and Kahlan look around with despair. Roga puts her hands on the dead man's head. "Creator, forgive those who did this."

They all turn when they hear the sound of a woman whimpering inside a house. Cara leads the group over to the house, pulling out her Agiel as she goes. They all enter the house and Cara gets a little smile on her face as she looks around, we can't see anyone inside. She walks deeper into the house and pulls a tarp back exposing a woman cowering next to a wall.

"Tamra!" Roga reaches out to the woman and pulls her to her feet hugging her close. "I never thought I'd see you again in this world. Spirits be thanked."

Tamra cries as she shakes her head. "The Spirits have abandoned us."

"Never Tamra, never." Roga turns and addresses Cara. "She was taken slave by Caldor's men when they attacked our village."

"You can't imagine what I saw. The killing, the blood, and it was Minders doing it." Roga's eyes begin to fill with tears at Tamra's words. "Veta and Kur. Slashing men to the ground."

"My son? Killing?"

"Man after man. His clothes were soaked with their blood."

Roga turns to look at Cara, Kahlan, and Trinity. "It was the Seeker who led them to do this."

Kahlan shakes her head. "That isn't Richard. There's magic at work here."

"Caldor's men tried to run, but the Seeker killed them anyway." Tamra says.

"Maybe he thought he had to. These men are savages, slavers and killers. If Richard let them go they may have come back." Cara tells her.

Trinity sighed as she pushed her hair out of her face. She looked out at the destruction, shaking her head.

Zedd calls to Kahlan from outside the house. "Kahlan."

Roga throws her arm around Tamra and the five women leave the house. They find Zedd in front of a framed scroll on the wall.

"Zedd, what is it?" Kahlan asks.

"Inscriptions written in an ancient Wizard's tongue, one I learned long ago."

"There are more inside the temple. We've never known what they meant." Roga tells him.

"If they mean what I think they do, then there's no telling what terrible things Richard may be capable of." Zedd looks to Kahlan. "Find him; bring him back here as quickly as you can." Kahlan nods to Cara and Trinity and they starts off. "Cara!" Cara stops and turns back to Zedd. "If Richard is truly out of control, then maybe only Mord-Sith magic can stop him from using the Sword." Cara gives a nod of her head and she and the other women set off.

* * *

Richard stands in the woods with the rest of the recruits, the Sword is glowing and it is covered in blood, Richard has a look of rage on his face. "Caldor's main camp."

"All those tents." Veta says, looking at the many tents, people, and horses in the valley. "There must be a hundred men."

"That's a hundred more souls for us to send to the Keeper." Kur tells her.

"How do we fight that many?" Veta asks.

"We don't." Richard says.

This upsets Kur, but Richard remains calm. "These are the men who killed our fathers, we can't let them live."

"We won't."

"If we're not going to fight them, then how?"

"We're going to burn them while they sleep." Suddenly Richard is slammed back by some force; he grunts in pain and puts his hand to his head.

"Are you all right?" Kur asks.

Richard runs his hand through his hair as he pants a bit. "I'm fine."

Richard and the recruits turn when they hear Kahlan's voice; she, Trinity, and Cara walk to the group. "Richard."

"What do you want?" He asks.

"You need to go back to the village. All of you." Kahlan tells them.

"We're not finished with Caldor."

"More killing only serves the Keeper and everything we're fighting against. The Minders have their village back, you've taught them to defend themselves. Isn't that enough?"

"No. It's not." He turns and looks at the recruits over his shoulder. "Let's move."

He starts to walk up Kahlan steps up blocking his path. "Richard." He stares at her for a moment. "You're not yourself. Put down the Sword."

"Not until Caldor and every one of his men are dead. Now, you can stand with us, or you can fight against us." He tells her.

Cara and Trinity continue to watch what's happening as Richard walks around Kahlan. She reaches out and grabs his arm. "I'm not going to let you do this." Kahlan says.

Richard lets out a grunt as he lifts up the Sword in warning to Kahlan. Cara steps forward and holds up her hand to him. "Richard, no." She begins to use her Mord-Sith power against Richard; he lets out a grunt as the Sword is lowered. The Sword begins to glow bright as he fights against her, it appears even the recruits are having trouble lifting their swords. Richard continues to fight against Cara's power and finally wins against it; he hits her across the face with the pommel of the Sword. Cara falls hard against the ground.

"Cara!" Trinity cries. She goes to Cara's side, trying to wake her. There is a large bruise with a cut on her forehead. "Cara!"

Kahlan uses the opportunity to kick the Sword out of Richard's hand. The glowing of the Sword stops when it hits the ground. Richard is panting and looking around confused as are the recruits. Richard falls down to the ground placing his back against a tree still looking shocked and confused. He sees Cara on the ground and starts to go toward her. "Cara." He picks her up from Trinity's grasps. "Cara. Cara!"

* * *

Back in the village, Cara is lying on the ground with a sack under her head acting as a pillow. Zedd is above her waving his hand over her. Roga is next to Zedd. "There's nothing I can do for her. I don't have my powers back yet."

Kahlan is watching over them, the Sword in a scabbard on her back. Trinity looks on in worry, her hands slightly shaking. Veta and Kur are also watching.

"You're healers. You can help her." Richard says.

Roga stands up to address Richard. "Maybe I shouldn't."

"What?" Trinity says, stepping forward.

"Did the Creator give me the gift of healing so I could put a killer back in the fight, only to kill again? Isn't that a Mord-Sith's life, one long killing?" Roga asks.

"You don't know anything about Cara." Trinity says strongly. "And if you can save her, but you let her die, isn't that the same as killing her yourself?"

Roga thinks about this as she looks down at Cara. She looks back up to Kur. "Take her to my home."

"I'm going with him." Trinity says. Kur nods then bends down and picks Cara up, Kahlan smiles a little. They leave, leaving Richard, Kahlan and Zedd behind.

"How could I do it Zedd? How could I raise the Sword to Kahlan? Nearly killed Cara. How could I have slaughtered all those slavers?" Richard asks.

Zedd has a very grim face as he steps forward toward Richard. "I have something to show you."

* * *

Inside the temple, there are more inscriptions on the walls. Richard runs his hand along them as Zedd talks to him. "These writings tell the story of a bloodthirsty warlord who used dark magic to chain a clan of fierce warriors to his will three thousand years ago. Through the chain flowed a storm of bloodlust and rage and together the warlord and his warriors rampaged through the Midlands, leaving death and destruction in their wake."

"Who was this warlord fighting?"

"Anyone and everyone. He was mad for blood and power. Finally, he was captured and beheaded on the stop where this temple now stands. The greatest Wizard of that time, fearing that the warlord's bloodthirsty men would become chained to another dark master, put a binding spell on them, that would cause them and their descendants to sicken and die if they ever again raised arms in violence."

"Those warriors were the ancestors of the Minders. And when you removed the binding spell they were free to fight again."

Zedd gives him a sad smile. "Yes. And free to become chained to another master."

He has walked into the center of the room and turns to look at Richard. Richard looks lost in thought until what Zedd has said sinks in and he looks to him quickly. "Me." Zedd gives him a nod of his head. "How? Why?"

"Because, Richard, the madman that first put the spell on them was named Canton Rahl. He was your ancestor."

* * *

Trinity sits by Cara's bedside as she sleeps. The minders treated and wrapped Cara's wound. She plays with a few strands of Cara's hair as she watches her before gently stroking her hand down her face.

"You must love her very much." Trinity turns as she hears Roga's voice.

Trinity clears her throat. "She's my best friend."

Roga looks at her. "The way you look at her is the same way my husband looked at me." Roga says.

Trinity shakes her head before pausing. Realization shining in her eyes as she thinks of her interactions with Cara. All the times they talked, fought together, walked. She thinks over everything. Why she defended her in Stowecroft. Why she followed her in the first place. How happy she was when she in Cara talked after the Confession was broken. How hurt she's been since Cara stopped talking to her. Cara is her best friend and she loves her. Cara is her _best friend _and she's _in love _with her.

* * *

Richard and Zedd are still in the temple, Zedd points down to a bowl of water. "We start with water, the foundation of all elements. That's you. To the water we add alum, that's the Minders." He holds up a piece of alum and adds it to the water. "When I removed the binding spell the Minders became chained to your will, but the waters stayed clam as long as you stayed calm. But then you added the magic of the Sword of Truth to the brew and that…" He reaches behind himself and grabs a small pitcher off a shelf. "Was the vinegar." He pours it into the water and alum mixture and it begins to fizzle like soda. "Three elements, Richard. Each of them harmless on their own, but together, a catastrophe." He pours more vinegar into the water/alum mixture and it fizzles higher.

"Because now that we're chained together when I feel the rage so will the Minders."

"Yes."

"Then to protect the Minders we need to break the chain. Maybe if I got far away from them."

Zedd shakes his head. "I don't think that would work. The chain seems to be like a Confessor's magic, which is broken neither by time nor distance."

"So whenever I pick up the Sword, no matter where I am–"

"Every time you use the Sword, and lose yourself to your rage, they will too."

"Then I need to learn to control the Sword again." Richard starts to walk out of the temple but Zedd's voice stops him.

"I don't know if it's possible. The magic of the Sword may have become too potent. But I'll do what I can."

"It seems so unlikely Zedd. Of all the clans in the Midlands, I just happen to meet one that's magically chained to my bloodline?"

"Nothing in this world just happens Richard. The compass pointed us in their direction."

"Why?"

"The compass is supposed to guide the Seeker's way. Maybe that means more than just showing us where to go."

"You think there's something I need to do here, to help me find the Stone?"

"Maybe. Maybe there's something you needed to learn. About your ancestry, about yourself. Who knows? Maybe you were brought here to find an army to fight with."

They are interrupted when Roga enters the temple. "Seeker! Caldor's men – they're coming."

* * *

There is a large group of men, most of them walking but a few on horseback that are heading toward the Minders village. Kahlan, Richard, Roga, and Zedd look on in an elevated position looking down at them.

"Always and again, killing only brings more killing." Roga says.

"Zedd, have your powers returned? Can you fight?" Richard asks.

"I couldn't incinerate a fly."

"Cara's hurt, Zedd can't fight." He turns to look at Kahlan. "It's you and me, and the Minders we trained, against dozens of men."

Kahlan takes the Sword off her shoulder and hands it to Richard. "Then you'll need this."

Richard looks at the Sword a moment then shakes his head. "No. Not after what I did to Cara."

"We don't know if the Minders can fight without the Sword's rage fueling their courage." Zedd says.

"Zedd, when I hold that Sword all I feel is hatred. What happens if I use it in battle and the fury takes control of me? I can't trust myself with it anymore. Not yet anyway."

"Then what do we do?" Kahlan asks.

Richard looks to her then back down to the men.

* * *

Trinity is still by Cara's side, lost in her thought. She looks at Cara's sleeping face before taking her hand. She gently squeezes it as she ponders the revelation about her feelings for Cara. _I'm in love with her._ She thinks taking a deep breath. _Wow._ She wonders what she should do. Should she tell Cara her feelings or should she keep them to herself? From the way Cara has been acting for the past week; if she tells Cara she will damage the relationship even more. If she doesn't tell her they may be able to resolve any problems they have and go back to being friends. _What should I do?_ Trinity thinks before Cara's hand gives a small twitch. "Cara?" Trinity asks as she sees Cara's eyelids flutter their way open.

_Beautiful._ Is the first thing Cara thinks as she opens her eyes to see chocolate orbs staring at her. "Cara?" A light smooth voice asks. Cara closes her eyes tighter before opening them. Everything is clearer now. She sees Trinity sitting above her, looking at her in worry.

Cara goes to speak but her throat is too dry. Trinity, seeing the problem gets up and pours some water into a cup before coming to sit on the bed next to Cara. She gently sits Cara up in her arms, and holds the cup as Cara takes slow sips.

"How do you feel?" Trinity asks.

Cara, her grogginess now gone, sits up on her own. "Is Richard okay?"

Trinity gives a chuckle. _Of course the first thing she would be worried about would be her Lord Rahl. _"Richard's fine." She tells her. "You were the one we had to worry about."

Cara looks at Trinity before her eyes harden in determination. She's been having thoughts about her friend and has been doing all she could to avoid acting on them.

Trinity seeing this happen shakes her head. "What is wrong with you?" She asks in frustration.

Cara looks away from her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You have been acting like this ever since we left Winterhaven. I try to talk to you and you find some reason to leave, we don't spar together, you don't even walk with me. Just please tell me what I did so I can fix it." Trinity says, her voice breaking at the end.

Cara, hearing the hurt in Trinity's voice goes to respond but Roga walks in.

"I'm glad to see you're up." She says.

Trinity, seeing that this is as far as the conversation will go, stands and leaves the room. Promising herself to continue the conversation later.

* * *

Kur along with the rest of the recruits, Cara with a bandage around her head, Zedd, Kahlan, Richard, and Trinity are all standing in a line; the rest of the Minders village standing with them. They are standing in front of the advancing troops of Caldor, who sits atop a horse in the center of the troops.

"My mother and the other Minders still have the binding spell on them. You know they can't fight." Kur tells Richard.

"They just have to look like they can."

"Halt." Caldor says as he sees all of the Minders armed and ready to fight. The men stop and Caldor gets down off his horse and walks closer to the line of Minders.

Richard and Kur walk forward to meet him. "The Minders want nothing more than to remain in their village and live in peace. But if you force them to fight, they'll fight to the death. Your death. It's your choice."

"It's your fault Seeker. These people were cleaver enough to know not to fight back. Until you came. Now we're here to take blood for blood."

Cara tenses at this, ready to protect Richard should she need to.

"You've already tasted the wrath of the Minders, and now you're outnumbered, four-to-one." Richard tells him.

Caldor looks down the long line of Minders as his men look unsure to one another. "If I do decide to let you live, how do I know the moment we turn our backs your peace-loving friends won't attack us?"

Roga has walked forward and now stands behind Richard's left shoulder. "I'm the leader of this clan, you have my word."

"Only a fool trusts his enemy." Caldor reaches down for his sword and his troop prepare themselves as well. Roga looks to the troops and sees the man from earlier in the woods, the one she threw herself on top of to block Cara from hurting him.

He now walks forward. "I know this woman Lord Caldor." He turns to look at his soldier. "She's telling you the truth. I would stake my life on that." He and Roga share a smile and Caldor sheathes his sword.

"I accept your assurances. But you have my word that if any of your clan attack one of my men, I'll be back with a thousand." He throws his arms out pointing at the line of people. "Every one of you will die!"

Caldor walks back to his horse and the soldier follows him, Roga's smile widens. All of the Minders stand with smiles on their faces as Caldor and his men walk away, a cheer rises up among them when they realize that it's over. Richard lets out a sigh as many of the Minders drop their swords, axes and staffs onto the ground. They surround Richard patting him and cheering.

* * *

The recruits are in the temple along with Richard, Cara, Trinity and Zedd, Cara and Trinity tying their hands behind their backs.

"We need to restrain you so no one gets hurt while Richard and I work with the Sword." Zedd tells them.

Richard walks and stands in front of Veta and Kur. "I'm sorry. I hope you won't have to stay here for long."

"What if the magic's too strong? What if you can't control it?" Veta asks.

"Then I won't use the Sword again."

Cara side-eyes Zedd with Richard's words.

"How will the Seeker complete his quest without the Sword of Truth?" Kur asks.

Richard looks unsure of the answer to that question.

* * *

Outside, thunder and lightning are lighting up the sky as Zedd hands the Sword to Richard. Richard holds the Sword for a moment the backs away from Zedd and prepares to take it out of its sheathe. Cara, Trinity, and Kahlan watch from a ways back.

Richard puts his hand on the pommel as thunder strikes and takes out the Sword. It immediately begins to glow. Richard is grunting and panting trying to fight against the anger surging up. He lets out a shout as do all of the recruits in the temple. They begin to fight against their bonds.

Richard is struggling against the glowing Sword.

"Let the power of the magic rise within you. Don't resist it." Zedd tells him.

"I don't want to lose control." Richard says.

"The rage is part of you Richard. Fighting against it only makes it stronger." Richard lets out a yell as do the recruits in the temple. Richard grunts at the power. "What do you feel?"

"Anger!" Richard shouts.

"At what?"

"Everything!"

"That's no reason. What are you angry at?"

"Darken Rahl."

Zedd's voice raises in intensity, Kahlan watches helplessly. "You've killed him; you've used that anger up. What are you angry at?"

"The Keeper."

"The Keeper didn't drag you into this fight. You released him. What are you angry at?"

"Losing my father and brother and everything I knew in Hartland."

"Everybody has to grow up and leave home, that's nothing for a man to moan about. What are you angry at?" Zedd himself is getting mad at Richard's non-answers.

Richard looks over to Kahlan. "I can't be with the woman I love."

The look on Kahlan's face tells the impact of the words.

"Lots of people can't be with the ones they love. Some of us have even lost our children and you don't see us flying into rages. What are you angry at boy?"

Richard is letting go of the anger, as is Zedd. "I'm not your boy!"

"What are you angry at?" Richard lets out another scream as Kur throws himself at the door in the temple screaming as well. "Tell me Richard! Who dragged you into this fight? Who are you angry at?"

Richard looks lost in thought as the Sword glows brighter. A look of realization crosses Richard's face and he looks up at Zedd. "You."

Zedd gives him a small smile with a nod of his head. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"All those years you knew who I was and you said nothing. You lied to me about being my grandfather."

"You weren't ready for the truth."

"You took me out of Hartland. You named me the Seeker. You're the one who gave me this damned Sword." Richard has lifted up the Sword in a striking motion. He grits his teeth together focusing on Zedd preparing to strike at him.

"Richard, no!" Kahlan cries.

Zedd throws out his hand to Kahlan. "No! He has to stop himself."

Richard charges at Zedd and raises the Sword to plunge it into Zedd's chest but stops. He rears back to strike down again but instead of plunging it into Zedd he drives the blade into the ground at Zedd's feet. He releases the Sword and stumbles backwards falling onto his butt. Inside the temple all of the recruits fall to their knees gasping.

Richard pants a few times as Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara look at him. With a smile Zedd pulls the Sword from the ground and walks over to Richard. He turns the blade around so that the pommel faces Richard, but Richard does not take it. "I almost killed you Zedd."

"But you didn't. You were stronger than the rage."

Richard gets to his feet but still does not take the Sword from Zedd. "This time."

"But you will master it. As long as you have the courage to keep working at it." Richard takes a deep breath as Zedd holds the Sword out to him once again. "It's yours Richard, and only yours. If you want it."

Richard lets out another sigh then takes the Sword from Zedd. Thunder crashes as the blade begins to glow again. Richard lets out a yell and holds the blade in the air.

* * *

They are still standing there the next morning.

"Try again. That's it Richard. Good." Zedd tells him. Richard has the Sword in his hand; it is still glowing but not as brightly as before. Cara stands behind him watching. Trinity leans on a tree, watching his progress. "Now let it go." Kahlan stands a short distance away and watches as Richard breathes out and the glowing of the Sword disappears. Zedd hands the scabbard to Richard. "You've done well."

Richard takes the scabbard and sheathes the Sword. A humming noise comes from the compass and Richard opens it. "It's pointing due east."

"The way we were going before it sent us back to the Minders." Kahlan says.

"Maybe I learned what I needed to."

"I think you have." Zedd and Richard share a smile.

* * *

At the Minders village, Richard is giving a little girl a hug as Kahlan in her Confessor's dress watches with a smile. Trinity is saying her goodbyes to Veta. Roga has a big smile as Cara walks over to her; Cara no longer has a bandage on her head. Cara puts her hand on her hips and addresses Roga with a small smile of her own. "The hardest people to break were always the ones who weren't afraid to die for their beliefs. I think you'd be especially difficult."

Roga has a laugh for her. "Thank you for helping save our village."

"I hope the Creator isn't too disappointed in us."

"The next time you're about to use your Agiel, I hope you'll remember that we defeated a whole army without spilling a raindrops worth of blood."

She looks over to her son Kur as she finishes her sentence. Cara gives her a small nod of her head and walks over to the others. Kahlan has a smile on her face as Richard walks past her, she continues to smile as Cara then Zedd walks by. She turns and follows them. Kur hugs Roga close as they watch them go.

* * *

Richard, Trinity, and Cara are out front as Kahlan and Zedd trail behind.

"What are you thinking?" Kahlan asks.

"Just daydreaming, that's all."

"You're actually trying to lie to a Confessor?"

He has a wry smile as he looks over at her for a second then back ahead. "When will I learn?" She smiles at this. "I thought I knew Richard. I've watched him his whole life and only seen the good in him. Until now."

Kahlan smiles. "There is only good in him. It's the magic that's the trouble."

"Oh, if only it were that simple." Kahlan is no longer smiling. "Just a few weeks ago we learned who his real father was, a Rahl."

"He wasn't raised by a Rahl. He was raised by George Cypher."

"The Rahl bloodline carries with it powerful magic, and that magic is in Richard. I wasn't sure until now. Magic isn't always passed on from one generation to the next. But the only way he could've become chained to the Minders is through the magic of the House of Rahl."

"He's still Richard. He's still the Seeker."

Zedd throws a look to Kahlan. "Kahlan." She stops walking and he stops as well to face her. "There's a part of the Minders story I didn't tell him. Canton Rahl, the man who first put the spell on the Minders, wasn't always bloodthirsty. He started out as a protector and benefactor to his people. But then as his powers grew, he began to fight and to kill and the more he killed the more the bloodlust overtook him. He went mad with it." They both look up to where Richard is still walking ahead with Cara and Trinity. "And now we know that darkness is in Richard."

"But Richard learned to control the Sword, he mastered his rage."

"Yes. He controlled the Sword today. But what about tomorrow?"

The two of them share a long look then Zedd turns and continues walking leaving Kahlan to look after him.

* * *

That night Trinity is keeping watch as the others sleep. She walks towards Cara's bedroll and crouches down. "I know you're awake." She whispers, careful not to wake the others. Cara ignores her, keeping her eyes closed. Trinity rolls her eyes before thumping Cara hard in the shoulder. Cara opens her eyes looking annoyed at Trinity. "We need to talk."

Cara stood from her bedroll and followed Trinity a little ways from the campsite. "What?" She asked when they stopped.

Trinity looks at her. "You know what." She said. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"We've been traveling together for weeks; I'd find it a little hard to avoid you." Cara deflects.

Trinity sighs. "Stop Cara!" She says. "Just stop. Tell me what's wrong so we can fix it and be okay again."

"Why are you so sure that something's wrong with me?"

"Because I know that for some reason, ever since we left Winterhaven, you have been freezing me out and I have no idea why. And it hurts and then you almost died and I didn't even get to tell you-" Trinity stops.

Cara tilts her head. "Tell me what?"

Trinity swallows; her eyes shining with tears. "You are not allowed to die." She tells her looking down. "You are the first friend I've ever had and I don't want you to die. I don't know what I'd do."

Cara looks at Trinity, never seeing her friend so hurt before. "I'm sorry." She says. Trinity looks at her. "I'm sorry for hurting you. It was not my intention."

"What was your intention?" Trinity asks. Cara remains silent. Trinity sighs as she realizes she won't be getting an answer to that question. "Will we be okay again? Will you start talking to me?" Cara nods. Trinity sniffs, pushing her hair out of her face. "Thank you." She says, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Cara.

Cara stands still as Trinity embraces her, before slowly lifting her arms to return the hug. After a few more moments Trinity steps back, smiling at her. "Let's get back to camp." She says.

* * *

"I'll take watch." Cara tells her. Trinity goes to protest but Cara speaks again. "Get some rest." Trinity smile before heading to her bedroll.

"Goodnight." Trinity says, as she lies down.

"Goodnight." Cara says.

As the night ends thoughts rolled through both of their heads.

_This just became much more difficult. _Cara thinks. _I have to find some type of distraction._

_Maybe things will be easier from now on. _Trinity thinks. _Either that or it will just get worse._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Resurrection

A gaze of dead D'Haran soldier stares up at the sky. Zedd, Cara, Kahlan, Trinity, and Richard are fighting a large group of soldiers; there are many dead soldiers at their feet. Richard and Kahlan are hacking and slashing at all that come close. Trinity and Cara hold their own, cutting down any soldiers that come their way. A short distance away a large group of soldiers comes running down a hill toward the five heroes. Zedd turns toward them and shoots Wizard's Fire in their direction. They all continue to fight mowing down all who attempt to fight them. They have been fighting awhile and are outnumbered but they don't give up.

Richard notices a solider sneaking up behind Zedd. "Zedd – behind you!"

Trinity swings her blades at the neck of a D'Haran. She ducks under the swing of another, sweeping her staff at the leg of her attacker; cutting it off. Another soldier runs towards her; sword raised and ready to attack. Trinity parries it with her blade; turning her body with it and stabbing him with the other end.

Zedd turns and hits the solider with a concussive wave of magic knocking the solider off his feet. More soldiers pour in and Cara saunters over to a newcomer and takes him on. "For the glory of D'Hara!"

Kahlan quickly joins Cara to find the soldiers. A soldier not wearing a helmet engages Cara and she blocks his hit and opens him up for a Confession by Kahlan.

Kahlan grabs the man's neck as the thunder of Confession sounds, her eyes go black as do the soldiers – she's got him. He falls to his knees before her, his eyes wide as she releases him and pants a bit. "Command me Confessor."

"Tell me why you attacked us."

"We have standing orders to kill the Seeker."

"Maybe you haven't gotten word, the wars over." Richard tells him.

"Yes. But there's a rumor among the officer corps that the Seeker is of the Rahl bloodline, that he's next in line for the throne."

"Then the D'Harans should serve him, not try to kill him." Cara says.

"My commanding officer General Grix wants to claim the throne for himself. He's trying to eliminate anyone that would challenge him – not only the Seeker by rival generals in the D'Haran army as well."

Cara seems insulted by this. "Only a Lord Rahl can rule the empire not some common foot soldier."

"This General Grix doesn't sound very interested in the royal lines of succession." Zedd says.

"Where can we find him?" Richard asks.

* * *

Inside a tent, General Grix is addressing soldiers. "He may command a legion but Bain is a man like any other. He'll be more open to compromise once he's lost someone close to his heart." A solider enters the tent as he continues to address the soldiers inside. "Order the quad to deploy the first weapon in the General's home village, Norwood."

"General Grix, you have a visitor." He moves aside and we see a young woman enter the tent with a smile, General Grix has a smile as well.

"I have a message for you sir." She says.

"I'm listening."

"You'll have to read it for yourself." She takes a hold of the robe she is wearing by the neck and drops it off her shoulder, showing him her naked body. She turns around, revealing the gold writing painted on her back.

"What does it say sir?" The soldier asks.

"It's an invitation." He says.

* * *

The Confessed soldier is walking away from an encampment; he walks over to where Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, Trinity, and Cara are standing. "General Grix isn't here."

"Where is he?" Kahlan asks.

"No one seems to know. He and his guards left on horseback a day ago. They rode northeast."

"We'll track him." Richard says.

They turn to leave but the soldier stops them. "Confessor, there's something else. A quad left the camp on a raid this morning. They were armed with a cache of whisperers."

Trinity's face pales upon hearing this.

"Whisperers?" Cara asks.

"Magical weapons. They kill be releasing the captured screams of Shadow People. A sound so deadly they can wipe out every living creature within a league." Zedd tells her.

"Where is Grix getting these weapons?" Kahlan asks him.

"I wish I knew Confessor. I do know that Grix wants to use them to wipe out the home villages of his rivals, to scare them into submission."

Richard looks over to Kahlan. "You and Zedd track the quad, intercept them before they can set off any of these Whisperers. We'll go after the general, find out where he's been getting these things. We'll meet up in the glade east of Carthran Lake." They separate into the two designated groups and go off in separate directions.

* * *

A quad of soldiers are walking in the woods, two of the men are carrying a crate between them. The two holding the grates let out a groan and fall to the ground dead. The Confessed soldier takes on one of the remaining two while Kahlan runs to one of the downed soldiers and retrieves her knife. The fourth soldier prepares to strike down at Kahlan but the Confessed man shows up in time and blocks his strike, he stabs the final soldier.

"Ugh." Kahlan grunts in frustration. "I told you we needed one alive."

"He could've killed you Confessor."

Kahlan goes over to the soldier that her Confessed stabbed and pulls off his helmet as Zedd bends down over the box and looks inside; there are three Whisperers and a space for a missing fourth one. "Kahlan, there's one missing."

She quickly puts her hand on the stabbed soldier's neck and Confesses him. "Confessor, command me."

"Where's the other Whisperer?" Kahlan asks.

"We hid it, in Norwood…under the East Bridge."

"When will it detonate?" He gasps as he begins to convulse, she grabs his shirt. "Answer me!"

"When the sun reaches its highest point in the sky." Kahlan looks up at the sky, judging how long that will be. "I'm so sorry." He says before dying.

Zedd is looking up to the sky as well. "We have less than an hour."

She looks to the Confessed soldier. "Guard the crate." She runs off as Zedd follows after her.

* * *

Richard, Trinity, and Cara are walking along a trail in the woods.

"If you had assumed the throne of D'Hara months ago the army would be helping you in your quest instead of trying to kill you." Cara tells Richard.

"If I'd claim the throne, I wouldn't be on a quest to find the Stone of Tears, I'd be too busy killing and scheming to keep control of my empire."

"Sometimes ruthlessness is required of a leader. Fear is the only thing that has ever united D'Hara."

Richard stops as Cara stares at him. "I'd never try to get people to follow me by killing and terrorizing them."

"Your sentiments are noble, but impractical. A true leader takes power; he doesn't ask his subjects for permission first."

"That was Darken Rahl's way – not mine. Now let's go find Grix."

Cara and Trinity follow after Richard.

"Richard." Trinity says. "I understand that you don't want to be a tyrant, but you could be the most generous ruler in the lands and people will still find a reason to stand against you."

Richard turns to look at her. "Why?"

Trinity shrugs. "All I know is that there has never been a ruler good or bad that didn't have blood on their hands. It's not something that you will be able to avoid. It's not something that Kahlan will be able to avoid once she makes it back to Aydindril. There's always going to be someone that will disagree with you." She tells him. "Whether it's because the way you run your empire or just simply because they don't like the way you smile."

"How do you know so much about this?" Richard asks.

Trinity smirks. "You hear interesting things when people ignore you for so long that they forget you're there. Some people just like to fight. It wouldn't be politics if everyone agreed about everything."

* * *

Kahlan and Zedd are running fast. Kahlan looks up into the sky to judge how much time they have left. She looks in front of them and we see they are still a good distance away from the village. "We're too late." Zedd throws out both of his hands toward the village and starts to chant in the magical language. They both lower themselves to the ground as the sound of an explosion is heard. The Whisperer has gone off and a shock wave travel out from the epicenter. Kahlan looks at Zedd and speaks but the sounds are muffled, she can't even hear herself. "What did you do?"

The power of the blast hits them; their hair and clothing flapping in the wind from the explosion. White mist, containing the screams of the Shadow People passes by. Kahlan's eyes go big as she hears a faint screaming sound as Zedd continues to chant. Zedd begins to stand as Kahlan does the same.

"What happened?" Kahlan asks.

"I cast a deafness spell."

"So we couldn't hear the sound of the Whisperer."

"Which is the only reason we're still alive."

"What about the villagers?"

"They're fine. I spelled every living creature from here to the horizon." Zedd smiles at Kahlan. "Even the field mice were protected."

She smiles back at him. "Well I'm sure the field mice are very grateful. Now let's get those Whisperers and get back to Richard." Kahlan starts off and Zedd follows after.

* * *

Cara, Trinity, and Richard stare at the large castle.

"A general trying to conquer all of D'Hara." Cara scoffs.

* * *

Inside, there are women walking all around. On a table lies a naked woman, another woman is painting on the woman's back with gold ink. She's writing a message like the one delivered to General Grix. As a matter of fact the woman who visited Grix is walking among the other women fanning herself.

"Makes a detour to visit a brothel." Cara says to Richard and Trinity as they stand off to the side of the large room, looking around. "Should I pretend to be surprised?"

Richard looks from Cara to look around the room as a woman walks up to him. "Welcome to the Palace of Athania. What is your pleasure?"

Richard starts to speak but another woman's voice stops him. "Tonight it seems the pleasure is all mine."

Richard's eyes widen as he sees who is speaking. Denna is giving him a small, very small, smile. Her hair is not in its normal Mord-Sith braid, instead it is curled and hanging over one shoulder. Richard becomes confused; last he knew he had killed Denna with the Sword. "Denna?"

"It's good to see you again Seeker." She glances over at Cara. "I heard a rumor you were traveling with a Mord-Sith." They give each other tight lipped smiles, the Denna looks away from Cara and down to the woman who greeted them. "Thank you Bella, I'll look after our guests."

Richard continues to stare at Denna as if seeing a ghost. Trinity's looking between Denna, Richard, and Cara; wondering what the connection between the three is.

"Yes Madame Denna." Bella says.

"Madame Denna. The right hand of Darken Rahl, reduced to peddling flesh." Cara looks down to Denna's feet then up to her eyes.

"Times are difficult. A Mord-Sith has to make a living now that the war is over. I'm simply taken what I've learned and putting it to good use." She walks away from them and over to a table, there are feathers there and she caresses one as she speaks. "Pleasure, after all, is the inverse of pain. Knowledge of one makes mastery of the other so much easier." She turns her head and looks at them. "You of all people should know that Cara."

"The place of a Mord-Sith is at the side of Lord Rahl." Cara tells her.

"So the rumors are true." Denna says as she runs her eyes over the trio, stopping on Trinity. "But you are a new face. I assume that you're the one will the bladed staff?" Denna's eyes glint in interest.

Cara unconsciously angles her body in front of Trinity. Denna keeps her face straight, but makes note of the small movement.

"We're looking for a D'Haran General named Grix. Do you know him?" Richard asks.

Denna walks back over to them. "I find it's good business to be friendly with the local commanders."

"You provide them with whores, and in exchange they leave you alone." Cara says.

Denna grudgingly looks to Cara. "Many of my clients would enjoy your acerbic tongue. You could do very well here." She turns back to Richard. "What's your interest in the General?"

"He's gotten a hold of a supply of Whisperers. He's planning to use them against other D'Haran officers, destroy their villages. If we don't find Grix he could wipe out half your clientele. If you know where he is you'd better tell me."

Denna gives him a blank look and shakes her head. "He left. When you find him – and I'm certain you will – remind him he still owes me for the damage he caused. The General and his men drank too much and destroyed one of my finest suites."

"I'll pass that along."

"As pleasant as this has been, I have other guests to attend to." She throws a little smile to Cara and Trinity. "But I hope you'll both indulge yourselves while you're here. Compliments of the house of course. It's the least I can do for old friends."

She picks up her dress and saunters away from them. Richard can't help but watch as she walks seductively away, the back of her dress dipping low in the back. Cara shoots him a look with a little amused smile.

* * *

In another room inside the castle, presumably, a man is working above some sort of device; he's carefully putting something into it with a pair of tweezers.

Denna enters the workshop. "Sorcerer! Have you been selling these weapons to the D'Harans?" She says, meaning the Whisperers.

"I had no choice Madame. I needed to see Whisperers to raise funds to complete my work for you." He holds a vial of liquid up in a pair of pliers to her. "This potion isn't easy to come by, and it's not cheap." She relaxes a bit and walks closer to him. "A single vial is worth more than any jewel in the Caves of Coradin."

"You fool, you brought the Seeker here."

"I thought you wanted the Seeker to come here."

"I did. But not yet." She walks around the table. "I still haven't completed the General's training." She looks off to the side of the room where General Grix is hanging from chains attached to the ceiling. She gives the General a cold smile.

* * *

Back in the brothel, Richard, Cara, and Trinity are still there; standing off to the side of the room looking around. Richard leans in to talk to them. "I know Denna; she's involved with Grix in some way. I'm going to take a look around. Find Zedd and Kahlan, bring them here."

He stops talking as a woman walks up to Trinity. "Hello." The woman smiles flirtingly.

"Hi." Trinity says, moving her eyes to the walls of the room.

The woman steps closer to Trinity, trailing her hand down her arm. "You are guest here." She says. "It's only right that we welcome you properly." She leans in to whisper in her ear. "I promise you the experience will be _very _pleasurable."

Cara glares at her with fire in her eyes before reaching out and pulling on the woman's arm. "She's not interested."

The woman smirks at her. "Apologies. I was unaware that she was spoken for."

Trinity finally speaks. "I'm not." She chokes out awkwardly. Cara's eyes dart to her in disbelief as the woman smiles at her. "I'm flattered, really." Trinity babbles nervously. "But I'm not interested."

The woman steps back, releasing herself from Cara's grasp. "If you change your mind-" She smiles. "I'll be here. I'll be welcomed to show you the softer side of things."

"Oh it's not the softer side." Trinity begins to rant again. "I-I actually prefer it really, but I'm not, I ca-"

The woman steps forward, cupping Trinity's face and presses her lips to Trinity's. Trinity's eyes go wide as her arms flail helplessly by her side. The woman step back smiling. "I hope to see you again." She says before walking off.

Richard chuckled as she walked away, amused by the situation.

Cara's eyes follow after her, contemplating whether or not she should kill the woman. "It will take at least a day to get back to the meeting place. Kahlan and Zedd may not even be there yet." Cara tells him, wanting to remove what she just saw from her mind.

"If Denna is involved with this general I'm going to need Kahlan to get the truth out of her."

"I can't leave you alone with her."

"Why are we leaving you alone with her?" Trinity asks, now out of shock. "Wouldn't it be smart for one of us to stay with you?"

"If Denna feels cornered, she won't talk." Richard tells her. "Unless you would like to stay and make new friends." Richard teases.

"You know what; it could be a dangerous journey for one of us to leave alone. Strength in numbers." Trinity says, hoping to leave the place quickly.

Richard gives them a small smile. "I can handle Denna. Go on, hurry."

Cara stares at him a moment then does as he says and walks out, Trinity beside her. None of them see Bella, closely watching the situation.

* * *

Richard walks deeper into the room and walks up to the woman Bella, the one who greeted him. Bella is sitting next to the woman who went into General Grix's tent with the message on her back. "Excuse me. Are you acquainted with a friend of mine? A D'Haran General, name of Grix."

The woman from the tent speaks. "You're the Seeker, aren't you?"

"Yes."

She stands up as she eyes him. "You have done so much for the people of the Midlands." She runs her hand along his shirt. "Allow me to give you something in return." She eyes him again and leans in a bit. "Compliments of the house."

* * *

Cara and Trinity are walking down a hallway of the brothel, Denna appears behind them. "Leaving so soon Cara?"

Cara stops. "Keep going." She whispers to Trinity. She waits until Trinity is out of sight before turning back to Denna. "Your merchandise is too delicate for my taste."

"Of all the Sisters of the Agiel, you're the last I expected to find with Richard."

"I serve Lord Rahl. You serve anyone with a purse full of coins."

"You may find this hard to believe but I have a great deal of affection for Richard. I admire him. But 'Lord Rahl'?"

"You doubt it?"

"Do you truly believe Richard has what it takes to rule the Empire? Is he bold enough, ruthless enough?" Denna saunters past Cara as she speaks.

Cara turns to keep an eye on her. "It's not the place of a Mord-Sith to question Lord Rahl…only to serve him. And if you were still a true Mord-Sith, you'd serve him too."

"Under the right circumstances, I might. But I fear Richard's been compromised."

"Compromised?"

"By Kahlan. You've seen the way they are together. She wouldn't need to confess him to get him to do her bidding. He'd sacrifice anything for her. His mission…even you."

"You don't know the first thing about the Mother Confessor." Cara defends.

"I know that Kahlan Amnell doesn't care for Mord-Sith. She tried to kill me – twice."

"She's a woman of honor. She spared my life, even after she learned I killed her sister. Her loyalties aren't in question. Yours are."

Denna smirks. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? I'm sure that the merchandise is no more delicate than the woman you sent off." Denna says, letting her know that she's aware of at least her attraction Trinity. "The way you stepped in front of her, says that you would like to keep her that way." Cara glares at Denna before she continues on her way out of the castle. "Safe journey Cara. I'll take good care of Richard."

"If he has so much as a scratch when I get back…you'll be sorry."

* * *

Inside a bedchamber, the woman; Lucinda is there along with Richard. She begins to pull the shoulders down on her dress.

"You don't need to do that. I just want to talk." Richard tells her.

"Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes, very. But, my heart is spoken for."

She gives him a little laugh as she sits on the bed. "It's not your heart that I'm interested in." She leans back on the bed and moves her dress so that her legs are showing. "There's so many pleasures to choose from. Madame Denna has instructed me personally. I can even teach you some things this woman of yours may enjoy." She gives him a seductive smile.

"I'm sure you're very good at what you do. But, I need to know about General Grix."

Her face falls. "If I tell you…will you help me?"

"Help you how?"

She gets up from the bed and opens a locket, inside is an engraving in what looks like ivory, it's of a baby. "This is my son, Edrand."

"He's beautiful."

"His father – my husband – was killed during the war. Maybe even by the very soldiers who come to this place. There's no other work for women in this province. I only do this so I can feed my son. They say there's honest work to be had in Nathrin Valley, but it's far from here and there are bandits on the roads…" She trails off.

Richard steps up to her to stop her from talking. "I'll make sure you get there safely."

She nods to him and places her hand on the side of his face. "Thank the spirits you came here Seeker. I knew you'd help."

"Did the General say where he was going before he left?"

"The General never left. His horse is still in the stables."

* * *

Denna walks into the brothel, she stops when she gets back into the main room and looks around. "Where is the Seeker?"

"With Lucinda." Bella tells her. "The Mord-Sith and the woman with her left. Melina is quite disappointed. The Mord-Sith looked like she wanted to take her head off after she offered to service the woman traveling with them."

Denna eyes dance in delight as she learns that Cara feels more than attraction for the woman. They harden as she thinks of Lucinda with Richard.

* * *

"Madame Denna told us there's going to be a big conclave at the palace tomorrow. She says General Grix has invited every battalion commander in the province." Lucinda tells him.

"Did she say why?"

"All I know is we're supposed to keep the commanders 'happy'."

The door opens and Lucinda turns a guilty eye toward it, Denna is there. "That'll be all. Thank you Lucinda."

"Yes Madame." She shares a look with Richard before she walks out the door, Denna closes it behind her.

"I thought I'd get at least an hour." Richard says.

Denna gives him a laugh as she turns to face him. "You don't fool me Richard. We both know Lucinda isn't woman enough for you. There is someone else here who I believe you would find very enticing." She gives him a little smile and walks closer to him. "I'm surprised you didn't request her. It's not often I entertain guests personally…" She walks right up to him and places her hands on his hips; her lips are very close to him when she speaks. "But for you I could make an exception. If it would make the experience more exciting, I could even put on a white dress."

She is just about to kiss him when he pulls his head away, when he does they can hear yelling, it sounds like Lucinda. "Seeker!" Richard's face turns serious as he takes at the Sword while leaving the room. He runs into the big room where all the people were standing about to find Lucinda being restrained by two guards. "Seeker!"

"Let her go." Both of the guards take out their swords and run at Richard, he kills them both with just two swipes of the Sword. Denna appears in the doorway with a blowgun; she aims at Richard and hits him with a dart in the back of his neck. He lets out a grunt as his hand goes to the back of his neck and he falls forward.

Lucinda falls to her knees in front of him. "Richard, no."

"Take her below." Denna says.

A couple more guards appear and take her by her arms lifting her up. "No! Madame please, forgive me! I'll do anything you ask!"

Richard remains out on the floor.

* * *

Back in the room where the sorcerer was doing his work, now instead of the Whisperers being on his table, Lucinda is there. She is chained by her wrists and ankles and crying softly, there is a dagger above her head. Denna is off to her left side and the sorcerer is down by her feet. "Please…I have a son." She begs.

"You should've thought about him before you talked to the Seeker." Denna tells her.

"I'm ready to begin. Are you certain we should do this? There's very little potion." The sorcerer tells Denna.

"I don't have soldiers at my beck and call anymore, I need someone to stop that Mord-Sith from bringing the Confessor and the Wizard back here."

"As you wish." He walks to Denna and hands her the vial with the potion. He picks up the dagger at Lucinda's head and she begins to cry harder. He starts to chant in a magic tongue as he waves the dagger over her. He takes it in both hands and holds the point up over her heart as he chants.

"No!" Lucinda cries. He lifts the dagger up over his head. "Merciful Creator, protect my child! Please, no!"

He stabs down with the dagger and Lucinda screams then dies. The sorcerer continues to chant as the candles flicker a green mist appears at the floor. The mist becomes larger as his chanting intensifies. Denna hands him the vial when he reaches for it and he puts a few drops of the potion into Lucinda's mouth. He finishes his chanting and the green mist enters into Lucinda's body. Denna takes a shaky breath then smiles as she walks over to Lucinda. She leans down over Lucinda and opens her mouth wider. She gives Lucinda the Breath of Life and Lucinda gasps. She sits up on her elbows and looks around. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"Everything's all right. I'm a friend. I've summoned your spirit from the Underworld." Denna tells her.

"What have you done to me?"

"I've given you another body. Another chance at life."

"Why?"

"So you can take vengeance on Cara, the Mord-Sith who killed you. The Mord-Sith who also killed you sister." Denna tells her.

Dennee looks at her. "Where is she?"

"She has just left. She's headed north." Denna tells her. Dennee gets off the table and heads towards the door. "But…" Denna stops her. "To get to her, you will have to go through someone else."

Dennee turns towards her. "Who?"

"A woman who carries a staff on her back." Denna tells her. "It is no normal staff. If she is able to get her hand off on it, you won't be able to stop her. She will protect Cara with her life. You must kill her first, and then you are free to have your revenge on Cara. Once you are done I will help you start a new life. A life you didn't get a chance to live."

Dennee nods and continues out the door.

* * *

Richard wakes up on top of the table where Dennee just was. He is shackled by his arms and feet and shirtless. He struggles against his bonds but can't free himself. He hears an Agiel whining and sees Denna, now in her red leather and hair up in her Mord-Sith braid, working on General Grix in the background. He lets out a scream when she holds her Agiel to his stomach. She gives Grix an evil smile. "What do we say?"

"Thank you mistress."

"Whatever it is you think you're doing it won't work." Richard tells her.

Denna strolls over to him. "You had the D'Haran Empire within your grasp and with it, power beyond reckoning. All you needed to do was close your hand around it. But you didn't. You couldn't. You're weak Seeker. Undeserving of the title Lord Rahl."

"I don't have time to sit on Darken Rahl's throne. I have a mission to complete."

"I know." She reaches down to her hip and lifts up the compass waving it at him teasingly. "The Stone of Tears."

He reaches out for the compass but she pulls it away from him. "That compass won't guide you to the Stone, it only works for me."

"I'd better hold onto it for you then. I'd hate for it to become damaged." She turns from him as he lets out a sigh lowering his head back to the table.

"I know all about your scheme Denna. The conclave. You're using Grix to get his rivals to come here. You're planning to capture and train them and use them to rule D'Hara."

Denna gives him an impressed smile. "I like how you think Seeker. But there's a flaw in your plan. Assuming I could break the entire officer corps that only gives me control of the army. To rule D'Hara one requires the loyalty of the people." She walks all the way around the table after teasing him with the compass and now stands by his head him and leans down to him. "For that, I'd need a legitimate heir to the empire." She reaches out her hand and caresses him where the Mark of the Keeper is. "Someone with the Rahl bloodline."

"You think you're going to train me? You tried that before and you failed."

"I don't need to train you to control D'Hara."

"Whatever it is you're planning, you won't succeed. Cara and Trinity are on their way to get Kahlan and Zedd."

Denna leans back and gives him a look with the wrinkle of her nose. "Unfortunately for you, they aren't going to live long enough to deliver their message."

* * *

Trinity walks through the woods with Cara. "So how do you and that woman know each other? Where you in the same temple?"

Cara remains silent, still thinking of the woman that kissed Trinity.

"How does she know Richard?" Trinity asks.

Cara still does not answer.

Trinity sighs, seeing that Cara won't be talking to her any time soon. "I'm going to run and scout ahead." Trinity tells her. "See if Kahlan and Zedd are in the area?"

Cara nods, still not answering her.

Trinity runs deeper into the woods.

* * *

Trinity finally comes to a stop, catching her breath. _I thought we were done with this? She was fine this morning, what has changed since then? _Trinity walks lost in her thoughts when she is tackled from the side, and sent rolling down a hill. They come to a stop and she sees a woman that she doesn't recognize on top of her. The woman pulls her dagger out and goes to stab her. Trinity put both of her hand up and grabs the woman's wrist; struggling to keep the dagger from impaling her. She didn't see the woman reach behind her with her other hand to grab another dagger. The woman stabs it into her stomach. Trinity gasps and her eyes go wide as she feels the blade slide through her body. She chokes on air before her head fall back and her eyes go blank.

Dennee pulls the blade from the body beneath her before continuing on her way.

* * *

Trinity wakes up naked in the Underworld. She sees people on the floor around her, withering and moaning in pain. She sits up to get a better look around her, she sees a man walking towards her. She get a clear look at him and sees that it's Darken Rahl.

"It's a pity to say that you are dead." He tells her. "But all hope is not lost. The Keeper-"

"No." She says.

Darken Rahl's face curls in confusion. "What?"

Trinity rolls her eyes. "I'm not taking the deal."

Rahl tilts his head at her. "Who are you?" Trinity turns away from him, not willing to give him the slightest bit of information. "There are many ways for me to get what I want." He tells her. "I warn you now to take the peaceful one." Trinity remains silent. "Have it your way." He says, lifting his hands towards her.

Trinity screams as her body is engulfed in green flames.

* * *

Cara is in the woods at the meeting place; she hears a twig break and looks around. "Kahlan? Zedd? Trinity?" She turns and gets a foot to her face by Dennee who drives a dagger towards her. Cara regains her senses and blocks Dennee's attack. Dennee strikes at her a few more times but Cara blocks her blows and drives her Agiel into Dennee's gut, which give Cara the opportunity to get to her feet. Dennee and Cara fight some more with Dennee finally getting the upper hand and placing her hand to Cara's throat. Just as Dennee is about to Confess Cara, Kahlan comes diving in between them from the side and breaks the two apart. Kahlan gets between the two women, Dennee looks at Kahlan with shock.

"Who are you?" Kahlan asks.

"Kahlan?" Dennee says, shocked.

"You know me?"

Dennee gives her a little smile as she nods her head. "It's me, Dennee. Your sister."

"My sister is dead."

"I know it's hard to believe, I don't look like myself, but it is me. My spirit was summoned from the Underworld and placed in this body."

"No, this is a trick." Kahlan walks closer to Dennee and holds out her dagger preparing to fight."

"Whoever she is, she did try to Confess me." Cara tells her.

"Do you remember the meadowlark you found? The hatchling with the broken wing? We brought it into the house, you nursed it until it could fly." Dennee says. Kahlan lowers her dagger and takes a few steps closer to Dennee. "The day you set it free we both cried. Do you remember what you told me? 'The things you love –'"

"Will always come back to you." Kahlan finishes.

"Look into my eyes; you'll see I'm telling the truth."

Kahlan takes another step closer and stares at Dennee, her eyes begin to fill with tears as she smiles and wraps her arms around Dennee in a hug. "Little sister."

* * *

Back inside the brothel, Denna releases Grix from his chains and he falls to the floor with a grunt, he looks up to Denna. "Have I pleased you, Mistress?"

"Very much so." She runs her hands over his head petting him as if he were a pet; he looks pleased by her touch. Richard is sitting up a bit and twisted to look at them. "I have one final task for you. When you've achieved it, you'll have completed your training. Would that make you happy?"

"Whatever makes you happy, Mistress, makes me happy."

She laughs at this and pulls out a dagger. "I want you to kill yourself."

She holds the dagger out to him and he takes it from her and looks up to her with concern. "Mistress, how can I serve you if I'm dead?" She chuckles and leans down closer to him to whisper in his ear.

Richard leans up more as Grix takes a tighter hold on the dagger. "General, don't give in to her!"

Denna walks away from Grix and keeps her eyes on Richard as she speaks over her shoulder. "Do it now."

"Yes Mistress."

"General no!"

He stabs himself in the gut with the dagger and falls down dead, Denna smiles. Richard looks at her as if she is crazy. "You've lost your mind. Why train Grix if you were planning to kill him?" Denna's smile widens.

* * *

Trinity let's out heavy breaths as the fiery torture stops. "Impressive." Rahl says. "But I have business to attend to. We will continue this later." He says before walking away, to deal with Grix.

* * *

Dennee and Kahlan are still holding each other as Dennee speaks. "The woman said this Mord-Sith had just left and that she had killed you too. I'm so glad that you're alive. She said once I killed the Mord-Sith and the woman that protect her, she'd help me start a new life."

Cara has not dropped her attack posture and takes a step closer. "Denna. Richard and I tracked Grix to a brothel she's running. He thinks she's involved with the general somehow, he sent me back here to get you and Zedd. Apparently she was supposed to stop me."

"What better assassin to send after a Mord-Sith than a Confessor bent on revenge. Her touch would have been deadly to Cara if you hadn't have stopped her." Zedd says.

"Wait- woman?" Kahlan asks, stepping back. She looks over towards Cara. "Cara where's Trinity?"

Cara frowns. "She went to scout ahead and meet you." She says, fear feeling her eyes.

Kahlan turns to look at Dennee. "Did you run into anyone else before Cara?"

Dennee opens her mouth in horror, before looking at Kahlan.

* * *

"Trinity!" Cara races through the wood, the others following behind her.

"Down that hill!" She hears Dennee says.

Cara runs down the hill, her eyes widening in horror as she sees Trinity's body. "Trinity!" She cries, her eyes shining with tears. She crouches by Trinity's body, lifting her into her arms.

Kahlan, Zedd, and Dennee come to a stop in front of them.

Dennee shakes her head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"How long has it been since you left her?" Kahlan asks.

"Twenty… maybe thirty minutes?" Dennee tells her.

"Then there is still time for the breath of life." Zedd says.

At this news Cara tilts Trinity's head towards her. She lowers her mouth to hover above Trinity's and gives her the breath of life.

* * *

Trinity, still lying on the ground of the Underworld begins choking.

* * *

Cara lifts her head up, waiting for Trinity to wake.

Trinity wakes with a gasp.

"Thank the Creator." Kahlan says.

Trinity looks up no longer seeing the Underworld but the woods around her. "Cara?"

Cara lets out a sigh of relief and helps her stand. Trinity, still regaining her bearing's, looks up and sees the woman who killed her. She steps away from Cara and grabs her staff, releasing the blades.

Kahlan steps in front of Dennee. "Wait." She says. "It's not how you think."

"This woman just killed me." Trinity says blades at the ready. "What could you _possibly _tell me to make me okay with that?

"She's my sister." Kahlan said.

"Your sister is dead!" Trinity says. "Believe me, I remember running from you after you found out."

"Denna did something to bring her back in a different body. She lied to her and told her to kill you and Cara." Kahlan explains.

"It's true child." Zedd says.

Trinity looks over everyone's faces before relaxing her stance. "So she's your sister?" Kahlan nods. Trinity looks at Dennee with a guarded look on her face before sighing. "Fine." She says. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to be here anymore." She walks off, heading to the meeting place.

* * *

Cara is leaning on a tree, watching Trinity and the wizard.

Trinity is talking to Zedd asking him to use his powers to fix her clothes. "Please?" She says before Zedd gives in.

* * *

Dennee is staring at Cara. "Why did you stop me from killing her Kahlan? This woman and her Sisters of the Agiel came to Valeria, hunted us." Trinity, Cara, and Zedd look up; hearing her question. She looks down and away from Cara. "I had to drown my own child to keep him from them. They killed his father and then she killed me."

"I know."

Dennee shrugs off Kahlan's hands. "You know?"

Kahlan reaches out and takes her sister again. "There's so much that I need to tell you but I don't have any time. If Richard is with Denna he's in trouble. We need to go now."

Kahlan grabs Dennee by her hand and leads her away quickly but Dennee pulls on Kahlan's hand. "No. I'm not going anywhere with that monster." She looks over her shoulder to Cara; who lowers her eyes away from her in guilt.

* * *

In the dungeon room in the brothel, Bella enters. "Mistress, General Bain has arrived with his battalion."

"And the rest of the officers?" Denna asks.

"They'll be here soon."

"I want you and the others to keep them in good spirits until I'm finished here."

"Of course Mistress." Bella leaves the room as Denna leans down over Richard.

"We could've been so good together Seeker, and in a way, we still can be." She brings her Agiel up into his line of vision; he looks at it with worried eyes. "The pain will be brief but intense. You remember, don't you?"

"Whatever you're planning, Kahlan will stop you."

She gives him a smile and a little laugh. She grasps her Agiel in both of her hands and lifts it up as if it's a knife she's preparing to stab down with. "Not this time. Goodbye Seeker." She thrusts the Agiel down onto his chest right above his heart, Richard grunts with the pain as black streaks cross his skin.

* * *

Kahlan is speaking to Dennee as Zedd, Trinity, Cara standoff away along with the Confessed soldier. "I nearly killed Cara when I learned what she did to you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Richard. He needs her. She's proven herself a loyal ally. I struggle every day with what she did to you. A part of me still wants vengeance, but I've had to put those feelings aside. She isn't the person she was when she lead that mission to Valeria. She's changed."

Cara calls from her distance away. "Kahlan." Cara, Zedd, and Trinity walk over to Kahlan and Dennee. "Something's wrong."

"What is it?"

She holds up her Agiels. "My Agiels, their magic – it's not working."

Kahlan reaches out and grasps one of her Agiels, Cara hands it over to her. "There's no pain. How can that be?"

"The Agiels get their power from the Mord-Sith's bond with the presiding Lord Rahl." Zedd says.

"Richard." Kahlan breathes.

"If the bond has been severed, it can only mean one thing…" She looks to Kahlan with tears in her eyes then away as Kahlan still looks confused. "Richard's dead."

Kahlan lets out a gasp of shock.

* * *

Richard wakes in the Underworld. He pushes his way up and through the bodies as he looks around. He crawls over to a clear spot on the ground and sits up. He looks around and sees Darken Rahl enter the cave Richard is in. "How wonderful to see you again, my brother." Richard's face shows shock then anger. "Welcome to the Underworld."

* * *

Richard sits looking around as the bodies around him move and groan.

"There is someone else you should say hello to. Another new arrival, I believe you're already acquainted." He walks over to the bodies and pulls one of them up by his hair, it's General Grix.

"Grix." Richard says.

Rahl pulls Grix up by his hair and leads him over to Richard. Grix is cowered next to Rahl as if he were a pet, much like he was to Denna. "The good General was one of my most faithful servants. The chaos he unleashed after my demise sent thousands of souls to this place." Richard stands up defiantly; he is the only other person – besides Grix and Rahl – who is standing. "I just offered to give him a second life. A chance to continue his ruthless ways as a baneling, but he refused. He says his "Mistress" instructed him to turn down the Keeper's generous offer. Do you know why?" Richard just stares at him with hatred. "Because he says that she is going to use magic to place his spirit in your body." Richard looks down at Grix then back up at Rahl.

* * *

The sorcerer and Denna are next to Richard's dead body. The sorcerer is chanting next to Richard's feet as Denna watches.

* * *

"For once our interests are aligned. If what Grix here says is true, then Denna and this sorcerer of hers have revived an ancient magic capable of stealing any soul from the Underworld." He shoves Grix away from himself roughly. "The Keeper cannot allow anyone to hold this power. He must have dominion over the dead."

"You and your Keeper are afraid of her." Richard realizes.

Rahl walks closer to Richard. "There isn't much time Richard. Soon Grix will be summoned and there isn't anything I can do to stop it. Once his spirit is inside your body you will be my guest here for eternity. There's only one way to thwart Denna's scheme, accept my offer – become a baneling. Return to your body before it's too late."

"You're a fool if you think I'm going to kill to serve the Keeper."

"You've already killed enough people to earn yourself a place of honor here. What difference will a few more make?"

"I won't do the Keeper's bidding."

"You do the Keeper's bidding every time you take a life. The reason you kill doesn't make a difference. You want to see your beloved Kahlan again, don't you?"

"Kahlan will go on without me and so will Zedd. He'll name a new Seeker; they'll find the Stone of Tears and seal the rift. And you and your master will be trapped in this pit forever." They both look over when Grix lets out a gasp, as they watch he turns into a green mist and disappears, Richard looks up to Rahl quickly. "Well, at least I will have the pleasure of your company."

* * *

The sorcerer is chanting next to Richard's body as Denna stands at Richard's head. The green mist of Grix hovers over Richard's body for a moment before falling into it as a bright light goes off. Denna leans down over Richard's mouth and gives him the breath of life. Grix opens his eyes after taking a breath and stares at Denna.

"General?" She asks.

"Mistress." She gives him a smile as she stays hovering above his face. "I'm so pleased to see you again."

"It's time for you to play the role I've trained you for. Are you ready?" He nods his head.

* * *

"You are going to have the depths of time to reflect on the mistake you just made. Your body may belong to Denna now, but your eternal soul belongs to me." Rahl throws out his hand toward Richard and he becomes engulfed in green flames as he lets out a scream. Rahl puts out his other hand to intensify the flames around Richard who screams louder and falls to his knees.

* * *

Inside the brothel, there are many D'Haran soldiers around a dinner table. Presumably one of them is General Bain like Bella told Denna earlier. Bella pours some wine into a goblet and offers it to the man at the head of the table. "More wine General?"

The general violently hits the goblet out of her hand. "General Grix called us here to negotiate a truce not to cavort with whores. Now where is he?"

"Here." They hear Richard's voice sound from a doorway; a human head comes bouncing off the table into the frame. It's Grix's head, people gasp at the sight. Bain turns to look behind himself.

"The Seeker."

"I prefer the title…" Richard/Grix's is standing in a beautiful red velvet outfit as Denna stands next to him in her white leather. "Lord Rahl." Denna gives a smile at this.

"Rahl or not, my soldiers will not fall to their knees before a man who's slaughtered so many of their comrades."

Grix walks deeper into the room as Denna follows him. "They will if they want to keep their heads." A soldier gets up from the table and charges at him. He deflects the soldiers strike and kills him. He looks up to Bain and then around the room. "Anyone else?" Bain looks sheepish at this turn of events as Richard/Grix walks over to him. "Grix was a thug, but he had the right idea. Swear your allegiance to me and I will unite your battalions and save D'Hara from itself." Bain looks around the room then back to Richard/Grix.

* * *

Richard/Grix followed by Denna and Bain walk out onto a balcony. Before him stand at least a thousand soldiers. Denna stands next to Grix with a cold smile on her face as he speaks to the men in a commanding tone. "Warriors of D'Hara, hear me. You knew me as the Seeker, but my true name is Richard Rahl, son of Panis Rahl and rightful heir to the throne of D'Hara. Since the death of my brother chaos has gripped our lands. While your generals send you into battle against each other, dark forces have risen up, threatened your homes, your families. We must not be divided any longer!"

* * *

Looking from a great distance away, Kahlan, Zedd, Cara, Trinity, Dennee, and the Confessed soldier watch the speech.

"He's alive." Kahlan says.

Cara puts her hand to her belt and pulls out her Agiel.

"That's not our Richard." Zedd says.

"Then why is the magic of the Agiels back?" Cara asks.

"Because the Seeker's heart is beating again. Unlike a Confessor's a Rahl's magic comes from his blood – not his spirit." Zedd explains.

* * *

"March with me into the People's Palace and I promise you: D'Hara will be restored to its days of conquest and glory. March with me to the People's Palace…" Grix rises up the Sword of Truth. "And to victory!"

The soldiers all cheer and throw their swords and staffs into the air, then they fall to their knees and begin to chant. "Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive. In your mercy we are sheltered."

They cheer again as Denna leans in close to Richard's ear. "Well done My Lord." Grix has a hint of a smile at this.

* * *

Zedd, Kahlan, Trinity, Cara, Dennee, and the Confessed soldier watch Denna and Richard on horseback leading the army.

"Only the prophets know what dark spirits Denna's placed inside Richard." Zedd says.

"Whoever it is, he's fully in Denna's control. Mord-Sith only wear white when they've finished breaking someone." Cara says.

"How do we get him back?" Kahlan asks.

She turns to look at Zedd. "I'm not very familiar with this kind of dark sorcerery, but I do know that this Richard will have to die for the true Seeker to live again."

"We'll find the sorcerer who brought back Dennee, force him to do the same for Richard." Cara says.

"Where is this sorcerer?" Kahlan asks Dennee.

"He must still be at the palace."

"You can get in. They know your face."

Dennee nods her head. "I'll find him and Confess him."

"I doubt Denna was planning on letting you live if you came back. I'll go with her." Zedd says.

"How will I explain you to the guards?"

"I'm sure I'm not the first old man they've seen in the company of a pretty young courtesan."

"And Richard? We can't attack an entire legion." Cara said.

"We'll track them until they make camp for the night then slip in and find him." Kahlan tells her.

"Then what? Kill Lord Rahl and simply walk off with his body?"

Kahlan looks from Cara to the procession unsure.

"This should be interesting." Trinity says.

* * *

The army of men have set up tents and are camped for the night.

* * *

Richard/Grix stands in the opening of one of the tents. He is still wearing a red velvet outfit, but this one is sleeveless. "You sent for me Mistress?"

Denna is lying on a red velvet couch inside the tent; she is still in her white leather. "You are no longer to address me as "Mistress". And from now on you will answer only to "Richard" or "Lord Rahl". Do you understand?"

"Of course Mistr – Denna."

"The men have earned a few hours' rest, but I'm not tired." She looks down to Richard/Grix's feet then up to his face. "Take off your clothes."

Richard/Grix unbuckles his jacket and pulls it down off his shoulders with a smile as Denna watches.

* * *

Back at the dungeon inside the brothel, the sorcerer enters the room. "What are you doing here?" He sees Dennee standing near the table looking at something. She looks up guiltily at his voice.

"I was told to come back after I'd killed the woman and the Mord-Sith."

"They're dead."

"The woman who revived me said that she would help me start a new life."

Dennee walks closer to the sorcerer, but he his walking around too – keeping a distance from her. He walks over to a table where a dagger lies and picks it up. "She did ask me to give you something." He turns toward her lifting up the dagger as Zedd appears from a dark corner, throws out his hand and says something in the magic tongue.

A magic wave hits the sorcerer and he stops mid-downward swing of the dagger. "He's all yours." Zedd says.

Dennee reaches out and grabs the sorcerer by the neck Confessing him. Zedd stands just over Dennee's shoulder and waves his hand over the man while he chants in the magic language. Dennee finishes her Confession as Zedd breaks the magical hold he had over the sorcerer. "Command me Confessor."

"You will restore the Seeker to his body and the woman who belongs to this one."

"I will do as you say, Confessor, but the elixir is very rare. There's only enough left to cast the spell one more time. I can only bring one of you back." Dennee turns to look at Zedd over her shoulder.

* * *

There are two guard posted outside Denna's tent. Kahlan sneaks up behind one and cuts his throat as Cara sneaks behind the other and does the same. Kahlan and Cara look around to make sure no one heard this then Kahlan pulls aside the tent opening and the two go in, Trinity following behind them.

* * *

Richard/Grix is now laying on the couch with Denna lying on him kissing him.

The women enter and stop when they see this. "Take your hands off him." Kahlan says.

Denna stops kissing him and sits up, smiling slightly. "Kill her."

She moves so Richard/Grix can get up, he grabs the Sword and starts toward Kahlan. He swings down and Kahlan defects the hit. Denna gets up off the couch and goes toward Cara.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to get blood over your nice white leather." Cara prepares for the attack as does Denna.

"Guards!" Denna calls. Trinity turns towards the entrance of the tent, ready to fight anyone who came. They begin to fight as Kahlan and Richard/Grix are still trading blows. The four of them continue pretty evenly matched fights. Kahlan gets in a few good kicks as Cara also gets some good punches in on Denna. "Guards!"

* * *

Two more guards outside the tent draw their weapons and prepare to go to their rescue, but Bain appears and waves to them. "Follow me."

* * *

Kahlan has managed to disarm Richard/Grix and as he is bending down she knees him in the face. She holds both of her daggers toward him keeping him on the ground. Cara and Denna continue to fight, Cara blocks Denna's blows and Denna sees over Cara's shoulder that Kahlan has Richard/Grix pinned. "Kahlan! You aren't going to kill the man you love."

Kahlan shakes her head. "He's not the man I love." She thrusts both of her daggers forward and into Richard/Grix's gut.

"No!"

Cara breaks free of the hold Denna has her in and strikes her across the face, Bain then enters the tent. "Drop your weapons!"

Kahlan turns to see him and this also causes Denna and Cara to stop fighting, the rest of the guards come in behind Bain and take aim at the girls. Trinity backs away, staff aimed towards the guards.

Richard/Grix is still alive – barely. "Mistress?"

"Kill them." The guards start to take action but Bain snaps at them to do so but another voice stops them, it's the Confessed soldier.

He's got a Whisperer in between his hands preparing to open it. "Stand down!"

"What do you think you're doing lieutenant?" Bain asks.

"It's no use general, he's been Confessed by me." Kahlan tells him.

"Would one of you fools run him through?" Denna says.

"You can try to kill him, but before he breathes his last breath, he'll detonate that Whisperer. Every living thing within a league from here will be dead."

Bain looks to the Confessed soldier as Kahlan looks at Bain and Denna sizes up Kahlan. "She's bluffing. Kill her." She says.

"General, you can live to fight another battle if you leave now. Or you can listen to her and throw all of our lives away."

Denna looks over to Bain. "Do as I say."

Bain has not taken his eyes off of Kahlan since she spoke. "I don't take orders from Mord-Sith." Kahlan closes her eyes with relief and looks down. "Only from Lord Rahl, and he's dead. Order the battalion to withdraw."

Bain and the soldiers exit the tent leaving Denna behind, she holds up her Agiel toward Cara as Kahlan goes to Richard/Grix's body. Denna begins to exit with Cara about to follow but Kahlan stops her.

"Cara, not now. We came for Richard." Kahlan says.

Denna leaves the tent as Cara watches her go with hatred in her eyes.

* * *

Back in the dungeon, Kahlan is gently lying Richard's body down on the table there. She backs away as the sorcerer goes around the table lighting the candles.

Cara walks over to where Dennee stands. "May I speak with you?" Dennee turns to look at her; Kahlan hears this and turns to look as well. "I just want you to know I regret when I did in Valeria."

Dennee looks away for a moment then back at Cara. "I can't accept your apology."

"I needed to say it anyway."

Kahlan looks a bit surprised by this as Cara walks away from Dennee and goes to stand by Trinity. The sorcerer is now at Richard's feet chanting. Zedd looks from the sorcerer to Richard.

* * *

Richard is still encased in the green flames and screaming in agony. Rahl is there controlling the flames, he suddenly gets a intense look on his face and rushes toward Richard. "No!"

* * *

The green mist is once again forming on the floor.

* * *

Richard begins to disappear, Rahl stares at the spot where Richard was with shock. "We will see each other again brother."

* * *

The sorcerer is still chanting above Richard as he drops the elixir into his mouth. The green mist begins to glow brightly above Richard's body and is sucked into his body. Everyone watches for a moment until Cara walks forward and gives Richard the Breath of Life. Kahlan closes her eyes in a little plea for it to work then watches.

Richard's chest sucks in a deep breath as Kahlan takes a step closer to him. Richard's eyes are big as he looks up to the ceiling and Zedd gives a little smile. "Richard?"

He looks at her then sits up; he looks around the dungeon after he rises, then back to her. He lets out a relieved sigh, puts his hand to Kahlan's neck, and pulls her in for a kiss. Everyone watches with relived looks on their faces. Kahlan's smile is large when they break apart from their kiss.

"I didn't think I was going to see you again." He finally looks away from her to Zedd. "Any of you."

"We should get moving, there's still a lot of D'Haran soldiers in the area." Zedd says.

Richard looks down then back up to them. "The compass, it's gone."

"Denna." Cara says.

"She can't have gone far." Kahlan tells him.

Richard stands as Kahlan puts a hand under his arm to help him, he sees Dennee and stops. "Lucinda, I'm glad you're all right."

She steps up to Richard. "Actually, it's Dennee."

Richard's smile fades as a confused look replaces it and he looks over to Kahlan, she begins to nod with a smile. "It's true."

He looks back to Dennee and gives her a little smile. "I'm glad you're with us."

"But Lucinda, she lost her life so I could have this body."

"There was only enough magic to bring you back." Kahlan explains.

"We should find Denna before the trail goes cold." Cara says.

Kahlan has been holding onto the Sword and hands it to Richard. "We will." He looks from the Sword up to Dennee. "But first there's someone else we need to see."

* * *

At a small house, Richard is in the front yard holding a baby as Dennee stands near him. In front of the house there's a bench, Kahlan and another woman sit there having a conversation as Zedd, Cara, Trinity, and the Confess soldier stand off to the side. Kahlan and the woman hug as Richard speaks to Dennee.

"She says you're welcome to stay with her and raise the boy as your own." He tells her.

Kahlan stands up from the woman. "May the Spirits protect you."

"You explained I'm not really her daughter?" Dennee asks.

Richard nods as Kahlan walks over to them. "She said the boy needs a mother." She said.

Dennee looks to the child in Richard's arms. "He reminds me of my son."

"I'm sure Lucinda would be very grateful." Richard tells her.

"I'm not sure how I feel about living another woman's life." She looks from the child to Kahlan. "Maybe I should go with you, help with your quest."

Kahlan shakes her head. "It's too dangerous. I've already lost you twice, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again."

"You'll be safer here. No one will know who you are." Richard says.

Kahlan turns and looks over her shoulder to the Confessed soldier. "I've ordered him to stay and protect you in case anyone does threaten you."

"When you need me, you know where to find me." Kahlan and Dennee hug.

"I'm so happy to have you back little sister."

Dennee reaches out to Richard and takes the little boy from him; she puts him on her hip and looks down to him as Kahlan smiles at them.

"Now let's find that compass." Richard says.

* * *

Denna; still in her white leather and holds the compass open in her palm. She closes the compass with a smile and kicks her horse into a run. "Hyah!"

* * *

Trinity is sitting up by the fire as Cara keeps watch.

"You should rest." Cara tells her.

Trinity shakes her head. "I can't." She said. "Too much has happened. Too- I ca-" Trinity shakes her head again.

Cara walks over to Trinity. "Are you okay?"

Trinity stands up and walks a little ways into the woods, Cara following after her.

* * *

Trinity runs her hands through her hair as she thinks over the day's events. "Trinity." She hears Cara say from behind her. Trinity turns around and looks at Cara.

"I died." She whispered.

Cara comes to stand closer to her. "I brought you back." She says, remembering the agony that struck through her heart when she saw Trinity's dead body.

"I saw Darken Rahl." She reveals. Cara tilts her head. "I said no to the deal. I guess that doesn't happen often because he wanted to know who I was."

"What happened?" Cara asked.

"He set me on fire." Trinity tells her. Cara's eyes narrow at the news. "I was burning alive- well dead. There were no wounds or break. Only pain. It was like someone was trying to break me all over again."

Cara wishes that Darken Rahl were alive so she could kill him herself this time. "I won't let that happen to you again."

"And before that." Trinity continues. "At the brothel…" She stops.

"What?"

"You know that you're the first friend I've ever had." Trinity says. Cara nods. "That being said, I don't have experience with anything more than that." Cara's eyes fill with realization. "That was my first kiss. And it wasn't with someone I cared about. Someone I loved. Just some random prostitute who caught me off guard." A tear drops down Trinity's face. "That's not how I wanted it to be." She said, looking down.

Cara acts before she's able to think clearly. She lifts Trinity's face up and presses her lips to hers.

Trinity's eyes close as she feels Cara's soft lips glide over hers. A wave of a pleasant shock goes through her body.

Cara feels her body relax as she does the one thing that she has been longing to do for so long.

It was a short, gentle kiss. They both slowly pull back. Trinity's eyes are still closed as Cara steps back. "How was that?" Cara asked.

Trinity's eyes flutter open and she looks at Cara. "Amazing."

Cara stares at Trinity for a moment before looking away. "We should head back."

* * *

Trinity lays on her bedroll and closes her eyes. "Goodnight Cara."

Cara looks at her from her spot by the tries. "Goodnight."

They both continued on with different thought rolling through their heads.

_Does she feel the same way or was that kiss out of friendship and pity? _Trinity thinks.

_That can never happen again. _Cara thinks as she fights off her body's urges to walk over and ravage Trinity.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm thinking about doing a rewrite of Pretty Little Liars with Trinity as the OC. If I did that would anyone read it? I don't know who I'd pair her with. Most likely Emily because I kinda don't like Paige. Any thoughts?

* * *

Chapter Eight: Light

In a small house, five women are seated around a table; sowing. The door suddenly bangs open to reveal Denna. "Do as I say and only some of you will get hurt." The women look to each other as Denna enters the house.

* * *

Richard is on a hill looking down at the house; Cara, Zedd, Trinity, and Kahlan behind him. . "The trail ends here. Denna must be in there."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Cara asks.

"If she doesn't have the compass with her we need to find out where she's hidden it. We can't risk killing her. Kahlan, if we draw her out, you can Confess her." He looks over his shoulder to Kahlan then whips his head back around at the sound of women's screams coming from the house.

"There's no time." Kahlan says.

They jump off their horsebacks and race towards the house.

* * *

Richard kicks the door to the house open and holding the Sword in both hands enters. He looks around trying to find Denna, when he doesn't he looks down and his face shows horror at the sight of five dead women on the floor. They hear a horse outside and turn to look. Richard sees a horse ride away with a woman in white leather on the back of the horse. "Denna." He turns to Zedd. "See if there are any survivors, help them if you can." He goes to exit the house but leans heavily against the doorframe grasping his head as he groans out in pain.

"Richard?" Kahlan asks. Richard squeezes his eyes shut and opens them a few times in obvious pain. "Are you all right?"

Richard lets out one more groan then pants. "I'm fine. Let's move." He goes out the doorway and Kahlan, Cara, and Trinity follow.

* * *

Denna is riding on the horse quickly, Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara all in pursuit. Richard eggs his horse to go faster.

* * *

Zedd is above one of the women, sees she is dead, and closes her opened eyes. "May the Spirits watch over you." He gets up from the woman.

* * *

Richard riding hard trying to catch up with Denna; Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are riding hard as well just trying to keep up. Richard closes the distance between the two of them, makes a leap off his horse and knocks Denna down to the ground. Cara and Kahlan slow then stop their horses. Richard gets up and scrambles over to where Denna has fallen. He flips her over and sees that it is not Denna; instead it is the fifth woman from the house in Denna's white leather and her hair in a braid. Her hands are tied together and her eyes are open in death.

Richard looks at the woman with shock. "It's not her." He looks up with confusion to the three women.

"Zedd." Kahlan gasps.

* * *

Zedd walks over to another woman; she has a bloody hood pulled up around her face. He takes her shoulder and prepares to turn her over. His eyes go wide at the face that he sees.

"You know your magic is useless against at Mord-Sith." She turns to face him and jabs her Agiel into his neck causing him to cry out in pain. As he goes down to his butt she stands up over him. She removes the hood and strikes him across the face with her Agiel; he gets knocked out due to the blow. She gives a cold smile to the sight of his immobile body.

* * *

Richard and the women are now riding fast and hard back to the house.

* * *

Richard enters and looks around. The quilt that the women were working on is now hanging on the wall with a message written in blood on it. "I have the Wizard. Follow me and he dies." They all stare at the quilt with frustration.

* * *

In the woods, Zedd is walking in front of Denna, his hands bound before him. She jabs him in the back with her Agiel and he groans out in pain. She looks over her shoulder as she continues after him.

"What is it you want with me Denna?" Zedd asks.

She strikes him on the back with her Agiel causing him to scream out in pain and fall to his knees. She walks so that she is standing in front of him threatening him with her Agiel. "Right now I want you to cover our tracks."

He gives her a very small smile, she responds by thrusting her Agiel into his gut. Once again he lets out a scream of pain as she holds it there. "All right! All right." She releases him from the pain of her Agiel. "Enough." He turns to look behind himself and waves his hand in the air, the footsteps that they left disappear. Even the twigs and pine needles they've broken repair themselves.

Denna watches his work then looks at him. "Keep moving, Wizard."

He groans with a pained look on his face as he gets back to his feet. After he passes her she jabs him in the back with her Agiel and he lets out another groan. They walk away, Denna jabbing her Agiel at him again. In the spot that Zedd was just kneeling, a green stem shoot up from the ground and produce a white flower.

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are all following after Zedd and Denna. The women are tending to the horses as Richard's footsteps halt when he comes upon the white flower. He kneels down and picks the flower looking at it. "Good work Zedd." Kahlan starts to walk toward Richard as he gets up and walks toward her. "We're on the right track." Suddenly Richard stops quickly and lets out a groan as he grabs his head in pain again. He drops the flower and uses both of his hands to press them against his head. He falls to his knees in pain, the falls to his back.

"Richard!" Kahlan calls.

He starts writhing around on the ground as Kahlan, Cara, and Trinity appear.

"Richard?" Trinity asks. Kahlan is near Richard's head and he grabs a hold of her hugging her tight as he lays his head in her lap. The women are looking over him with worry.

"What's happening to him?" Cara asks.

"I don't know." Kahlan says. "Maybe it's something Denna did?"

Cara shakes her head. "This is no Mord-Sith magic."

Richard lets out a grunt of pain and burrows himself deeper into Kahlan's lap as she holds him tighter. "Zedd would know what to do." She says.

They look up quickly when they hear a woman's voice. "He won't be able to help him." They see a woman in a soft pink dress wearing a habit like hood over her head, two other women walk up to join hear also wearing similar outfits. "Only we can."

Cara gets to her feet and goes to grab her Agiel but Kahlan stops her, Richard appears to be passed out in Kahlan's lap. "You're Sisters of the Light."

"I'm Sister Verna." She gestures to the woman to her right then the woman to her left. "This is Sister Katharine and Sister Elizabeth." Richard's eyes open a bit and he continues to cling to Kahlan. "What's happening to him?"

"The Wizard in him is awakened." Verna tells them.

The women look at her in confusion.

"Wizard? What are you talking about?" Richard asks.

"Twenty-four years ago we received a Prophecy that a great Wizard would be born in Brennidon and we've been searching for you ever since." Katharine said.

"When we arrived in Brennidon the people said that you'd been killed. But still we kept searching." Verna continues.

"I've been back in the Midlands for over a year now." Richard points out.

"Until a few weeks ago we were rotting in a D'Haran prison camp." Verna says turning to look at Katharine's scarred face.

"But all the suffering was worth it, because now we've found you." Katharine tells him.

Richard has closed his eyes and rubs them with one of his hands. "You've been having these headaches for a while, haven't you?" Verna asks. This makes him drop his hand from his eyes to look at her. "And they've been getting worse." Richard nods.

"Richard, why didn't you say anything?" Kahlan asks.

He looks up to her. "I didn't want to worry you."

"You said you could help him." Cara now has her Agiel out and squares herself in front of the women menacingly. "Do it."

Verna is not impressed. "It's not that simple. The headaches are the result of the han bottling up inside him."

"Han?" Richard asks.

"Han is the magic that flows through the veins of all Wizards."

"I'm not –" He lets out a groan as he gets up from Kahlan's lap, he goes to stand and Kahlan helps him. She holds onto him after he gets to his feet. "I'm not a Wizard."

"You are the union of two bloodlines that possess very strong magic. Rahl and Zorander. Your han is so powerful, if you don't learn to use it, it will kill you." Katharine tells him.

"It is only by the hand of the Creator that we found you in time. You must come with us to the Palace of the Prophets. Only there can we teach you to control it." Verna says.

"That is the duty of the Sisters of the Light. To instruct young Wizards to master their gift." Katharine finishes.

"Where is this Palace of the Prophets?" Cara asks, she sounds neither believing nor patient.

"In the Old World." Verna tells her.

_The Old World? _Trinity mouths to herself.

This makes the women give a moment of questioning. "How long will it take to get Richard there and cure him?" Kahlan asks.

"I'm not certain, but we don't have much time. You must leave with us, immediately."

"I'm not going anywhere. We already have a Wizard and I got to get him back." Richard walks away from Kahlan and in between the Sisters of the Light, he is walking past them when he screams out in pain again and drops to his knees. Kahlan hurries over to him as he grabs his head in pain screaming. Kahlan kneels in front of him grabbing his arms; he releases his head and hugs himself close to her.

"It's worse than we feared." Verna says. She nods to Sister Elizabeth; she nods her head and walks over to Richard. She puts her hands on Richard's shoulder and looks to Kahlan. Kahlan releases him and sits back a bit as Elizabeth puts her hands to Richard's head. Richard's screams quiet and he pants a bit until he relaxes at Elizabeth's touch. She takes a couple of deep breathes as Richard opens his eyes and she lowers her hands. Kahlan looks at Richard closely.

"The pain, it's gone." Richard says. Kahlan smiles at him as Sister Elizabeth stands with a small smile on her face. She gets about half way up to her standing position before she falls over. "What's wrong with her?"

The other two Sisters go to Elizabeth and Cara and Trinity bend down over her as well; Richard and Kahlan stand to see what's going on. Cara touches Elizabeth's neck but it's pretty clear that the woman is already dead. Cara stands and addresses Richard. "She's dead."

The two Sisters kneeling next to Elizabeth close her open eyes as Kahlan and Richard look at Cara with shock. Verna looks up at Richard then stands. "Sister Elizabeth took your pain upon herself…it was so great that it killed her."

"Why would she do that?" Richard asks.

Cara, Trinity, and Kahlan now stand behind Richard as Sister Katharine stands. "The Sisters of the Light are sworn to protect you. And die for you, if necessary."

"I don't want anybody dying for me." He turns and looks at Cara. "Give her the Breath of Life."

"No. You've seen how powerful the han is. Even the small amount still inside Sister Elizabeth would kill your Mord-Sith, and eventually it will kill you."

"But she cured me."

"It's not a cure. The pain will return and worse than before."

* * *

Richard and Kahlan stand apart from the others talking. "Richard, you have to go with them."

"I won't leave you – I won't leave Zedd."

"Cara, Trinity, and I will find Zedd and the compass. Your death won't help us do that."

"You're asking me to give up my quest."

"I'm asking you to stay alive." She reaches up and touches his cheek looking at him intently. "I can't live in a world without you."

"Kahlan –"

"Richard. If you love me, you'll do this."

They look at each other for a long moment then Richard nods his head. "All right, I'll go."

Kahlan nods to him not happy but not upset either, Trinity and Cara walk over to join them.

"And I'm coming with you." Cara says. They all look over to her.

_What?! _Trinity thinks with a pang in her heart.

"The Sisters of the Light aren't the only ones sworn to protect you." She continues.

"No. I'll come back as quickly as I can, but I need you to go with Kahlan and Trinity to find Zedd." Richard says. He looks over to Kahlan. "Protect her as if she were me."

He looks back to a worried Cara. She's obviously upset by tries to cover it with her false bravado. "I think it's good you're leaving, you'd only slow us down."

She gives Richard a look and turns away as Kahlan suppresses a smile, Richard does have a smile on his face as he addresses Cara. "I'll miss you too."

Trinity smiles at Cara's back before turning to Richard. "I'll miss you." She says, stepping forward and wrapping her arms around him.

Richard gives a surprised chuckle and returns the embrace. "I'll miss you too Trinity." He says, ruffling her hair.

She steps back, fixing her hair. "I'll let you guys have your goodbyes." She smiles and walks away.

He looks back to Kahlan and seems to have a thought. He reaches down to the Sword and takes it off his belt.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

He holds it out to her. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, and you can't wait for me. Once you find Zedd and the compass he may have to name a new Seeker to find the Stone of Tears."

Kahlan is unhappy by this. "Richard –"

"The quest is bigger than just one man. Take it."

She looks at him for a moment, sees his resolve and that he's right, and takes the Sword from him. She waves the pommel at him. "But only until you return." He gives her a nod of his head as she seems to have a thought. She reaches down to her holster in her boot and takes out one of her daggers, she holds it out to him. "Something to protect yourself with."

He gives her a smile as he takes it from her hands, she smiles as well as she looks down. Richard quickly puts his hand to her face and pulls her in for an urgent kiss. They give each other a couple of soft kisses and smile at each other when they break apart but keep their hands on each other's faces. "I love you." She smiles and nods to him. "And I will be back."

They both nod to each other as she sniffles then kiss each other again. She gives him a soft smile when they break apart which drops from her face when he turns his back to her and walks toward the Sisters. The smile comes back when he turns back and looks at her. He joins the Sisters as she walks over to Cara and Trinity who wait by the horses.

* * *

Richard, Verna and Katharine are all walking through the woods; shrouded in a thick fog.

"Richard, for the last time you need to slow down." Verna tells him.

"The sooner we get there the sooner I can get back to my quest."

"Getting us lost won't help. There are many entrances to the Old World, but you must know where to find them." Verna appears to be looking around for the entrances herself.

"Are you sure you know where we're going? It took you twenty-four years to find me."

She looks at him with indignation as they stop walking. "Well I assume they call you "the Seeker" for a reason. Maybe you can show us the way to the Old World."

"I can't see anything in this fog."

"Once you've finished your Wizard's training you'll see things quite differently." She continues on with Richard following behind her and Katharine following with a smile.

"So what does this training involve?"

"You'll learn everything you need to know once we reach the Palace of the Prophets."

"How long does it take to train a Wizard?"

Verna stops with a deep sigh and turns around to face Richard. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Yes, and I'm used to getting answers."

"The training takes as long as it takes. Much of that is up to you. It depends on how fast you learn." She starts walking again.

"Well you'll be surprised at how fast I can learn."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"What, that you won't have the pleasure of my company for very long?"

"But you don't understand the difference between knowledge and wisdom. Knowledge is easy to gain. Wisdom is much harder. Much harm has come from those who don't know the difference."

Richard turns his head to look at Katharine. "Is she always this much fun to be around?"

Everyone has a tiny smile on their faces as Verna turns and continues walking.

Verna emerges from the fog with a smile. "We're here." She's looking up into the fog, suddenly it disperses creating a hole and we see trees and sunshine through the opening. She continues on as does Katharine with Richard staying behind for a moment looking ahead. He takes a moment to look behind himself then continues forward. The fog closes up behind him.

* * *

Zedd is asleep, his hands tied around the tree behind his back. Denna presses her Agiel against his chest and he awakens to the pain of it. He lets out a scream and she removes it as she kneels down next to him. "Time to get moving Wizard."

"This is pointless. The compass is if no use to you. It only works in the hands of the Seeker."

She lets out a laugh as she looks down at the compass hanging from her belt. "You think I care about this trinket? The compass was the bait to catch you. Think of all I can accomplish now that I have a Wizard of the First Order to do my bidding." She stands and walks to the back of the tree to untie Zedd's hands.

"I'm afraid I'll be more useless to you than that compass."

"Not even you can resist being broken by a Mord-Sith."

Zedd gives a smile. "You're mistaken."

She walks away from him as he gets up. "No. If you think your friends are coming to help you, you're the one who's mistaken." She turns to face him and has a fistful of the flowers he's been leaving as a trail for Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara in her hand. Zedd looks at the flowers then up to her, she takes them in both of her hands and sprinkles them to the ground. Zedd looks at them on the ground with worry.

* * *

Cara and Trinity are on their horsebacks as Kahlan walks in front of them looking at the ground. She stops and moves some pine needles on the ground around.

"If you need to stop and rest…" Cara says.

"Is that your way of saying you need to stop and rest?"

"No, it's my way of saying you're slowing us down."

Trinity nudges Cara. Kahlan takes a few more steps forward and moves some more pine needles around.

"We need to find the next flower." Cara says. Trinity nudges Cara again. Cara turns to look at her, confusion in her eyes. Trinity subtly motions her eyes towards the trees ahead of Kahlan.

"I think I have." Kahlan says. She stands with something between her fingers. "The roots are here, but someone's picked the flower."

Cara gets down off her horse and joins Kahlan, Trinity following behind her. Cara is looking past Kahlan with an angry look, when she gets next to Kahlan she shoves her violently, and just in time too – an arrow appears between the two of them going right past where Kahlan was standing. Kahlan lets out a grunt as she hits the ground, she reaches down to her boot and pulls out her other dagger. She lets her dagger fly in the direction of a D'Haran soldier who is standing in front of them with a crossbow. She stands as her face takes a serious look. The D'Haran wasn't alone; a large group of soldiers are running toward Kahlan and Cara. Cara takes out both of her Agiels as Kahlan takes out the Sword. Trinity takes out her staff and releases the blades. They run toward the group and the fight is on.

The women take on the men as they come at them. A couple of the soldiers run away instead of fighting them. Kahlan takes a blade across her thigh then kills the soldier that did it. Trinity stabs a soldier with her staff. Cara is holding her Agiel on the last one as Kahlan swings around and finishes him off. They all pant with the exertion as Cara stands and Kahlan looks down at her wound. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine."

Cara walks to the man Kahlan took out with her dagger and removes it from his torso. The man lets out a grunt as the dagger is removed. Kahlan bends down and grabs the man by the throat Confessing him. "Command me Confessor."

"Denna sent you?"

"Yes Confessor." Kahlan looks at Cara and Trinity over her shoulder. "She said if we killed you we'd receive twenty gold pieces each."

"And you trusted her?" Trinity asks but her question goes ignored.

"And where were you supposed to collect this payment?" Kahlan asks.

* * *

Richard, Verna and Katharine are walking on a trail in the woods; there is no longer fog around them.

"If you'd found me all those years ago I would have just been a child." Richard says to Verna.

"That's usually when Wizards begin their training. It's better that way."

"Why?"

"Because children do as they're told."

Richard smiles at Verna but the smile drops when they hear a woman screaming. Richard runs toward the sound with the Sisters following after him.

Richard and the Sisters find a dead and bloody horse lying on the ground.

"What happened here?" Verna asks, looking around. She sees another horse dead, a cart tipped over and supplies on the ground.

"Whoever did this was very powerful." Katharine says.

Richard walks over to the front of the mess and bends to the ground, seeing the print of some sort of animal in the dirt. "Or whatever." Richard stands up to follow the tracks but stops when he sees that they disappear. "How can these tracks just end here?" They hear the roar of a creature and see a shimmering streak run past Richard causing him to cover his face.

"It's a Mriswith! They're invisible." Verna says. Richard pulls his hand away from his face and looks at it, there is a scratch on the outside of his hand. He pulls out Kahlan's dagger as the Sisters pull out their Dacras. They all go on alert. "We have to get out of here now."

They all look around tense preparing for the beast to attack – and attack it does, it pulls Sister Katharine off her feet and she lets out a scream. Verna and Richard look to where she was standing but see no sign of her. Richard runs in the direction she was.

A Dacra is embedded in the ground, Richard walks up to it and pulls it out. He and Veran look around and he starts in the direction he thinks Katharine and the creature went.

"Don't be a fool. When someone is taken by the Mriswith they are never seen again. Never." Verna says.

He starts to move in another direction but Verna jumps to stand in front of him blocking his way. "If you're not going to help then get out of the way." He ducks to the side and goes around her.

She lets out a frustrated sigh and follows after him. "You can't fight them. You can't even see them." He runs into a clearing in the woods and looks around; Verna throws up her hands behind him. "You've lost the trail. We have to seek shelter."

Richard turns and looks at her with surprise. "And leave your Sister to these creatures?"

"Sister Katharine was prepared to give her life for you, just like Sister Elizabeth. You say you don't want anyone to die for you, but what about my life? I've sacrificed half of it already searching for you. And if I die out here without getting you back to the Palace of the Prophets it will all have been for nothing."

Richard gives her a long look.

* * *

Denna strikes a soldier across the face with her fist; he grabs his face in pain. "You failed me."

"We escaped so we could warn you that they were still coming." He looks to the other soldier with him who nods.

Denna puts a smile on her face. "Oh, and for that you feel you still deserve payment?"

The soldiers look to each other and nod. "And that of the other men who no longer have use for theirs."

Denna laughs at them and the soldiers smile. "Very well. You'll both be paid in full." She gives them a smile as she pulls her Agiel out and thrusts it into the first soldier's chest. He lets out a scream as the second soldier starts to run away. Denna throws a dagger at the second soldier's back as the first solider dies. The second solider falls to the ground dead as well.

"I assume that's the going rate for failure?" Zedd asks. Denna gives him a smile as he walks out from behind a tree. "My friends will never stop coming for you.

"They will if they assume I'm dead. You can arrange that, can't you?"

"Gladly. Would a knife in the belly suffice?"

Denna has grabbed one of the soldiers by his foot and drags him so that he is parallel to his counterpart; she looks at her handiwork as she sighs. "I've given you two corpses, surely you can use you magic to make them look like us."

"Oh, I have the magic, but you don't have the time to torture me into using it."

"You underestimate me Wizard." Denna has a sly smile as she pulls out the compass. "I have more subtle means of persuasion." She walks over to a rock and puts the compass down on it. She bends down and picks up a second smaller rock holding it over the compass preparing to smash it.

"All right!" Denna smiles at how easy that was. "But I have one condition: That you leave behind the compass so that they can continue the search for the Stone of Tears." She lifts the rock up higher shaking her head and Zedd speaks quickly. "As long as you keep it from them they will not stop searching for it, and eventually they'll uncover your ruse." He takes a few steps closer to her as she considers what he says. "It's the only way you can truly be rid of them."

Denna considers this, nods her head and drops the rock. "We have a deal Wizard."

Zedd sighs and walks over to the corpses, he chants in the magic language and waves his hands above the dead men. They shimmer then turn into the bodies of Denna and Zedd. Denna smiles at him happily as he shoots her a look then walks away.

* * *

Richard and Verna are walking through the woods, they stop when the woods clear and they see a very large structure in front of them.

"These are the Majendie. They're allies of the Sisters of the Light." Verna starts toward the village and Richard follows.

* * *

Inside a building in the Majendie village, a man walks a room speaking to Richard and Verna. He wears a sword on his hip and has what appears to be a guard in the room. He walks to stand behind a very nice desk. "You must be exhausted after your ordeal. If there's anything we can do for you…"

"You could lend me some of your men to help me search for Sister Katharine." Verna tenses and rolls her eyes at Richard's perceived insolence.

"It's too late. Looking for her would only lead to more death. The Mriswith have swarmed this area."

Verna looks surprised by this news. "When I left the Old World they were nearly extinct."

"Somehow they've increased their numbers."

"That's impossible." Richard looks at Verna questioningly. "To control the Mriswith's numbers the Wizards who created them made them incapable of reproducing."

"Created? For what?" Richard asks.

"During the darkest hour of the Great Wizard's War, when all was lost, a group of Wizards nobly volunteered to be transformed into a vicious fighting force. Because of their sacrifice the tide was turned. They won the war, but lost their souls forever. Bloodlust is all they know." Verna tells him. Richard looks horrified by this information.

"They're nesting in the Lurra Caves, and from there they've been attacking our trade routes." The man says.

"And the road to the Palace of the Prophets?" Verna asks.

"Impassable."

"Captain Takoda, we don't have much time. I have to get Richard there."

Captain Takoda looks at Richard. "Are you a Wizard?"

Richard and Verna answer at the same time.

"Yes."

"No."

They give each other a glance as Takoda looks at them confused.

"Not yet. He's on his way to be trained in the gift." Verna says.

"Then perhaps when you return from the Palace you can help us eradicate the Mriswith."

"I have to get there first." Richard says.

Takoda looks away thinking then looks back at them. "There is one way."

* * *

A small group of dirty people sit in a jail cell. Takoda is walking closer to the group. A female prisoner with the group looks up when she hears his voice. "These Baka-Ban dogs have been raiding our village."

She runs up to the bars when she sees him. "Liar! We came here to make peace!" She rattles the bars on the cage in anger.

The guard who was in the office with Takoda reaches through the bars and grabs her by her neck. "There's a rock half a league from here. Take a few of these prisoners and chain them to it."

"The Mriswith will be drawn to them which should allow you to pass through their territory unharmed." Takoda tells him. Richard looks from Takoda to the woman.

"Get your hands off me." She rears back taking in a deep breath then spits in the guards face. The guard pulls back his free arm preparing to punch her but Richard grabs his arm before he can deliver the blow.

"I'm not sacrificing anyone." Richard says. The female prisoner is breathing hard and looks at Richard.

"Then you will not make it to the Palace of the Prophets alive." Richard looks from Takoda to the woman.

Verna and Richard are talking away from the prisoners. "We have to take the prisoners to draw the Mriswith away from us." She tells him.

"You believe in the Creator, but you'd willing let these people die?"

"They're an acceptable loss."

"You think their lives are worth any less than mine?"

"There are so few Wizard's left in the world Richard."

"I don't care about becoming a Wizard." He groans in pain and puts his hand to his head, another headache as come on. Verna watches him with worried eyes as he regains himself and pants from the pain. "I'm only coming with you to get rid of this pain."

"But you're so much more than that. By learning to use your powers you could save many more people. You could eradicate the Mriswith once and for all and make it so no one else has to die at their hands."

"Yes, starting with these prisoners."

"And who are they to you that you would risk everything to save them?"

"They're people being fed to monsters. I'm going to stop it."

"No, I won't allow you to do that."

"Yes, you will. And if you want me to come to the Palace of the Prophets you will help me." They look at each other at a stalemate.

* * *

Two guards are playing cards outside the cells. They hear the sound of metal scraping against metal and turn to look where it originated from. Suddenly two Dacras fly through the air, one hits a guard in his shoulder and the other hits the other in his leg. Verna comes down the steps holding her hand out to the guards as Richard walks down in front of her. "The Dacras contain powerful magic. If you don't do exactly as we say I will release it and you will die."

"Drop your weapons." Richard orders. Both of the guards pull out their swords and drop them to the ground. "Now release the prisoners."

The guard who was hit in the shoulder walks around and unlocks the cell. The female prisoner is standing in front of the cell and leads the other people out. "Go, go."

"Go, go, go." Richard says.

Verna keeps her hand pointed toward the guards as the female prisoner stops in front of Richard with a smile. "May the Spirits bless you." She turns to face the guards and punches the guard with the leg wound in the face; it's the same guard that she spit in the face of.

She walks past Richard as he addresses both the guards. "Into the cells." They both go into the cells and Richard uses the keys from the guard to lock the door behind them. Verna reaches through the bars and retrieves her Dacras. "Let's move." He starts away with Verna following after.

* * *

Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are walking through the woods at night. Kahlan is holding onto her wounded leg and limping. She sees a log and lets out a grunt as she sits down on it; Cara and Trinity turn to look at her.

"You should keep going. You'll move faster without me." Kahlan looks down at her wound.

"Obviously." Cara says. Kahlan doesn't look at her but sucks in a breath through her teeth from the pain of her wound. "But I made a promise to Richard." Kahlan pulls the bandage away from her wound and it looks really bad.

Trinity moves closer to inspect the wound. "It's infected. We need to burn the wound closed."

"We don't have time to make a fire." Kahlan says.

Cara reaches down and takes out one of her Agiels. "I don't need a fire." She holds up the Agiel and Kahlan looks at it with apprehension. "But it will hurt."

"I've been struck by an Agiel before."

Cara has a little smirk. "Not like this."

"Do it." Kahlan says. Trinity backs away, looking wary.

Cara finally looks away from her Agiel to Kahlan. She walks over and kneels before Kahlan holding her Agiel above Kahlan's wound. The Agiel whines as she jabs it onto Kahlan's gash. Trinity's mouth curls as she sees smoke rising from Kahlan's leg. Kahlan grits her teeth together and Cara looks up to her. Cara holds it there for a few seconds then releases it with a smile as Kahlan pants from the pain.

"Hmm, I'm impressed." She holsters her Agiel as she looks at the wound. "Even the strongest Mord-Sith would've fainted." She looks up at Kahlan who smiles at her as she continues to pant. Then, Kahlan's eyes roll back into her head, they close and she faints onto the ground. "Kahlan?"

Trinity moves forward, rolling Kahlan onto her back. "Kahlan?" She shakes her.

* * *

Richard, Verna and the prisoners are walking through the night; Richard is talking with the female prisoner.

"The Majendie lied to us. They lured us to their town with talk of peace. I led fifty of my people here to negotiate a treaty, so they could use us as bait for the Mriswith. We're all that's left." She looks back at the group as Richard remains focused ahead of them. "We prayed for the Spirits to send the one who would save us. My people call him the Cahairn. It's you." Richard looks back at her and chuckles. "Something funny?"

"Oh, you think I'm Cahairn…" He points at Verna over his shoulder. "She thinks I'm a Wizard. Where I'm from they call me the Seeker, but you can just call me Richard."

He gives her a smile as he holds out his hand for her to shake, she takes it. "I'm Du' Challu. Thank you for rescuing us."

"If we can get you back to your home, would you be safe there?"

"Yes. Our village is protected from the Mriswith."

"How do we get there?"

"It's just across the river. But the Majendie destroyed the only bridge."

"Is there somewhere else we can cross?"

"At the mud flats."

"Past the Lurra caves?" Verna asks. Du' Challu nods to Verna. "That's where Captain Takoda said the Mriswith are nesting."

They all look at each other and release a sigh.

* * *

Back at the prison cell, a guard speaks to Takoda.

"Where are the prisoners?" Takoda asks.

"They took them and fled. They could be halfway to their village by now."

"Then we need to get them back."

"What about the Mriswith? They'll slaughter us."

"And if we don't recapture the prisoners we'll be trapped inside our own city. We need those prisoners to distract the creatures."

"Yes, but sir, who will distract them from us?"

Takoda's brows furrow in thought at the question.

* * *

Cara, Trinity, and Kahlan, now awake are walking through the night. Kahlan stops and looks around. "This is it. This is where the D'Harans were supposed to meet Denna." They walk into the clearing and stop in their tracks when they see the bodies of Zedd and Denna on the ground. Kahlan rushes over to Zedd. "Zedd." She kneels by him taking his arm trying to rouse him. "Zedd." She takes his shirt in both of her fists and shakes him as Cara walks over to Denna. Trinity's eyes fill with tears at the scene. "Zedd! Zedd? No." She stares at Zedd for a moment, her face filled with sadness.

"It looks like he was able to stab her before she could kill him with her Agiel." Cara says. Kahlan has put her hands to Zedd's face then lowers her head to his chest as she cries. Cara shows no emotion as she walks over and looks down at Zedd. "The Wizard fought well." She kneels down next to Kahlan looking at Zedd then at her. She reaches down and takes something out her his hand. "He got us the compass back."

Kahlan looks at her for a moment then back to Zedd as she sighs. Cara removes the compass from Zedd's hand as Kahlan holds the hand that was holding the compass placing it back on Zedd's chest. "How am I going to tell Richard?"

* * *

Richard is still walking through the wood leading Verna and the prisoners. He holds up his hand to get them all to stop.

"What is it?" Verna asks.

Richard holds the lantern he is holding up higher trying to peer deeper into the woods in front of him. A voice sounds out surprising him causing him to lower his lantern, it's Takoda. "Stop where you are." He walks out of the trees with half a dozen guards. "We only want the prisoners back. Give them to us and you can go on your way."

Du' Challu and the Guard wounded in the leg stare at each other with hatred.

"So they can be killed by the Mriswith?" Richard asks.

"The Majendie have been allies with the Sisters of the Light for generations. They were bonds that were forged in battle. You must –" His words are cut off when the leg wounded Guard screams out as he is yanked backwards off his feet. Everyone goes on alert after this. Another of Takoda's guards scream as he too is yanked backwards and the growl of an animal can be heard. Richard breaks his lap on the ground causing a fire to start between Takoda and his men and Richard, Verna and the prisoners. He grabs Verna's lantern and throws it on the ground as well. Takoda screams as he is spun off his feet and continues to scream as he looks up and is yanked by his feet into the trees.

"We have to move – now!" Richard yells.

Takoda's guards continue to look around as Richard, Verna and the prisoners start away. But, Du' Challu grabs Richard by his shoulder stopping him. "If you get my people back home then I'll stay behind and draw the Mriswith away from you." Richard gives her a worried look. "If not for you I would've been killed anyway. At least this way my death will help save my people."

"No. It's time to make a stand. We're going to fight the Mriswith."

"How can we fight something we can't even see?" Verna asks in disbelief.

They all look past the fire toward the screams of the Takoda's guards.

* * *

The next morning, Denna is sitting next to a fire roasting something on a spit with Zedd sitting next to her – his arms crossed on his chest. "I hope you don't expect me to eat that without proper blackberry sauce."

Denna drops her arms and shoulders in frustration. "Refusing to eat will only make the journey harder for you." She reaches down, grabs a bag, and drops it in Zedd's lap.

"I'm touched by your concern for my well-being, but why are we going anywhere? Why not break me right here?"

"So your screams can reach sympathetic ears? No, I have a more suitable place in mind for your training."

"You have another choice." Denna doesn't look at him but raises one of her eyebrows in silent question. "You could be merciful."

She smirks at this. "You think I'll let you go?"

"Of course not. But you could give me a swift death instead of torturing me."

She looks at him with a little smile and bats her eyelashes at him. "But that's the part I enjoy the most."

"I've given you a new life, what else do you want?"

"You can't imagine the things I want. And you're going to help me get them. You served the Seeker well, and now you'll serve me."

"Never."

She scoffs with a smile. "I think you'll find it quite liberating Wizard. For so long you've been burdened with all the world's concerns. Once you're broken you'll have only one: pleasing me." She gives him a sly smile that he looks at, and then looks down with disgust.

"Oh Denna. Look at me. I'm skinny enough as it is, hmm?" Denna's smile fades as she gets what he's about to imply. "In a few days' time I'll be a bag of bones and a few days after that, I'll be dead." It is now his turn to smile. "How will I please you then?"

"There's no pleasure in breaking someone who's too weak to fight back." She holds the animal on the spit out to him. "Now eat!"

"I've lost my appetite." Zedd opens his water skin and squeezes all the water out and onto the fire; dousing it.

Denna's face goes livid as she drops the roasted animal on the ground and stands, she takes out her Agiel. "Seeing as you're so eager to begin your training…" She grabs his shirt and pulls him closer. "Let's leave now." He lets out a scream when she jabs her Agiel into his chest then lifts him to his feet and marches him away, not seeing the fire spark the white mist that starts to form and creates a magical vortex above the ashes.

* * *

Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are walking; Kahlan is clutching her injured leg as they walk. "We have no choice. Without a Wizard of the First Order to name a new Seeker we have to find a way into the Old World to get to Richard."

"You need to rest." Cara says. She holds out her arm in front of Kahlan trying to stop her. "Stay here with Trinity, I'll find horses."

"I'm fine."

Cara rolls her eyes as she stops walking. "I need to rest. I'm very tired."

Trinity wonders if Cara is lying for Kahlan's benefit, or she may be telling the truth – it's so hard to tell with a Mord-Sith.

Kahlan must have the same thought; she smirks at Cara and keeps walking. "How can you be tired? It's not even mid-morning." Kahlan stops as she looks ahead of herself at a cloud, it seems to have lightening in it.

"What is it?" Cara asks.

"That cloud." She points up to it. "It's not moving with the others." Trinity looks up to it.

"Why are we discussing the weather?" Cara asks.

"Because that's a tracer cloud. Sent by Zedd."

"The Wizard is dead."

Kahlan looks from the cloud to Cara. "What if those corpses were a trick?"

Cara looks at the cloud pointing at it. "You're seeing what you want to see." Cara drops her hand and starts walking.

"And you're not seeing what's right in front of you." Cara stops and stares at the cloud. "That's a message sent by Zedd."

Cara turns back to Kahlan. "I know you're grieving for the Wizard but you need to be strong enough to accept the truth, that he's dead."

Kahlan walks closer to Cara. "You're giving up too easily."

"And you are relying on blind faith."

"That's all we have left." Kahlan gives her a look and walks toward the cloud, Cara waits a moment turns to follow and looks up at the cloud as well.

Trinity walks next to Cara. "Think about it Cara." She tells her. "This is Zedd. Wizard of the First Order. Denna might be Mord-Sith but from what I've seen she's arrogant." Cara turns to look at her. "It will lead to her downfall. She knows that he can't use magic on her but he has more tricks up his sleeve than she expects." Trinity looks at Cara and lays a hand on her arm. "It's okay to have hope."

* * *

Richard is still leading Verna and the prisoners. They are no longer in the woods, now they are in tall grass that they exit and walk toward a river. "Come on." He says. They stop and we see towering mountains in front of them.

"The Lurra caves. If your plan was to trap us you've succeeded brilliantly." Verna says.

"The mud will show their tracks. If we know where they are we can kill them." Richard tells her.

"They're already here." Du' Challu alerts them.

A little ways up river, they see tracks appearing in the mud but no sight of the Mriswith. Richard and the group cross the river to stand in front of where the tracks are appearing. "Get behind me." He says.

Verna looks behind them as all the prisoners do as told. Richard reaches down to his boot and pulls out Kahlan's dagger holding it tightly as Verna grabs one of her Dacras, the footsteps get closer. Du' Challu picks up a big rock and hands it to one of the prisoners; she bends down and picks up a rock for another prisoner. "If we're going to die, let's die fighting."

Richard's focused ahead of them as Du' Challu holds a rock prepared to fight, suddenly she is gabbed at her waist and pulled off her feet with a scream. Richard looks over his shoulder as Du' Challu's arm, along with the rest of her body, disappears beneath some sand. "Du' Challu!"

He runs over to where he saw her disappear but sees no sign of her or even a disturbance in the ground. He looks back at Verna who turns her gaze away from him to look around. His face turns serious as he turns the dagger around in his hand preparing to throw it, Verna looks at him right before he lets the dagger fly and worry fills her face. She believes he is about to kill her. She backs away preparing for the dagger to hit her, however it lodges in something in mid-air – a Mriswith. It lets out a screech as it partial appears before Verna. She rears back with her Dacra hand and slices where his neck should be. The Mriswith appears looking like a mix of a reptile and a man. It drops to the ground dead. Verna has a big smile as Richard walks over. "We killed it."

Verna kneels down to look at it as Richard runs over to them and pulls out Kahlan's dagger. He grabs a fistful of the creatures robe. "So this is what makes them invisible."

"The cloaks draw power from the Wizard's blood that flows in their veins." Verna lets out a gasp as she looks closer at the creature; she sees that there is a scar in its face – just like the one Sister Katharine had on her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Richard asks her.

"The scar. Sister Katharine?"

The eyes of the creature pop open and grab Verna around her neck choking her. Richard reaches out and grabs the creatures arm trying to get it off Verna. "There is no Katharine! I am Mriswith now!"

Richard stabs into the chest of the Mriswith as it lets out a little scream and dies. Verna gasps in some breath and grabs her throat. "Well now we know how they've been increasing their numbers. They're not killing people…" Richard trails off.

"They're turning them into Mriswith. Maybe using their own Wizard's blood." Verna concludes.

"They must've taken Du' Challu back to the lair. We may still have time to save her." Richard starts taking the cloak off the creature.

"Their village isn't far; I thought you wanted to get them back home."

"All of them. Get the rest of these people back to their village. I'm going in those caves."

"They'll kill you before you get two steps inside." Verna stands up as Richard walks away.

"They can't kill me if they can't see me." He drapes the cloak over himself and looks at Verna. "You said these cloaks draw their power from Wizard's blood, right?" Verna nods as Richard finishes putting the cloak on. "Then we'll see if you're right about me." He reaches back and takes the hood of the cloak putting on his head and disappearing. Veran looks to where he was with a worried expression.

* * *

Zedd and Denna are walking along a cliff; Zedd is of course in the lead. "Keep moving Wizard."

"Allow an old man to rest."

"Would you prefer that I carry you?"

"I'd prefer you to rub my feet."

"It's no wonder Cara's gone soft, with such weak companions as you and your friends."

Zedd stops looking angry. "What do you know about friends?" He turns to look at her. "You have no one. That's the real reason you won't kill me. Because then you'd be alone which is what you fear most, isn't it?" Denna looks away from him with a tiny shake of her head. "My friends would stop at nothing to find me. Who would do the same for you?"

Denna still does not look at him. "Friends are for the helpless."

"Denna, I can think of no one who needs help more than you. All your plans, all your designs on power, where have they gotten you?"

She finally looks at him. "They got me a Wizard of the First Order." She holds her Agiel up to threaten him. "Who will soon be doing everything I ask."

"And that will only draw the attention of the Seeker and your ruse will have been for nothing. Everyone thinks you're dead, I gave you a second chance and this is how you use it? More vile schemes?" Denna begins to lower her Agiel – Zedd's words getting to her. "You could be anyone now. A different person. A better person."

Denna scoffs at him but looks like she's thinking his words over. "You think it's possible for me to become a better person?"

Zedd gives her a long look then nods his head. "Yes."

She gives him a disbelieving smile that drops when she sees that he is serious, they stare at each other for a moment. They hear the sound of an arrow flying through the air, then the sound of it impacting something as Denna takes in a shocked breath. The arrow has pierced Denna through the chest – if not in her heart very close to it.

* * *

Cara relaxes her stance with the bow in her hands. "Nice shot." Trinity tells her.

* * *

Zedd looks down at the arrow then back to Denna's face with shock. She takes a couple of steps away from him and loses her footing falling off the cliff they were standing on. The height of the cliff is great and she falls for a long time toward a pool of water, the water splashes when she hits the surface of it.

Zedd looks over the cliff with a sigh then sees Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara running toward him. He lets out a laugh as Kahlan hugs him, both of them smiling. Cara and Trinity go to the edge of the cliff where Denna fell from looking down.

"I thought we'd lost you." Kahlan tells him.

He releases her with a smile and looks down at her. "I'm sorry if I gave you a fright." Kahlan smiles accepting his apology. "I did make rather an attractive corpse, didn't I?" Kahlan laughs and looks over the cliff as well as Zedd looks over her head. "Where's Richard?" Kahlan's smile fades as she looks at Zedd.

* * *

Inside the cave where the Mriswith live, three of them are around a tangle of roots that seems to have some sort of cocoon in the center of the roots. A cocoon closes over the face of Du' Challu. Du' Challu looks worried from the inside as the creatures on the outside keep working on her cocoon.

Without warning one of the creatures bends backwards, like he was just stabbed in the back, as he lets out a hiss. The other two watch him fall to the ground when one of the creatures grabs his throat. A crack sounds and that creature falls to the floor of the cave. The third creature looks around and lets out a hiss after we hear the sound of a knife slashing. The air behind the third creature begins to shimmer and Richard appears after dropping the hood of the cloak. He looks down at the dead creatures then walks up to the cocoon and slices into it. He creates a big enough hole to be able to get his hands into and tear it apart. Du' Challu helps from the inside and in the matter of a couple of seconds she is free.

"Are you all right?" He asks.

She pants and is covered in some sort of goop. "You came back for me."

"We have to get out of here."

He takes her hands and pulls her from the roots but she holds him back. "No. No, I heard screams. There are others here." Richard looks at her as she pants.

Richard is walking deeper into the caves, Du' Challu following after him. He sees another root cluster with a cocoon in the center and takes Kahlan's dagger to it. He peels the cocoon open and a man appears it panting as well. "Go." Du' Challu works on the cocoon opening it wider so the man can exit as Richard walks further into the cave. He looks over and sees another cocoon; this one has movement from the inside. A growl is heard as an arm shoots out from the cocoon grabbing Richard's wrist. This one did not contain a person but a Mriswith. Richard struggles against the creatures hold as he looks over to Du' Challu and the freed man. "Get out of here!"

"Go!" She says.

The Mriswith begins to exit the cocoon and Richard's eyes go big. "Takoda?"

"I am Mriswith now." He leaps over Richard's head exiting the cocoon. He lets out a growl as he removes his cape, he's still wearing what Takoda was wearing when he was attacked, and faces Richard. He charges at Richard who swipes at him with Kahlan's dagger – it appears that Takoda/Mriswith is able to move out of the way of the swipe. Takoda/Mriswith sees a metal/sword like object on the ground and picks it up. Richard stabs toward the creature and the fight is on.

Richard twists the dagger in his hand getting a different grip on it as Takoda/Mriswith growls at him. Takoda/Mriswith swipes at him a few times with his sword by Richard ducks all of his attempts. Richard kicks him to get some distance between the two of them but Takoda/Mriswith just comes back at him closing the gap. Richard is able to disarm Takoda/Mriswith but he just goes about kicking and punching Richard. A large gap appears between them. Takoda/Mriswith growls at Richard and leaps into the air. Richard once again switches his hold on the dagger and throws it at the creature. It lets out a scream as the dagger hits him in the chest and it falls down dead.

* * *

"We'll never find her body." Cara turns to look at Zedd as Kahlan looks off the cliff. "So what now?"

"We have no choice. We have the compass back, but it only works in the hands of the true Seeker." Zedd says. Kahlan looks up from the bottom of the cliff to Zedd. "Kahlan, Richard gave you the Sword of Truth so that I could name a new Seeker while he is in the old world. I trust his judgment."

Kahlan takes a breath then removes the Sword from her shoulders and looks at Zedd. "We can name a new Seeker." She hands the Sword to Zedd. "But we'll never find anyone to replace Richard." They share a look then Kahlan looks away.

Trinity turns to look at them. "I know that this is a sad situation and we just killed someone…" They turn to look at her in confusion. "But for a moment can we take in how beautiful this view is?" She asks, looking at the cliffs and waterfalls.

Kahlan and Zedd chuckle at Trinity as Cara looks away, hiding her small smile.

* * *

The guard that Richard freed walks up to him along with the rest of Du' Challu's people. The guard stops next to Richard and Du' Challu walks up as well. "Thank you for saving us." He says.

"These people have given you back the freedom you denied them. Go back to your town." Richard tells him.

"How? There could still be Mriswith out there."

"Richard has shown us they can be killed. Maybe if our people work together we can fight them." Du' Challu says. He gives Du' Challu a little smile and a nod of his head then walks away. Richard and Du' Challu stand together and look down at her village. "I prayed for someone to come and protect us. And you did. So now I'll pray for the Spirits to protect the Cahairn, or Wizard or Seeker. Whatever they call you."

The two of them share a smile as Verna walks up behind them. Richard lets out a sigh as Verna stands next to him. "It was very brave of you to help these people. And very stupid."

She has a small smirk on her face and Richard chuckles. "So how far to the Palace of the Prophets?"

"We'd be there already if you hadn't insisted on this detour."

"Well the sooner we get there the sooner I can get back home."

"You're not the only one eager to return home. I haven't seen mine in twenty-four years."

This softens Richard a bit. "How could you bear to be away from your loved ones for so long?"

"As long as you keep them in your heart you take them wherever you go." She smiles as she turns away from him. Richard smiles a little as he thinks of Kahlan and follows after Verna.

* * *

Kahlan, Zedd, Trinity, and Cara are walking along a cliff.

* * *

Richard and Verna are walking through the woods.

* * *

Trinity looks up at Cara as Zedd and Kahlan sleep. "So." She says. "It's a nice night.

Cara looks at Trinity. "Is there a reason why you keep trying to make meaningless conversation?"

"Because you seem very comfortable avoiding what I really want to talk about." Cara looks at her with a blank face. Trinity stands and motions to the woods.

* * *

"Are we okay?" Trinity asks. "I know we've been pretty busy looking for Denna, Zedd, the Stone..." She trails off. "But I feel like you're trying to freeze me out again."

"Focusing on the mission does not mean I'm freezing you out." Cara says with slight agitation in her voice.

"No it doesn't." Trinity tells her. "But you've been focused on the mission the entire time I've known you, doesn't mean that you can't have a conversation while you're doing it." Trinity pauses. "Is this because of the kiss? Are you not comfortable with me any longer?"

Cara turns away from her. _I'm sorry. _"I don't know what you want to hear Trinity." She turns to face her. "But a simple kiss isn't enough to affect a Mord-Sith."_  
_

Trinity looks at her. "And if it were anyone but you I would agree." Trinity steps forward. "But I've noticed something." Cara keeps her face straight but her heartbeat begins to speed up. "Anytime we become closer; you pull away."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Cara says.

"I think you do." Trinity tells her. "After Winterhaven and again after we kissed." _I can't do this back and forth anymore. This is it. _"Cara... I-" She steps forward, grabbing Cara's face and connecting their lips.

Cara's eyes widen in surprise before shutting and eagerly returning the kiss. She wraps her arms around Trinity, pulling her closer.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Dark

Trinity feels her back collide with a tree and Cara's hands tighten around her waist. She pulls away from Cara's lips, gasping for air. "Cara." Cara begins trailing kisses down Trinity's jaw, stopping to suck on her pulse point, Trinity's fingers tangled in her hair. Trinity pulls her back to connect with her lips once again. They break for air once again, Trinity putting her hand on Cara's shoulders when she tries to lean back in. "Wait."

Cara pulls back, a confused look on her face. "Are you not pleased?"

Trinity shakes her head. "No, I'm plenty pleased." She begins to ramble. "I'm great. I'm happy, I'm-" She's cut off by Cara's lips. She blinks once Cara pulls back. "What I meant to say was that I'm new to this." Cara tilts her head at her. "Kissing, touching, non-violent human contact really."

Cara gives a small chuckle. "There are many things that I can teach you." She purrs.

"And I want to learn them." Trinity says, putting her hand back on Cara's shoulder when she leans in again. "But I need to learn them slowly. I'm not…ready for everything yet."

Cara nods. "I won't rush you." _I care about you too much to do that. _She thought. "We'll go slow." She leans forward, pressing a kiss against Trinity's forehead.

Trinity smiles. "Can we stay here a little longer?" She asks. "I think that we should talk. Clear things up."

Cara nods before switching places with Trinity, sitting down to lean against the tree. She opens her legs, gently pulling Trinity down to sit between them. Trinity rests her head against Cara's shoulder as Cara wraps her arms around her waist. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well…" Trinity trails off. "Can we keep this between us for now? I'm not ashamed or anything but I'd like to know that we're serious before we tell the others. To know that this isn't…"

"A mistake?" Cara asks, keeping the hurt out of her voice.

"No." Trinity says. "But I don't want this to be temporary. I don't want this to end once the quest is over."

Cara tightens her grip on Trinity. "It won't."

"What if you meet someone else?" Trinity asks. "There are plenty of people who are more experienced. You wouldn't have to wait for them."

Cara closes her eyes and presses a kiss against Trinity's temple. "I know what I want." She says into her ear. "I almost lost you today."

"But you saved me." Trinity squeezes her hands.

"You told me that I'm not allowed to die. The same rule applies to you. You're not allowed to die."

"I'll try my best." Trinity says, before turning her head to meet Cara's for a brief kiss. "So…is it okay if we just act like nothing's changed in front of the others? It won't be for long, just until I'm used to this."

"Whatever you want." Cara says before pressing her lips to Trinity's once again.

* * *

Richard and Verna are still walking toward the Palace of the Prophets. They stop looking ahead of themselves, seeing a large palace sitting on a hillside.

"Welcome to the Palace of the Prophets." Verna has a large smile on her face, happy to see her home.

"It's beautiful."

"We searched for you for twenty-four years Richard to bring you here, to my home, to be trained as a Wizard. So often I thought this day would never come." She says her voice thick with emotion. Richard looks over at her and she seems to shake herself of her feelings. She clears her throat. "Well at least we arrived before you turned me completely gray." Richard smiles at this and she lets out a laugh. Richard grimaces in pain and puts his hand to his head. "Another headache? Once you're inside the palace walls the pain will go away."

"How?" Richard asks.

"The palace is spelled to carry the burden that young Wizards can't yet carry themselves."

"Well the quicker I learn to handle it on my own the quicker I can get back to my quest and my friends." Verna looks over at him as he starts on his way toward the palace.

* * *

Inside the Palace a woman with a red veil over her head and face stands in the center of a large group of other women, similarly covered, singing. There is a hole in the roof letting sunlight in, the singing woman stands in the center of the circle of light as the other women sit in the shadow. The women in the shadow all hold open books. Richard and Verna walk in during this.

_Where there is darkness_

_Let the light shine_

_Where there is despair_

_Let the Creator bring us warmth_

_Where there is fear_

_Let the Creator inside valor_

A woman in a pink dress with elaborate headdress walks out to join the other women.

_Where there is loneliness_

_Let the Creator sew friendship_

Verna looks away from the singing woman over to the woman in pink, the woman in pink notices her and goes over to Richard and Verna.

_Where there is torn_

The woman in pink opens her arms to embrace Verna in a hug. "Verna, oh welcome home." Verna walks to her and accepts her hug. They share a smile then the woman in pink turns her attention to Richard. "And you must be Richard." She takes his hand and shakes it.

"Richard, this is Annalina Aldurren, the Prelate – our spiritual leader." Verna tells him.

"We have waited so long to meet you. Welcome to the Palace of the Prophets." The Prelate says.

"Thank you." Richard nods.

"We'll speak later, after Devotions."

"Yes." Verna nods. The two women go back to listening to the singing woman as Richard gives her his attention too.

_Strengthen me o' Creator_

_To defend you light_

* * *

The Prelate stands in the center under a ray of sunshine. "Into the warmth of the Creator's light, please rise." All of the Sisters do so, except one, the Prelate looks at her. "Sister Brenna?" The woman is still kneeling on the floor, her book open and her face and eyes are looking up. The Prelate walks closer and lifts up the Sister's veil. She is bleeding from her eyes and her stare is fixed, she is dead. The Prelate gasps and lowers her veil. She walks back to the center of the sunshine and addresses all the other women. "Sister Brenna's weak heart finally gave out. But the radiant look of peace on her face can only mean she is with the Creator now."

* * *

Sister Brenna is laying on a raised slab as the Prelate and another red veiled woman drape a red sheet over her body. Richard and Verna are standing in the doorway watching. "Thank you Sister Nicci. Could you please prepare the funeral pyre?" The Prelate asks.

"Yes Prelate." Nicci looks at Richard as she goes past; Richard is looking back at her then looks to the Prelate.

Another Sister woman walks over to the body as the Prelate stands off to the side; she holds a book in her hands. "Prelate? May I leave Sister Brenna's hymnbook with her? She loved it so."

"Of course Sister Ulicia."

Sister Ulicia lifts up the cover over Sister Brenna and places the hymnbook under one of her battered looking hands.

Richard sees her hand and walks over quickly to take a look at it. "This rash, I've seen it before." The Prelate leans in to see what he is seeing. "It's caused by a deadly poison from a rare vine called creeping elder."

This gets the Prelate's attention and she looks quickly to Sister Ulicia. "Sister, please, excuse us." Sister Ulicia bows to the Prelate and leaves. "I should've known better than to try and keep a Seeker of Truth in the dark. I think Sister Brenna took her own life. Perhaps with that poison you mentioned ."

Verna looks shocked. "Why would she do such a thing?"

"Many months ago I sent Sister Brenna on a service mission. When she returned she said that during her time away she'd become troubled in her heart. She had witnessed fear, sickness, famine. "Starving children can't survive in the Creator's light Prelate," that's what she told me. I was afraid she might do something like this."

"Then why did you tell everyone her heart gave out?" Richard asks.

"The Sisters of the Light believe suicide is an offence to the Creator. I didn't want to dishonor her in front of the others."

"How can you be sure someone didn't poison her?"

Verna looks from the ground quickly up to Richard and admonishes him. "Richard, you heard what the Prelate said. Brenna wasn't well."

Richard still doesn't get it. "Why would she kill herself during Devotions?"

The Prelate closes her eyes; she seems almost annoyed that Richard won't let it drop.

"As opposed to what, killing herself during teatime?" Verna says sarcastically.

"You've both had such a long journey. Verna, why don't you show Richard to his quarters? Your Wizard training can begin in the morning."

Richard takes a deep breath, looks over his shoulder to Brenna then allows Verna to lead him away. "Has a Sister ever taken her life in the Palace before?"

Another Sister comes walking from the other end of the hallway toward Verna and Richard before she can answer. This new Sister lifts up her veil and clears it from her face. "Verna Sauventreen." She says Verna's name in a sing-song voice, large smile on her face and her arms open for a hug.

"Oh, Sister Philomena." Verna looks uncomfortable as she accepts the hug from Sister Philomena.

"Welcome back. Welcome back." She releases Verna from the hug and looks at Richard. "And you must be our new Wizard, how terribly exciting." She has a large smile and a laugh in her voice.

"I'm not really a Wizard, I'm –" Richard has shrugged up his hands while talking and Philomena ducks down with her hands in the air.

"Oh, forgive me." She looks at them both then straightens a bit. "I saw you put your hands up and I thought you were going to blast me with Wizard's Fire." She lets out a loud shrill laugh at her own joke.

Richard gives her a look and a smile that seems to be saying 'is this woman nuts?' Verna has an indulgent smile on her face. A Sister bumps into Richard's shoulder from behind letting out a grunt as she falls to the ground. "Are you all right?"

He reaches out and takes her hand to help her up, and sees that it is Sister Nicci; Verna looks over to see what is going on.

"We have so much to catch up on." Philomena says, grabbing Verna's attention.

Nicci speaks quietly to Richard. "Trust no one. Meet me tonight by moonbeam's light at the Sanctuary." She speaks quickly then walks away from a confused Richard.

Richard turns back around as Verna speaks. "Richard?"

"How unfortunate that just as you returned from one mission in the New World I'm setting off on another. So many poor souls in need of the Creator's light, you know? A Sister's work is never done." Philomena says.

"Uh, speaking of a Sister's work, I need to see Richard to his room." Verna says.

Philomena gives Richard a big smile. "Young Wizard, may the Creator's light illuminate your path." She leaves with a little laugh.

Verna turns to Richard as they begin to walk and speaks in a hush voice. "Prelate's probably sending her on a mission just to get rid of her."

* * *

Verna opens the door to a bedroom, showing Richard inside. "Your room." Richard walks in looks out the window then looks around. "I'll be back in the morning to begin your training."

"Good. The sooner we start the sooner I can get out of here and get back to the New World." Verna exits the room and closes the door behind her. Richard sits on the bed and pulls out Kahlan's dagger looking at it thinking of her.

* * *

Kahlan is looking at the Sword of Truth thinking of Richard.

"Something wrong?" Cara asks.

Kahlan looks up as Cara and Trinity walk over to her, Kahlan shakes her head then smiles at her. "I miss Richard."

"Why?"

Kahlan looks back up at her as a tear falls from her eye. She shakes her head again with a smile as she wipes away the tear. "Because I love him, and I'm not used to being apart from him."

Cara is confused by this. "It's not necessary to feel pain over his absence."

Kahlan scoffs at Cara. "Do you feel anything?"

Cara feigns a look of confusion as she cocks her head. "Mord-Sith believe emotions must be governed: sadness, remorse, love. These feelings make you weak. But anger, loyalty, pride. These feelings make you powerful. I can teach you how to control your emotions if you like."

"I'm not sure love makes a person weak Cara." Kahlan says. Trinity nods her head in agreement.

"Then why are you sitting on the ground weeping over a sword?" Cara is genuinely confused.

Kahlan laughs. "Thank you for your advice but, uh, I think I'll be all right."

Cara gets her confused look again as she turns away from Kahlan. "I hope Zedd is all right."

Kahlan gets up from her seat and walks to stand behind Cara. "Zedd can handle himself. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

* * *

Trinity sits in the shade of a tree as Cara comes to sit next to her. "Where's Kahlan?" She asks.

"She went to refill the water skins."

Trinity looks down. "What you said about love…do you truly believe that it makes you weak?"

"People do foolish things because of love. They die because they are distracted by their emotions."

Trinity shakes her head. "But it's because of their emotions that wars are won." Cara gives her a dubious look. "Good strategy and numbers can't always win. If you have nothing to fight for, nothing to believe, then you're bound to lose. Some of the greatest battles ever won were by the smallest armies. When it looked like all hope was lost, it was their drive to protect the people they love that caused the turn in battle."

Cara looked at her. "Which battles?"

Trinity chuckled. "Ask Zedd, he's old enough to have witnessed them."

Cara laughs before doing a quick scan of the area. She puts a hand to Trinity's face, pulling her in for a kiss. She gently sucked on her bottom lip as she pulled away.

Trinity's eyes remained closed with a smile on her face. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

* * *

Shota sits on a rock running her hand through the water as Zedd appears. "Can I help you with something Zeddicus?"

"You know exactly why I've come."

"Yes. Because you realized that Richard Cypher will fail at his quest and someone very wise told you that if you do not name a new Seeker the world will perish, which in your blindness and your pride you chose to ignore."

"Are you just interested in gloating or do you have a candidate in mind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Remember, not just anyone can be the Seeker. He must be courageous, strong, compassionate and above all relentless in the pursuit of truth."

"Fortunately, I have glimpsed just such a man in my vision. Come; let me show him to you."

Zedd doesn't move from the creek's bank. "Shota, if this turns out to be one of your tricks it'll be your last."

"No tricks. A new Seeker is our only hope." Zedd looks at her for a moment then walks over to join her. She runs her hand over the surface of the water as Zedd glances over her shoulder. "There he is."

* * *

The moonlight is streaming through the hole in the roof where the Devotion was. Sister Nicci is standing alone in the moonlight as Richard joins her. She has her veil over her head as she turns to look at him.

"Who are you?" He asks.

She lifts up her veil, revealing her beautiful face and long black hair. "I am Sister Nicci."

"I saw you today with the Prelate."

"Yes. She considers me one of her closest advisors."

"Why did you ask me here?"

She takes a deep breath. "To tell you a secret that could get me killed. But you must know the truth."

"What truth?"

"How old do you think I am? By the reckoning of the world outside the Palace of the Prophets I am nearly three hundred years old."

Richard smirks at her. "How is that possible?"

"The palace is spelled. For every day that passes here ten days pass in the outside world."

Richard looks stricken. "If that's true then…if I'm here a month almost a year will go by for my friends."

"Yes. And if your Wizard's training only takes a year…"

Richard's eyes to big with the realization. "Ten years will pass in the outside?"

"And by that time your friends could be dead. Your quest could be meaningless. The Keeper could have already destroyed all life."

Richard's face is shocked as he absorbs all this. "Why didn't anyone tell me this?"

"The Prelate believed you wouldn't stay if you found out so she ordered the Sisters not to speak of it."

"But you're telling me, why?"

She looks away then her eyes go big as she grabs Richard's hand and leads him away. A group of four Sisters walk into the Sanctuary. Nicci has led Richard off to the side of the room hiding from the Sisters. She puts her finger over her lips asking him to keep quiet. He stares at her as the women go by, once they're gone Nicci whispers. "Because I don't believe it's right to keep you from pursuing your quest by perpetrating a lie."

"Are the headaches a lie too?"

"No, I'm afraid those are real." She holds her hand up near Richard's neck, the skin there begins to glow a bright white.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you your Han, the essence of your magic." The white light glows brighter up from his neck onto his face, she takes her hand away and the glowing fades. "The Sisters of the Light have the ability to sense it." They look at each other. "Your Han is the strongest I have ever felt. It's what's been causing your pain and it's also why the Prelate is so intent on keeping you here."

"Because I'd die otherwise?"

"That's only part of it. What she really wants to is train the most powerful Wizard in three thousand years to be her disciple, to fight her enemies."

"You mean the Keeper?"

"No. The Prelate wants to stop you from pursuing your quest."

"Why?"

"Prophecy. It is written: 'in the time of the tearing of the veil, should the son of Brennidon seek the sacred Stone, he will find it only to deliver it to the Enemy of Light.'" They hear a door open and Nicci gasps; Richard grabs her arm and leads her away from their hiding spot. They find a new spot as another group of Sisters walks into the Sanctuary. "The Prelate believes that the Enemy of Light is the Keeper and that this Prophecy means you will fail in your quest to defeat him."

"You don't agree?"

"Some of us believe it's a pretense for holding you here and that the beloved leader of our order has become a zealot. Sister Brenna thought so and she argued that we should tell you the truth, but she never got the chance."

Richard's eyes go big with her implication. "You believe the Prelate killed her?" Nicci looks down and away in shame, she does. Richard looks away from her and takes a couple of steps away from her as well thinking. "Creeping elder kills quickly. The Prelate greeted me at the back of this room, she didn't get close enough to Brenna to deliver the poison."

Nicci walks over to join him. "All I know is that Sister Brenna spoke out against the Prelate and now Brenna's dead."

Richard looks at her then around at the room. "I have to get out of here." He looks around the room some more then looks back at Nicci. "Is there a way to do that without the Han killing me?"

"If you wore a Rada'Han it would suppress your powers and intern your headaches."

Richard gets excited. "Do you have one?"

"No, but the Prelate does. She keeps it locked up, it may take me a few days before I have the chance, but I'll try to bring it for you."

"A few days here is a month on the outside."

"I'll get it as soon as I can. Until then please don't let anyone know we've spoken." Nicci reaches back to her veil on her back and brings it forward over her face. "It could get me killed." She walks away and Richard watches her go.

* * *

Verna, now wearing red robes carries a lantern patrolling. An arm reaches out and she gasps as a dagger is pressed to her throat. She relaxes a little when Richard presses against her.

"Why did you lie to me?" He whispered, when she doesn't answer quick enough he presses the dagger in harder causing her to breathe in quickly. "I want the truth."

She looks at him for a long moment the reaches up and pushes the dagger away from her neck. "Come with me." She starts off and he follows.

* * *

Richard and Verna are looking at framed writing carved into the wall; it is lit by a row of candles under the writing. "In the time of the tearing of the veil, should the son of Brennidon seek the sacred Stone, he will find it – only to deliver it to the Enemy of the Light." He reads.

"The Creator herself gives us these Prophesies to guide our actions."

"Did the Creator herself tell you to lie to me?"

"No…no, that was my idea. While I was looking for you in the New World I learned a lot about you, including how devoted you were to Kahlan and your grandfather. So I sent word in a Journey Book suggesting the Prelate hide the truth about the time difference."

Richard is confused as he walks over to her. "Why?"

She walks over to him fervently. "Because you have a greater destiny Richard."

"I believe people make their own destinies."

"Sometimes they are written for us." She takes his arm and leads him over to the opposite wall from the Prophecy he just read and holds her lantern up. "Our scholars interpreted this Prophecy to mean that you would be born in Brennidon, and you were." Richard looks up at the framed writing on the wall reading it. Verna leads him to another framed section of writing. "They said that this Prophecy announced that you would defeat an evil tyrant, and you did." Richard stops and reads this one as well, his eyes going big. She walks over to the section of framed writing Richard had read in the beginning. Richard looks around slowly at all the sections of writing as she speaks. "And now they say that this Prophecy means that if you continue searching for the Stone of Tears you will find it, but you will give it to the Keeper."

"I would never do that."

"And finally, for the last and most important Prophecy–" She holds her lantern up to more writing on the wall, Richard turns to look at it. "Our scholars have interpreted this to mean that a descendant of two powerful bloodlines must fight a powerful new force after the Keeper is defeated. That descendant is you."

"Even if that's true that battle will never happen if I don't defeat the Keeper first."

"You must leave that quest to a new Seeker and prepare for your next challenge." She looks from Richard to the writing on the wall.

"I'm not going to let my life be ruled by someone's interpretations of some carvings on a wall."

"Because of these carvings I gave up half my life just to bring you here."

"And if I stay I'm giving up the love of my life."

Verna walks closer to him as he studies the wall. "The harder you study the faster you'll learn to use your power and the sooner you get back to those you love."

* * *

A man looks at Cara's, Trinity's, and Kahlan's horses. He's a good looking man with short cropped dark blond hair and wearing leather. He looks at the horses for a moment then walks closer to them. He drops his pack and approaches a brown horse running his hand over the horses flank as he picks up one of the horses back legs looking at its hoof. He tenses in pain as an Agiel presses into the back of his neck. He passes out on the ground, Cara standing above him.

* * *

The man is now awake as Cara is leading him to Kahlan, Trinity, and Zedd with her Agiel aimed at his back. He falls to his knees when she strikes him, he looks back at her with anger. Zedd is looking hard at the man. Trinity raises an eyebrow.

"What do we do with horse thieves?" Cara asks.

He gets up from his knees and brushes off his backside in anger. "I'm not a horse thief, I'm a blacksmith."

Zedd has walked up to him as he rubs the back of his neck. Zedd places his hand on the man's shoulder and smiles at him. "This is the man we've spent the last month crossing three rivers, two mountain ranges and the great swamp of Mafrican to find." Kahlan gets to her feet staring at the man. "This is the man I saw in Shota's vision."

The man has drawn his eyebrows together in confusion as he looks at Zedd as Kahlan continues to stare at him.

"Then why was he skulking around our horses?" Cara asks.

He shoots a look at Cara, obviously not intimated by her. "I was going to the stream to get some water for my forage when I noticed one of your horses was favoring a leg. Look, if you don't get that pebble out of her hoof she'll go lame."

Kahlan has walked closer to him, still not taking her eyes off of him. "He's telling the truth."

"Of course he's telling the truth. He's the next Seeker of Truth." Zedd smiles at the man as his eyes cast downward in shock and Kahlan stares at him.

"So it's true then." The man says.

"You knew you'd be the Seeker?" Zedd asks.

He looks up at Zedd with tears in his eyes. "There's been a legend in my family for generations that someday one of our line would be named. My mother was always sure it'd be me." Zedd once again smiles at him. "Did Richard Cypher die?"

"No, he's alive." The man sounds worried about Richard as Kahlan answers quickly. Zedd throws her a look when she does. "He just had to take a long journey." She looks over at Zedd. "We're not sure when he'll come back." Cara looks at Kahlan as she looks away from the man and walks to grab the book that only the Seeker can read. Cara looks over at the man out of the corner of her eye. Kahlan stands in front of the man holding the Book of Counted Shadows. "This is the Book of Counted Shadows. Only a true Seeker can read it."

He takes the book from her and opens to a random page. "Truth, of the words, the Book of Counted Shadows, can only be insured by a Confessor."

Once again Zedd smiles when Kahlan looks at him and Cara rolls her eyes. "Sorry about your neck."

He looks over at her and finally she meets his eyes, he smiles when she does so. Trinity gives a frown as she sees the glint in the man's eyes.

* * *

Later that night, the man is standing by himself as Zedd stands a short distance away walking around him in a circle as he sprinkles something on the ground while speaking to him. "Leo Dane, the road will be long and the outcome unknown. Will you undertake this journey?"

"I will."

"Will you leave behind your friends and all that you have known?" Zedd asks as Kahlan stands holding the Sword of Truth with Cara and Trinity beside her.

"I will."

"And though the forces of evil have sworn to bring about your death still will you go on?" Zedd has completed his circle around Leo and now stands before him."

"I will."

"Then will you accept the name of the Seeker?"

"I will."

Zedd turns to take the Sword from Kahlan; she looks up at him with a mixture of sadness and uncertainty on her face. Zedd gives her the smallest nod of his head as he takes the Sword from her. He turns toward Leo and holds the Sword out to him; Leo reaches out and places his hands under the Sword as Zedd continues to hold it. When Zedd begins to talk he releases the Sword and Leo takes it into his hands then holds the Sword by its pommel. "Then I, First Wizard Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, so name you."

Leo has taken the Sword into both of his hands and holds it up to the sky as Richard did when he was named. Zedd uses his Wizard's Fire to light the powder he sprinkled on the ground creating a ring of fire around Leo. When the circle is complete Leo thrusts the Sword high into the sky as lightning hits it. Zedd, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara watch as Leo stands with a hard expression as lightning strikes the sword.

* * *

Leo is holding the compass, it lights up as it did for Richard.

"Only in the hands of the Seeker will the compass guide the way to the Stone of Tears." Zedd tells him.

"We head south." Zedd smiles at him as he heads to his horse; Leo turns around and walks over to the horses that are left where Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are standing preparing them. He stops behind Cara smiling at her back. "Can I give you a hand?"

Cara looks over her shoulder for a moment then gets up on top of her horse. "You'll soon learn that it's we who are here to help you, Seeker."

He turns away from her with a smirk on his face, one that Zedd wears as well. "Trying to show chivalry to a Mord-Sith is like trying to dance with a bear; it's never going to work and somebody will get their head bitten off." Zedd tells him.

Cara looks away unhappily as Leo smiles at Zedd's joke. Trinity rolls her eyes before meeting Cara's, sharing a look that the others miss.

Leo's smile fades when his horse whinnies and stamps its foot on the ground. He puts his hand on the horse's neck to comfort her. "Something's spooking her." Cara gets down off her horse as all of them look around; Leo comforts the horse when it whinnies again. "Whoa, easy…easy, easy."

They all, except of course for Zedd, withdraw their weapons and stand at the ready in front of the horses. A large group of people appear from the trees and let out a battle yell.

"Banelings." Zedd says.

Leo runs forward to meet the Banelings and the battle begins. Kahlan, Cara, Trinity, and Leo are fighting hand to hand as Zedd uses his magic. It is apparent that Leo is just as skilled of a fighter as Richard is. In short order they have taken them all out.

Leo is catching his breath as he looks at the bodies. "Who are these people and why did they attack us?"

"They're Banelings." Zedd tells him.

"Dead souls who bargain with the Keeper for a second life in exchange for killing others." Kahlan tells him.

"I rejected it." Trinity says. "And let me tell you, he does not like the word no."

"How do we make sure they don't come back from the dead a second time?" Leo asks.

"We burn them." Zedd walks to stand in front of Leo as he thrusts out his hand and throws Wizard's Fire onto the corpses.

Cara walks up to stand behind Leo with a small smug smile on her face. "I told you, you were going to need our help." Leo takes in a deep breath and lets it out as Cara walks away.

* * *

Richard is kneeling above the floor and uses a small cup to empty what appears to be white sand onto the floor in a pattern. Verna sits on a chair nearby listening as he recites what is obviously one of his lessons from her. There is boredom in his voice that he can't disguise. "The Grace represents the whole of everything. Separating the world of life from the Underworld is the veil. Which has been torn." Verna straightens her back obviously expecting, and not liking, where Richard is about to take his lesson. "And while the Keeper is threatening to destroy all life, here I am drawing shapes with sand." Verna rolls her eyes and sighs as Richard stands. "We've been at this for three days. I thought you were going to teach me how to use my powers."

"Patience." This time Richard sighs as he rolls his eyes and puts his hands on his hips in frustration. "The Grace is the foundation of everything you need to know."

"What exactly are you trying to teach me, how to be a Wizard or how to be the Prelate's disciple?"

"Your stubborn resistance is only going to make this take longer."

Richard rolls his eyes again as there is a knock on the door, it opens and a Sister is there with a tray of food in her hands. "Excuse the interruption, but I was asked to bring Richard his lunch." She walks further into the room and Richard sees that it's Nicci.

"Thank you Sister Nicci." Verna says.

She walks out of the room but pauses at the doorway looking back at Richard, when she sees she has his attention she nods her head to him. He speaks to her to let her know he understands. "Yes, thank you Sister Nicci."

Verna continues when the door closes. "Shall we continue?"

Richard sighs as he kneels down in front of the Grace.

* * *

Two sisters are walking down a hallway; Richard appears behind them watching them to make sure he's not noticed. Nicci is sitting on the floor with her head held high as Richard sits next to her. She passes him a Rada'Han under his arm and he takes it and slips it under his vest.

"How could I ever thank you?" Richard whispers to her.

"You must hurry. It's only a matter of time before the Prelate discovers it's missing. Leave through the vestibule at the west end of the palace. It's rarely used and far from the Sisters' quarters."

"Will you be all right?"

"We'll all be better off once you're back on your quest. Now go."

Richard looks at her one last time then he stands up and leaves as she closes her eyes. A couple of sisters walk down a hallway and Richard appears between two columns walking slowly and hiding whenever sisters appear. He makes it up some stairs and then walks down another set snapping the Rada'Han around his neck as he makes it to a large door. He walks up the steps and reaches out his hand to take the handle of the door, but a force field of some sort is in place and repels his hand back.

"You're not going anywhere." Verna appears at the top of the stairs he just descended and throws her Dacra at him. Richard lets out a grunt when it hits him in his upper left shoulder. She rushes down the steps and chants in the magic language at him. The Dacra glows for a moment the Richard falls down to the ground, hard.

* * *

Richard is lying on his back, his eyes open and they focus on the Prelate. He is no longer wearing the Rada'Han. The Prelate is standing near his feet with Verna standing near his head holding the Rada'Han in her hands. It looks like Nicci is on his right side and a Sister he does not know is standing on his left side. Richard looks at the Prelate confused then gets to his feet looking around at the other women. He looks at Nicci and she gives him a sympathetic look. He turns behind him and sees Verna then turns back to the Prelate.

"How did you get the Rada'Han?" The Prelate asks.

Nicci looks at him with worry. "I'm a Seeker. I find things."

"The only way you could've known I even had a Rada'Han is if one of the Sisters told you."

"How did you find me?"

"I'm six hundred years old Richard, not much gets past me."

"I discovered the Rada'Han was missing and I told the Prelate right away." Sister Ulicia says.

"I erected a magical barrier over every exit in the Palace." The Prelate tells him.

"So now I'm your prisoner?"

"You've read the Prophecy for yourself. You've seen it with your own eyes."

"Well I must've missed the part that said "Richard Cypher will be held at the Palace of the Prophets against his will"."

"Richard, I want to show you the ugly truth about whichever Sister is helping you."

"What are you talking about?"

The Prelate walks forward and leads Richard to the back of the room, past Verna, toward a wall of candles. Nicci looks down and away in guilt after they pass. "Each candle represents one sister in the Palace, as the soul seeks the dark so does the flame." She waves her hands at the candles when suddenly some of them begin glowing green. He counts sixteen green flames among the candles. "The green flames represent the Sisters of the Dark, who secretly serve the Keeper. One of them is obviously pretending to be your friend."

Sister Ulicia is looking at the Prelate and Richard as Nicci stares at her.

"Why would these Sisters of the Dark do that?" Richard asks.

"Because they want you to leave the Palace, find the Stone of Tears and deliver it to the Keeper, just as the Prophecy says you will." Richard looks from the Prelate up to a green flame. "Nicci?"

Nicci takes a deep breath and walks over to the Prelate and Richard. "Yes Prelate?"

The Prelate stares at Nicci for a moment, Nicci appears to grow uncomfortable. "Please see Richard to his room. Make sure he doesn't get any uninvited guests."

She nods her head then looks to Richard and leads him away as the Prelate turns back to the candles and stares at a green flame.

* * *

Richard and Nicci rush through his bedroom door, once clear and the door shut behind them Richard pushes Nicci against the wall pinning her arms. "Whose side are you on?"

"I tried to help you."

"So I could get back on my quest, find the Sacred Stone and give it to the Enemy of the Light?"

"Are the Prelates powers of persuasion so compelling that even the Seeker of Truth will succumb to her manipulations?"

"How do I know she's the one manipulating me?"

Nicci looks hurt and pushes Richard away; she walks deeper into his room. "All she had to do was turn one word from Light to Dark and claim there's a conspiracy against her and you – you believed her, then you've stopped believing in yourself."

"I believe in myself Nicci, it's you I'm not sure about."

"I risked my life for you."

She starts toward the door but Richard stops her by grabbing her by her arms. "Where are you going?"

"If the Prelate is going to accuse anyone who disagrees with her of serving the Keeper then it's far more dangerous than I thought. Well, who will she accuse next, the cook because of the roast was burned or the groundskeeper because he trimmed her hedges too low?" She tries to leave again, but once again Richard stops her. She looks at him and sounds scared and angry; her eyes shine with tears. "If I stay here I will end up like Sister Brenna."

Richard gives her a long look. "Is there another way to get out?"

Her face falls as she shakes her head; she removed herself from his arms and turns her back to him. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and then opens them again. "There might be."

"Tell me."

She takes a deep breath. "Aside from being able to sense someone's Han the Sisters of the Light can also take it." She turns around to face him.

"Take it how?"

"We can kill someone with the Dacra and use it to absorb their Han or accept the gift from someone who chooses to relinquish it willingly."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because the Rada'Han was a safer way. Taking someone's Han could kill me."

Richard gives her a doubtful look. "It could also make you very powerful."

"Yes."

She walks closer to him. "Powerful enough to break through the Prelate's barriers and help you escape."

"How do I know this wasn't your plan all along, to slowly gain my trust and then steal my power?"

"I told you, if I wanted your power I could just kill you and take it." Richard watches her as she looks down and away then moves to leave again. This time he lets her go past. "I have to go before they catch me talking to you." She picks up the lantern and pauses at the door. "The choice is yours. Trust me and escape or stay here until they decide to let you out." Richard watches as she walks out the door and shuts it behind herself.

* * *

Sister Ulicia is pacing in the woods. Someone comes towards her and she smiles and bows. "Sister Philomena sent word by Journey Book, she's crossed into the New World and she's already on the new Seeker's trail. He'll be dead before he's gripped the Sword of Truth long enough to warm its hilt."

"Very good Ulicia."

"And Richard?"

The woman throws her veil back, revealing Sister Nicci. "It's only a matter of time before he's begging me to take his power. And once I have it I'll free him from the Palace and return him to his quest of failure." She smiles at her thought.

"And the Sisters of the Light?"

This makes Nicci's smile drop. "I'll kill the Prelate. The rest of the Sisters will be given a choice: convert to the Dark and serve the Keeper or die." Ulicia smiles at this. "Although there is a small problem." Ulicia's face falls. "I've felt the strength of Richard's Han, it's far greater than I anticipated. If I try to absorb it the power may overwhelm me."

"You should increase your strength before you take his, kill another Sister…take her Han."

Nicci puts her hand on Ulicia's shoulder. "The Sisters of the Dark think alike Ulicia." She reaches up and back with her free hand and drives a Dacra into Ulicia's chest. A bright white light emits from Ulicia and goes into Nicci. Nicci reels backwards panting as she absorbs Ulicia's Han.

* * *

Cara is looking around on night watch. She hears a noise behind her, its Leo, while her eyes move to the side he walks up on her head does not move. Once she is sure it is him she looks back forward.

"I'll take over your watch so you can get some sleep." He says.

"I'm not tired."

"Well considering how easy it was for me to sneak up on you just now you obviously need some rest." He teases.

"It would be impossible for you to sneak up on me."

He looks at her, nods his head with a little smile then looks ahead of them as he sighs. "So, Cara?"

"Yes, Leo."

He has a soft laugh for her. "Do you like animals?"

"As long as it tastes good."

He rolls his eyes a bit, tries another track. "I meant do you like pets?"

"I once had a dog."

He leans in toward her a bit and whispers. "I like dogs."

With a smirk she turns to him. "I trained it to attack on command."

His smile stays big. "I could see how that could be useful." He looks away as she gives him a once over glance. "Could you train a chipmunk?"

She pulls her eyebrows together; confused by his question. "What are you taking about?"

"To obey your orders, attack people?" Cara keeps a straight face at his flirtation. "It's probably too hard, right? Ah, the mighty chipmunk is fearless, cunning, stalwart." _He's as talkative as Trinity_. Cara thinks, a small smile appearing on her face at the thought of the girl. "And a sworn enemy of the Mord-Sith. Not even the touch of the Agiel can break its tiny but heroic heart." Cara laughs. _I've been spending too much time with her if I now find this funny. _She thinks. "So you do have a sense of humor."

Cara's face goes straight, she turns away from him. "You were right."

"About what?"

"If I'm laughing at your ridiculous jokes I must be tired. I should get some sleep." She walks away from him.

"Sleep well and don't worry, I'll protect you from the chipmunks." He turns to look at her back while he speaks.

* * *

Cara walks over to the campfire and lies down next to Kahlan, Trinity on her other side.

Kahlan has a smile on her face. "I've never heard you laugh before." She's giving Cara a knowing smile.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" Cara turns and lies on her side, propping her head on her hand as she plays with a piece of grass. She looks up, meeting Trinity's worried eyes. _Only you. _She mouths.

Trinity smiles and flicks her eyes to Kahlan, seeing her dosing before looking back to Cara. _Later. _She mouths back.

* * *

Trinity stands from her bedroll and walks to Leo. "Get some sleep. It's my turn to take watch."

Leo turns to look at her. "Are you sure?" He asks. "I can go longer."

_He'd be easier to hate if he wasn't so nice. _Trinity thinks. "Once I'm up, I stay that way." She says. "Go."

He nods before walking to his bedroll across the fire from Kahlan and Cara. He keeps his eyes on Cara's still face until he falls to sleep.

_He's still annoying. _Trinity rolls her eyes as sees this. Once she is sure that Leo is deep in slumber she gives a small click of her tongue. Cara's eyes snap open and a smirk appears on her face. She silently rises from her bedroll and walks toward Trinity, taking her hand and leading her as deep into the woods as she can with the camp still in view.

* * *

Cara presses Trinity against a tree and brushes the hair from her face. Her hand rest on Trinity's cheek before she slides it down and settles it under her chin, tilting it up and pressing a deep kiss to her lips. Trinity lets out a sigh at the sensation. Cara runs her tongue over Trinity's lips, asking for permission.

Trinity pulls back, uncertainty in her eyes. "I don't know how to do that."

Cara gives a seductive smile. "Like I said, I can teach you many things." She says before pulling Trinity back to her lips, once again running her tongue over Trinity's lips.

Trinity tentatively opened her mouth, letting Cara's tongue slip in. Both let out a moan as their tongues meet. Trinity's hands travel up Cara's back, gripping her shoulders and pulling her closer. Their tongues battle for a bit longer before they break for air. "Wow." Trinity says, as she lets out a heavy breath; bringing her hands around to over Cara's shoulders, playing with strands of her hair.

Cara smirks. "Not bad." She says before pulling her back in. This time letting her hands travel up and down Trinity's sides. She lets out a sigh as her hand tangle in Cara's hair. They break for air once again and Cara begins trailing kissed down Trinity's neck, heading lower than she did last time, getting closer to her cleavage.

"Wait, wait." Trinity breathes. Cara pulls back, looking at Trinity. "We should stop."

"Too much?" Cara gives a little smile.

"I liked it." Trinity says. "Loved it really. And it's something that I'd definitely like to do again." Cara smiles. "But I don't want to get too heavy too quickly."

"No more tongue." Cara asks.

Trinity rapidly shakes her head back and forth. "No the tongue is great." Cara gives a small chuckle and the enthusiasm in her voice. "The tongue stays. Just…nothing below the neck or waist."

"So…I can't do this?" Cara ask with a teasing smile on her face as she runs her hand up and down Trinity's sides, nipping at her neck.

Trinity lets her head fall back into the tree as she moans when Cara hits a spot behind her ear. "N-No." She stutters. "That's just fine."

Cara gives another nip before pulling back, a smile on her face. She presses a brief kiss to Trinity's lips before resting their foreheads together.

Trinity basks in Cara's embrace before speaking. "So Leo?" She tries to sound nonchalant. "What do you think of him?"

Cara inwardly smirks. _Someone's jealous. _"So far he's proven to be a good fighter. There's hope for him yet." She says, purposely avoiding what Trinity is really asking.

"Is he funny?" Trinity asks, knowing that she's the only one who has been able to make Cara laugh.

"I'm not attracted to him." Cara says, quelling Trinity's fears. "He's handsome, I'll give him that. But I find that I prefer someone a bit smaller, softer," She pulls back to look into Trinity's eyes. "beautiful." She says before pressing a reassuring kiss to Trinity's lips. She pulled back, tucking a strand of Trinity's hair behind her ear. "I only laughed because he reminds me of you. I was thinking of _you_. You'll find that you two share the same sense of humor."

Trinity wrinkles her nose at this. "I think I'd like him more if he wasn't trying to get into your leathers."

Cara laughs, moving her lips to Trinity's ear. "The only one who will be getting into my leathers is you." She breathes as Trinity shudders against her. She pulls back, trailing kisses along Trinity's jaw before meeting her lips.

"We still need to make sure that we get some rest." Trinity says, between kisses.

"Do you want to stop?" Cara leans back a little, her lips brushing over Trinity's as she talks.

"No." Trinity says, wrapping her hand around the back of Cara's neck and pulling her back in.

* * *

Richard sits down next to Verna as they wait for Devotions to start. "Well I'm glad to see you at Devotions. Having the Creator on your side certainly can't hurt when it comes to using your gift." Verna says. Nicci is walking around the Sisters handing out Hymnbooks. Richard doesn't seem to be paying attention to Verna, his eyes are on Nicci. When she hands him a book their eyes meet for a moment. "In time I'm confident you'll learn to appreciate the Palace of the Prophets as much as I do."

"Maybe so." He goes to open the book but Verna places a hand on his stopping him.

"It's customary to kiss the star before opening it." Verna, as well as the Sisters around her, brings the book up to her face and kisses the front of it. Richard watches her then brings up his own book, however he looks around. He looks at Nicci still passing out the books but lowers his lost in thought.

* * *

Richard is standing in his room as Verna enters. "Ready for your lesson?"

"The lessons are over." He turns around to face her as she removes her veil from her face. "A Sister of the Dark has agreed to absorb my Han, use the power to blast through the Prelates barrier and set me free."

Verna looks behind her quickly when she hears two Sisters walking past the open doorway. She hurries in and shuts the door behind her. Her face shows the shock of what Richard has said. "Is this a joke?"

"No, I'm very serious."

"Who's helping you?"

"All I can say is that once this is done the person I'm leaving behind will be very powerful. She'll probably kill all of the Sisters of the Light."

Verna nods a few times as she absorbs this. "How kind of you to warn me, but I'm afraid I can't let you do this." She reaches to the back of her dress but Richard speaks.

"Looking for this?" He holds up her Dacra. "The choice is yours. Help me with what I need to do to prevent this woman from killing everyone or stay here gagged and tied up while I escape anyway. Either way I'm getting free. In one instance the Sisters will be safe; in the other they'll probably all be slaughtered."

She takes a step closer to him. "I've gotten to know you Richard; you would never leave innocent women at the mercy of a monster."

"I'd hardly call the Sisters of the Light innocent women. You've lied to me, held me captive and separated me from the people I love most in the world." She looks away from him ashamed. "But worst of all, you've used your piety as an excuse to take away my freedom."

"Everything I've done I have done with the best intentions."

"I don't need training to tell you a Wizard's Second Rule: The greatest harm can result from the best intentions." Verna looks down and away as she realizes Richard is right.

* * *

Cara is brushing one of the horses. She stops brushing and her face hardens when she hears something. She goes on guard as she walks toward the source of the sound. When she reaches a clearing she sees that the sounds are coming from a shirtless Leo working with the Sword. He spins around during one of his moves and sees Cara standing there. He gives her a smile when he sees her.

"Is the air putting up much of a fight?" She asks.

"Well I could use a sparring partner."

He points to her with the point of the blade; she comes out from the tress pulling out her Agiels. "Mord-Sith's don't spar. When we fight, we fight to inflict pain." She's giving him a sly smile that drops when she launches herself at him knocking him to the ground. Cara looks up and sees that it was Philomena, a sister of the dark, throwing her Dacra at Leo. "Someone just tried to kill you."

* * *

Philomena runs away as Cara and Leo give chase. Leo catches up with Philomena and pins her to a tree with his hand and the point of the Sword. "Who are you and why are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Feeling a little shy today? I can help you find your courage." Cara says before she thrusts forward with her Agiel causing Philomena to scream out with pain. Kahlan and Trinity run up to them as she pulls the Agiel away. Zedd catching up behind them.

"What's going on here?" Kahlan asks.

"This woman just tried to kill Leo. Perhaps you can compel her to explain why." Cara is speaking through gritted teeth as Philomena looks at Kahlan then at Leo. Kahlan walks to Philomena with her hand extended to Confess her, but Philomena grabs the Sword in Leo's hand and thrusts it forward into her neck.

"No." Leo says.

Philomena gasps and dies when Leo removes the Sword from her neck; everyone is staring at her with wide eyes.

"Can you bring her back with the Breath of Life?" Zedd asks.

Cara bends in close to look at Philomena. "No, she's severed her windpipe."

"Why would a Sister of the Light want to kill Leo?" Kahlan looks up to Zedd for an answer.

"Something must be terribly wrong within their Order."

Kahlan looks down at the body. "Richard's with them. He could be in danger. I have to find him."

"I'll go with you." Cara says.

"Me too." Trinity says.

Cara looks up at Leo who looks confused. "Well what about the Stone of Tears?" He asks.

"He's right, we shouldn't all go." Kahlan says.

"I'll stay with Leo. You try to pick up Richard's trail." Zedd tells them.

* * *

Richard and Nicci are sitting in the Sanctuary facing each other. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks.

"Yes."

Nicci takes a deep breath and holds up her hands, her palms facing toward Richard. "Place your palms on mine, close your eyes," Richard does as instructed. "And surrender yourself to me." Their hands begin to glow. Nicci is chanting in the magical language. She closes her hand entwining her fingers with Richard's. "Say the words with me."

Richard begins to chant in the magic language along with Nicci, the bright white glow of his Han traveling up his arms to his neck and face. The same thing is happening to Nicci. As the chanting gets more intense so does the glowing. The glowing leaves Richard and slams into Nicci knocking her and Richard back. He props himself up on his hands to look at Nicci who is recovering. She stands and stretches herself out feeling the new power with a sigh. Richard gets to his feet and looks at her as well. Nicci makes a sound of ecstasy and walks over to Richard. She turns away from him as a white bolt of power erupts from her hand hitting the door. The magic barrier fades from it as she closes her eyes enjoying the feel of her increased power. Richard hurries past her and stands before the door. She once again raises her hand and the power bolt comes out from her re-erecting the barrier with Richard on the other side.

"Now the Sisters won't be able to follow you." She tells him.

Richard gives her a satisfied look as Verna sneaks up behind her and closes a Rada'Han around her neck. Nicci gasps at the betrayal. "All that power…useless." Verna says.

"Richard, help me." Nicci cries.

"You are a Sister of the Dark Nicci, so is Ulicia." He tells her.

"That's not true." She says.

"At first I wasn't sure but then I realized…"

_Flash Back_

_Nicci handing out the Hymnbooks._

"You're the one that passes out the Hymnbooks."

_Present_

"You killed Sister Brenna by rubbing Creeping Elder on hers."

_Flash back_

_Sister Brenna kisses her Hymnbook._

"She was poisoned when she kissed it."

_Present_

"Why would I kill Brenna?" Nicci asks.

"To make me suspicious of the Prelate."

"That's absurd!"

_Flash Back._

_Ulicia putting the Hymnbook under Brenna's hand._

"Ulicia put the Hymnbook with the body so the poison wouldn't be discovered."

_Present_

"She also alerted the Prelate that the Rada'Han was missing, so I'd be captured." Richard says.

"If we wanted you out of the Palace why would we want you captured?"

"Because you needed me to believe that the only way out was to let you take my powers."

Nicci gives him a cold smile, Verna pulls her away as the Prelate appears with a handful of Sisters. "Get him." The Prelate orders.

The two Sisters in front throw their Dacras at Richard; however they hit the barrier Nicci erected and bounce off it. Richard looks at the barrier to make sure it's holding up. The Prelate waves her hand at the barrier but it stays in place.

"Your Han isn't as strong as the woman who put up this barrier. You can't take it down so easily." Richard tells her.

"Richard, don't go." She walks down the steps, lowering her voice; pleading with him. "Don't you see, you'll only be serving the Keeper?"

"I don't believe in Prophecies."

"You're a lost soul if you have nothing to believe in Richard."

"I believe in myself and the people I love." Richard turns away from her, grabs the bar locking the door and opening it as Nicci watches him excited. Richard looks around outside the open door then turns back to face the women. The Prelate has a very serious look on her face as Richard spins back around and walks out the door.

"Well it's only a matter of time before he finds the Stone of Tears and gives it to the Keeper, just like the Prophecy says." Nicci boasts.

"I wouldn't underestimate him if I were you. He's full of surprises." Verna warns her.

* * *

Richard is walking up a hill.

* * *

Inside the room where all the Prophecies are carved into the wall, a Sister is in there sweeping the floor but stops when the whole room starts to shake. She looks over to one of the walls and drops her broom in shock when she sees writing appearing in glowing letters.

Verna hears the commotion and enters the room. "Sister what's happening?" The Sister looks back to the wall which draws Verna's attention; her eyes go big and her mouth drops open. She walks over to stand next to the Sister in the room as others enter. "A new Prophecy. That hasn't happen in a thousand years." Verna steps closer to the writing and reads it. "As long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats the Keeper is doomed to fail." A smile appears on her face.

* * *

Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are walking through the woods. They stop when they hear a rustling noise and pull out their weapons. They hear Zedd's voice from a distance away. "Lesson number eighty-eight Seeker, 'growling bellies make for unhappy traveling companions'." Zedd and Leo are walking closer to the women.

"You want to stop and eat?" Leo asks.

Zedd stops when he sees Kahlan and Cara. "Kahlan."

"Cara." Leo says.

"Trinity." Trinity says. The others look to her in confusion. "What? I was feeling ignored."

Cara gives a slight smile at this. Leo looks at her, assuming the smile is for him.

"What are you two doing here?" Kahlan asks.

"Well we were heading south, but then the compass suddenly changed directions and it led us here." Leo tells her.

"If the compass led you to us and we're traveling towards Richard then…" Kahlan gets a slight smile. "The compass must be guiding us all back to him." Zedd and Kahlan share a smile.

* * *

Richard is walking on his own, a determined look on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Perdition

Richard is asleep; he opens his eyes and sees a blurry Verna. "Richard, wake up." Verna comes into focus and Richard looks at her with confusion. "It's late. Richard, this is not the day for you to sleep in."

"Verna?" Richard sits up and looks around; he is back in his bedroom at the Palace of the Prophets. "How did I get back here?"

"Where else would you be?"

Richard sits fully up and throws his legs off the bed still looking around. "I escaped from here. I was headed for my friends."

"Richard, you haven't left the Palace since you came here to be trained as a wizard."

He looks at her over his shoulder for a moment then puts his face into his hands. He lifts his head up and closes his eyes. "This is a trick."

"You're suffering from loc n'ahan. When wizards near the end of their training they are sometimes plagued by lost memories and strange dreams. The intense concentration required by their studies overwhelms their minds. It'll pass." She grabs his shirt and tosses it on his shoulder as he still looks confused. "Now get dressed. There is someone who needs to see you."

He takes his shirt of his shoulder as she walks out of his room.

* * *

The two of them are walking down a hallway. Verna is looking at him as he stares ahead, he suddenly stops. Kahlan is standing in the prayer room in a circle of light, her back to him. Richard walks toward her. "Kahlan?" She turns to face him and smiles as he hurries his steps to her. They laugh as they give each other a big hug. He releases her and holds her face in his hands. "I've missed you so much."

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She says.

He looks over his shoulder and sees that Verna has left them alone. "Kahlan, something's wrong here." He looks over his shoulder as he hears steps approaching, he sees a little girl running into the room.

"Sonja." Kahlan says. She waves the little girl to her and picks her up when she is close enough. Kahlan smiles at the girl who looks at Richard. "Sonja, this is my friend Richard. Richard, this is Sonja… my daughter."

The shock hits Richard as his mouth opens a bit in shock. "Daughter?"

Kahlan rubs Sonja's arm as she addresses her. "Sweetheart, do you think you could wait in the other room? I have a lot of important things I need to talk about with Richard."

"Sorry." They hear a man say. Richard turns to see the man walking in the room. He's the same type of build as Richard, perhaps a bit taller. He is lean but packed with muscles. "She wriggled out of my arms." He walks over to Kahlan and takes Sonja from her arms. "Come here you. Here we go." She goes over to the man and he looks at Richard. "It's an honor to meet Richard Cypher." He holds out his hand to Richard; Richard shakes his hand.

"Richard, this is Phillip." Kahlan tells him. Richard gives him a once-over and sees the Sword of Truth hanging from Phillips' belt. "The Seeker."

"You're the one who took my place?"

"No, there were two others who came before." She says. Richard looks at her with confusion. "Richard…" She looks down a moment, then over to Phillip then back to Richard. "Phillip is my husband."

Richard looks at Phillip with Sonja in his arms.

Phillip looks down at Sonja than to Kahlan. "She keeps asking when we're going home."

Kahlan runs her hand through Sonja's hair. "Sonja… this is our home now."

"Let's find you something to eat sweetheart." Phillip says.

Richard watches them as Phillip takes Sonja out of the room. Kahlan takes a deep breath as Richard turns to look at her. "Kahlan, I've only been away from you for a week. How can you have a daughter… how can there've been three Seekers named?"

This time it's Kahlan who looks confused. "Richard, you've been here in the Palace of the Prophets for more than half a year. And for us in the outside world seven winters have passed." Richard is shocked by the passage of time. "The Stone of Tears was destroyed."

"And the rift to the Underworld?"

"It could never be closed." She says. Richard walks away in shock and sees the Sisters of the Light leading in some refugees. "After Aydinril fell we rounded up what few survivors we could find and brought them here, to make one final stand."

Richard looks at the small group of people. "They're all that's left?"

"Maybe in the whole world."

Richard turns back to face her. "Where's Zedd?"

Kahlan looks at him for a long moment then lowers her eyes as she shakes her head. "I'm so sorry Richard. He gave his life defending Aydinril. He died a hero."

He stares at her for a long time then sighs. "And Cara? Trinity?"

Kahlan takes a deep breath. "Trinity died in the fall of Aydindril. After that Cara shut down. She still fought. She still protected us… but she just lost the person she loved."

Richard's eyebrows raise in shock. "Trinity and Cara?"

Kahlan lets a small smile bloom onto her face. "From what Trinity told me; it started not long after you left. It was love at first sight."

"What about Cara?"

The smile on Kahlan's face dies. "On our way out of the New World we were ambushed by a Baneling army, Cara got cut off from the rest of us and we haven't seen her since."

Richard grabs Kahlan's arm and leads her deeper into the room away from all the people. "I've been here for seven years and you've never tried to contact me?"

"I got your letter." She pulls a sheet of paper from the arm of her dress. "That your training was complete."

"What letter?"

Kahlan unfolds the letter to show to him. "That's why we came." Richard takes it from her and reads it. "With your Wizard's powers maybe you can still help us fight the Keeper."

"I didn't write this."

"But it's in your hand."

Richard looks up at her. "You couldn't have had a child with Phillip; you would never Confess the Seeker."

Kahlan takes a deep breath. "I didn't." Richard waits for her to explain. "Many years ago we were attacked by the Sisters of the Dark and they stole my Confessor Powers. Once I lost them I was able to…" She doesn't finish and looks down then looks back to him.

"Kahlan, if what you're saying is true I'll help you. But I don't believe any of it."

"You think I'm lying?"

"No, never." He looks over to the Sisters. "But the Sisters have been lying to me, ever since I got here. That's why I had to escape, but then I woke up back here. They're trying to tell me I lost my memory because of my training – and now you're telling me the Keeper is on the verge of winning. I think this is some kind of trick, or spell." He swallows as Kahlan studies him.

"I know you Richard and if you think something's wrong then… I'm going to help you find the truth."

He nods his head and gives her a little smile.

* * *

The two of them walk over to the Prelate and Verna.

"What did you do to me?" Richard asks.

"Verna told me about your confusion. I assure you, everything she said was perfectly true. You've been right here training for months." The Prelate tells him.

"You're lying."

"I'm not. Your training is nearly complete."

"Then why don't I have any Wizard's powers?"

"But you do." Richard stares at her as she nods her head to a urn off to her side. "Lift that urn with your mind."

Richard narrows his eyes at her. "I can't do that."

"Command it to rise Wizard."

Richard is about to get frustrated but Kahlan puts her hand on his arm causing him to look at her. "You have to try."

Richard turns to look at the urn as Verna turns to look at it as well. Richard wrinkles his eyebrows then closes his eyes in concentration. The urn begins to rattle then lifts off the pedestal. Richard opens his eyes then registers the floating urn with shock as Kahlan smiles.

Phillip runs into the room. "Banelings have breached the gates." The urn smashes into the floor as they all turn to look at him.

* * *

The front doors are being pushed open by a large group of Banelings as the people inside the Palace attempt to keep them closed. Richard, Kahlan and Phillip rush into the room to assist. They begin kicking, punching and slashing the Banelings that get through the opening. Richard gets slashed by a Baneling and falls to the ground. The Baneling charges him but Richard kicks in his chest sending him sprawling backwards. Richard gets to his feet as another Baneling comes for him, he throws up his arms and Wizard's Fire erupts from his fingertips causing the Baneling to erupt in flames. Richard looks down at his hands, which are smoking, as Kahlan looks over to him. Richard moves to stand in front of the doors and throws his hands out again shooting Wizard's Fire into the opening of the door causing all of the Banelings there to erupt in flames. Richard rushes forward and closes the door; he latches the lock then turns around panting and stares at his hand.

Back in the room where the refugees are, Richard enters and stops in his tracks when he sees Kahlan and Phillip with their foreheads touching smiling at each other. He sighs and lowers his eyes to the ground as Phillip kisses Kahlan's forehead. Sonja runs over to them and Phillip picks her up.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's going to be all right." Kahlan runs her hand over Sonja's hair as Richard watches them unhappily.

"Mama and Papa will protect you." Phillip leans in and rubs his nose against Sonja's as Kahlan turns to see Richard standing there. She looks down when she sees the sadness on Richard's face.

He turns and looks away then sees Verna walk in over his shoulder. She nods to his arm. "You're bleeding."

He holds his arm up to get a better look at it. "I'll be fine."

"The Banelings have cut off all the exits, there's no escape." Kahlan and Phillip hear this; they turn their heads to look at Richard and Verna. Richard looks around the room at all the worried faces of the refugees. "Don't give up! As long as we're alive the Keeper hasn't won yet. These walls are strong."

* * *

A dazed looking Richard, his eyes half closed, is walking in a desert. "These walls are strong." His eyes close and he is walking slowly holding his injured arm. A skeleton lies in the sand as well as various bleached bones. "So is our will. We can survive. No matter how bad things get. As long as we stick together there's always hope."

Verna and the Prelate watch Richard from afar as he wanders aimlessly in the desert. "We have to help him." Verna says.

"There's no help for him now. The Valley of Perdition was created by the ancient Wizards as a defense against intruders from the New World. After Richard escaped the Palace he must've stumbled into it. The magic makes those who enter it experience their worst fears. There is no power that can awaken him." Richard has stopped walking and just stands there holding his arm.

"But if he stays there he'll starve to death." Verna tells her.

"His visions will kill him long before that. What happens to his mind also happens in his body." Richard beings his stumbling steps again holding onto his wounded arm.

"He can't get out on his own; we have to go in after him." She looks at the Prelate who glances back at her then back to Richard.

"The magic of Perdition would overwhelm even my powers."

"If I give you my Han? Maybe you would have enough power to withstand the magic."

"No. In three thousand years no one who has wandered into the Valley of Perdition has ever escaped."

"Prelate we can't let this happen."

"It is the hand of the Creator at work."

Verna is horrified. "How can you say that?"

"The Prophecy says "if Richard Cypher continues his quest he will help the Keeper destroy all life." But his death here will ensure that never happens." The Prelate walks away leaving Verna to stare after Richard. She looks at him for a moment then turns to follow the Prelate.

* * *

Sister Nicci is in a cell of sorts, hanging by shackles attached to her wrists. She lifts her head when she hears the door open and the Prelate and Verna enter.

"Hello Sister Nicci." The Prelate says.

"You have no right to hold me prisoner."

"I have the right to do far worse. You betrayed our Order by helping Richard Cypher escape from this Palace."

"You were holding him here against his will."

"You only freed him so that he would fulfill the Prophecy and deliver the Stone to the Keeper of the Underworld – whom you serve." Verna says.

The Prelate takes a step closer to Nicci. "Name the Sisters of the Dark, or you will die."

"You'll need me alive if you ever hope to remove my power and restore it to Richard."

"That is no longer possible. After you freed Richard from the Palace he wandered into the Valley of Perdition." Nicci is not pleased by this news. "Richard is going to die. You've failed Nicci. The new Seeker has already been named, he's on his way to the Stone of Tears."

* * *

Leo is leading Kahlan, Zedd, Trinity, and Cara with the compass in his hand. "The compass is still pointing the same way. Maybe it's leading us to the Stone of Tears."

Kahlan seems to have pep in her steps. "No, it's leading us to Richard, I'm sure of it."

"Wizard, we've been traveling for weeks wouldn't it be faster if you just turned us into birds?" Cara asks.

"How would Leo carry the Sword of Truth, in his beak?" Zedd says.

Leo laughs at this and looks over a Cara with a smile, she is not smiling and looks away from him. "So, what kind of bird would you want to be?" Behind them, Trinity rolls her eyes as Leo starts to flirt again.

"What difference does it make?"

"I'm curious."

Cara relents and thinks about it for a moment. "A blue-tailed sea hawk."

"That's a noble animal."

"One that attacks without warning. Nothing escapes its claws." She looks pointedly at Leo and he smirks.

"Do you know what kind of bird I'd be?"

"A parrot who doesn't know when to stop talking?"

Leo's smile widens then he nods his head a bit before looking over at her and sees her smirk. "A banded falcon. They're the only bird blue-tailed sea hawks will fly with."

This makes Cara stop walking as she stares at Leo, Trinity stopping as well, he notices she is no longer beside him and he turns and looks at her. "Keep going, I have a stone in my boot." _There is only one person that I will fly with. _She thinks. She acts like she's bending down to her boot and he nods slightly and continues on, once he turns his back to her she lifts herself back upright.

Kahlan was bringing up the rear and stops next to Cara. "Leo has feelings for you."

"Same feelings all men have." Cara says.

* * *

Kahlan catches up to Zedd and Leo as Trinity stays near Cara. They walk in silence before Trinity steps closer to Cara, speaking lowly. "We're telling them." She says. "I can't watch this any longer. We're telling them and then I'm going to tell Leo to keep his hands off you or else."

Cara steals a glance at her. "Or else what?"

"He will no longer have hands."

Cara gives a small chuckle and they fall into a brief silence. "What kind of bird would you be?"

Trinity grins at her. "A golden eagle."

"I thought eagles flew alone?"

Trinity nods. "They do. Unless they trust you. And most of time, it's only with a mate." She glances at Cara. "If they past the test."

"And what test is that?" Cara asks.

"Well if I were an eagle, I would pick a twig up from the ground and fly as high as I could with it. And you would chase after me. Once I was high enough I would drop the twig." Trinity looks at Cara as she walks. "And you would fly after is as fast as you could. If you catch the twig, you get me."

"And did I past this test?"

Trinity smiles at her. "With flying colors."

Cara smiles back. "When will we tell them?"

"I'm thinking right before bed. We can tell them that we're too tired to answer questions and they can sleep on the news they just received."

Cara nods in agreement.

* * *

"The fogs even thicker up ahead." Leo says.

"It means we're getting close." Zedd tells him. Leo stops to look ahead as does Zedd, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara. "The fog hides the path to the Old World."

Leo takes a step forward and a golden shimmering mist appears in the air opening up the path to the Old Word. Kahlan smiles a little when she sees the opening. Leo grabs the compass and holds it up before the hole. "The compass is telling us to go straight through." Leo starts through followed by Cara, Trinity, and Zedd.

Kahlan is once again bringing up the rear. "We're coming Richard."

* * *

Richard is still in the Valley of Perdition holding his arm lost in his vision. He's panting as he flashes into his vision. He's pouring a ladle of water into a refugee's cup talking to Phillip. "We're going to need more water." He addresses the refugee. "Check the cellar; see if there are any more water barrels."

"I already tried. The cellar is locked." Phillip tells him.

Richard looks around. "The Prelate must have a key." He puts down the ladle and goes to find the Prelate.

* * *

Richard is talking with the Prelate; she is in a circle with six Sisters of the Light. "Water won't save anybody Richard. It's too late. The Keeper's victory is a hand. We're only delaying the inevitable."

"It's only inevitable if we let it happen."

"It's better to surrender our life to the Creator then to let the Banelings drag us to the Keeper."

Richard looks at the Sisters; he sees one of them holds a dacra. "You're going to kill yourselves?!"

Richard walks to stand in the center of their circle as the Prelate ignores him and continues to look skyward. "Creator; give us strength for what we must now do."

"And we will surrender our strength for what you must do." The women chant.

"What about the sanctity of life? Killing yourself is an offence to the creator." Richard tells her.

"The fight is already lost. Let us go home." The Prelate lifts up her dacra aiming it at her heart, the Sisters follow suit.

"She wouldn't want you to give up; she'd want you to fight for every single life." The women in unison thrust their dacra into their chests and die in a flash of light as their Han goes skyward. Richard looks around at the dead bodies and screams. "No!"

* * *

In the Valley of Perdition Richard falls to his knees screaming no.

* * *

Nicci is crying out in pain as the Prelate holds a finger to her temple and a white light seeps out. Nicci's head falls forward as the Prelate removes her finger. "Give me the names Nicci."

Nicci gasps in a pained breath. "You'll pay for this."

"How? Not even the powers you stole from Richard can overcome the Rada'Han around your neck. It is you who will pay!" The Prelate puts her fingertip back against Nicci's temple as she lets out another scream of pain. Verna watches without much emotion. "Give me the names." She removes her finger from her temple as Nicci hisses in pain and pants a few times.

"You want the names? I'll give them to you. Greta, Solange, Nya, Jodelle, Raina, Roslyn, Liliana and Corrine."

The Prelate turns away from Nicci and addresses Verna. "We need to find them, immediately."

"You're too late! They're already in hiding doing the Keeper's work."

* * *

At night, the Sisters of the Dark chant in the woods. "Keeper of the Underworld we faithfully do your biding. Now in the name of your servant Nicci we humbly ask that you do ours."

They resume chanting. A large spider is sitting on a stone not far away from the Sisters. It begins to glow yellow-white with magic. One of the Sisters of the Dark removes her veil from her face; she bends down to the spider. "You are a servant of the Keeper – go quickly." She watches as the spider crawls down the rock.

* * *

In Nicci's cell, her head is down and she appears to be resting. The spider crawls in from under the door and Nicci sees it and gives it a smile. It climbs on the chain attached to her ankle and crawls up the outside of her dress toward her head. She lets out a pleased sigh as the spider crawls up her chest. Nicci tilts her head back as the spider crawls to the Rada'Han and sits on top of the lock for it. The spider begins to glow again with the yellow-white magic and the Rada'Han falls to the floor. Nicci lowers her head panting in pleasure at the feel of the magic racing through her. Her arms glow with the yellow-white magic and the chains fall from her wrists. She brings her hands to in front of herself and stares at them as they glow and she begins to chant.

* * *

The Prelate is walking alone and turns quickly when she hears a door open, it is Verna. "No one's seen them anywhere in the Palace." They both turn when they hear a loud booming noise and go to investigate. They open the door to Nicci's cell to find it empty. "She's gone."

The Prelate bends down and picks up the ruined Rada'Han. "And she's taken Richard's magic with her." They walk deeper into the cell and see a large hole in the cell wall. "The most powerful Han the world has ever known."

* * *

The Sisters of the Dark stand in the woods. One of them hears footsteps. She turns when she hears someone approaching, it's Nicci. "Sister Nicci."

She puts out her arms to embrace Nicci, Nicci takes her hands. "You did well Sisters, but there is no time for celebrating. The Keeper's work remains unfinished. Richard Cypher is trapped in the Valley of Perdition and we need to get him out so he can fulfill the Prophecy and deliver the Stone to the Keeper."

"There is another way to ensure the Keeper's victory over life." Nicci looks at her confused. "While you were being held prisoner a new Prophecy was revealed. It is now written that as long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats the Keeper is doomed to fail."

Nicci smiles. "Then her heart must be stopped."

"We've been saved the trouble of having to look for her. Our spies have learned that she and her friends are already headed toward the Palace of the Prophets."

"This is the hand of the Keeper at work. I look forward to the Mother Confessor's arrival."

* * *

Kahlan and the others are walking in the Old World. She looks around as ominous thunder sounds out. She and Leo are walking in the front as Zedd, Trinity, and Cara follow a little ways behind.

"I don't think this weather will hold much longer. We should find shelter." Leo says.

"No. We need to cover as much ground as we can before the rain stops us." Kahlan says eager to find Richard.

"We used to hear stories about Richard when I fought for the resistance."

"Where did you fight?"

"West Locaster."

"Then you fought the Battle of Storm Canyon. That was a great victory."

"Well it almost wasn't. D'Harans had us surrounded. We were out of food and water. Our commander deserted us."

"You still managed to defeat them."

He stops walking and looks back at Kahlan. "A rider arrived with news that the Seeker had driven back the D'Harans at the Battle of Rising Reach. He was one man against hundreds. He inspired us to break through the D'Haran line."

"I hope you get the chance to tell him that story."

"I will." They share a long look and Leo starts walking again as Cara and Trinity join Kahlan.

"Is everything all right?" Cara asks.

"Accepting that we had to name a new Seeker wasn't easy for me, but if anyone other than Richard had to take up the Sword of Truth, I'm thankful it was Leo." Cara and Kahlan look at each other. "He's going to help us find Richard." They begin walking again.

As they're walking Trinity lets her hand brush against Cara's. Cara intertwines her fingers with Trinity's, giving a quick squeeze before letting go.

* * *

Richard is on his knees in the Valley of Perdition, his head bowed in defeat. He raises it up and he hears a knocking noise. "There's somebody at the gate."

* * *

He's standing in front of the large set of doors with Phillip as someone pounds on the doors. He and Phillip move toward the doors. There is a small window in the door that Richard opens. Cara's face fills the window looking intently at Richard. "Richard, let me in!"

He goes to unlock the door but Phillip grabs his hand. "No!"

"It's Cara."

"The last time we saw her she was cut off from us by a thousand Banelings."

"I got away from them."

"It's impossible. She's one of them!"

"Richard, you know I would never take the Keeper's deal."

Richard stares at Cara for a long moment as she looks at him earnestly. "I'm letting her in."

He goes to unlock the door again but this time Phillip pulls out the Sword of Truth, its familiar sound ringing through the room. He points the tip of the Sword at Richard. "It's a trick, Richard."

"I'm not leaving her out there."

He lunges for the lock again, and once again Phillip stops him. "If you're wrong…"

"I'm not!" He pushes Phillip down and unlocks the door, he goes to open it as Phillip jumps up to push it closed. However both of them are knocked off their feet when the doors are forced open and Cara leads in a large group of Banelings. The Banelings run deeper into the Palace.

"I told you it was a trick you fool! She is a Baneling!" Phillip jumps to his feet to chase after the Banelings and Cara as Richard sits on the floor staring in shock. He finally gets his wits and runs to follow them. Phillip hears screaming and stops at the entry to a hall them begins running down it as Richard follows. Phillip jumps into the fray as Richard stares dumbfounded at the chaos he has let into the Palace.

Kahlan is fighting against Banelings as Sonja hides behind a pillar watching. "Mama!"

Richard sees Cara among the Banelings and throws out his hand unleashing his lightening in her direction, she uses her Mord-Sith magic and rebounds his magic on him causing it to hit him in the shoulder.

* * *

In the Valley of Perdition, smoke rises from the shoulder the lightening hit and Richard groans and falls to his knees.

* * *

Richard falls onto his back with a groan.

* * *

In the Valley of Perdition Richard falls forward onto his face.

* * *

In his vision Richard grabs his shoulder and grimaces in pain.

* * *

In the Valley of Perdition Richard gets onto his elbows unable to get up from the pain.

* * *

Richard's vision is blurry but clears as he looks across the room to see the dead body of Sonja. Kahlan has abandoned the fighting and falls to her knees next to her daughter dropping her daggers. She screams in agony as she picks up and holds Sonja close to her chest wailing. Richard stares in horror at the scene he caused. Phillip with an angry roar charges at Cara. She dodges the strike Phillip makes toward her and comes up under him pushing her Agiel into his chest. A weeping Kahlan looks over to see Cara attacking Phillip. Phillip falls to the ground dead as Kahlan steps up behind Cara a murderous look on her face. She stabs Cara in the back then Cara turns and thrusts her Agiel into Kahlan's chest. Richard watches on helplessly as the women kill each other.

Cara falls down dead after Kahlan stabs her in the chest with one of her daggers. Kahlan falls to her knees again clutching her abdomen in pain and crawls over to her daughter's body.

Richard grimaces as he rises to his feet going over to Kahlan. "Kahlan! Don't move!" He reaches her and puts his hand on her back. "I can heal you!"

She slaps his hand away, her eyes intent on Sonja. "No!" Richard stands as Kahlan begins to crawl to Sonja. "My husband…" She throws out one of her hands attempting to reach Sonja. "And my daughter are dead. I don't want to live without them."

Richard watches gutted in pain as Kahlan pulls herself closer to Sonja. She finally reaches far enough that she can grasp the little girls hand; her head falls to the ground as she too dies.

Tears stream down Richard's face as he looks at the damage his decision to trust Cara has caused. Everyone around him are dead, he is the only person remaining alive. "What have I done?"

* * *

In the Valley of Perdition Richard is still lying on his stomach lost in his vision. "What have I done?"

* * *

Thunder is rolling across an angry black sky. Kahlan, Zedd, Cara, Trinity, and Leo have all found a cave to wait out the storm in.

Kahlan and Zedd are in the cave as Zedd tends to the fire and groans and holds his back when he stands. Kahlan looks at him concerned. "Your back's hurting?"

"I'm fine."

Kahlan cocks his head knowingly at him. "Your back only hurts when you're worried."

"Worried? I'm brimming with confidence."

"You're wondering what you might have done differently so that Richard never would've gone off with the Sisters of the Light?" Zedd gives her a look that seems to affirm her thoughts as she sits down next to him. "You're always the one to calm our fears and reassure us that everything will work out. But you're allowed to be worried too." He gives her a smile of thanks as Cara, Trinity, and Leo enter; Kahlan and Zedd stand when they do.

"The river's too swollen to cross; we'll have to wait for the rain to stop." Leo says.

"We should make the most of this delay and get some sleep. There's no telling when we're going to get another chance." Zedd tells him.

"I'll keep first watch." Cara says.

Trinity look at Cara. _Now? _She mouths.

Cara nods her head.

Trinity turns to the others. "Uh guys?" They look to her. "Before we all go to bed, there's something you need to know." Trinity takes a deep breath and Cara steps towards her. "Cara and I… we are…" She struggles, not sure how to say it.

Cara grabs Trinity's hand, intertwining their fingers. "We are romantically involved." She says.

Zedd eyes widen as Kahlan's eyebrows shoot up. Leo's brows furrow. "What do you mean?"

Cara looks at him. "I mean that my heart is spoken for."

"When did this happen?" Kahlan asks.

Cara looks at Trinity, gesturing for her to continue. "Well… it's been building ever since Winterhaven." Kahlan and Zedd are surprised at the amount of time that has passed. "But officially, we have been together since we rescued Zedd from Denna, so a little over a month."

Kahlan smiles. "I'm happy for you two." She says, walking over to Trinity and giving her a hug.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Zedd says. "A Mord-Sith being tamed?" He teases.

Cara glares at him, her hand moving down to her Agiel. Trinity shakes her head. "Does she care about my opinion? Yes. Have I tamed her? Definitely not. It's up to you whether or not you want to risk your safety testing that."

Throughout this conversation Leo has stayed silent. Kahlan glances at him in sympathy.

Zedd smiles once more and nods at her as he and Kahlan travel deeper into the cave.

"I hope the rain stops." Kahlan says.

"One way or another we'll get across the river." Zedd says.

* * *

Cara, Trinity, and Leo stay at the head of the cave, still soaked.

Leo begins to take off his wet shirt appearing nonchalant. Trinity rolls her eyes as she notices him flexing. "It's really coming down now." He says.

"Yes." Cara agrees.

"Before the sun went down I saw some clear skies to the west, hopefully the wind will cooperate and send them our way."

"That would be good."

He throws his shirt on a rock by the fire to dry it and rubs his hands together in front of the flames. "I do love the rain though, the way it makes the earth smell –"

"Are we going to keep avoiding the obvious?" Trinity asks.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks.

"I mean that you have made it obvious that you feel something for Cara. Now that you know that her heart is spoken before are you going to stop flirting with her or are you going to continue to try and woo her?" Trinity nods to Cara.

"You have been traveling together for a long time. It's okay for her to have options." Leo says.

Trinity's face is murderous as she steps towards him. Cara intercepts her and turns to Leo. "You never have been and never will be an option. My choice is Trinity and that will not change."

Leo tries to reason with her. "I just thought that after a little time-"

"If you cannot accept our friendship and the fact that Cara will never be yours, then we have nothing left to discuss." Trinity tells him. "You will just be the Seeker and we will be your protectors. Nothing more, nothing less."

Leo looks down in thought. "Ok." He relents.

Cara and Trinity nod before they step towards the head of the cave, watching the rain fall.

* * *

The next morning, now that the storm has ended, they continue traveling.

Zedd and Leo walk up ahead as Kahlan walks behind with Trinity and Cara.

Kahlan looks at the two women. "How did you keep this from us?" She asks. "I mean, how did we not notice?"

Trinity looks at her. "Well, we usually waited until everyone was asleep, or if we went hunting, filling the water skins, looking for fruit…"

Cara looks at her. "You know we're not going to be able to do anything together again without Kahlan thinking we're doing something else now?"

Trinity stops and blushes as she realizes Cara's point.

Kahlan laughs at the two women. "Okay, I know we got the short version last night, but how did you two really get together."

Cara looks at Trinity, motioning at her to talk. Trinity nods. "Well as I said, I noticed a tension building after we left Winterhaven."

Kahlan looked at them. "How?"

Cara clears her throat. "She changed her clothes."

Kahlan raises an eyebrow. Trinity chuckles at her. "Think about it. Gone were the baggy pants and tunic, instead I now wear a form fitting outfit that show off more of my…assets."

Kahlan releases another laugh. "So that's when you realized you had feelings for her?" She asked Cara.

Cara shakes her head. "No. That's when I realized how much I enjoy her body."

"Cara!" Trinity says, blushing.

Cara smirks. "It was after our first encounter with Denna at the brothel that I realized that what I felt was more than lust."

"What happened at the brothel?" Kahlan asks.

"One of the women there kissed me." Trinity tells her. "Apparently she really wanted my company."

Cara growls. "I should have killed her when I had the chance."

"Anyway." Trinity continues. "That was my first kiss and soon afterwards was my first death." Kahlan looks down as she remembers how her sister caused her friend's death. Trinity lays a hand on her arm, smiling. "It's alright." She smiles. "That night my nerves were just… shot. I couldn't sleep. So Cara and I talked for a bit and that was when I told her that was my first kiss. Cara decided to give me a better one."

"And that was when you got together?" Kahlan asked.

"Not quite." Trinity shook her head. "After that she tried to freeze me out… again."

"Again?" Kahlan asked.

Cara kept her eyes ahead. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. I knew I was attracted to her but Trinity was my friend. I wasn't going to cross that line."

"What changed?"

"She got fed up." Cara told her.

"You made the first move?" Kahlan asked Trinity, surprised.

"You don't have to seem so shocked about it." Trinity said.

"I'm sorry, I just expected Cara to be the…" Kahlan trailed off.

"The dominant in the relationship." Trinity fills in.

"Yeah." Kahlan said.

"I don't know, what do you think Cara?" Trinity asked.

Cara looked at her. "Is this another test?"

"Depends…" Trinity said. "Do you have a good answer?"

"We are equal. You just happen to show more emotion than I do."

"Good answer." Trinity smiles and takes Cara's gloved hand; intertwining their fingers. She turns to Kahlan. "We've been together ever since."

"Why did you hide it?" Kahlan asked.

"Well for one: we wanted to make sure this was serious, two: if things didn't end well, we didn't want to cause friction in the group." Trinity tells her.

"What made you want to tell us now?"

Trinity leans a bit closer, lowering her voice. "For Leo's safety. If I had to watch him flirt with Cara one more time, then he would have met my blades."

Kahlan chuckles before sobering. "How did he take it?"

Cara rolled her eyes. "He tried to make known that he was an option before we convinced him to let it go."

"Well I'm happy for you. Maybe now, we'll get to see a more of the softer side of you Cara." Kahlan says.

"No such thing." Cara denies.

* * *

Inside the Palace of the Prophets, the five of them are being lead in by four Sisters of the Light. Standing in the center of the room are the Prelate and Verna.

The Prelate has a smile for Kahlan and holds her arms out to her. "Kahlan Amnell. It's wonderful to see you again." Kahlan smiles and lets the Prelate take her hands. "You were just a child the last time I saw you, I doubt you'd remember me. But my dear sister who raised you always said you were destined to become a great woman. And now here you are, the Mother Confessor." The Prelate has released her hands and takes a step back. "I'm honored to see you again Prelate, but I'm here for Richard." The Prelate gives her a smile. "I'm surprised that you'd travel all this way, I thought you'd be continuing the quest with the new Seeker."

"We have reason to believe that Richard may be in danger. Is he all right?" Kahlan asks.

"He's perfectly fine." Verna just stares at the Prelate when she tells this lie. "He's in training right now, but I'll tell him you're here."

Kahlan gives her a smile with the nod of her head. "Thank you."

"In the meantime please make yourselves comfortable. You must be exhausted from your long journey." The Prelate bows her head to Kahlan and walks out of the room, after a brief pause Verna follows her. Kahlan has a questioning look on her face as she watches them go.

* * *

Verna and the Prelate walk down a hallway. "Why didn't you tell the Mother Confessor the truth?"

"Because she'd go to the Valley of Perdition and try to save Richard. She'd end up trapped like he is."

"And when she realizes you've lied to her?"

"By then I will have sealed the Palace."

Verna stops walking in shock and the Prelate continues on. Verna hurries to catch up with her and does so in the Prophecy room. "You're trapping them here?"

"The Prophecy says the Keeper can't win as long as the Mother Confessor lives. The Sisters of the Dark will stop at nothing to kill her." The Prelate turns to look at Verna. "Keeping Kahlan here is the only way to ensure her survival. Richard will soon be dead and once he is you'll tell her the truth. She'll understand we were acting in her best interest."

Verna has a defiant look on her face as the Prelate walks ahead.

* * *

In the Valley of Perdition, Richard is still there on his belly in the sand dragging himself along before falling into his vision again.

* * *

Darken Rahl is there standing in a doorway among all the dead bodies. "Congratulations brother. You are now the last person who will ever live." Richard stares at him with tears in his eyes as Rahl looks at all the bodies. "Unfortunately, there is no one left to kill you. So you will have the rest of your days to contemplate your complete and utter failure."

* * *

Still inside the vision Richard walks to the open doors of the Palace. He sees that the ground is covered in the green mist of the Underworld and is a barren wasteland.

* * *

In the Valley of Perdition, he passes out into the sand.

* * *

Kahlan, Zedd, Trinity, Cara, and Leo are still waiting in the room.

Kahlan is pacing impatiently. "What is taking so long?"

"I'm sure Richard is just as impatient to see you." Zedd tells her.

"Something isn't right."

"Do you sense the Prelate wasn't telling you the truth?"

Kahlan shakes her head. "No. But maybe a woman as powerful as she is has the ability to prevent me from reading her."

Zedd looks thoughtful as he takes this into consideration.

* * *

Trinity walks over to Leo. "Are you okay?"

Leo glances at her before looking away. "Yeah."

"Leo." He looks back at her. "We never had the intent to hurt you. When you showed up everything was still so new, we didn't want to tell anyone just in case it didn't turn out well."

Leo looks down before looking over at Cara. "Do you love her?" he asks.

Trinity looks over to Cara. "Yeah, I do. Haven't told her yet, but I do."

Leo looks at her. "This is a hard world we live in. If you love someone… don't hold it in. You have to take your chance. There might not always be a tomorrow."

"We should hang out sometime." Trinity says. "Cara said that we would actually get along."

"She did?"

Trinity nods. "She said we have the same sense of humor."

Leo nods. "We should get the chance on the journey back. Get to know each other some more?"

"Friends?" Trinity offers.

"Friends." Leo smiles.

Trinity nods at this before turning her head at the sound of Kahlan's voice. "Where's Richard?"

A Sister of the Light has entered the room with a tray of food. "It shouldn't be much longer now. The Prelate asked me to serve you a meal."

This gets Cara's attention and causes her to walk over to them with Leo and Trinity following. "We're not hungry. Take us to Richard." Kahlan asks.

"I can't do that, he's in training no one is to disturb him until he's finished."

Kahlan narrows her eyes at the woman. "You're lying."

Cara has walked forward to stand next to Kahlan and pulls out her Agiel aiming it at the Sister's face. The Sister takes a startled breath and backs away. "Tell us where he is."

"I swear on the Creator I don't know."

"Then who does?" Cara asks.

"Only the Prelate."

"Take us to her. Now!" Kahlan demands.

The woman looks down and backs away.

* * *

The Prelate is addressing Kahlan and the others in the Prophecy room. "Richard's not here."

"Where is he?" Kahlan asks.

"I can't tell you that."

"If you won't tell us we'll find him ourselves." Zedd tells her.

"You won't be able to. I've sealed the Palace."

"You're holding us prisoner?" Kahlan asks.

"No. I'm protecting you." Zedd looks at her with a question in his eyes as she turns to the wall behind her where the Prophecy of Kahlan is written. "This is a new Prophecy: As long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats the Keeper is doomed to fail. If you leave the Palace to look for Richard your life will be at risk. There are Sisters who serve the Keeper who will kill you."

Cara and Trinity are enraged. "I'll deal with them." Cara says, Trinity nodding along.

"No. The Mother Confessor stays here under our protection until the Keeper is defeated."

"Zedd will get through your magic, we're leaving. Now!" Kahlan says. She turns to start out of the room, as do the others, and the sisters guarding the exit all take out their dacras blocking them. Cara talks out her Agiels as Trinity removes her staff and releases the blades. Leo takes out the Sword of Truth. Zedd holds up his hand to perform a spell, the Prelate takes out her own dacra and throws it into Zedd's back. Kahlan and Verna both turn to stare at the Prelate. Cara starts toward her but Kahlan stops her. "No. Only a Sister of the Light can remove the dacra without killing him." Now Zedd turns to stare with disbelief at the Prelate. Kahlan walks toward her but dashes aside and grabs the Sister of the Light who attempted to bring them food by the throat. "Take it out of him."

"Confess her and I'll kill the Wizard."

Zedd holds his hand up to the Prelate but she also holds her own hand up toward him. "You'd better hope your magic is faster than Wizard's Fire."

"You may kill me, but you won't be able to get out of the Palace. Only I can unseal it."

There is a tense standoff between them – they are at a stalemate, until Verna moves quickly to take the dacra out of Zedd's back. He lets out a grunt of pain as Verna turns toward the Prelate and throws the dacra at her hitting her in the shoulder. The Prelate turns to look at Verna with shock as does Kahlan. Verna holds her hand up to the Prelate controlling the magic of the dacra. "The magic is quicker than you. If anyone throws another dacra the Prelate dies." Everyone is staring at each other with shock, except for Cara and Trinity who look pleased at this turn of events. The Sisters at the back of the room all lower their dacras and stand down. Kahlan releases the Sister she still had by the throat.

"You're defying the will of the Creator."

"The Creator's will? Or yours?"

"They are the same."

"Is it the Creator's will that we hold the Mother Confessor hostage? That Nicci is on the loose with the most powerful Han ever known? And that Richard would die alone in Perdition?"

This gets Kahlan's attention and she walks forward toward Verna. "Where is he?"

"I'll take you to him. Unseal the Palace. Now!" Verna demands.

The Prelate gathers magic to herself and holds her hands up high as they glow with magic.

* * *

The Sister of the Dark who spelled the spider is reading from a journey book. Nicci and the others walk toward her. "Our spy reports the Mother Confessor has reached the Palace." The woman says.

"Then the Sisters of the Light can watch me kill her." Nicci says.

"The message says they've already come and left."

"Does the message say where they're headed?"

* * *

At the Valley of Perdition, Kahlan, Zedd, Cara, Trinity, Leo, and Verna all run for the top of the cliff and look down. They see Richard lying in the sand face down not moving.

"Richard!" Kahlan calls.

She starts toward him but Verna grabs her arm to stop her. "You can't go down there. It's the Valley of Perdition. No one who's wandered into it has ever escaped."

"He's in the grip of powerful magic." Zedd tells her.

"It's causing him to have visions of his worst fears. Eventually they will kill him." Cara looks stricken and Trinity looks worried. "And the same thing will happen to you if you go down there."

"We can't just let him die!" Kahlan says.

She starts forward again and once again Verna, this time joined by Zedd, pull her back. "Kahlan! We can't afford to lose the Mother Confessor. I'll use all my powers to try to get him out." He says.

Kahlan and Verna take a step back as Zedd walks forward. He holds up both of his hands to work his magic and Leo looks over his should back the way they came. "Get down!"

They all drop to the ground immediately and a dacra sails over Kahlan's head just missing her. She turns to look behind them and sees the Sisters of the Dark, led by Nicci, standing behind them. Leo takes out the Sword of Truth as they all focus their attentions on the new threat. Kahlan turns her attention back to Richard. She takes out one of her daggers and stands to face the Sisters. Zedd walks to stand in front of them and throws Wizard's Fire in their direction. Nicci holds her hand up and blocks the Wizard's Fire, it does not harm any of the Sisters of the Dark. Zedd stops his magic and now it's Nicci's turn. She throws a ball of lightening at Zedd and sends him sprawling backwards.

"Zedd!" Kahlan calls. She hurries over to check on him. "Zedd?" He is barely coherent and panting in pain. She looks to see Nicci and the Sisters of the Dark stalking toward them.

* * *

Back in Richard's vision the ground engulfed in the green flames of the Underworld. Richard is walking in a patch of desert but stops when the ground shakes beneath him. A rift in the Underworld opens right in front of him and Kahlan appears smiling at him. "Kahlan." She just continues to smile at him. "I'm sorry I failed you."

She shakes her head at him. "All is forgiven Richard. You don't need to be in pain anymore. You don't need to be alone. You can be with me again forever."

"How?"

Kahlan walks toward him. "All you have to do is die."

Richard scoffs at her. "I can't do that."

"You can. There is nothing to fear. All you have to do is take my hand." She reaches out to him. "And come with me."

Richard looks down to her offered hand as she smiles. He begins to raise his arm to take her hand; his hand is only an inch away from Kahlan's.

* * *

In the valley he lets out his breath and his head drops to the sand.

* * *

In his vision, Kahlan and Richard stand facing each other their hands stretched out to each other just about to touch. "Come with me. Please." Richard suddenly pulls his hand away and Kahlan lowers her own a bit. "What's wrong Richard?"

"You're not Kahlan."

She gives him one of her big smiles. "Of course I am."

"No, Kahlan would never ask me to die. She'd tell me to keep living." Kahlan's smile drops from her face. "She'd say there could still be life somewhere in the world."

"Look around Richard, there's nothing left in the world of the living."

"You're lying, and if you're lying – you're not real. None of this is real." He looks around as the realization of that truth hits him. "I have to go."

* * *

Richard's eyes pop open with a gasp. He picks his head up and looks around pushing himself to his knees then standing. It seems the spell has broken and he can actually see the desert around himself. He lets out a breath then follows his tracks back.

* * *

Kahlan, Cara, Trinity, and Leo are charging at the Sisters of the Dark, Leo is leading the charge with a yell. Most of the Sisters have advanced except for Nicci and two others who flank her. Kahlan is fighting against two Sisters of the Dark as Leo and Cara take on one a piece. Nicci throws a dacra at Kahlan but Cara sees it coming and stands in the path of it. She uses her Mord-Sith powers to take control of the dacra and stop its path. Nicci looks confused and displeased. Cara uses her powers to send the dacra back at Nicci just barely missing her and hitting one of the Sisters of the Dark that was behind Nicci. One of the Sisters charges at Cara and she fight against her. Trinity knock a dacra away with her blades and swings at the Sisters throat.

Nicci advances with Kahlan in her sights and holds out her hand toward her letting loose the lightening power. Leo sees this and dashes to take the impact of the lightening upon himself. He erupts in flames immediately as Trinity watches on helplessly.

"Leo!" She calls.

Kahlan finishes with the Sister she was fighting and faces Nicci. Cara, Trinity, and Verna back toward Kahlan to stand in front of her. The Sisters who were flanking Nicci run towards them.

* * *

The Sword of Truth lies on the ground as a hand picks it up. Richard having escaped the Valley of Perdition taking up the Sword to fight with the trio. The women don't see him right away, he was behind them, but Kahlan notices him as he charges toward the Sisters of the Dark. He charges at the Sisters and strikes them dead with one strike leaving just Nicci behind.

She is unhappy to see Richard and they face each other for a moment. She thrusts out her hand and sends her lightening toward Richard. He holds up the Sword broadside toward Nicci and the Sword absorbs the blow. Zedd finally gets to his feet behind Richard as Nicci throws her other hand forward adding another band of lightening heading toward Richard. Richard and the Sword are holding strong though and the lightening is not affecting him.

Zedd has finally recovered enough to send his Wizard's Fire Nicci's way. She lets out a pained scream as she is blown off her feet and engulfed in flames. Richard turns to look and sees Zedd behind him walking his way. Nicci stands as the flames burn her and Zedd sends another shot of Wizard's Fire her way. This time Nicci erupts in a bright green ball of flame and an explosion.

Once she is gone Kahlan walks toward Richard as does Zedd, Verna relaxes her position and Trinity and Cara rush over to Leo. Richard can feel Kahlan's presences behind him and turns to face her. She smiles at him as he puts his hand behind her head and pulls her in for a kiss. They hold each other close for a moment just kissing and enjoying their reunion as Zedd watches on with a smile. They stop kissing and just hold each other in a tight hug.

He releases her and she just backs up a bit as they smile at each other. "You don't know how happy I am to see you."

Verna and Zedd smile as Kahlan and Richard touch their foreheads together. Trinity and Cara are kneeling next to Leo's scorched body.

Kahlan sees this too and her happiness fades. "Oh no."

They all turn to look at where Cara and Trinity are kneeling next to Leo and Zedd walks over to them. Trinity's face is filled with sadness as she stares at Leo.

"Can you give him the Breath of Life?" Zedd asks.

Cara stands up next to Zedd. "No. His body is beyond saving."

A tear runs down Trinity's face at the loss of her friend. She stands and Cara walks towards her, taking her hand.

* * *

They are having a funeral for Leo, all are in attendance save for Verna. Leo's body is set upon a funeral pyre with Kahlan holding the torch.

"Leo gave his life for the Mother Confessor, in this and in every way he brought honor to the title Seeker of Truth. We shall always remember his courage and shall never forget his name." Zedd says.

Trinity walks towards the pyre and places a small red daisy on his body. "May the Creator protect you." She whispers, before stepping back and throwing the torch to the ground. She walks back to stand next to Richard and takes something out of her pocket, it's the compass. "You're going to need this back." She holds it out to him and he takes it from her. It's clear he wants to say something to her, perhaps comfort her, but he doesn't know what to say or who Leo even really was to her. She kills that moment when she speaks. "We have a quest to get back to." She turns and walks away from them and after a moment the others follow after her.

* * *

That night Trinity stares at the fire. Cara sits down next to her, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to talk?" She asks.

Trinity sniffs. "I never hated him. I never disliked him. His jokes were actually funny. I was just being jealous. I never wanted him dead."

"I know." Cara said.

"We just started being friends and now he's dead."

Cara stays silent, pulling Trinity closer to her.

Trinity lays her head on Cara's shoulder. "I'm so tired." She says.

Cara brushes a strand of hair out of her face, kissing her forehead.

"Can we rest now?" Trinity asks; her eyes filled with tears.

Cara's eyes shine with tears as she sees Trinity in pain. "Just close your eyes." She whispers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Torn

Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, Trinity, and Cara are walking in an open field. Richard is leading them with the compass in his hand.

"If the compass continues pointing us south we'll go right past the Falls of Aldamont." Zedd says.

"Is that some place important?" Richard asks.

Kahlan has a smile when she answers. "It's considered the most romantic spot in all the Midlands."

"Many a child was conceived beneath those cascading waters." Zedd says.

"I was there once, it's beautiful." Kahlan's eyes glaze in remembrance.

"Oh really? And who were you with?" Richard asks.

She smiles again and gives him a laugh. "My sister. At sunset when the light hits the falls the water glistens red. They say it's the reflection of all the lovers' hearts that kiss there."

"That or a reflection of the blood spilled at the Battle of Aldamont. Two hundred men were killed in that spot." Cara says. Trinity turns to look at Cara. "The rest threw their bodies into the rapids rather than surrender."

"Well that does sound romantic." Trinity says sarcastically. Kahlan laughs at the comment.

"If we move fast maybe we can get there in time to see the sunset." Richard says.

Kahlan and he share a look but her smirk drops when she looks over his shoulder, his attention goes there as well. There are two dead men hanging from a tree. The five of them walk over to the bodies. One of the bodies has a wooden sign on it.

"These men were tortured." Cara says. "Not very inspired work."

"It looks like they died before they were hanged." Richard says.

"Then why hang them?"

"Whoever did this; wanted to put them on display, to send a message."

Zedd walks closer to the bodies and grabs the wooden sign. "'Whoever attempts to subvert justice shall meet the same fate.' Kahlan take a look at this." He hands the sign to Kahlan.

She looks and sees a seal on the sign. "It's the seal of Aydindril." Zedd nods. She turns the sign over and looks at the back. "By order of the High Regnant."

"Who's that?" Richard asks.

She looks up from the sign to Zedd confused. "There's no such title. The only person with the authority to confer this seal is the Mother Confessor."

"Then who ordered these men killed?" Cara asks. Kahlan looks down at the symbol.

* * *

The wooden symbol is carved into a chair back. There is a well-dressed man sitting in the chair listening to another man pleading. "I can pay you fifteen gold pieces now – I'll – I'll have the rest soon, I promise. Please, Lord Regnant give me a little more time."

The Lord Regent is surrounded by guards; he leans forward in his chair. "You've had more than a month."

"It's been difficult for me to find work since you cut off my hand."

"Your hand was removed as punishment for stealing grain."

"Times are hard after the war, my family needed food."

The Lord Regent stands up. "You were tried fairly and found guilty; in accordance with the law you lost your hand."

"Wasn't that punishment enough?"

"For theft. But to steal that grain you also trespassed on Alric Larson's land. Should that crime simply go unpunished?"

"If the counsel and the Mother Confessor were here they would never allow this–"

"But they aren't here. Are they?"

"Please, have mercy."

The Lord Regent sits back down after looking at a document and smiles at the man. "I'm showing you mercy Sean. Fifty gold pieces and you can go home."

"I don't have it. Please, don't take my other hand."

"Oh, I'm not going to take your other hand." Sean looks relieved at this. The Lord Regent looks over his left shoulder to the guard standing there. "Tomorrow at dawn – cut off his head."

There are gasps from people in the room as the guards next to Sean lean in and grab him. "No! No! Please don't kill me!"

The Lord Regent waves his hand to the guards and Sean is dragged from the room. As he passes by the gallery of onlookers two older men are standing at the back of the room watching Sean go with worried looks. "You see why I asked you to come."

"I only wish I could've gotten here sooner."

Another man is standing in front of the Lord Regent as the older men talk. "Fyren's army is occupying the City. The people are afraid to oppose him. Even a Wizard of the Second Order might find himself swinging from a noose if he tried to use magic to stop him. I need your help."

"What about Olderan's Amulet?"

"Fyren has it locked in the treasury with a dozen men guarding it."

"I'll get it."

"There are not many Wizard's left in this world Silas. Going in there would – would be tantamount to signing your own death warrant."

"And how many more death warrants will be signed if we don't bring the Mother Confessor back to Aydindril?" They both look back to Fyren.

* * *

In the streets of Aydindril; Silas exits a doorway. He gasps and looks behind himself as he hears a guard behind him. "Halt Wizard!" Silas pushes a man out of the way as he runs as a guard comes out of the doorway he just exited. The guard lifts a crossbow aiming it at Silas. "Halt or I'll shoot!" Silas is running with the Amulet in his hand chanting in the magic language. The guard releases the bolt and it hits Silas in his back. He lets out a grunt of pain as he falls to his knees still clutching the Amulet. He continues chanting as he falls onto his stomach. The Amulet begins to glow gold and in a flash of light Silas disappears. The guards look at each other wondering where he went.

* * *

Richard is kneeling on the ground and puts his hand into a print he has found in the dirt.

"Richard, those bodies we found were at least two days old. Whoever killed those men is long gone." Cara says.

Richard stands up as they hear thunder; they all look around and see a bright glowing gold spot appear in the sky. In a bright flash Silas appears on the ground, he looks dead. Richard, Kahlan and Cara arm themselves and walk over. Cara uses her boot to push the man onto his back.

Kahlan bends down and looks at him. "Silas."

"You know him?" Richard asks.

"He's a Wizard of the Second Order from Aydindril." Zedd tells him.

"Cara." Kahlan says.

Cara turns and looks at her then realizes what she's wanting, she wants Cara to give Silas the Breath of Life. Cara walks over and bends down to the man's mouth listening as Zedd takes the Amulet out of his hand. "He's already cold. The Breath of Life won't work."

"You can put your weapons down. Whoever shot him couldn't follow him here, he used this." Zedd says, holding up his hand.

"Olderan's Amulet." Kahlan breathes.

"What is it?" Trinity asks.

"It's a magical device that's kept in Aydindril. It was devised hundreds of years ago as a safe guard. If the Mother Confessor were urgently needed a skilled Wizard could use the Amulet to find her anywhere in the world and carry them both home." Zedd explains. Kahlan stands with a look of shock on her face. "He must've been shot in Aydindril and it seems he managed to recite the incantation just before he died."

Richard looks to Kahlan. "He came here to tell you something."

"It must've been important."

"My guess is it has something to do with this High Lord Regent who ordered those men killed." Zedd says.

"I have to get to Aydindril."

"That's hundreds of leagues from here." Cara says.

"Zedd, can you use that Amulet to get us there?" Richard asks.

"Its magic is only strong enough to transport a Wizard and a Confessor."

Richard and Kahlan share a long look as Richard lets out a sigh as he looks at Cara and Trinity. "Then we'll meet up with you there." Cara rolls her eyes and turns away from Richard unhappy.

"That could take weeks. Every day the quest is delayed the Keeper grows stronger. You, Cara, and Trinity continue the search for the Stone of Tears while Kahlan and I go to Aydindril." Zedd says.

"The Seeker needs his Wizard and his Confessor by his side. If we leave him again–" Kahlan argues.

"After we killed Darken Rahl you should've gone back to Aydindril then, but instead you came with me." Richard says.

Kahlan turns and walks closer to him. "The quest was more important."

"The quest is my burden. I've kept you away from your home long enough."

Kahlan looks down and away for a moment then back to Richard. "My home is with you."

He gives her a little smile. "We've been apart before; we always find our way back to each other." They share a long look then Kahlan looks down and nods her head then looks back up at him with a sad smile realizing he's right.

* * *

Kahlan and Zedd are standing facing each other; Zedd has the Amulet in his palm as Kahlan puts her hand over his. He begins to chant in the magic language as Kahlan looks over to where Richard, Trinity, and Cara stand.

"I wish I didn't have to go." Kahlan says.

The wind begins to blow Kahlan's hair as the Amulet glows bright between their joined hands. In a flash of golden magic Kahlan and Zedd disappear leaving behind Richard, Trinity, and Cara.

They look down and off to the side as Richard rushes over. "Kahlan?"

She is on her back on the ground looking around confused and dazed. "What – what happened? Why am I still here?"

"And where's Zedd?" Cara asks.

They all look around confused.

* * *

The people of Aydindril walk in the street. Behind a wall Zedd appears in a flash of golden light. He looks to his left to see Kahlan standing there.

"How do you feel?" Zedd asks.

"All in one piece." She gives him a smile as he looks down at the Amulet.

"I wish we could say the same for the Amulet." The Amulet in his hand is now sliced; he holds one half of the Amulet. "At least it got us here safely."

Kahlan walks past Zedd to look out at the busy street. "It's good to be home."

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are looking around trying to figure out what happened.

"If Zedd got to Aydindril and realized I wasn't with him he'd come back for me."

Richard bends down to the ground and picks up the other half of the Amulet. "Maybe he can't." He holds up the Amulet so Kahlan can see it. "I have a feeling Zedd got to Aydindril with the other half of this."

"Even if he did get there look at what happened to Silas. Zedd could be walking into a trap."

"The Wizard isn't exactly defenseless." Cara says.

"If I can get a horse I can be there in less than a week." Kahlan says.

Richard stands up as he considers what she said. "You can't go there alone, it's too dangerous. We'll go with you."

"But the compass is pointing in the opposite direction."

"And we'll follow it that way once we know Zedd is safe." He looks over his shoulder at Cara and Trinity for a moment then back at Kahlan. "Let's go." Kahlan gives him a grateful smile as they start off.

* * *

The man that was talking to Silas is now speaking with Kahlan and Zedd. They are walking in a covered alley and Kahlan has her hood up so she isn't recognized. "Silas knew that stealing the Amulet could cost him his life. It's a rare man willing to make such a sacrifice." They look over their shoulders at a couple of guard talking a few feet away.

"Who are those guards?" Kahlan asks.

"Price Fyren's men."

Kahlan rolls her eyes a bit as she realizes who the Lord Regent is. "Price Fyren? Of Kelton?"

"When Rahl fell Fyren threw the D'Harans out of Kelton and Aydindril and he jailed the council members and proclaimed himself High Lord Regent."

"In the forest near Galomar we found two bodies hanging from a tree bearing the seal of Aydindril around their neck." Zedd says.

The man lets out a huff. "Fyren's work. He's given bands of hoodlums authority to enforce his laws, mostly archaic or invented, demanding fines. When people can't pay, or won't, he makes examples out of them."

"I've heard enough. Where can I find Price Fyren?" Kahlan asks.

* * *

Fyren is once again sitting in the ornate chair with the seal of Aydindril on it. He waves his hand as a man is lead out of the room by a guard. He looks forward again as a woman with her cloak drawn up over her head is lead into the room in handcuffs. "Well, what crime could this lovely young lady have possibly committed?"

"It's a private matter."

She keeps her voice low and demure as Fyren smiles, he waves a couple of his fingers in her direction. "Come closer." Zedd watches on nervous as Kahlan closes the gap between them. "Tell me what I can do for you." He smiles at her as she slowly raises her face to him. She draws back her hood to show him her face.

"You can get out of my chair." Kahlan says. She closes what little gap between them there was and puts her hand on his throat Confessing him. Her eyes go black with Confession as do his.

She takes a couple of steps away from him as he falls out of the chair onto his knees. "Command me Confessor." The guards around the room pull out their knives.

"Order your men to stand down."

He quickly gets up and pulls out his sword. "Death to anyone who harms her."

He circles around Kahlan and she walks up to the now vacated chair. "The Mother Confessor has returned to Aydindril. Everyone answers to me or you will meet the same fate as Price Fyren." He looks down ashamed. "All if his edicts will be subject to my review. There will be no more unjust fines or executions. The rule of law will be restored to the Midlands."

A cheer and clapping brakes out in the room as the people all smile at Kahlan as does Zedd.

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are on their way to Aydindril.

Kahlan has a big smile and Richard notices it. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Even though I'm worried about Zedd I have to admit a part of me is glad the Amulet didn't work. I always dreamed we'd go to Aydindril together." Kahlan gives him a small smile which drops when they hear a scream. They rush toward the sound of the scream.

* * *

A young boy and girl tied up with rope pleading with some men. "Please, we won't do it again."

"You violated the code of Aydindril. If you don't pay your fine you'll be put to death."

"For kissing her?"

"Let them go." Richard says.

The man turns around and sees Richard, taking his pack off his back, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara standing there. They drop their packs as well and the other men take out their swords. "This is none of your concern Seeker. We're here under the authority of the High Lord Regent of Aydindril."

"Release them, now." Kahlan says.

"Or what?"

Richard walks forward to the man and punches him in the face. He rushes to the young couple and cuts their bindings. "Get out of here!"

The men rush Richard and the fight is on. Cara rushes in as Kahlan takes out her daggers and follows. Kahlan faces off against the leader as Richard, Trinity, and Cara take on the others. They take out their men and Richard turns when he hears Kahlan grunting as she fights the leader. She gets him to his knees and puts her hand to his throat to Confess him. Her face is filled with anger but it falls when she realizes nothing is happening – she does not have her Confession powers. Her face fills with fear as the leader's face fills with glee and he gets to his feet holding his knife to her throat. "You're no Confessor."

Richard rushes up from behind and runs the man through his back with the Sword of Truth. He grabs the man's shoulder and throws him onto his back away from Kahlan. All Kahlan can do is stare at the man with shock as she pants. "What happened, why didn't you Confess him?"

"I couldn't."

"What?"

"My power…it's gone."

Richard stares at her with shock.

* * *

Kahlan is sitting on a rock in shock as Richard walks over to her. He kneels down beside her to comfort her. "I knew I wasn't feeling right, now I know why." Kahlan says.

"It must've been the accident with the Amulet."

"Richard this has never happened before. To any Confessor, ever."

"There has to be a way to fix it."

"Confessor magic isn't something you can just fix. Without it I'm, I'm not a Confessor at all." She puts her face in her hands as she cries; Richard gets closer to her continuing to comfort her.

"Hey, we'll get to Aydindril, we'll find Zedd–"

"We don't even know Zedd's alive."

"It takes more magic than a broken Amulet to kill Zedd. Trust me."

Cara and Trinity walk up with a horse. "I asked our friends if we could borrow their horses." Cara says. She looks over at the dead bodies as Richard looks at her. She has a sly smile when she looks back at Richard. "They didn't object."

"The faster we move the sooner we can get back to Zedd." Richard rubs Kahlan's hands and she looks at him. "Come on."

* * *

The group rides fast on horseback.

* * *

_Aydindril_

Kahlan is in her white Confessor's dress sitting in her chair reading from a scroll. She shakes her head, unhappy with what she is reading on the scroll. "The sentence issued by Prince Fyren is…unduly harsh. His order for your beheading is hereby overturned."

Sean looks relieved by Kahlan's ruling, he bows to her. "Bless you Mother Confessor." She gives him a half smile as she looks down at another scroll.

As Sean is lead away Zedd walks up to her with the man they were talking too earlier. Zedd stops Sean as he is about to pass. "Kahlan, I believe we can do more mitigate this man's loss." He holds up Sean's stump of an arm that is missing its hand and goes to put his hand over the stump.

"Just a moment Zedd." Zedd looks at her confused. "His hand was removed because he stole grain."

"I had to, to feed my family." Sean says.

"But you stole that grain from another family."

"Yes, Mother Confessor."

"And according to the Code of Aydindril cutting off your hand was the fitting punishment. I'm afraid I can't let the Wizard restore it."

"Kahlan are you sure?" Zedd asks.

"I've made my decision."

The guard leads Sean out as Kahlan unfurls another scroll as Zedd appears worried and shares a look with a man. Zedd walks over to the man as people whisper in the room. "She's changed since I last saw her."

Zedd turns and looks at Kahlan. "She's changed since this morning."

* * *

Kahlan sits at a desk writing, Fyren walks around the table watching her. "My men have returned nearly all the fines I collected. They have orders not to stop until they've paid everyone back. Have I pleased you Mistress?"

"For now. See to it that all the released prioners get home safely."

"Yes Mistress." He gives her a smile and walks out of the room; Kahlan looks up at the door.

"Zedd! I thought you'd be feasting on lamb at Ambrosio's Tavern by now."

"And miss watching the Mother Confessor bring justice back to Aydindril? Not even for Ambrosio's."

She gives him a smile as she stands up from the desk. "There's still so much to set right."

"Why didn't you allow me to restore that young man's hand?"

Kahlan is confused. "He stole grain from another family."

"With his hand he could've worked to repay them."

"According to the Code of Aydindril–"

"You know better than I do that those barbaric codes haven't been enforced for hundreds of years."

"Yes. And look at the Midlands now. Zedd, I did not come here to grant amnesty to thieves and petty criminals. I came here to abolish a corrupt system, to bring back the rule of law. If I start making exceptions the rules will lose their meaning."

"In the past you've always been to err on the side of mercy."

"What you call mercy is a stones throw from chaos." She reads the look on Zedd's face. "Do you think I'm being unreasonable?"

"Not unreasonable, just very different from the Kahlan Amnell I know."

"Before my duty was to protect Richard, here I'm the leader. I have to have the people's respect, I hope I have yours."

"Always Kahlan."

She smiles at him, but her smile is different… colder. "Thank you."

Zedd gives her a small bow of his head and leaves the room.

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara are at their campsite. Kahlan is staring up at the stars lost in thought. She looks over at Richard's sleeping back. She gets up on her elbow looking down at him. "Richard." She reaches out and shakes him a bit. "Richard."

He wakes and turns to look at her then sits up. "What's wrong? Are you all right?"

She's a little breathless when she answers. "I'm fine." She smiles at him. "Everything's fine. I just…I need to talk to you." She looks over her shoulder to see Cara and Trinity keeping watch. "Alone."

Richard gets to his feet and takes Kahlan's hand to help her up. "We're going to take a walk." He tells Cara and Trinity.

* * *

Trinity watches as their figures disappear in the woods. She turns back to Cara. "Finally!" She says. "I've been waiting forever for Kahlan to fall asleep but them leaving is even better." She places her hands on Cara's face and pulls her in for a deep kiss. They separate when they run out of air. "I-" She pants. "Have been waiting all day to do that."

"Why?" Cara breathes. "They know about us now."

"That's fine." Trinity says. "But it will be a little hard to travel if I can't keep my hands off you."

"Is that a challenge?" Cara smirks.

"No." Trinity shakes her head. "Though I'm sure you'd find some way to work that out."

"Indeed." Cara says before connecting their lips again. She sucks on Trinity bottom lip before running her tongue over it. Trinity opens her mouth, moaning as their tongues battle. She tangles her hands in Cara's hair.

Trinity pulls away once again for air. Cara begins trailing kisses across Trinity's jawline and down her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She bites lightly before smoothing it over with her tongue. Trinity tilts her head as a guttural moan escapes her lips. "Cara." She gasps. Cara squeezes Trinity's hips as she moves her kisses back to her lips. Trinity begins to feel light headed and her knees buckle.

Cara tightens her hold as she feels Trinity fall. "Are you alright?" She asks.

Trinity has a dopey smile on her face. "I'm great. Never been better." She says; her eyes glazed over.

Cara moves her over to her bedroll. "All I did was kiss you." She says as she lays Trinity down, before lying next to her one her side. "Did you forget to breathe?" Cara asks as she balanced her head on her hand, smirking at Trinity.

Trinity shakes her head, still smiling. "No."

"Are you ill?" Cara asks, now concerned.

Trinity gives a light chuckle. "No." She sings.

"What is wrong?"

Trinity looks at her, gazing into her eyes. "Absolutely nothing." She says, before grabbing the collar of Cara's leathers and pulling her in for a kiss. Cara shifts on top of Trinity as she deepens the kiss.

* * *

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking, I don't have my powers." Kahlan says.

Richard stops to look at her. "I know. But–"

"No…No Richard, it's not that. I–" She looks nervously down, takes a deep breath gives a nervous smile then looks back at him. "I don't know if I'm going to get them back tomorrow or ever. But right now, this…this could be our only chance…"

Richard's eyebrows draw up in surprise as her meaning dawns on him. "Are you saying…"

"Yes…If you want to…"

They stare at each other a very long moment then Richard pulls her in for a kiss.

* * *

_Aydindril_

Kahlan is sitting in her bedroom at her desk working as Fyren walks in after knocking on her door. "You asked to see me Mistress?"

Kahlan puts down her quill and stands from her desk. "Before you were Confessed; your motives were greedy and selfish." She walks past him up to the doorway and closes the door. "And your methods unlawful."

Fyren lowers his head in shame. "Forgive me Mistress."

"However, you also showed great strength and leadership. You took the D'Harans out of Aydindril, you easily unseated the council. You come from a line of kings and great warriors. You meet the qualifications to sire the next Confessor."

Fyren looks surprised and pleased. "Mistress I'm honored." She gives him a smile that again has no warmth. "I'll please you in ways you can't imagine."

"Hm, I doubt that. But you can try." She goes to walk toward the bed, as she passes Fyren he puts out his arm to pull her into a kiss but she stops him. "Oh, that won't be necessary. Just take off your clothes."

He does as told and begins to remove his clothes as she walks to the bed.

* * *

Richard's shirt is thrown on the ground as they pant, kiss and fight against their clothes to get them off as quickly as possible. Kahlan is working on her dress as Richard leans in and kisses her neck as she does so.

* * *

Fyren lies down on the bed as Kahlan straddles him. He leans up to make contact with her but she just pushes him back down to the bed and leans down over him.

* * *

Kahlan is lying back on the ground pulling Richard by his neck down on top of her as they continue to kiss. Anytime Richard leans up Kahlan is there to meet him with a kiss. His hand moves over her leg feeling on her skin. Kahlan leans her head back breathing heavily as Richard kisses down her neck.

* * *

Trinity breaks away from Cara's lips. "Wait." She says. Cara leans up on one arm and begins to roll off of Trinity. "No." Trinity says, keeping Cara where she is. Cara's brows furrow in confusion. Trinity tentatively reaches down, bringing Cara's hand from her hip and trailing it up her body. Cara's eyes are glued to the movement. Trinity presses Cara's hand to her breast and meets her lips again, moaning as Cara begins to gently knead it.

* * *

Kahlan and Richard lie on the ground covered in a blanket kissing and cuddling. Richard lies on his back with his arm under his head for a pillow as Kahlan is on her side next to him.

Richard looks up at the sky. "The sun's coming up."

She grabs his face and pulls him back for a kiss. "Are you sure? I think that's the moon."

They both smile then kiss. "Cara and Trinity are going to be wondering where we are."

"I think they can figure it out." They kiss again before Kahlan backs up a bit to look down at Richard. "Can you imagine what it would be like to be ordinary people?"

"You mean the kind that sleep in beds?" He smiles. "And houses."

"Yes."

He stands up with a laugh leaving Kahlan behind. He finishes getting dressed as she continues talking. "Yes. And who make each other breakfast in the morning, kiss their children goodnight. The kind that have time to go see the Falls at Aldermont at sunset." She now looks sad. "Do you ever, think about that?"

He gives her a nod with a small smile. "Everyday."

Her answering smile is large. He's finished dressing and bends down to her. "I wish we didn't have to go."

"Me too." He bends his face to hers and gives her another kiss. He goes to back away but she pulls him back, he laughs a bit before she kisses him again. He backs away again and this time she lets him go. "I'll meet you back at the campsite."

Their hands glide slowly over each other, not wanting to let go, but finally they do and Kahlan drops her arm back to her side. She lets out a sigh then falls back to her back looking up at the sky.

* * *

Richard has drawn a map on the ground and is pointing things out on it with a stick to Cara. "This is Aydindril. If we go through the Rang'Shada Mountains we would have to cross the Kale River."

"There's a bridge after the river forks, it might be faster."

"We'll go that way then."

Richard stands up and Cara looks at him closer. She pushes him so that he is fully facing her. She sees a leaf in his hair and pulls it out. "That was a long walk."

Kahlan walks back into camp and sees what she thinks is an intimate moment between Richard and Cara as she pulls the leaf out and gives him a sly smile. The look on her face is filled with sadness. "What are you two doing?"

"We're just discussing whether we should go through the mountains or across the river." Richard says. They both look down at the map not seeing the sadness on her face. Trinity walks to them with filled water skins.

"Finished." She says and looks down at the map.

"You had your hands all over him." Kahlan said.

They all look up at Kahlan, Richard is confused what she's talking about but Cara gets it and drops her hands from her hips. "I was taking a leaf out of his hair." Trinity nods, seeing the action when she was walking towards them.

"I may not have my powers but I have eyes, Cara." Her voice goes from sad to accusing to angry in a matter of seconds. "I know what I saw. You can't stand that Richard and I were together last night."

Trinity's eyes widen at the accusation, and has a confused expression as she looks at Kahlan. Cara doesn't take the bait that Kahlan offers and remains aloof. Richard however is looking at Kahlan with worry.

"Why would I care?" Cara asks.

"Do you think I don't see how you look at him? "I'd die for you Richard. How could I serve you Richard?" You want him for yourself; you always have just admit it. How could you do this to Trinity?"

"Cara, am I not enough for you?" Trinity feigns a hurt look, raising a hand to her chest before chuckling.

Richard finally speaks up. "Kahlan you are seeing things that aren't there."

She can't believe what he's said and takes a few steps toward him. "Richard, she has been trying to get her…claws into you ever since you rescued her from the Mord-Sith."

Cara is getting insulted now, her posture has changed and she looks ready to lay into Kahlan. "No one rescued me." She starts to stalk toward Kahlan.

"Cara." Richard says warningly.

"You think if it weren't for me you'd have him already? That you could just pass the time with Trinity? Well you will never have him." Kahlan says.

Trinity gives Kahlan an upset look at this.

"If I wanted him, I would've had him already." Cara taunts Kahlan and Kahlan takes a step toward Cara angered.

"Kahlan." He steps up and puts himself between the two women holding Kahlan back. "You're not thinking. Cara hasn't done anything."

Kahlan is now angry with Richard; she shrugs his hand off her arm. "Why do you always defend her?"

"Just calm down."

Kahlan's mouth drops open in shock as she takes in a startled breath. She looks back and forth between Richard and Cara. "You love her." Cara huffs out a breath, rolls her eyes and looks away. Trinity throws her arms up and rolls her eyes before dropping them in annoyance. "Don't you?"

"Kahlan."

"All right, fine. If you want her you can have her. I hope you two are very happy together." She has tears in her eyes as she takes a couple of steps back and walks away.

Richard's face is full of confusion as he watches her go then he looks over his shoulder at Cara and Trinity. They look back at him and their faces seem to say 'what in Creator's name was that about?'. Richard looks back to where Powerless Kahlan walked off to and follows after her.

* * *

Kahlan is walking by a stream crying, Richard rushes to catch up with her. "Kahlan stop! Kahlan!" He's caught up to her and runs to stand in front of her.

Kahlan looks up at him. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." He runs his hand over her face in comfort. "I don't know why I said those things to Cara."

"Cara's fine. Look, what is this about?"

"I just– I saw her with you and I was afraid that– that last night meant nothing to you."

Richard looks at her as if she just lost her mind. "It meant everything to me."

"You want to go to Aydindril. You want me to get my powers back. Then we'll never be able to–"

"I want you go get your powers back because…they're a part of you. I thought that's what you want too." He holds her with both of his hands. "But whatever happens you are the one I love. When the rift is sealed and the world is safe again I want nothing more than to just be with you."

"We could be together now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Richard, the Prophecy says that as long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats the Keeper will never win. All I have to do is stay alive. We could go into hiding somewhere where I'd be safe. We could give the Sword to Cara and Trinity, they could go to Aydindril and give it to Zedd and they could name a new Seeker and we could live like ordinary people. We could – we could have children."

"Kahlan…I can't abandon my quest."

Kahlan looks down dejected. "Does that always have to come first? Before our happiness?"

"The Kahlan I know cares more about the fate of the world than her own happiness."

"Well maybe it's our turn! We can both have what we want!"

Richard steps forward and takes a hold of her arms. "Listen to me, something is wrong with you. You didn't just lose your powers you lost…something else."

"No, Richard I'm fine."

"You're not fine, you're making accusations that don't make sense, you're talking about abandoning our quest."

"Richard I just– I love you so much I can't lose you. I can't. I can't.

"You're not going to lose me. And if you love me you need to trust me. I don't know what's happened to you but we need to find out. Do you trust me?" She nods that she does. "Then we need to get to Aydindril, and get there fast."

* * *

The group rides their horses fast and hard.

* * *

_Aydindril_

Kahlan is walking into a room speak to Fyren. Zedd is waiting there for her. "Have the council brought before me when they arrive."

"May I have a word?" Zedd asks.

"Leave us Fyren." He gives her a bow and walks out of the room; Kahlan gives Zedd a little smile as she walks over to him. "I take it you finally made a trip to Ambrosio's last night?"

"Yes and I heard a rather disturbing rumor. That the Mother Confessor had taken Price Fyren as her mate. I assured those gossiping fools that there was no truth to it but his appearance by your side might give some the impression–"

"It's no rumor Zedd."

She walks toward her chair and sits as Zedd stares at her shocked. "Kahlan, you couldn't have!"

Kahlan shrugs nonchalantly. "He's been Confessed. He meets the requirements."

"But…What about Richard?"

"You know I can't mate with Richard. My powers would destroy him.

"Of course, but you've always resisted taking a mate because of your love for him."

Kahlan scoffs at this. "I don't have the luxury of love. I have a duty. To continue the line of Confessors. Richard understands that. So should you."

"I understand that, but to do it so rashly, and with him."

They are interrupted by Fyren. "The council is here to see you Mistress."

"Show them in." Kahlan says. Zedd looks back at the council walking in then back to Kahlan when she speaks. "Zedd, this really isn't your concern."

He backs away shocked as Fyren brings forth the council members. "Mother Confessor, the Council of the Midlands has returned to be seated." He walks away as a group of people standing behind him in purple robes smiling at Kahlan.

"That won't be necessary." She looks unhappy as she stands from her chair. "Under the council's watch Price Fyren was able to usurp my authority and unleash a reign of terror all over the Midlands. The council has proven itself utterly ineffective." They all look at each other with worry and surprise at the tone in Kahlan's voice. "And is hereby disbanded. Justice in the Midlands requires only one voice… mine."

Zedd looks from the council to Kahlan with shock and confusion, this is not the Kahlan he knows and just like Richard this fact is dawning upon him.

Kahlan walks into her chambers just off the room and looks at some papers on a desk there as we see Fyren in the background ushering the council out. Zedd walks over to Kahlan as she reads through some papers. She hears him coming and drops the papers in irritation.

"I don't know what happened to you when we used that Amulet to get here but something has happened to you Kahlan. You are not yourself."

Kahlan turns to face Zedd, angry. "Zedd, you came with me to ensure that I arrive safely, I'm safe. Now you're free to go back to Cara and Richard and help them find the Stone of Tears but if you choose to stay in Aydindril you will not question my authority again."

Zedd is taken aback by the shock and anger coming from Kahlan.

* * *

The group is still riding at a fast pace towards Aydindril.

* * *

In the streets of Aydindril, Zedd and man from earlier are talking as they walk around the merchant stalls in the street. "I've held my tongue for days now I can no longer remain silent. I know Kahlan Amnell very well and this is not Kahlan."

"You think the Mother Confessor is an imposter?" The man whispers as to not be overheard by the people around them.

"She can't be I traveled here with her myself. Something happened to her when the Amulet was broken. I've been searching the scrolls at the Wizard's Keep for answers but I've found nothing."

"What do you suggest we do?"

Zedd looks around then back to the man, lowering his voice. "We can't let her remain in power. A Wizard's Web will keep her contained by unarmed."

"The Mother Confessor in a Wizard's Web is treason."

"I wish there was another way." Zedd walks off as the man watches after him.

"So do I." He says in a sinister voice as he throws his arm out and hits Zedd in the back with a ball of magic. Zedd grimaces in pain and grunts as he tries to move. "I may only be a Wizard of the Second Order but I believe it was you who told me the element of surprise is everything. Guards!"

The guards rush forward as Zedd continues to fight against the binds the man put on him. He chants in the magical language and breaks the binds. The guards rush forward and put pieces of cloth over his hands and ties them behind his back. "Alferon…Why?"

"You were plotting against my Mistress." Zedd gasps in a breath when he realizes that Kahlan got to Alferon. "She Confessed me just yesterday."

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara arrive at the hill overlooking Aydindril. They pause for a moment to take in the sight of the City then continue on.

* * *

Kahlan is standing on a balcony with Zedd standing next to her, she is addressing a crowd. "This man has committed treason. As Mother Confessor I am sworn to uphold the highest standards of justice. The crime of treason threatens justice itself. And when justice is threatened it is all of society that suffers. Though I have known this man for a long time I do not make exceptions." The group enters the square to see another Kahlan at the balcony speaking. Their eyes dart between the two Kahlan's. "Everyone is to be treated fairly. No one, not even a Wizard of the First Order-"

* * *

"Who is that?" Kahlan whispers to Richard.

"Is above the law." The double speaks.

"It's you." Cara answers.

"For conspiring to overthrow the Mother Confessor Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander I sentence you to death by hanging at first light." The double finishes.

A shocked Richard turns to look at Powerless Kahlan; she cannot take her eyes off of Confessor Kahlan.

* * *

Confessor Kahlan has finished addressing the crowd and turns away from the balcony leaving Zedd behind for a second before he is lead off by the guards behind him.

* * *

"We have to do something." Kahlan says. She starts toward the area where Zedd and Confessor Kahlan stood but Richard stops her.

"Wait. Don't let her see you." He reaches behind Powerless Kahlan and pulls up her hood over her head.

"But that imposter just sentenced Zedd to death."

"She has guards everywhere." Richard says. Cara walks over looking closely at Powerless Kahlan. "If she's powerful enough to capture Zedd there's no telling what's she capable of."

"No, I have to tell them that she is not me."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think the Amulet was the only thing that split in two." She looks at Richard with confusion. "Don't ask me to explain it. We need to get to Zedd." He looks over his shoulder at Cara and Trinity, Cara goes to grab her Agiel but Richard stops her. "Not like that."

"Then how do you propose we get to him?" Cara asks.

Richard looks back at the tower thinking.

* * *

Confessor Kahlan is holding court in the great room with the chair. There is a man kneeling before her. "Seven years hard labor." The guards bend to pick the man up. "Bring the next supplicant."

As the man is lead away Richard walks forward. Confessor Kahlan's face shows no emotion when she sees him. Richard nods his head to her. "Mother Confessor."

"Richard. I'm surprised to see you in Aydindril. Why are you here?"

"I was concerned about you, and my grandfather."

She gives him just a hint of a cold smile. "I'm sorry Richard, but Zedd has become a threat. He tried to depose me; I had no choice but to find him guilty of treason."

"That doesn't sound like Zedd. How can you be sure?"

"I'm always sure. It's part of my gift. He dies in the morning. Now you should get back to your quest, we're all depending on you."

"Yes Mother Confessor. But, before my grandfather dies I'd like to see him. I believe it's my right."

Confessor Kahlan nods her head. "Guards, please escort the Seeker to the dungeon." She cocks her head to him and watches him go.

* * *

Zedd and Richard are speaking through the bars of a cell. "Of course, it all makes sense now. If only I'd realized it sooner." He turns away from Richard; his hands are still bound behind his back with cloth draped over them.

"Realized what?"

"The Amulet is very powerful; it's magically linked to the heart of the Mother Confessor. It can find her anywhere in the world. When we used it to come here, in her heart Kahlan was torn. Part of her wanted to stay with you and that party stayed."

"So which one is really Kahlan?"

"Neither."

"I don't understand."

"We're all a delicate combination of duty and desire, the heart and the head. Constantly keeping each other in balance. It takes both to make us whole."

"How did this happen?"

"Kahlan's innermost desire was to stay, but her duty was to go. So when the Amulet broke to woman in love stayed with you and the Confessor, sworn to serve the Midlands, came here."

"There has to be a way to put both halves back together."

"With both pieces of the Amulet I think I could. Of course that's assuming I have the use of my hands."

"We're going to get you out of here."

"How?"

"You said the Mother Confessor is guided by reason alone?"

Zedd nods not getting what Richard's point is.

* * *

Richard is addressing Confessor Kahlan. "I'd like to speak on Zedd's behalf before his sentence is carried out."

Kahlan chuckles a bit. "It's your right to speak."

"In sentencing Zedd for treason you failed to take into consideration his exceptional life and deeds." Kahlan looks confused, draws up her eyebrows and leans her head forward a bit in an 'excuse me' motion. "Should I list them?

Kahlan again has a cold smile for him. "I am well aware of Zedd's accomplishments. But it doesn't change the fact that he conspired to overthrow me. He broke the law."

"As Mother Confessor the law is what you say it is."

"And I say the code of Aydindril is the law."

"I've read the code of Aydindril. It was written by the first Mother Confessor. She said there is no justice be it not tempered by mercy."

"Magda Searus the first Mother Confessor? She was not without her enemies. She killed when it was necessary."

"She did kill. In fact she insisted that all male Confessor babies be killed because they lack the compassion necessary to control their powers."

"Is my sex in question Richard?"

"No. But your compassion is." This gets Confessor Kahlan's attention and she sits up a bit insulted. "You have none, because you are in fact not the Mother Confessor."

The crowd in the room begin to whisper excitedly to one another as both Fyren and Alferon, who are flanking Confessor Kahlan, look down at her. "You know who I am Richard."

"I know your kindness, your wisdom and yes your compassion. But I don't see these things in you." Kahlan lets out a sigh and lowers her eyes in shock. "Because they're in her."

He turns and we see Powerless Kahlan hiding amongst the crowd, she walks so that she can be seen by Confessor Kahlan. The crowd murmers as Powerless Kahlan walks forward dropping the hood to her cloak. Confessor Kahlan's face finally shows an emotion – shock – as does Fyren.

Confessor Kahlan stands up and watches Powerless Kahlan walk toward her. "This is a trick."

"This is no trick. She's been with me since the moment you left." Confessor Kahlan is walking forward to get a better look at Powerless Kahlan. "When you used the Amulet you were split in two. You may have your powers and your sharp mind but the rest of you is in her." Confessor Kahlan stops in front of Powerless Kahlan and they just stare at each other. "Your heart, your compassion, your mercy." Confessor Kahlan walks around behind Powerless Kahlan taking her all in. "A Mother Confessor needs all of it. Zedd can fix this. He can put you back together. He can make you a whole person again. But until he does you don't have the right to decide his fate, or anyone else's."

This time when Confessor Kahlan smiles it is amused. "Let's assume you're correct and I no longer have the part of me that cares for you or for Zedd, that compassion as you call it, kept me from my duties here." She turns and looks back at Powerless Kahlan. "Without it I'm a better leader. A better judge. A better Confessor." She had turned to look at Richard then she turns back to look at Powerless Kahlan with disgust on her face. "Whatever she is I don't need her getting in the way of that."

"If you refuse to allow Zedd to put you back together you will leave this woman without her reason." Confessor Kahlan has walked back to her chair as Powerless Kahlan walks up to stand beside Richard. "Her power." Confessor Kahlan turns to look at them. "Is that just?"

Confessor Kahlan looks from Powerless Kahlan to Richard, back and forth a couple of times. "She has no powers?" Powerless Kahlan looks frightened and hides a bit behind Richard. Comprehension dawns on Confessor Kahlan's face. "Then you and Richard can be together." Powerless Kahlan opens her mouth a bit as Confessor Kahlan cocks her head at her and walks toward her a bit. "Do you feel incomplete?" Powerless Kahlan shares a look with Richard then looks back at Confessor Kahlan. She opens her mouth to speak but Confessor Kahlan interrupts her. "You can't lie to a Confessor, I think you know that."

"No, I don't feel incomplete." Richard looks at Powerless Kahlan as Confessor Kahlan gives her a triumphant look. "If you're part of me then I don't want you back. Not if it means I put duty above love. Not if it means I can never be Richard's wife." Confessor Kahlan looks pleased.

"I'm never going to be your husband."

Powerless Kahlan looks at Richard confused and crushed. "You'll change your mind. I can be everything that you want." Cara and Trinity watch from the side with sympathetic looks on their faces. "I won't ask you to give up your quest, I'll – I'll love Cara like a sister and you could have her too if that's what you want." Confessor Kahlan lowers her head in embarrassment. Trinity's head snaps back at that. "You'll love me just like you did before."

Richard looks at Confessor Kahlan. "Would you look at her. She's not in her right mind." Powerless Kahlan looks at Confessor Kahlan as well; once again Confessor Kahlan has a cold smile. "And neither are you."

"Richard, I understand that you missed some… idealized version of the Kahlan you loved, but you do not have the right to murder two distinct individuals simply to get the one that you want." Powerless Kahlan nods her head in agreement. "I've made my decision, go back to your quest and take her with you." Powerless Kahlan is happy with this decision; she pulls on Richard's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere until you let Zedd go!"

"Then you will be arrested for defying the Mother Confessor. Seize them."

Confessor Kahlan looks at Alferon who throws up his hand and throws a ball of magic toward them. Confessor Kahlan must've forgotten about Cara's Mord-Sith magic because Cara jumps in front of Richard and Powerless Kahlan and rebounds the magic onto Alferon. Richard begins to fight against the guards who rush toward them after pushing Powerless Kahlan out of the way. Cara takes out her Agiels while Trinity unleashes her blades, preparing to fight as well. Fyren takes out his sword as does Richard as the crowd rushes to get out of the room. Confessor Kahlan looks angry enough to kill as she stands from her chair. Richard and Fyren fight as Powerless Kahlan stands off to the side of the room looking on helplessly. Confessor Kahlan assesses the situation as Cara and Trinity fight guards coming for them. Richard stabs Fyren in the gut and another guard rushes him. Fyren gets up and Powerless Kahlan watches worried for Richard. Confessor Kahlan is watching Powerless Kahlan like a cat that's cornered a mouse.

"Richard!" Fyren strikes Richard in the face sending him backwards. Powerless Kahlan looks to Confessor Kahlan for help. "Stop them! He'll kill him!"

Powerless Kahlan looks back to the fight as Confessor Kahlan stalks toward her. Powerless Kahlan takes the daggers out of her boots preparing to join in the fight but Confessor Kahlan grabs her by the arm and turns her around. Confessor Kahlan grabs Powerless Kahlan by the throat.

Confessor Kahlan speaks through gritted teeth. "It seems my emotions are still getting in my way."

Richard sees what Confessor Kahlan is doing to Powerless Kahlan and yells out from the back of the room. "Kahlan, no!"

Richard stabs a guard who was rushing him but his words come too late. Confessor Kahlan's eyes are going black with the power of Confession. Powerless Kahlan's eyes go black as well, she has been Confessed.

Powerless Kahlan goes to her knees in front of Confessor Kahlan and looks up at her with awe. "Command me Mistress."

With murder still in her eyes Confessor Kahlan looks up at Richard.

Richard is still fighting against the guards as Powerless Kahlan stands in front of Confessor Kahlan. "

"Help me fight him." Confessor Kahlan is looking at Richard when she speaks.

Powerless Kahlan turns to look at him a moment then back to Confessor Kahlan. "Yes Mistress."

Powerless Kahlan rushes to the back of the room where Richard is as Confessor Kahlan takes on an enraged Cara. "That was foolish Cara; one touch from me could kill you."

Cara is not intimated, she punches Confessor Kahlan in the face. Confessor Kahlan goes to her knees in front of Cara, Confessor Kahlan throws up her hand to grasp Cara by the throat but Cara's arm is there to block her.

Powerless Kahlan hears the struggle and turns to look back at Confessor Kahlan. "Mistress!"

Cara has her Agiel pressed against the inside of Confessor Kahlan's arm keeping her at bay from touching her. Cara has Confessor Kahlan's arm trapped behind her back as she uses the hand of that arm to press her Agiel into Confessor Kahlan. "I told you I'd die to protect Richard. Unfortunately I won't have to." Cara removes her Agiel from Confessor Kahlan's arm and points it at her chest. "Drop your weapons, or I kill her."

Everyone stops fighting and looks at Cara and Confessor Kahlan, everyone except for Powerless Kahlan who has not taken her eyes off of Confessor Kahlan since she heard her cry out in pain. "Mistress please, they'll kill you!"

Confessor Kahlan is panting hard as she looks at Powerless Kahlan. "Richard won't let her kill me."

"I never said both of you have to be alive for Zedd to fix you." Richard says with warning in his voice.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? How can you be sure of that?"

"Don't kill her. Mistress please, do as they say." Powerless Kahlan pleads.

Confessor Kahlan looks at the Agiel then up to Cara. After a tense moment where Confessor Kahlan looks at Powerless Kahlan then back to Cara Confessor Kahlan finally relents. "Drop your weapons."

With a little smile Cara looks to Richard as Powerless Kahlan drops her daggers quickly to the ground. The guards next to Richard do the same as Cara releases Confessor Kahlan from her grip. Confessor Kahlan lets out a relieved gasp as she falls forwarding cradling the arm Cara had pinned behind her back. Confessor Kahlan lifts her hands up in surrender as Cara still has her Agiel pointed at her. Confessor Kahlan slowly gets to her feet under the watchful eye of Cara.

"Release Zedd, right now." Richard orders.

Confessor Kahlan looks from Cara to Richard. "I will. But before you do anything to harm me…" She looks pointedly at Cara. "You should know that I may be with child." She gives Richard a pointed look.

"Mistress I could also be with child." Powerless Kahlan turns and looks back at Richard. "Your child."

Richard just looks at her for a moment.

* * *

Zedd is standing in front of both Powerless Kahlan and Confessor Kahlan. He has his hand held over each of their abdomens in turn. He goes from Powerless Kahlan to Confessor Kahlan trying to see if they are indeed pregnant. He takes a step back and looks from one to the other. "Neither of you is with child."

"But Fyren and I were intimate, many times." Confessor Kahlan says.

"Both of you are nothing more than magical fragments. Conception under such circumstances would be impossible." He looks pointedly at Confessor Kahlan. "You know I'm telling you the truth."

Confessor Kahlan's hopes sink as Powerless Kahlan looks frantic. "Richard please don't kill her. If you still love me–"

"If you care about the Midlands…"

Zedd says nothing and just lets Richard think. "Do it."

They both look crushed as they look to Zedd. He has the two pieces of the Amulet in his hands and puts them side by side in his palm. He then begins to chant in the magical language. It begins to glow then fuses itself together in a flash of gold light. The two Kahlan's are enveloped in golden light as they are joined back together. The force of the magic knocks Kahlan off her feet.

Richard hurries forward to her. "Kahlan?"

Kahlan looks around dazed as Richard helps her up. "Are we in Aydindril?"

"Yes. Yes we're in Aydindril." Kahlan stands as Richard takes her arm to help her up. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

Alferon walks forward to Zedd. "I'm so sorry old friend."

Zedd gives him a smile and puts his hand on his shoulder. "There's no need."

"If he's released from Confession, then we really did kill two women." Richard looks intently at Kahlan as she looks at him confused.

"Two women who should never have existed in the first place." Zedd gives one of his sly smiles to a bewildered Kahlan.

"What are you two talking about?"

"You really don't remember?" Richard asks.

"Remember what?"

Richard realizes all that she has forgotten and looks at Zedd with a shocked face then back to Kahlan. He opens his mouth to speak then shuts it again unsure of where to start.

* * *

Richard and Kahlan are walking out of a building onto the streets of Aydindril. "Richard there are some things that you told me that I'm glad I don't remember. And some that I wish I did." She gives him a little smile that he answers with a smile of his own.

"I have enough memories for the both of us."

"When Zedd put me back together, you gave up something too."

"Kahlan, if I had known what had happened to you I never would've…" He raises his eyebrows in a significant way.

"I know. But we did." She gives him a hint of a sly smile. "And you said it was…"

Richard's smile is big and a little embarrassed. "Yes it was." They both laugh. "But I'd rather have you, all of you, just the way you are, than everything else with someone who's not you."

Kahlan sighs a bit and looks at the building they just exited. "Richard, if you hadn't stopped me I would've executed Zedd?"

Richard shakes his head. "That wasn't you."

She rolls her eyes just a bit. "Well, at least I get the chance to make things right here."

"You're going to stay?"

Kahlan answers with a smile. "No. I'm going to reinstate the council and send for my sister so Aydindril doesn't have to be without a Confessor. And if I'm needed I'll Olderan's Amulet."

"You know I'd understand if you did want to stay."

Kahlan gives a smile to the building behind him then looks back to him. "I'll always be torn but I can only be one place at a time. Right now that place is with you." They share a long look of understanding.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Hunger

Children run around the muddy street of a village, dodging a man; Thaddicus towing a wheelbarrow. He pauses to catch his breath before looking at the store across from him. He reaches into the wheelbarrow and takes out a wooden box. He carries it into the building and looks around for the shopkeeper.

The curtain opens and the shopkeeper; Sebastian steps out. "Good morning to you sir!" He leans forward on the counter addressing Thaddicus. "What may I interest you in today? How about a rare map of the Thelusian Plains?" He unrolls a map slightly to show to Thaddicus. "Or perhaps and elixir known to restore stoutness to the ageing gentleman?"

He winks at Thaddicus who sets his chest onto the countertop. "I'm not buying, I'm selling." He opens the chest, revealing various vials and trinkets inside the chest. "These items are from my family's personal collection."

"Then I'm sure they have sentimental value to you sir, but they are of no interest to me." He closes the chest and begins to walk away.

"Forgive me, I should've introduced myself. Thaddicus Zorander. Son of the great Caracticcus Zorander and brother of the only living Wizard of the First Order in all the Midlands Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander." The mention of Zedd's name gets Sebastian's attention and he turns back around.

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, Zedd, and Cara are in the woods. There is a fallen tree blocking their path. Zedd shoots Wizard's Fire from his hand. The tree explodes into bits and Richard, who is next to Zedd, closes his eyes as the debris rains down on them. Richard blinks his eyes open when the debris stops hitting him and Zedd motions them forward. "After you." They all walk past Zedd to continue on their way and Zedd looks at their backs almost offended. "A Wizard demonstrates the full majesty of his power and those dearest to him can't even manage a 'ohh' or an 'ahh'?"

Richard continues walking forward and just throws his arm up in thanks. "Thanks for moving the tree Zedd."

Zedd just shakes his head and follows after them.

* * *

Richard is leading them on the trail, he stops when he hears a woman cry out. "Please! Wait!" She's riding quickly toward them on horseback. They all go on guard as she gets close to them and dismounts. She tumbles down the slope of the hill and falls into Richard's arms. She grabs him by his shirt. "Are you the Seeker?"

"Yes."

"Thank the Spirits! The constable in Dewith told me you were headed this way."

"It's all right, catch your breath. Come on, sit down." He leads her over to a boulder and she sits on it. "What happened?"

"Two days ago men kidnapped my husband. They took other people from our village too."

"Who were these men?"

"I don't know. We were out in the field bringing in the harvest and they came with swords and clubs and grabbed as many as they could and rode off with them in a wagon." She is hysterical and crying while she speaks.

Cara watches on impassively. "Maybe you haven't heard but the Seeker is on a quest." Zedd shoots Cara a look. "Perhaps this constable of yours can help you."

Richard now shoots Cara a look. "Cara!" She gives him a 'what?' look right back.

Trinity lays a hand on her arm. Cara turns to look at her. _Behave. _Trinity mouths. Cara rolls her eyes as the woman begins to speak again.

"The constable can't help us. He's got his hands full fighting the Banelings."

Zedd practically spits out his next word. "Banelings?"

"There seem to be more of them in our valley every day."

"Could Banelings have abducted these people for some reason?" Kahlan asks.

"Banelings don't kidnap people, they kill them." Cara says.

"Yes, but they have to do it every single day to stay alive. Maybe they're stocking up on victims?" Zedd asks.

"If you take us to where your husband was grabbed we could pick up the trail of the wagon." Richard tells her.

_You have got to be kidding me. _Cara thinks as she looks at Richard. "That will take days."

"We'll get back to looking for the Stone of Tears; right now this woman needs our help." Richard helps the woman stand and leads her away as Cara watches after them, shakes her head a bit and can't believe they are holding on their quest to help the woman.

* * *

Sebastian is in the backroom of his shop with Thaddicus looking over his shoulder. Sebastian has a magnifying glass on a head strap in front of his eye and is looking at a purple crystal. "Worthless." He goes through the contents of the chest Thaddicus brought; he picks up a vial and smells the contents. "Oof, rancid." He puts the vial down and picks up a small jar. He lowers the magnifying glass to take a closer look at the contents in the jar and to read the label on in. "Shadow Water." He gives the contents a couple of shakes and it glows golden. This makes Thaddicus take note of it as Sebastian thumbs through a large book looking to find what Shadow Water is. "Shadow Water…Shadow Water…" He runs his finger down a page. "Shadow Water…" His glaze, lost in thought. "Hmm, no. The contents are worthless. But the bottle has a certain appeal. I could always us a little cruet for my potions, I can give you say…ten farthings."

"If it was worthless you wouldn't offer me even ten farthings." He leans forward toward Sebastian. "And my father would've have saved so much of it."

Sebastian scoffs. "There's hardly two spoonful's."

"Do you think I'm a fool? I had a feeling this was the cream of the crop so I only brought a sample."

Sebastian can't hide his interest. "There's more?"

"My father saved fifty jars."

"Where are they?"

"First tell me why it's so valuable."

Sebastian sighs and closes the book. "If I tell you, you might decide you don't need me anymore."

"How much will you pay?"

"One gold piece per jar."

"Then you must think you can charge your customers considerably more."

Sebastian gets up from his desk. "All right, two gold pieces a jar."

"I have a better idea, we'll be partners." Thaddicus says. Sebastian looks at him as Thaddicus laughs a bit.

* * *

A group of men are standing in a field keeping guard over a covered wagon. Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, Cara, Trinity and the woman are all standing a distance away watching them.

"Are those the men?" Richard asks the woman.

"Yes. But there's no one in the wagon. Where's my husband?"

"Stay here while we find out." Richard gets up from his crouched position and Kahlan follows after him. He unsheathes his sword. "Stop right there." The rest of the group walks out from the tress to confront the men. "What happened to the people who were in this wagon?"

The man on the wagon nods his head to his men. "Get rid of them."

The group of men all pull out their swords and rush toward Richard and the others and the fight is on. Zedd force blasts a couple of men away as Richard, Kahlan, Trinity and Cara take on others. The woman watches from the tree line worried. One of the men runs away as Richard sees him.

He is too busy with the man he is fighting against and calls to Cara. "Cara, the driver!"

Cara sees where the man has run off to, finishes off the man she is fighting against and goes after the driver. Kahlan, Trinity, and Richard continue to fight against the remaining men. Trinity ducks under the swing of a sword, retracting the blades in her staff only to release them while she's close to the man's stomach. She pulls her blade out, throwing the man to the side.

Kahlan gets one of the men down to his knees and Confesses him. Another man standing off to the side shoots a crossbow arrow at Kahlan hitting her in the arm.

"Ahh!" She screams, holding her arm. Richard becomes distracted by Kahlan getting hit and the man he is fighting against uses the distraction against him and barrels into Richard's gut. "I'm all right."

The man with the crossbow drops it and runs as Richard finishes off the man he was fighting against. Zedd goes to Kahlan to assess her arm as Richard runs past them to get the crossbow man who fled. Zedd grabs the bolt and rips it out of Kahlan's arm as she lets out a small scream of pain.

* * *

Cara runs through the woods, trying to catch up with the driver. She stops and looks around as she pants to catch her breath. She doesn't see him anywhere and he suddenly drops down out of a tree right behind her. He slashes at her with his knife and slits her throat. She grasps her throat with one hand and fights against the man with her other hand. She releases her throat to grasp his sword arm and drive in her Agiel with her other hand. She hits him a few times and he goes down on the ground on his back. She stands over him and drives her Agiel into him causing him to scream out in pain. "Tell me what you did with the captives." She hisses.

"All right. We handed him over to another driver. He's taking them to a farmhouse on the old forest road in Gerdoon. But they'll be dead long before anyone finds them."

She drives her Agiel into him again and kills him. She staggers to her feet and grips her neck again. Blood is running down her neck and a bit is coming from her mouth. She takes a few wobbly steps then falls to her knees. She falls forward and lands so that her head is on a moss covered rock. She dies right there on that rock as blood spills down the moss.

* * *

_Underworld_

Cara opens her eyes and looks around, seeing other bodies writhing in pain. She stands up with an annoyed look on her face. She looks at the green flames and calls out. "Rahl!" Her voice echoes back to her and she turns a full circle looking for him. "Darken Rahl!"

His voice sounds out behind her. "Cara." Her face fills with anger as she turns back to him. "How delightful. I knew it was only a matter of time before your misguided loyalty to the Seeker got you killed."

"I want the deal."

He gives her a cold smile. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I'm willing to kill for you. Make me a Baneling."

"So, you want to be a Baneling."

"Send me back and I'll serve the Keeper."

"And miss out on the pleasure of tormenting you for an eternity?"

"I'm only one soul, think of all the others I could provide for you."

"Yes, you always had a nose for blood Cara. But perhaps you're forgetting the fact that you betrayed me, that you helped the Seeker to kill me. And now you want me to trust you to uphold your end of the bargain?"

Cara gives him a sly smile. "If I don't honor the agreement you can call me back here to face the Keeper's wrath."

"True." He walks away from her, circling her. "But if I give you a second life you would just go back to helping Richard. He and I aren't exactly on friendly terms."

"You know I kill people to protect Richard, many. What does it matter why I it, as long as I do it?"

"Yes, the Seeker and his merry band are some of the Keepers finest suppliers of souls. But you delude yourself into believing your killing to defeat evil. My Banelings have to kill every day. What happens when you run out of bad people? I don't think the Seeker would appreciate you killing the good ones."

"That will be my problem."

"It certainly will." He walks away from her and circles her again. "Do you understand the rules?"

"If I keep killing I stay alive."

"Only living people no Banelings, their souls already belong to the Keeper. You cannot get ahead."

"Ahead?"

"I'm sure it's occurred to you that you could kill six or seven irredeemable miscreants and stay healthy for a week at a time, but it doesn't work that way. Every time you kill the clock begins to tick again. And don't think because you're Mord-Sith you will have a special advantage. As a Baneling you will no longer have the Breath of Life, you won't be able to kill someone only to revive them."

"I understand. Now send me back."

Rahl stalks over to stand right in front of her. "Patience." He reaches out and touches her check with a couple of his fingers. "Never was one of your strong suits Cara."

She smiles at him. "Do we have a deal?" She moves in seductively toward him. "Or not?"

* * *

Cara lifts her head up from the moss covered rock with a gasp. She sits up and looks around. She sees the dead wagon driver on the ground and goes over to him. "You couldn't at least stay alive long enough for me to come back and kill you." She kicks the dead body in the face out of anger.

* * *

Zedd, Kahlan, Trinity, Richard, and the woman stand in the clearing as Zedd uses his Wizard's Fire to incinerate the bodies.

"Why do you have to burn them?" The woman asks.

"Destroy their bodies they can't become Banelings." Zedd tells her.

Richard watches the bodies' burn and sees Care walking back to them. His face fills with worry. "Cara. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your neck." He says. This gets Trinity's attention and she turns to look at Cara.

She's confused and obviously forgot about the slice across her throat that left a trail of blood down her neck. She brings her hand away and looks down at it as Richard stares at her confused. She shrugs it off. "It's the driver's blood. I had to kill him. But not before he told me where the kidnapped people were taken. A farmhouse near Gadoon."

"Did he say why?" Kahlan asks.

"No. Just said they wouldn't survive long." Cara tells her. Kahlan comforts the woman as she begins crying. Cara walks around Richard and sees the man that Kahlan Confessed during the fight. _"My Banelings have to kill every day." _She hears Rahl's voice echo in her head. "What about him?"

Kahlan and the woman look at the Confessed man. "I Confessed him, he was only paid to help round up the captives and they were loaded into another wagon. He didn't know where they were going or why."

"Then he's of no use to us." Cara takes out her Agiel. "I'll kill him."

Kahlan moves to stand in front of Cara. "Cara, we're not going to execute him."

"The driver said we wouldn't find the captives alive, if that's true he helped kill them. He deserves to die for that." Cara presses.

A confused Kahlan walks over to the Confessed man. "Go home, find honest work and never take up arms again unless it's to protect an innocent life."

The man has a serene smile. "Yes Mistress."

They all watch him go then Richard turns back to the burning bodies. "Now let's find out what's happening in Gadoon." Richard walks off and the others follow him but Cara stays behind watching the Confessed man walk away.

Trinity walks up to her. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine." Cara says, and goes to walk towards the others but Trinity grabs her arm.

"Cara." Trinity says, worry still in her eyes.

Cara brings her hand to Trinity's face and presses their lips together. "I'm fine." She says softly.

Trinity nods before they go to catch up with the others.

* * *

A door opens, revealing the sound of men screaming and yelling out in pain. A man is being dragged into the room by two other men. A third man is standing in the center of the room and the man being dragged in is dropped down in front of him. The man is strapped to the chair and has a rope put around his neck. The third man nods to another man, that other man twists something on the chair; the wheel he is spinning is tightening a rope around the capture man's neck choking him. His feet flail around as he chokes. The room fills with a snapping sound and the captured man goes limp. The man who turned the wheel has sores on his arm and face that disappear with the death of the captive man, he was a Baneling. A woman stands by the wall with sores on her face as well. The dead captive is removed from the chair.

"Who's next?" A man asks.

The woman with sores on her face rushes forward. "I am. Please hurry I don't have much time before the Keeper calls me back." She hands the man some coins.

"You should've come to me sooner."

"It took all day to get the money."

"She's weak. Get her a small one." He tells his workers.

One of the men who lead in the man who got killed goes into a room and picks up a young boy who fights against the men leading him in. "Please don't!"

The woman looks horrified as the boy is lead in and put into the chair. They chain his hands behind his back. "May the Creator forgive me." She whispers. She begins twisting the bar on the back of the chair that tightens the rope that has been placed around the boy's neck.

"No! Please don't!" He screams.

She stops twisting and looks over as the door is kicked in. standing in the doorway is Richard looking angry. He has the Sword out and Cara is right behind him as are Trinity and Kahlan. They begin to fight the Banelings in the room.

Cara hears Rahl's voice in her head as she holds her Agiel against one of the Banelings. _"Only living people, Cara. No Banelings. Their souls already belong to the Keeper." _She looks up to see the man from earlier run out of the room in fear. She looks over her shoulder and sees Richard is engaged with a Baneling and doesn't see the man leaving. She also sees a Baneling walking up to Richard's back with a knife held high. "Richard behind you!" She takes care of that Baneling as the man leaves the room.

The boy remains tied to the chair as the four fight. Cara stands and looks around the room as Richard finishes the last Baneling. Kahlan goes into the room where the captives are and takes a bag off of one of the heads. Trinity goes over to the boy and removes the rope from around his neck.

Kahlan ushers out the captives. "Quickly."

"Let's get these people out of here." Richard says.

Trinity removes the bag from the boys head. "Thank you!" He says.

"Come on." Kahlan says.

The woman with the sores runs past Cara and she stops her. "What were all you Banelings doing here?"

"Buying people to kill." She answers.

Zedd grabs the woman's chin forcing her to look at him. "You'll be a rotting corpse soon. Take her away so these people don't have to see anymore death." He says. Cara grabs her and leads her out of the room.

* * *

A man walks out from the farmhouse where the woman who was missing her husband is waiting, she sees him. "Gavin!" He sees her as well and runs to her open arms hugging her. Richard stands at the doorway watching people exit as the couple look at him. "Bless you Seeker." Richard gives her a small smile.

* * *

Cara leads the woman with the sore away. She now has bigger sores on her face and looks worse. She takes a close look at Cara and sees that Cara now has a small sore on her forehead near her hairline. "How long do you think you can fool your friends?" She asks. Cara looks down guiltily. "I tried to hide it too. But you can't stop the skin from rotting." Cara grabs her by the arm angry, wanting her to shut up. "Or ignore the hunger."

"Quiet." Cara grits though her teeth.

The woman laughs. "Or what? You'll kill me? Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. After all you're one of us."

"I'm nothing like you."

"I took the Keeper's bargain because there was no one else to care for my sick daughter. Why did you do it? Everybody has a reason, and when you have to kill it's good to remind yourself why you're doing it." The woman tells her. Cara looks over to where Trinity, Richard, and Kahlan are standing being thanked by the people they rescued. "Tell me."

"I did it to stay alive to protect the Seeker." Cara says. _And to stay with Trinity. _She thinks.

The woman looks down in thought and then looks back up at Cara. "There might be a way you don't have to keep killing."

This gets Cara's attention. "What way?"

* * *

Sebastian is talking to a customer. "Only ten gold pieces buys you a soul saving sip of the remarkable remedy." He holds up a bottle of Shadow Water, looking out at the room full of Banelings. "The complete cure." A Baneling reaches out to take the bottle but Sebastian bats it away. "The magical malady destroying mouthful which will ever after eradicate the appalling affliction which perennially plagues you…you…you…and you." He points at one of the Banelings, then three more as he speaks.

The Baneling in the front open his hand and deposits gold pieces on the counter, Sebastian hands him the small bottle the sweeps up the gold. The man lifts the bottle to his lips and drinks the Shadow Water down. Sebastian watches closely as the sores on the man's face close and disappear. The man lets out a little grunt then looks at his hands as the other Banelings push forward to get some Shadow Water.

Sebastian leans over to Thaddicus who is standing next to him. "We're going to be rich partner."

* * *

The Baneling woman is speaking to Richard, Trinity, Kahlan, Zedd, and Cara. "There's a rumor that a magic peddler in South Caston has been selling a cure for a few days now."

"It's not far, I can take her." Cara says.

"We'll all go." Richard tells her.

"Richard if this magic peddler is who I think he is, we've dealt with him before. He's not to be trusted." Zedd warns.

"Maybe we shouldn't delay the search for the Stone based on a rumor." Kahlan says.

"If this cure is real we can get it to the Banelings. They won't have to kill anymore. We don't know how long it'll take to find the Stone but we'll be saving a lot of lives in the meantime." Richard tells her. Trinity nods in agreement.

"Let's go." Cara says.

The woman shakes her head. "It's too late for me. I've only got a few heartbeats left. I'm glad it's over. If you hadn't come along I never would've stopped killing." She says looking at Cara. "But an eternity in the Underworld, it's better than living like this." Cara and the woman share a look then she dissolves into a green dust and disintegrates.

* * *

People are rushing forward at Thaddicus and he has his arms up pleading with them. "Please, please just be patient."

A very large Baneling pushes through the crowd right up to Thaddicus and puts down a small purse filled with money. "You know what I want."

"Yes of course, right away. I'll-I'll just be a moment." Thaddicus is extremely nervous and rushes into the back room. Sebastian is sitting at his desk in the room. "We're already out of Shadow Water."

"What? No we're not." He points at the curtain and Thaddicus closes it. Sebastian walks to a cupboard and opens it, inside is many small bottles of Shadow Water.

"How did you?"

"Simple. Add a little plain water and tripled our supply."

"But–"

"We were getting four doses a jar and now we're getting twelve."

"What if the cure doesn't work when it's watered down? The Baneling won't be happy."

"Of course it'll work." Sebastian grabs the tray of bottles and puts it in Thaddicus' arms. He picks one up and shakes it and it glows in the bottle. "It's still glowing, isn't it?" He turns Thaddicus around and pushes him toward the door. "Get out there."

Sebastian opens the curtain for Thaddicus and when he gets close to the counter the large Baneling grabs him by his shirt. "Do you know who I was before I died?"

"No sir." Thaddicus stutters.

"Captain of a D'Haran squadron, you don't keep a man like me waiting. Time's too precious when you work for the Keeper."

"We are terribly sorry, sir. Here you are." Sebastian says. He lifts up a bottle of the watered down Shadow Water.

The large Baneling snatches it from Sebastian's hand and drinks it down heading out the door. When he stands and looks back at the counter the sores that were on his face are now gone. "I'll tell my friends about this." He leaves as the rest of the customers clamor for the Shadow Water.

Thaddicus looks at Sebastian who gestures in a way to say 'I told you it'd work'.

* * *

The group walks through the woods in the night, walking into a clearing. Richard takes off his backpack as they all slow.

"Why are we stopping? We've been on the road less than two hours." Cara says, a bit of panic leaking into her voice.

"It's dark. Even the Seeker needs his sleep." Zedd takes a closer look at the worried Cara. "You don't look well Cara." He walks closer to her and she puts her head down and avoids looking directly at him. "You could do with some rest too."

"I'm just hungry." She turns away from him.

"Now?" Richard asks.

"We've got some apples." Kahlan tells her.

"I want meat." Cara says.

"Ok, I'll come with you." Trinity says, moving to follow after Cara.

Cara looks back over her shoulder. "No. Zedd's right, you need some rest. Besides I'm a better hunter on my own anyway."

Trinity watches as she heads off into the woods.

* * *

Cara is running hard and fast through the woods looking for someone to kill.

* * *

The man who got away earlier is back at the farmhouse, holding a lantern. He hears a door rattling and turns to the source of the noise. "Is somebody there?" He calls. Cara walks to stand in the open doorway holding her Agiel. "I don't have anything for you tonight. Come back tomorrow and I might have a fresh supply."

"I...can't...wait…until tomorrow!" Her voice is shaky and she is breathing heavily. She walks into the moonlight in the room; her face is covered with sores and streaked. The man drops his lantern in fright and Cara rushes him thrusting her Agiel into his chest. "You deserve worse than this." Blood starts pouring from the man's mouth as he dies from Cara's Agiel. The lantern he dropped rolls into some sort of liquid on the floor and starts a fire.

Cara hears Rahl's voice. _"Every time you kill the clock begins to tick again."_

With her face now healed, she walks out of the farmhouse.

* * *

Cara runs through the woods, hurrying back to Richard and the others.

* * *

The next morning, Cara runs out of the woods to the clearing where the camp is set up. Everyone is awake; Richard is kicking dirt onto the fire to put it out. He looks up when Cara comes into camp. "Hey." He says.

Trinity turns around walking towards Cara. "I was about to come looking for you." She says.

"It took me awhile to find some prey." Cara tells her.

"Well even without sleeping you look much better this morning." Zedd says.

"I just needed a good meal." Cara shrugs.

Zedd walks past her as Kahlan walks up to her and throws Cara's pack at her. Cara catches her pack and begins to walk; Trinity beside her.

* * *

Thaddicus closes and locks the door to the shop.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sebastian points to the door in confusion.

"Closing up. We've only got a few drops of the cure left, there's not enough to keep watering it down." Thaddicus tells him.

"Then we'll make some plain water with something else." He says. Thaddicus is shocked by this. "Sawsthru's Gypsum will make it glow." Sebastian unlatches the door.

"But it won't cure anybody." Thaddicus reaches over and re-latches the door.

"Then we'll just tell them it takes a few days to work."

"And when they realize?"

"By the time anybody's the wiser we'll be long gone with a fortune in our pockets."

"But it doesn't seem right, we'd be cheating people."

"Well they're not people really. Banelings." Sebastian says.

There's a knock at the door and Sebastian motions for Thaddicus to move. He undoes the lock and opens the door with a smile. It drops when he sees the large Baneling filling up the doorway, the sores are back on his face and he's brought a couple of friends with him.

He grabs Sebastian by his shirt. "You swindled me." He tosses Sebastian against the wall and walks toward Thaddicus who is scrambling to get away from him. Thaddicus doesn't move fast enough and the large Baneling gets him by his shirt. "You said I'd be cured but at half a day the hunger was back! And look at my face!"

"Sir the dose we gave you was watered down. But we have a few drops of the pure liquid left. It will cure you permanently. You can have it no charge." Thaddicus tells him.

"I'll take my cure the old way, by sending your soul to the Keeper." He lifts up Thaddicus and throws him down on the counter on his back. The large Baneling removes a knife and holds it high above a scared Thaddicus.

"Let him go." Richard says.

The large Baneling turns to see who is there, then twists so that his knife goes toward Richard's head. Richard blocks his blow and the fight is on. Richard clears the doorway and Kahlan goes in right behind him.

During the fight, Thaddicus is on the floor under the counter and he grabs something. Sebastian is on the floor scrambling to get to his feet, when he does he goes behind the counter with Thaddicus.

Sebastian runs into the back room and begins packing up the gold coins. Zedd walks deeper into the shop as Kahlan and Richard take care of the Banelings. Sebastian goes to run out of the back door but Cara and Trinity are there to stop him. He turns back only to see Zedd standing in the other doorway.

"Hello Sebastian." Zedd greets.

Sebastian laughs and points at Zedd. "Wizard!"

"When I heard a magic peddler in South Caston was selling a remedy for Banelings, I knew it had to be you. By the looks of them I see that I was also right that your so called cure is a sham."

"No. No I assure you the cure is quite real." Zedd stares harder at him and Sebastian goes on. "But…" Richard looks down and sees Thaddicus and pulls him to his feet. "It wasn't my idea. I was helping out a friend." Zedd narrows his eyes to Sebastian; Sebastian pointedly looks over Zedd's shoulder to Thaddicus who is now being held by Richard. Zedd turns and sees his brother standing there.

"Hello brother." Thaddicus greets. Zedd's mouth opens in shock as he takes a step toward Thaddicus.

* * *

The large Baneling; Egan faces Darken Rahl. "Lord Rahl."

"I'm puzzled I didn't see you sooner Egan. Yesterday you failed to deliver me a soul, you broke the covenant, and yet somehow you managed to remain among the living. How I wonder?"

"I–I bought a cure."

Rahl spins to face him, he is now behind him. "A cure?"

"For being a Baneling. They call it Shadow Water. But it didn't last."

"The secret of the source of Shadow Water died decades ago. Along with the Wizard, Caracticcus Zorander." Rahl turns away from him.

"It didn't work anyway my Lord."

"Oh, it worked. You're not the only Baneling who stopped killing for the Keeper in the past few days. Tell me, how is it you come to be dead again."

"The Seeker ran me through."

"The Seeker? Where?"

"In the shop where they were selling the cure."

Rahl is lost in thought. "The Seeker knows of its existence. Tell me, the Mord-Sith who was with him, did she drink it?"

"I don't think they have any left."

"If not then the Seeker will be searching for the source and he travels with the son of Caracticcus. They will find it."

"Send me back again my Lord and I'll stop them."

"I'm afraid it's much too late for you Egan."

* * *

Zedd shoots Wizard's Fire onto Egan's body, sending it up in flames. Zedd turns back to look at Thaddicus. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't incinerate you too."

"Who are you to question me? You said you were going to come back after Darken Rahl was defeated but you didn't." Thaddicus tells him.

"Maybe you haven't heard but the Keeper of the Underworld is waging war on the Land of the Living."

"I know all about it. I was trying to do my part by curing Banelings."

"Where did you find this cure anyway?"

"I was planting a new row of squash in the back garden, my spade struck the crate. Father must've buried it there a long time ago."

"Father?" Zedd walks closer to Thaddicus, Cara bristles; she's barely holding it together. "Was it Shadow Water?"

"You knew about it?" Thaddicus asks.

"It was a rumor when I was training to be a Wizard that father had found the source and was experimenting with it. Using it to bring the dead back to life. That kind of dark magic is taboo for a Wizard, I was upset. I went to him, he said it was a lie concocted by his enemies to discredit him, and I believed him."

"Is there more?" Cara asks, trying to hide the eagerness and panic in her voice.

"Only a few drops, I don't even know if there's enough to cure anyone." Thaddicus tells her.

"Can you make more?" Cara asks.

Zedd shakes his head. "It can't be conjured, only found." Cara's face falls in disappointment at his words. Zedd looks past Thaddicus to Sebastian who is standing silently behind Thaddicus. "If I remember correctly…" He walks around Thaddicus and points at Sebastian. "You have an apparatus that makes magical maps."

* * *

Sebastian sits in front of his map maker. "It was making a map a few months ago and suddenly it jammed and it hasn't worked since."

Zedd walks to the machine and puts his hands over it and smiles. "It's not broken, it's spelled. No doubt by a dissatisfied customer."

Sebastian's face lights up and he snaps his fingers together. "Harlen. I warned him that map would take him through the Forest of the Greelmites. Blame me for the rash. Spiteful old conjurer."

Zedd waves his hands above the machine and lifts the spell. "There, good as new."

Zedd pours the last of the Shadow Water into a small vial for the machine. Cara looks at it with hunger on her face and longing on her face. Cara watches closely as Zedd pours the Shadow Water into the machine. Richard reaches out and takes a hold of the machine which makes it pull itself together and print out a map on a piece of paper. Zedd has a tiny smile as he takes the map off the machine, it shows an area glowing gold showing where the Shadow Water is.

"The source." Zedd says.

"We should be able to get there in two days, maybe three." Richard says.

Cara looks despondent over this news. "Three days?"

"We got lucky; it could've been a lot farther." Kahlan says.

Thaddicus walks forward and addresses Zedd. "I want to go with you."

"So you can bottle the water and sell it?" Zedd asks him.

"You're right Zedd; I've been selfish and short-sided. But this cure could make a big difference. You already have a quest, you don't have time to pass out Shadow Water to Banelings across the Midlands but I do. Please brother, give me a chance to do something good, and maybe the world will remember both of sons of the great Caracticcus Zorander."

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, Zedd, Cara, and Thaddicus are all on their way to the source of the Shadow Water. Cara is at the back of the pack and now has a sore on her forehead.

* * *

At nighttime Thaddicus is now at the back of the pack and Cara stops when she sees a campfire in the distance. She takes note of it then keeps walking.

* * *

A group of men are sitting around a fire where meat is roasting. Cara appears from the trees. "Having an early breakfast I see." She smiles.

The men all jump up at the sound of her voice and pull out their swords and knives. "What do you want?" One of them asks.

"I'm hungry."

"We don't feed beggars." He says.

"Your mother must've neglected to teach you manners. Or maybe she didn't have any herself." Cara smirks.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you." The man sneers.

"Unfortunately for you…" She takes a step closer to him and the firelight, one of her eyes and half of her face is covered in sores. "I'm already dead."

"She's a Baneling!"

The fight is on, Cara shoves her Agiel into the man's chest then takes on another man when he intercedes. The sores disappear after she kills him. Cara looks at the last one. "Now throw his body on that fire or I'll kill you too."

* * *

The next morning, the group is back walking toward the source of the Shadow Water. Richard is in the lead with Kahlan, then Cara and Trinity, then Zedd and in the rear is Thaddicus.

* * *

That night, Cara sits beside a campfire; the sores are back on her face as she stares at the firelight. Suddenly the flames grow and Rahl appears standing before her. Cara rolls her eyes when she sees him.

"Hello Cara. How are you enjoying working for me again?" He smirks.

"I serve Richard."

"What a hard-headed girl you always were. But your first obligation is to me now, and I believe you still owe me a soul for today."

"I know the rules."

"Then why are you just sitting here by the fire when your time is nearly running out?" He asks. Cara says nothing. "Don't tell me you've given up on being a Baneling already." Cara looks up at him, the next second he is sitting beside her leaning in her ear. "It's harder than you thought it would be isn't it?" Cara gives a small nod of her head. "You're lucky to find a nasty D'Haran to kill last night, now here you are, leagues from the nearest town with nobody to kill." He gives a sly smile. "Except them." He looks over at the sleeping bodies of everyone else. "But I knew this would happen." He has stands again and looks down at them sleeping. "I'm prepared to offer you a way out." She looks up at him. "Tell me where the Shadow Water source is and you will never have to kill again."

This time it's her turn to give him a sly smile. "I don't have to tell you anything. That's not part of our agreement."

He smiles back at her. "Very well. But you are going to have to kill one of them. You really should give old Thaddicus a thought. He hasn't amounted to much in life; he never was any good to anyone." The fire flames up again.

* * *

Cara's eyes open from sleep as she gasps. She pants hard and looks over at the people sleeping then sees Richard awake by the fire looking at the map. Cara sits up a bit and looks at Thaddicus' sleeping form. She looks away from him then reaches into her pack pulling out a knife.

Cara sneaks up on Thaddicus while he sleeps, he is lightly snoring. "Thaddicus." She calls. He wakes up and looks over his shoulder at Cara. "Help me get some firewood."

"But it's not even light yet."

"It will be soon and the others will want breakfast." She tells him. Thaddicus turns more toward Cara and she turns her face further away from him so he can't see her sores. He lets out a sigh and gets up. Richard is still in front of the fire looking at the map, Cara walks in front of him. "We're going to get some more wood."

Richard glances up at her for a moment then looks back down at the map.

* * *

Cara and Thaddicus are both looking at the ground for wood. "That dry birch will burn well." Cara points to it. Thaddicus walks over to the wood and kicks it around while Cara watches him, her face is even more filled with sores and she hears Rahl's voice in her head. _"He never was any good to anyone." _She stalks up behind Thaddicus and holds her Agiel high in the air in both hands preparing to thrust it down onto Thaddicus' back. Then she hears Thaddicus' voice in her head. _"Give me a chance to do something good. Maybe the world will remember both of the sons of the great Caracticcus Zorander." _Cara lets out a whimpering moan as she backs away from Thaddicus lowering her Agiel.

Thaddicus turns to look at her. "What's wrong?" He asks. Cara is kneeling on the ground and Thaddicus goes over to her. He moves her hair out of her face and gasps in surprise when he sees her sores and figures out she's a Baneling. "You…Help Zedd! Help! Help!" He backs away from her quickly and she remains where she is kneeling expecting what is to come next.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She tells him.

Richard rushes over to where they are. "What happened?"

Thaddicus answers as Zedd, Trinity, and Kahlan appear. "She's a Baneling!"

Trinity turns to Cara and runs towards her, kneeling down and seeing the sores. Tears run down her face at the sight. "Cara…When?"

"Three days ago. I've already killed twice." She answers.

"You died in that fight with the driver." Zedd realizes.

"Rahl offered you the deal." Kahlan says.

"I asked him to make me a Baneling." Cara tells her.

"Why?" Kahlan asks.

Cara scoffs as she stands and looks at Kahlan, Trinity standing with her. "I had to get back, to tell you where the kidnappers had taken the captives." She turns and looks at Richard since she finds no understanding in Kahlan's face. "And I had to protect you. You, Richard. But I'm no use to you like this. I almost killed Thaddicus."

Richard takes a step closer to her. "I was looking at the map, there's a faster way to the source." He says. Cara shakes her head sadly and Trinity looks up in hope. "A canyon pass, we'll get you the shadow water."

"Even if it was only a thousand paces I won't make it." She holds her hand out. "Please, go." She turns away from them. "I don't want you to see me like this." She sits heavily on a fallen tree.

Trinity comes and sits beside her, taking her hand and intertwining their fingers. "I'm not leaving you." Her voice breaks as she tries to keep her tears at bay. Cara tries to turn away but Trinity stops her. "I will never leave you." She promises as she wraps her arms around Cara, softly crying into her shoulder.

The others watch on sadly and Kahlan turns to Zedd. "Is there anything you can do?" She asks.

"Banelings are creations with dark magic." Zedd walks past Kahlan to Cara. "I have no power to help you, I'm sorry."

Richard, Kahlan and Zedd are all gathered around Cara looking at her with sadness and dread as Thaddicus stands back away from them. Trinity pulls back to let them say their goodbyes, but still stays close to Cara.

Kahlan kneels down to her level and puts her hand on Cara's shoulder in comfort. "May the Creator watch over you."

Tears are now streaming down Cara's face as she looks at Kahlan, a woman who at one point hated her but now offers her solace.

Thaddicus walks over to them and moves between Richard and Zedd to kneel in front of Cara, he takes her hands as she looks at him. "Thank you."

"For what?" Cara asks, confused.

"You could've killed me to save yourself, but you didn't." He says. Cara has a dagger in her hands, the hands that Thaddicus has a hold of. He thrusts her hand forward sending the blade into his belly.

"No! Thaddicus!" Zedd cries.

"No…" Cara says as Trinity gasps in shock.

"Thaddicus! Why?!" Zedd cries. Thaddicus falls backwards dead. Cara's face begins to immediately clear as Richard and Zedd go to Thaddicus. "Give him the Breath of Life!" He looks to Cara.

"I lost that power when I became a Baneling." Cara tells him as she and Trinity stand, her eyes wide.

"If you drank from the source maybe you get that power back." Richard says. "Zedd?"

"It stands to reason." Zedd nods.

"Cara and I will run, you follow with Thaddicus as fast as you can." Richard says.

"I'm coming with you." Trinity tells him.

"No." Richard says. "We need to make sure that you guys travel as quickly as possible with Thaddicus. It will be faster with three people carrying him instead of two."

Trinity nods but it is evident that she still wants to go with Cara. She quickly grabs Cara's face, pressing their lips together in a hard kiss. "Go." She says, stepping back.

Richard jumps up and begins to run, Cara following behind him.

* * *

Rahl has a smile on his face when he sees Thaddicus. "Welcome to your eternal reward Thaddicus."

Thaddicus stands behind Rahl naked. "I'll take the deal. Make me a Baneling."

Rahl's smile is mean. "So that you can find the Shadow Water, cure yourself and cheat me?"

Thaddicus is taken aback that he knows. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rahl appears before him holding up a finger at him. "You think I don't know you've been traveling with the Seeker searching for the source?" Once again Thaddicus looks surprised. "Tell me where it is Thaddicus."

"I don't know."

Rahl gives him a sly smile. "Oh but I think you do, and I think you will tell me." Rahl saunters away from Thaddicus then turn back quickly to him throwing out his hands in his direction sending Thaddicus up in green flames. Thaddicus lets out a scream of pain as the fire consumes him, without burning him.

* * *

Richard and Cara are running through the woods. Richard uses a tree to help himself up a slope. "Come on, it should be on the other side of this ridge." He says.

* * *

Thaddicus is screaming in pain as fire is all around him.

"Tell me where the source is before I do my worst." Rahl says, holding his hands out.

"In a grove, in the Valley of Echoes! May the Creator forgive me!"

Rahl lowers his hands and the flames die away, Thaddicus sits back gasping for breath. "Oh, I'm afraid the Creator can't do you any good here, Thaddicus." Rahl brings his hands up to his face and begins to chant in the magic language, he holds his hands up high as he continues to chant.

* * *

A small body of water is glowing golden like the small bottles of Shadow Water did. Richard and Cara arrive on a ridge high above the water and look down at it panting. "There it is." He says. The ground begins to rumble and a large hole opens in the middle of the small pond of water draining it before their eyes. They watch as the water runs into the hole into the Underworld. "No!"

The Shadow Water continues to drain out of it into the green flames of the Underworld. Richard and Cara hurry down to the pond hoping to salvage some of its contents. Richard lies on his belly reaching for the water as Cara falls down beside him. She grabs a hold of Richard's hand as he leans even closer to the hole to the Underworld reaching for some water. Cara loses his hand as he reaches even further so she grabs him around his waist. Richard manages to get some of the Shadow Water onto his fingertips and sits up offering his hand to Cara.

"I've got some." He says. She holds his fingertips to her lips and sucks the Shadow Water off of them. Richard leans in again and once again gets some more Shadow Water onto his fingertips and offers them to Cara. "Here you go." Richard looks at Cara as she stares at him with wide eyes hoping it was enough.

* * *

Kahlan, Trinity, and Zedd are struggling to bring Thaddicus to them.

"I don't know how much longer we can drag him." Kahlan says.

"He's growing colder. If too much time passes the Breath of Life won't work." Zedd tells her.

They set Thaddicus down on the grass then here Cara's voice. "I'm here!" Trinity smiles at the sound.

Kahlan breathes a sigh of relief when she looks up and sees Cara and Richard hurrying toward them.

Cara leans above Thaddicus, giving him the Breath of Life. They all stand around Thaddicus and look down at him, waiting to see if they are too late. Thaddicus gasps in a breath and sits up as everyone looks at him with relief.

"Thank the Spirits." Zedd breathes. He kneels down next to Thaddicus.

"How?" Thaddicus asks.

"You saved Cara's life so she returned the favor." Zedd tells him.

"You should've let me stay dead." Thaddicus moans.

"What are you talking about?"

"I told Darken Rahl the location of the source. I was too weak, I couldn't stand the pain." Thaddicus begins to cry.

"Few could withstand the torment of the Underworld Thaddicus, but even fewer would sacrifice their life for another." Zedd tells him.

"Why did you?" Cara asks. Thaddicus looks from Zedd to Cara. "I nearly killed you."

"But you didn't, and when I saw you dying I realized…I'm just an old man. I've never done anything for anyone but myself. But you're important. You help people." He looks from Cara to Richard over his shoulder. "You protect the Seeker." Cara looks up at Richard as well. He looks at Trinity next. "You have someone who loves you." He looks back to Cara. "Your life is much more valuable than mine."

Cara sadly looks away as Zedd takes a hold of Thaddicus' head. "Thaddicus, your life is valuable to me brother." Zedd gives him a smile.

* * *

Zedd and Thaddicus lead the way down a dirt road; Richard, Kahlan, Trinity, and Cara follow behind; Trinity holding Cara's hand.

"I'm grateful to you all for helping me save Thaddicus." Cara says.

"It wasn't just Thaddicus we wanted to save." Richard tells her. Trinity smiles and squeezes Cara hand.

Cara stops walking and looks like she's having trouble finding the words, Richard stops too and just looks at her. "Still…" She looks at Kahlan. "You must think I'm a monster, for taking the deal."

"If I was faced with the same choice, eternity in the Underworld or come back, help Richard, be with him, I might've made the same decision." Kahlan gives her a hint of a smile as they continue to walk.

* * *

Zedd and Thaddicus have stopped and Thaddicus turns to look at Zedd. "I guess this is where we part company." He says.

"After we've found the Stone of Tears I'll come see you, I promise." Zedd tells him.

Thaddicus smiles at him as they embrace. When they release from each other Cara takes a step forward and shakes Thaddicus' hand. "Thank you." She says. He places his hand on top of their joined hands and gives her a ghost of a smile. He takes a fork in the road going left as the others stand in the crossroad and watch him go.

"I wonder what he'll do now." Richard says.

* * *

Thaddicus is a town talking to a group of people. "Step right up ladies and gentlemen and purchase a jar of genuine soil…" He reaches down and picks up a small glass jar to show to the crowd. "From the hallowed and enchanted ground that once boarded the renowned source of Shadow Water."

Sebastian appears beside him as he steps up next to Thaddicus holding a small bottle as well. "This unrivaled and efficacious loam has been known to cure boils and warts. Snuff out colds and yes it will even regrow hair." He smiles. Thaddicus has a bottle in his hands and is shaking it. Sebastian sees a bald man in front and pulls him in. "You sir, for a mere five shillings can reclaim the flowing locks of your youth."

Thaddicus stops shaking his jar and pours its contents onto his palm. "Allow me to demonstrate." He throws the mud on top of the man's head with a splat and rubs it into his bald head. "Just give it a couple of days; you'll be astounded by the results." He pushes the man away and Thaddicus and Sebastian share a sly look raising their eyebrows at each other.

* * *

That night Cara sits in front of the fire with Trinity tucked into her side as the others sleep. "I'm not going to disappear you know." She says.

Trinity shakes her head. "I'm not letting go of you."

"That could make some things difficult." Cara teases.

Trinity tightens her grip on Cara's waist. "We'll work it out."

Cara presses a kiss to Trinity's temple. "I'm fine Trinity."

Trinity stays silent before standing, pulling Cara up with her. She leads them into the woods before walking into a clearing.

* * *

Trinity turns around and pulls Cara into a hard kiss. Cara responds eagerly. As their kissing, Trinity begins kneeling to the ground, bringing Cara with her. They break apart for air and Trinity lays back, Cara's lips still attached to her neck. She pulls Cara back to her lips, moaning as their tongues battle. She begins to work to unlace Cara's leather, her hands shaking.

Cara pulls back from the kiss, grabbing Trinity's hands. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Trinity asks, leaning up to kiss her only for Cara to pull back.

"Why?" Cara asks.

"I'm ready." Trinity says, bringing a hand to the back of Cara's neck and pulling her into a deep kiss. She begins to work at Cara's leathers again.

Cara groans before pulling back, grabbing Trinity's hands once again. "No." She pants.

Trinity's face curls in confusion and hurt. "Do you not…want me?"

Cara shakes her head. "There are no words for how bad I want you. But not like this. Not when you're not ready."

Trinity's face is defiant. "I am ready." She argues.

"No you're not." Cara says. "You're scared. I died today." Trinity flinches at the words. "But I'm still here. I'm still with you." She looks down into Trinity's eyes as they shine with tears.

A gut wrenching sob tears through Trinity's throat, followed by another as she descends into tears. Cara rolls off of Trinity, laying on her back and gathering the girl in her arms. Trinity's hands grab onto Cara desperately as she cries. Cara closes her eyes at the sound, each one sending a pang through her heart. She presses a kiss to Trinity's forehead as she rubs her hands up and down her back, trying to console the girl.

"Cara." Trinity cries as she buries her face into Cara's neck.

"Shh." Cara tightens her grip around Trinity.

The night is still, with only the sound of Trinity's pain filling the air.


	13. Chapter 13

I've been loving the reviews! And for whoever wrote about wanting to know more about Trinity's story, you're going to get what you wanted. I've been working on my own little episode centered on Trinity. You're going to get a little taste of it at the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think. You guys are my muse!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Princess

In the dark woods, the Sisters of the Dark are circled around another Sister who lies on a stone, staring up at the sky.

"Fear not Sister Porsche, the Keeper of the Underworld will reward you for your sacrifice." A Sister says.

"I have no fear. I long only for his embrace." Porsche tells her.

"It will soon be yours." The sister who was speaking lifts a dagger high above Porsche's chest and plunges it down. Porsche lifts up a bit and grunts with the pain then falls back and dies. The speaking sister removes the blade as all the sisters begin to chant. A green glow envelopes the body of the dead sister culminating in a bright green ball of energy above her heart. The Sister looks over her shoulder. "Now!" A Mord-Sith enters their circle, leans above the dead Sister and gives her the breath of life, who rises with a gasp. "Sister Nicci?"

The former Sister Porsche, now Sister Nicci, looks around. "You brought me back."

"The Mother Confessor still walks, and only your Han is strong enough to kill her."

"I think I know a way to find her."

* * *

Richard, Kahlan, Zedd, Trinity, and Cara are in the dark woods. Kahlan is carrying fire wood as Richard and Zedd sit by the fire cooking and Trinity lies wood on a stomp, stepping back so Cara can chop it.

"How about some rosemary?" Richard asks.

Zedd lets out an appreciative sound as he takes a spoon full of the soup, Kahlan drops down the branches and looks at them. "Hmmm, good." Zedd says.

Richard nods his head and smiles in agreement. Cara puts her hand on her hip as she stops chopping and looks at the men, Trinity turning to look as well. "What would your mothers say?" Cara asks.

"About our ability to create ambrosia delights from roots and herbs scavenged from the wilderness?" Zedd asks.

Cara shakes her head. "No. About two strong men fussing over the fire while the women chuck wood for them." She says. Kahlan gives Richard a look as he has a little smile.

"On a good team; each member performs in accordance with their abilities. And judging by your recent attempts to produce approximating corn cake it might be best for you to stick to chopping." Zedd teases.

Cara's face turns serious at the slight to her cooking ability; she savagely swings down the axe and chops the wood while staring at Zedd. Richard has a smile with a slight laugh; he opens his mouth to say something but jerks his head up in surprise when he hears a loud growling/screeching sound. He pulls out the Sword as Kahlan spins around looking for the source. A gar swoops down out of the night and picks up Kahlan.

"No!" She screams.

Richard stares up at the wings above his head carrying Kahlan off into the night. When he looks up he sees that there are two gars, they have Kahlan by each of her hands and are carrying her between them. "Kahlan!" Richard runs to his horse and jumps on going after them.

"Richard wait!" Zedd yells.

But he doesn't wait, he spurns his horse forward. Cara, Trinity, and Zedd move to follow him. Richard keeps his sights on Kahlan and he can hear her screaming and grunting trying to be released. "Kahlan!" He stops when the gars fly her away and he can no longer see them to follow. Zedd, Trinity, and Cara have caught up with him. "They flew over that ridge. I can't see which way they went."

"Gars are hungry beasts, only trained ones save their prey until later, and the only trained gars in the Midlands are the personal pets of the Margrave of Rothenberg." Zedd tells him. Richard turns to look at Zedd. "The richest man in all the territories."

Cara gets a worried look. "Rothenberg is days from here, Kahlan could be dead by the time we get there." Richard and Trinity shoot a worried look over to Cara.

"If the Margrave had ordered his gars to kill her she'd be dead already. He must want her alive for some reason." Zedd says.

"Well let's go before he changes his mind." Richard says, moving to leave.

Zedd puts his hand on Richard's shoulder to stop him. "I must warn you, the ancient Lords of Rothenberg had a powerful spell of protection cast on the walls of their realm, within those walls no magic has any power. Not my wizardry, not Cara's Agiel…"

"Not Kahlan's Confessor's power." Richard realizes.

Zedd nods his head behind him as Richard spurns on his horse.

* * *

The Margrave sits in an ornate chair, talking to his soldiers. "Harold." He calls.

The man enters the room. "Margrave?" He asks.

The Margrave looks at Kahlan standing before him, her hands bound in front of her. "Do you know who this woman is?"

"Yes your majesty. I saw her once sitting in judgment in Aydindril. She's Kahlan Amnell, the Confessor." He answers. Kahlan wears a very serious look on her face as she glances between the Harold and the Margrave.

"Send word to our friend that we are ready to complete our agreement." The Margrave stood from his chair and saunters closer to Kahlan.

"What agreement?" Kahlan asks. "Who are you talking about?"

"You'll find out, soon enough." He turns from her as Kahlan eyes the guards around her. "Take her to the dungeon."

Two guards come up to take Kahlan by her elbows, but she throws a punch at each of them knocking them down. All the rest of the guards take out their swords as two more rush in to contain Kahlan. "You're a fool if you think the Seeker isn't going to find me!"

"He'll never get here in time." He smirks. Kahlan lets out a screaming grunt; trying to fight against the guards restraining her but they get her out of the room.

* * *

Richard, Zedd, Trinity, and Cara ride fast toward Kahlan.

* * *

Kahlan is being lead down into the dungeons. She looks around trying to orient herself as the guards open and door and throw her into a cell. She lets out a grunt of pain as she hits the floor and looks around panting. The door closes behind her and she searches the walls for a way out.

She turns when she hears the voice of a woman. "Nobody has ever escaped the Margrave's dungeon."

Kahlan sees her sitting against a wall on the opposite side of the room. "There's always a way out." She turns back to the wall to continue to look.

"You don't know the Margrave."

"I take it you do?"

"I'm his wife." The woman says.

Once again Kahlan turns to look at the woman; she takes a few steps toward the woman. "What are you doing in his dungeon?"

"My husband has grown tired of me and wishes to marry another. The Law of Right and Good forbids anyone from breaking marriage vows so…he has sentenced me to death."

She is so calm about her situation as Kahlan's mouth drops open in shock. "On what grounds?"

"He needs none. According to the law the Margraves word is final and absolute."

"I'm Kahlan Amnell, the Mother Confessor, and the only laws in the Midlands are the ones that I enforce. I've never heard of this Law of Right and Good. I swear to you on the Creator and all the spirits that I'm going to get us out of here."

"No. When the Margrave chooses his new bride his executioner is going to take me to the block, and I must accept that."

* * *

The Sisters of the Dark are standing in the woods; Nicci is standing before them chanting. She throws something to the ground and a flame of green fire starts up.

It grows in size until Darken Rahl is standing before them. "Sister Nicci. You spent your life praying to be united with the Keeper, now here you are back in the world of the living." He smirks.

"My sisters brought me back so I could do what you and your minions failed to do time and again." She says. Rahl's smirk drops from his face. "Capture the Mother Confessor."

"If you have the Mother Confessor then why are you not laying her lifeless body at my feet?"

"I sent word to the Margrave of Rothenberg asking him to send his gars for her. She's in the Margrave's dungeon. A place where the Seeker and his friends will be unable to use magic to rescue her."

"Very clever. So clever in fact that I am left wondering what you might possibly need from me."

"In exchange for turning the Mother Confessor over to me the Margrave wants a guarantee signed in the Keeper's blood that when the Keeper puts an end to all life he and his court will be granted eternal immunity from death."

Rahl looks amused. "Did you think the Keeper is interested in almost winning?"

"Remember the Prophecy Darken Rahl. 'As long as the Mother Confessor's pure heart beats the Keeper is doomed to fail.' A handful of lives isn't many to spare in exchange for millions."

"I will convey your message to the Keeper, and persuade him to accept your terms." Rahl waves his hand and the green flames grow; swallowing him back down to the Underworld.

* * *

In Rothenberg, Richard, Trinity, and Cara are on the outskirts trying to work out a way in.

"We can tunnel under the ramparts there. I don't look more than twenty hands thick." Richard says.

"There's no time for tunneling, there's almost no time at all." Zedd walks over to join them. "With the help of a listening spell I've done some eavesdropping outside the walls. There's a rumor that the Margrave has struck a deal with the Sisters of the Dark."

Cara rolls her eyes and puts her hand on her hip at this news, Trinity sighs in annoyance, and Richard looks stricken. "What kind of deal?" Richard asks him.

"Eternal life for the Margrave and his court in exchange for Kahlan's head."

Richard looks back at the city even more worried. "We have to get in there. We can get over the wall.

"And once we're inside? It'll be three against hundreds with no magic at our disposal. I believe there's another way. Apparently the Margrave is about to choose a new bride to share with him the eternity he is purchasing with Kahlan's life. Every high born beauty in the Midlands is competing to be chosen but the Margrave has narrowed the selection to the Countess of Duntsabel and the Princess of Thrice. They'll both be arriving at the Palace tomorrow morning–"

Richard cuts him off. "Zedd why are you telling us the local gossip when Kahlan is going to be handed over to the Sisters of the Dark?"

"Because the Margrave has known the Countess for years but he knows the Princess only by her glowing reputation, he has never actually laid eyes on her." Zedd says. Richard and Trinity seem to be getting his meaning while behind them Cara looks lost in thought and nodding her head. She doesn't seem to be caught up with the others thought process. "If the Princess and her retinue happen to be intercepted on their way, we could arrive at the Palace in their place and be welcomed with open arms."

"All we need is a Princess." Richard says.

Richard, Trinity, and Zedd are in sync with their thinking while behind them Cara is still stupidly nodding her head gazing off in the distance. Richard turns to look at her, it takes her a second then she whips her head to look back at him, still not comprehending. She looks from Richard to Zedd, to Trinity, and then back at Richard, Richard is giving her a look that says 'catch up to our plan'.

Her mouth drops open in disbelief and she rolls her eyes, she's got it now. "Oh no. Uh-uh."

"Cara, it could work." Trinity says.

"Why can't you do it?" She asks.

"Because you're older and taller than me." Trinity says. "That and the fact that you'd kill anyone who tries to touch me."

Cara silently agrees with that fact but she still looks at them as if they're nuts. "I'm no Princess! "

"No you're not." Zedd says. "Especially not this Princess, who is renowned for her delicacy, her charm and most especially her virtue." Cara's head reels back disgusted at the description Zedd has given her of the Princess. "But the impossibility of the task must not prevent us from undertaking it."

Cara closes her eyes and lowers her head in defeat, then huffs out a sigh as she faces away from them, rolling her eyes.

* * *

A carriage has stopped and made camp. There are three noble people sitting around a table as two servants see to them. One of them is the Princess, another a young man; her brother and the third is an older woman. As the woman servant bends to give the Princess a cup the brother places his hand on her thigh. The older woman is speaking to the man servant.

Zedd chants in the magic language and freezes them all where they are. Zedd starts into their camp as Richard, Trinity, and Cara follow, the later in her signature pose of her hand on her hip. Zedd walks to the Princess and puts his hand over her head. "Her serene Highness Princess Laurenlyn of Thrice." He looks up to Cara and raises his eyebrows to her with a large smile, Cara gives him an uncomfortable smile back.

Richard and Trinity look over to Cara and she looks to them. "I think we should dig the tunnel."

Richard looks back to Zedd who has gone over to her brother introducing him. "Prince Roderick, renowned for his golden locks and his prowess."

Richard screws up his face not impressed. "He doesn't look like much of a fighter."

"Not that kind of prowess. His reputation is not the only that proceeds him into the room." Zedd looks down and Cara gets a smirk on her face, finally something to make someone uncomfortable. She glances over to Richard who has a confused and uncomfortable look on his face. "If the stories are true, he's won the favors of a thousand women. Wives have been known to poison their husbands for a chance to be number one thousand and one." Zedd says, looking at Roderick's hand on the servant's thigh.

He walks over to the servant. "You, Trinity will assume the role of Laurenlyn's most trusted handmaiden; Juliet Holmes." He says.

Zedd walks over to the older woman. "And I shall impersonate the Princess' beloved Aunt. The Dowager Duchess of Thrice." Once again Zedd raises his eyebrows and has a large smile on his face as he puts his face next to hers and looks at Richard, Trinity, and Cara.

"Zedd I thought you couldn't use magic to chance our appearance." Richard says. Zedd's smile fades as he stands up, looking insulted. "The spell will dissolve once we pass the gates."

"I don't need magic to perpetrate the illusion…just a little color on my cheeks and my skills as a thespian." Zedd says. This makes both Richard and Cara uncomfortable as the realize Zedd intends to dress and act as if he's a woman. Trinity brings a hand up to her mouth to cover her smile. "Now, to find a quiet place where our royal friends can take a nice long magical nap."

* * *

They lay the sleeping travelers on the ground sans clothes, leaving them in their undergarments.

Richard picks up a belt and looks at it. "What's that?" He nods to Zedd.

Zedd is sitting a short distance away using a mortar and pestle to grind something into a paste. "Chamomile quince and a touch of saffron. My mother's recipe for putting a little gold into tresses, should work just as well on you." He explains. Cara walks over and Zedd looks at her. "Would that your transformation were as simple. You must unlearn everything you know and believe." Cara looks upset by this. "To begin with, you must never look any man in the Palace directly in the eye. You must never speak your mind on any subject but always differ to the opinion of your masculine betters."

Cara scoffs and rolls her eyes. "There's no such thing."

"Exactly the attitude you must abandon!" Zedd gets up and walks over to her. "Most challenging of all when in the Margrave's presence a lady must always, without exception, speak in rhyming dactylic tetrameter."

"In what?" Trinity asks.

Zedd rolls his eyes. "A poetic meter, in which each line consists of four groups of three syllable phrases with the accent on the first syllable. And the first syllable of the fourth phrase of each line must rhyme with the corresponding syllable on the line before it." He looks at them as if it should be easy; they look at him like he is insane.

Cara shakes her head. "You're making this up."

"I passionately wish I were. I shall demonstrate by example." He walks a few steps past Cara in thought then turns back to her. "If the Margrave were to ask you, 'Hasn't the weather been nice lately?' You might answer 'The night was tumult of thunder and storm but ever since then it's been lovely and warm.'" He holds his hand out to her. "Care to try?"

"There's no way I'm going to win this competition." Cara says.

Zedd once again rolls his eyes. "You don't have to win you just need to keep us in the game long enough for Richard to find Kahlan and rescue her."

"We should go get dressed." Trinity says; picking up the clothes she took from the handmaiden. The others nod their heads in agreement. Trinity and Cara walk into a deeper area of the forest, away from the two men.

* * *

Trinity pulls her boots from her feet, setting them to alongside her staff. She begins to unlace her corset as Cara undo's her leathers. Trinity fights to keep her eyes off Cara as she tosses her corset to the ground. Looking down, she lifts her shirt over her head and begins folding it before putting it on the ground as well. Her eyes glance over to Cara once again, blushing when she sees that Cara has already removed the top of her leathers. Looking down once again, Trinity hands shake as she pulls her pants down. Grabbing the handmaiden's clothes, she slips the gown over her head.

* * *

Cara is well aware of Trinity's gazes. She finishes, removing her leathers and picks up the pink monstrosity of a dress. As she works her body into the horrible thing she thinks about the woman not far from her. Ever since she died, Trinity has stuck by her side but at the same time so far away. She's making an effort to keep it from her; but as a Mord-Sith, she is well aware of when someone is trying to bury their emotions. She finishes settling into her dress and turns to see Trinity struggling with tying the back of her gown.

* * *

_Damn it. _Trinity thinks as she fumbles with the strings of the gown. She jumps when she feels Cara's hands collide with hers, taking the strings from her grip. She drops her hands and lets Cara tie it.

* * *

Finished with securing Trinity's gown, she gently grabs her shoulder and turns Trinity to face her. She gazes into Trinity's eyes; even though she's keeping a straight face, her eyes seem troubled. She wraps her arms around her and leans down, connecting their lips in a soft kiss; trying to prove what her words haven't been able to. Trying to tell Trinity that she's still here. She deepens the kiss, putting everything she's feeling into it.

Finally breaking away for air Cara rest her forehead on Trinity's, looking into her eyes once again. Though they are lighter than before, she knows that she won't have the glint of happiness that she had grown so used to seeing until they find the time to talk.

Trinity takes a deep breath and presses herself tighter into Cara's body, listening to her heartbeats. "Soon." She whispers.

Cara nods, pressing a kiss to Trinity's temple. _Soon. _She thinks.

* * *

The group piles into carriage, now dressed in their disguises. Cara looks down at her dress in contempt. Trinity seeing the look on the woman's face, leans over to whisper into her ear. "You look beautiful." She says. "But I much prefer you in your leathers…even more out of them." She grabs Cara's hand, playing with her fingers.

Cara smirks, not used to Trinity being so bold, but knowing that she's doing it to distract her from her upcoming task. She turns her head and gives her a light peck on the lips.

Zedd looks at them from where he sits across the carriage. "You two will have to control yourselves once we reach the castle." He says. "Trinity you must make sure to not hover too closely to Cara."

"And Cara," Richard says. "You can't break character and kill anyone who may mistreat Trinity."

Cara's face darkens and she goes to argue when Trinity stops her. "I'm a handmaiden. A servant. You can't demand that others treat me as well as you. But as your personal handmaiden it is your job to punish me should you see fit. But other than that we should be fine." She gently squeezes Cara's hand.

Cara huffs and gazes out the windows of the carriage, returning the squeeze.

"If it makes you feel any better, I packed my staff with your cloaks and linens. Your weapons might not work, but mine do." Trinity tells her.

Cara looks at her, giving a nod.

* * *

In the court of the Margrave, the Harold is calling people to order. Trinity waits at the side of the room for her companions to join. "Her luminous Majesty the Princess of Thrice." Cara enters the room her pink dress, holding a fan. There are murmurs in the crowd as she enters. Cara walks forward to the Margrave and bows before him. He watches her closely as she takes a step to the side. The Harold taps his staff again. "Her brother Prince Roderick the golden." Richard, his hair now a golden blonde enters the room with a smile. He bows elaborately as there are titters in the crowd.

Two women whisper to each other with smiles and giggles. "He's so handsome."

Richard walks to stand in front of the Margrave and the two nod their heads to each other, Richard goes to stand beside Cara as the Harold taps his staff again. "Her eminence the Dowager Duchess of Thrice." Zedd walks into the room with his hair elaborately done wearing a red dress and carrying a fan. He gives little nods to the people in the room as he enters. He stops in front of the Margrave and bows before him then he joins Cara and Richard. Once again the Harold taps his staff. "Her celestial magnificence's the Countess Drusilla of Duntsabel and her companion the Countess over Wollingsworth."

The Margrave smiles when he sees Drusilla. As did Richard, Cara and Zedd, Drusilla walks to stand in front of the Margrave and bows before him. Cara eyes the woman up as the Margrave stands, his court stand as well. "Welcome your highnesses."

Once again Cara and Drusilla bow. Cara notices how low Drusilla has bowed so she goes lower, Drusilla notices how low Cara has gone and she lowers herself as well. This goes on for a few moments before they are both almost sitting on the ground.

The Margrave walks closer to them and they both stand. He walks over to Drusilla first. "Drusilla my friend, is your father the Count feeling any better?"

"If at the Creator's feet I did kneel and She were to grant me the power to heal, no greater balm could my father desire than the wishes that issue from you my dear sire." She answers.

The crowd talks in low tones appreciatively of her rhyme. Cara looks at Richard with a shocked look of disbelief on her face._ That's what I'm supposed to sound like? This is ridiculous._ She thinks.

The Margrave lifts up Drusilla's hand. "No greater balm could I desire than your grace and charm in my home." He leans his head forward like he is going to kiss the back of her hand but his lips stop just an inch shy of her flesh and he straightens back up. He walks over to Cara. "I have received many glowing reports of your beauty Princess…" Drusilla shoots an angry look at the Margrave's back when he says this. "But even the most glowing of all failed to do justice to your radiance." She lowers her head and gives him a shy smile. He waits, expecting her to say something, and Cara is hoping not to. He waits an awkward moment then tries again. "I take it your journey was pleasant and safe?"

Richard gives Cara a worried look as she hesitates a moment thinking of what to say and how to make it rhyme. "The journey was lovely…" She says awkwardly. The Margrave looks at her confused and waiting for the rest as Drusilla looks over as well, Drusilla leans in a bit as if anticipating the next lines. Zedd pokes her in the back with his fan, urging her to finish. "With only one minus, how long it took to travel to the Palace of your highness."

The crowd once again whispers, this time it's in a laughing manner at Cara's rhyme. Zedd doesn't look pleased at this.

"I confess that I am puzzled, I heard that in the art of meter and rhyme nobody surpasses the Princess of Thrice." The Margrave says.

Cara tries not to fluster when Zedd bows, trying to defuse the situation. "If I may request your permission to speak, oh great one, before whom the mighty are weak." He says in a light, feminine voice.

"By all means Duchess." The Margrave looks at him.

"From the rigors of travel the Princess is weary, whose senses are dull and her vision is bleary, but I can assure you that when she has rested, the best you have heard is quite sure to be bested." He says. The crowd gives an appreciative response to Zedd's rhyme.

"I hope that's the case." Margrave says. Cara gives him a big, fake smile. "If not I'll soon be thanking your niece for taking the trouble to travel all this distance and wishing her a safe and speedy journey home."

Zedd bows as Cara and Richard appear worried.

* * *

Kahlan goes to the barred window of the dungeon door and looks out. She sees a guard there putting a meal on a serving tray. She turns back to the Margrave's wife. "There are only five guards, if you help me get them all into the cell I can take them."

The wife stands up. "It's impossible. Women are forbidden to take up arms, it's the law."

Kahlan turns when she hears the door opening. The guard opens a small door at the bottom of the big door just enough for him to set the trays down on the floor. He stands and looks in the window at the wife. "Luncheon is served, your highness."

She does not look at the man who is smiling meanly at her. "Thank you."

He gives a laugh as Kahlan stares at her with shock and pity. "Why did you thank him? Why did you look down like that?" She asks.

"Because I am no longer the reigning monarch and by the Law of Right and Good only the reigning monarch can look into the countenance of a man."

Kahlan grabs the woman by her shoulders. "Arla, does the Law of Right and Good command you to die?"

"The Law says that if a woman disobeys her husband she will wonder forever in the Underworld without family or friends, utterly alone. But if she dies in accordance of the Law she'll be reunited with her loved ones in eternal peace." Arla bends down and picks up the trays of food, when she stands she hands one of them to Kahlan.

Kahlan looks over her shoulder through the window in the door and dumps her food onto the floor uneaten. She watches the guards serving themselves and bends down to the floor using it to bend the tray.

* * *

Richard, Cara, Trinity, and Zedd are in a bedchamber.

Zedd is instructing Cara how to dance. "With grace Cara. Grace. Think of this as a courtly dance not a military march." Zedd is counting in a humming manner as he and Cara attempt to dance. Richard stands over by a window leaning on the wall, while Trinity sits on the bed, both watching them with dismay. "Turning out!" Cara pulls her hand away from him quickly in anger. "Not in!"

"Why am I still in this room?" Richard asks.

"Because if you go nosing about the Margrave's palace without his permission you'll be stopped by the first guard who sees you. We are to wait until the Margrave summons us." Zedd explains. A knock sounds on the door perking Richard up. "As I was saying." Trinity stands from the bed and Cara hurries over to a spot deeper in the room as Richard stands before her, Zedd adopts his female voice. "Who is it?"

"It is I the Margrave's Harold." Zedd nods to Richard and Cara and opens the door. The man takes in a breath to speak, sees Zedd and it takes him a second to remember what he was going to say. "Forgive my intrusion, the Margrave has requested the Princess' presence in the throne room."

"Inform the Margrave we shall come at once." He starts to close the door but the Harold's voice stops him.

"Of course Duchess, if you will inform the Princess she is looking lovely." He says. Zedd nods and starts to close the door again but once again the Harold stops him. "As, as is um, is her aunt." Zedd's eyebrows go up in surprise. "Who has brought to the stone confines of Rothenberg the welcome breath of elegance and grace."

The other three in the room share a surprise look as they watch the man attempt to charm Zedd.

"In order to comply with the Margrave's request the Princess must complete her toilet." Zedd says. This time he is successful in closing the door, the Harold looks pleased at his interaction with Zedd.

"I think you have an admirer." Cara says.

"Is there any reason why I shouldn't?"

Cara looks away with nothing else to say.

Trinity speaks up from where she's standing. "When you're dancing, think of it like fighting." Cara gives her a dubious look at those words. Trinity rolls her eyes. "When you're fighting you have to keep light on your feet or else you're going to telegraph all of your moves." Cara nods at this. "It the same with dancing. You have to stay on your toes, and every move your partner makes towards you, you counter by moving back." She walks towards Cara and grabs her hand, leading her into the center of the room. She places her hand around Cara's waist as Cara lays one on her shoulder. "Like fighting." She says, before leading Cara around the room.

There are a few hiccups before Cara get with the flow of things. "How do you know this?" Cara asks.

"When there were town festivals, Carter used to dance with me. He said just because I was a blacksmith doesn't mean that I'm any less of a lady." Trinity answers. "A sword is coming towards your left."

Cara turns slightly to the side before joining with Trinity once again.

Zedd sighs in exasperation. "Why couldn't you do that when I was leading you?"

* * *

In the throne room, the Margrave is relaxing on a lounge as Richard speaks to him. Cara and Drusilla are doing needle work while Zedd and Countess sit next to them. Trinity sits on a lower stool, slightly behind Cara.

"Your majesty, may I ask you a favor?" Richard asks.

"You have only to name it." He says, looking at between the two women.

"I've always dreamed of seeing the wonders of the Palace of Rothenberg. Would it be all right if I did some exploring?" Richard gives him one of his disarming smiles.

"Harold! Give Prince Roderick the royal tour and see that you stay close by his side; we wouldn't want our guest losing his way." He orders. Richard gives the Margrave a nod of his head as he and the Harold leave the room.

* * *

The Harold is giving Richard the tour. "And this is the very spot that the Duke of Aspesia was murdered in cold blood by his mad nephew Henly."

"Fascinating." Richard looks bored out of his mind as he is lead down some steps toward a doorway.

"You can still see traces of his blood on the keystone of that arch."

A woman passes Richard on the steps, dropping her handkerchief. "Oh madam, you dropped your handkerchief." He holds it up to her and she glances back at him but does not stop walking up the steps.

"I believe that was an invitation sir." The Harold walks the opposite way as the woman and Richard looks down at the handkerchief.

"Of course, an invitation." Richard follows after the Harold.

"So the stories are true your highness? A thousand conquests to your name?" The Harold asks.

Richard is caught off guard for a moment then regains himself. "Well, who can keep count really?" The two share a laugh.

"Whatever the numbers may be perhaps you're in a position to offer me some advice? In…a matter of the heart."

Richard smirks as he steps closer the Harold. "Would the object of your affection happen to be my aunt, sir?"

The Harold looks down and away embarrassed. "I've been alone in this palace for a long time."

"I could put in a word for you." Richard says. The Harold looks at him hopefully. "If…you'll do me a favor in return."

"Anything sir."

"Well I'm building a dungeon back in Thrice and I've heard there's nothing equal to the one you've got here." He says. The Harold nods but gives him a suspicious eye. "I'd love to have a look at it. Maybe get some ideas."

"Yeah, alas that is one favor that I am forbidden to grant. You see the entire north wing which houses the dungeon is off limits to visitors."

"Well unfortunately my aunt's petticoats will be off limits to you sir."

The Harold looks worried.

* * *

The Harold leads Richard towards the dungeon. "The stones for the dungeon were dragged by oxen from the quarry at Riventon. They turn a corner and we see large metal doors guarded by two men in suits of armor. These are the famous gates of misery. Each of the panels weighs twenty-seven imperial tons."

"My interest in the dungeon isn't strictly architectural. Of all the women whose delights I have sampled the one I've wanted most…" He glances over his shoulder then back at the Harold and drops his voice to a whisper. "The Mother Confessor. She's always been too dangerous to touch. But now, if the rumors are true, she's within my reach." He gives the Harold a large smile of confidence. "In a place where her magic has no power." Richard leans in closer to the Harold. "If you could get me past those gates, I would do more than put in a word for you with my aunt. I could virtually assure you a success."

The Harold's face furrows in thought. "The only key to the dungeon is in the Margrave's personal possession and at the moment nobody is allows through the gates of misery. Not even the jailors guarding the prisoners in the cells will be allowed out of the dungeon until…"

Richard perks up. "Until what?"

"Forgive me sir, I believe it's time we returned to the throne room." The Harold starts off and Richard lags behind for a moment staring at the gate.

* * *

"Your palace is stunning oh Margrave serene, the garden's the loveliest I've ever seen. The lilies, the roses, the hyacinth blue all gather their beauty in tribute to you." Drusilla says.

The crowd in the throne room all aw and giggle at her rhyme, however the Margrave has his eyes on Cara's breasts. Drusilla's eyes follow the Margrave's and she stares daggers at Cara.

Trinity is aware of this as well but keeps her head down, her fists clenching in her lap. _Breathe in. Breathe out. _She thinks. _Do not kill the man in the big chair._

Cara remains oblivious and focuses on her needlework. A server walks in front of Drusilla and she moves her leg to trip the woman. This makes Cara and Zedd jump.

"Clean that up at once!" The Margrave orders.

"Servants these days are hopeless my liege, ones fields and one's house is if under siege." Drusilla tells him.

"Too true countess. In my father's day people knew their place, there was such a thing as discipline."

This gets Cara's attention. "When my servants drop things or grumble or whine it's never too long before they're back in line.

The Margrave's eyebrows raise at this, Zedd even shoots a surprised look to Cara. "Tell me how you manage it princess."

"Once long ago I was training a slave who endeavored most stubbornly not to behave. So I cut off a finger or two with a knife and threatened to slaughter his child and his wife." She says nonchalantly. The Margrave becomes even more surprised as the crowd gasps; Zedd's face goes from one of shock to horror. Trinity remains with her head down but her lips quirk into a small smile. "Then I stripped him down naked and strapped to a horse, I dragged him through miles of brambling gorse, pour salt in his wounds and rolled him in rubble…that was the last time he gave any trouble."

Cara gives herself a proud smile as the Margrave's eyes narrow trying to figure out if she's fooling him. "Impressive." He says. Zedd smiles happily as the crowd whispers around the room and laughs. "I'll have to give it a try."

With a small smile Cara nods her head as Drusilla looks on unhappily. Richard reenters the room and walks to stand behind Zedd. The woman who dropped her handkerchief begins to fan herself more rapidly at his appearance. Richard kneels down to talk to Zedd. "The dungeon is heavily guarded, but only the Margrave has the key."

"There may be a way to get it from him. Have you noticed the way the women in the palace look at you?" Zedd says.

"Noticed? I've already had three handkerchiefs and a garter belt slipped into my pocket. Why?"

"The Margrave's sister; Millicent may know where her brother keeps the key. If you were to work your charms on her, or should I say Prince Roderick's charms, perhaps you could convince her to get it for you."

"Where is she?"

Zedd moves his eyes to a corner of the room and nods. "Over there." Richard looks at the woman who dropped her handkerchief and she looks down acting bashful as she fans herself, she looks up and gives him a sly smile. He smiles in return as Zedd looks over his shoulder and sees who Richard is looking at. "No, not that one." He nods his head further to the left. "The other one."

Richard looks over at a larger blond woman fanning herself staring at Richard. His mouth goes open in surprise the closes quickly. He looks to the back of Zedd's head then back at Millicent and nods his head. He leans back, sighs and gives her his best smoldering gaze. He raises his eyebrows and nods his head in acknowledgment of her. Millicent glances over both of her shoulders checking to see if he's really looking at her. She glances back at Richard and uses her fan to point to herself as if to say 'me?'. Richard scrunches up his nose and gives her a nod. Her smile grows larger and she appears to blush a bit. Richard nods his head to the left asking her to leave with him. She bites her lower lip and nods enthusiastically leaving the room. The woman who dropped her handkerchief lowers her fan in disbelief as she watches her go. Drusilla's notices this and looks up from her needlework watching her go as well. Richard leans forward a bit to whisper to Zedd as he stands. "May the Spirits be with me."

Zedd smirks as Richard stands to follow Millicent out of the room. Drusilla catches it all and lowers her eyes back to her needlework. She then looks over to Cara's work. "Oh Princess, I'm filled with much admiration, you must show the Margrave your…lovely creation."

Cara holds up her needlework hoop to show a black dot, it's obvious she hasn't been making anything, just putting all her stiches in one spot randomly. The people in the room titter and laugh as the Margrave squints at it.

Cara seethes as the people laugh at her. Trinity gives a small subtle tug to the back of Cara's dress, trying to ease her.

"My humble attempt could not ever compare with something so elegant, simple and spare. So filled with light of the good and the true, alas what you see is the best I could do." Drusilla says. She turns her own hoop around and shows a needlework of the Margrave, the people aw and speak appreciatively of it and clap.

"Perhaps the princess is not yet recovered from the rigors of travel." The Margrave says.

"When her mother was killed in a fall from the saddle she was raised by her father on the trail of battle. Deficient perhaps at the making of lace she has mastered the arts of the hunt and the chase." Zedd stands up as he continues speaking. "The forests of Rothenberg so I am told are teeming with Shadrins ferocious and bold. Would it be asking a favor too terribly blunt if I begged her to give us the thrill of a hunt?"

Cara looks very pleased at this, Drusilla looks stricken. The Margrave squints at them then stands, Cara and Drusilla quickly stand as well. "A wife I could hunt with? Now that would be something worth having." As he walks past Cara and Drusilla stare daggers at each other, he turn around again. "Does the idea of a hunt sound like fun to you Countess?"

"That which amuses the Margrave of course is to me of amusement the ultimate source." Drusilla says.

"Then we should have a hunt." He nods. Zedd has a large smile on his face knowing he picked something Cara can excel at; Drusilla still looks stricken and worried. "This afternoon. Harold; see to the arrangements."

* * *

Richard is on the bed with Millicent straddling him. She giggles and shoves him down to the mattress. "Whoa!" He says, surprised. They both laugh. She leans down and kisses him, his jacket and shirt are open and she kisses his chest as well. He grabs her arm and pulls her up. "You know what?" She stops and pants as she looks at him. "The bedchambers are so boring, have you ever sampled the delights of love in chains?"

"Sounds exciting!" She bends down and kisses him again. She grabs him back the back of his neck and thrusts his head into her very ample breasts biting on her lower lip.

Richards's legs flail behind her back. She releases his head and he falls back to the bed laughing. "Then shall we continue this in the dungeon?"

"I wish we could but only my brother has the key."

She bends down to kiss him again but he throws up his finger to her lips and blocks her. "Oh! Get them from him."

She gives a small laugh. "Women are never allowed to carry the keys to anything." She reaches over to a table by the bed. "But that's all right; we'll make our own chains." She has grabs a tie for the canopy bed and wraps it around Richard's wrist. "Right here!" Richard looks at the bondage with worry as she moves over to his other hand.

The door opens and the Margrave enters the room. "Unhand her nave!" He orders. Drusilla has followed him into her room along with a few guards. "Thank you Countess for alerting me to this violation of my sister's honor. Guards." They walk up to the bed, one guard takes Richard by his feet as the other goes up and unwraps his wrist. The one at his feet pulls him from the bed as the other walks around with his arm; they each take an arm and hold him before the Margrave. "When you were presentable you will stand before me and be sentenced for your crime." The Margrave walks out of the room and the guards lead him out.

* * *

The Margrave is in the throne room addressing the people there. Richard stands before the Margrave with Cara and Zedd standing next to him, Trinity standing behind them. As he speaks, Millicent enters the room. "I am sorry to dim the joyous occasion of my upcoming betrothal, but there is no question that in so flagrant a display of indecent behavior the Law of Right and Good calls for a sentence of death!" Richard's eyes go wide and he looks to Zedd.

"Brother! You're always mean and unfair! If you care for my feelings his life you will spare. After you have chosen a bride you'll be set, you'll have a darling wife to coddle and pet. You'll have a plaything that is used for all time, why shouldn't I have a play thing that's mine." She begins to weep. Richard looks from her to the Margrave with hope. Trinity closes her eyes and takes a deep breath when she hears the woman refer to Cara as a plaything.

The Margrave rolls his eyes at his sister's weeping. She begins to bawl. "Out of the great love I feel for my sister, I will temper justice with mercy. Are you willing to marry the woman you have defiled?" He asks.

Richard looks over to Millicent then back at the Margrave. "Not willing, sir." The people in the room moan and gasp. "Eager." The people's groans turn into awes as Millicent smiles. "It is my greatest wish."

"Then your wish is granted. But until you are properly wed my guards shall stay with you wherever you go to make sure you don't assault the virtue of any more ladies of this court." The Margrave says. Richard smiles warmly at him. "And now, to the hunt!" He walks out of the room as the others file out, save for Richard, Zedd, Cara, and Trinity.

"I'll never get near the dungeon now." Richard says.

"I'm afraid there's only one hope left to us." Zedd tells him.

"For Cara to get close enough to the Margrave to steal the key." Trinity rolls her eyes.

"You must do exactly as I say. When in the hunt a woman must never take the lead she must never–" Zedd begins.

Cara's had enough; she walks past them to get their attention. "Forget the lessons. I've minced and curtsied and rhymed and we still don't have the key. I'll get it my way."

"Without your Agiels?" Zedd asks.

"I don't need my magic to make a man beg for mercy." Cara says. Trinity squirms uncomfortably. Cara walks back to her and leans to whisper in her ear. "Don't fret. It won't take much. You are the only one I desire." She gives a quick lick to Trinity's earlobe, making the girl give a small squeak. She walks out of the room as Zedd lets out a deep sigh before he and Trinity follow, leaving Richard behind.

When he's alone, Millicent quickly walks up to him and smiles. Richard looks from her to where Zedd, Trinity, and Cara have gone, back to her, then back to them. He holds up one of his fingers and walks after them as she follows.

* * *

In the woods, the Margrave and Drusilla carry a bow; Cara carries one as well. Trinity holds more arrows in an extra quiver.

The Harold is next to Zedd and speaks to him. "My lady, forgive me for being so forward but, if your niece should win then Rothenberg will be your home as well as mine for a very long time. It will be good not to be alone in those cold and drafty halls."

"You're very forward indeed sir."

"I know I am below your station but my influence with the Margrave is great, I could do much to advance the cause of your princess with that of her rival. That is if you should wish to share my interest in not being alone."

Zedd twitches his face at this and the Harold leans in for a kiss. Zedd is trying to stall the moment as long as he can and Drusilla's scream allows him just the opportunity he was looking for.

She sees a Shadrin and is screaming in fright. "The beast I have seen it, its fury enrages. Please kill it and save us oh Margrave courageous."

He takes a step forward and raises his bow aiming. Cara steps in front of him and lifts her own bow as the Shadrin charges toward them. She lets loose the arrow and hits the Shadrin in the eye, the creature collapses dead. Cara walks over to the Margrave and takes a dagger out of his boot. She saunters over to the beast and straddles it. Drusilla watches on with horror as Cara carves into the Shadrin's chest. The Margrave doesn't look horrified, he looks intrigued and a bit in shock. Cara reaches into the hole she has cut into the Shadrin and pulls out his liver. Drusilla shudders in disgust as Cara slices off a piece of the heart. She raises the meat to her lips and eats it with a sound of pleasure. Cara spears another piece of the heart on the tip of the dagger and saunters over to the Margrave with it. "Where I come from the raw liver of a Shadrin is considered a powerful aphrodisiac, would you like some?" She gazes up at the Margrave holding out the meat to him.

"Do you know how many Laws of Right and Good you have just broken?" He asks.

Cara doesn't look scared or impressed; she holds the meat up higher. "It's your choice Margrave. An eternity of Right and Good… or an eternity of me."

He looks over his shoulder to Drusilla then back at Cara.

* * *

That night, people are gathered around the dinner table.

"Your majesty, with the hope that we will soon be brothers in law twice over; I drink to your health." Richard says.

People raise their glasses and clap lightly. The Harold arrives at the doorway and taps his staff. "Our esteemed visitor from the far reaches of the Old World, Sister Nicci."

Richard, Zedd and Cara all share a shocked look. At the back of the room Trinity keeps her head down, making sure her hair covers her face and reaches into a basket to take hold of her staff. Richard looks back down to the end of the table and sees a large group of Sisters of the Dark wearing their read veils over their faces, entering the room. He quickly turns his head away from them so they can't see his face. Zedd and Cara hide their faces behind their fans.

"Welcome to Rothenberg Sister Nicci. You're just in time to join our banquet." The Margrave says.

"I'm not here for revelry Margrave; I'm here to complete our arrangement." Nicci says.

Richard shoots a worried look to Zedd and Cara.

"Do you have what I was promised?" The Margrave asks.

Richard holds his goblet up to his face to block the lower half of it as Nicci holds up a scroll. "Our agreement, signed in the Keepers blood." The Margrave goes to grab the scroll but Nicci moves it out of his reach. "Do you have what I was promised?"

"She waits in my dungeon. But before I send for her I need to see if the contract reflects the terms we agreed on." The Margrave holds out his hand.

"Of course." Nicci gives him the scroll.

He takes the scroll and goes and sits back at the head of the table. Nicci turns and looks over the guests, causing Zedd and Cara to hide behind their fans as the Margrave opens the scroll.

* * *

Kahlan has fashioned her serving tray into a weapon. She turns when she hears a guard at the door. "We've just gotten word that the Margrave's special visitor has arrived. You know what that means don't ya ladies? Almost time to line up for the block. Who wants to go first?" He laughs and walks away leaving the women alone.

"We can't wait any longer." Kahlan says.

Arla stands. "I can't do the thing you're asking. Anyone woman who took up her own sword would die instantly and be damned for eternity."

"I've taken up arms all my life and I haven't died."

"I was taken from my people in Nargoth when I was a child and raised in Rothenberg to be the Margrave's wife. If I die as the lord bids me to I'll be reunited with my mother and father in the Underworld."

Kahlan stands to look at her fully. "If I die the Keeper will destroy all of life, do you understand that?"

"The Law of Right and Good says that to a woman understanding is not given."

"And who wrote this Law of Right and Good? A man?" Kahlan asks.

"No." Arla shake her head. "The Creator wrote the Law. In her own hand."

"And what does the Law say about the Creator?"

"It is written, 'from the source of Light flows all that is good, all that is love and all that is peace.'"

"So you believe that the source of all that is good would punish someone for staying alive so that she could hold her mother in her arms again? Do you believe that the Creator wants all of life to be destroyed?"

"I'm frightened." She begins to cry.

Kahlan reaches out and takes her by the hand. "The Creator will be with us every step of the way."

* * *

Nicci is pacing as the Margrave reads the contract. Cara reaches under the table and puts her hand on the Margrave's thigh squeezing it suggestively. The Margrave feels her touch, looks down at her hand then up at her. Cara cocks her head making eye contact with him them moves her hand over his thigh to his crotch. He lets out a little huff of air looking at the guests.

Cara keeps her voice low when she speaks. "I hope you're as bored with this gathering as I am. Because I'm very eager to show you what you're going to have for eternity. Once I'm your bride."

"This is an extremely important matter." He says.

"And I'm an extremely impatient woman. If you make me wait a second longer I may change my mind."

The Margrave glances around the room then leans in closer to Cara. "Meet me in the corridor." He stands from the table. "Gracious guests, I must attend to an important matter of state. I beg your leave while I retire briefly to my chambers."

"Very briefly, I hope." Nicci says.

"I will do my best." He nods, before turning and walking out the room, his guards following him out.

"I fear I have over indulged in the fair, I seem to be needing a bit of fresh air." Cara says. Drusilla watches with anger in her eyes as Cara gets up and leaves the room. Nicci continues to pace as Cara meets the Margrave. "Send them away. I don't want anyone else hearing my moans of ecstasy. They're all for you." She tells him.

He gives her a sly smile as she walks away from him, he turns to his guards. "Leave us!" He follows after her as the guards leave.

* * *

Cara shoves the Margrave onto the bed, he goes with a grunt. She straddles him and lowers herself close to him. Her hand trails down his chest then comes up with a dagger she holds to his throat. He tries to hold her off but she uses her weight to press down harder. "Give me the key to the dungeon."

"Who are you?" He asks.

"The person who's going to get the key from you one way…or another." She brandishes the knife in his face. He reaches over to the table by the bed and grabs a candlestick swigging it at her, it hits her in the head and she goes down to the floor. She quickly gets up as he stalks closer to her swigging the candlestick again. She sees his swing coming and blocks him, a fight begins.

* * *

Nicci is still pacing around the table and she speaks to the Harold. "I have waited long enough. Tell the Margrave if he is interested in what I have to offer he will return at once."

"I will be happy to madam." He starts to go but sees Zedd shaking his head and pauses. Nicci sees him looking at Zedd and looks at him as well, Zedd is still shaking his head behind his fan. "If I would not under strict instructions not to interrupt him when he is attending to a matter of state."

Nicci stares at Zedd who hides his face more behind his fan, and then she looks back at the Harold who smiles at her. "Who is this woman, and why are you taking directions from her?" She asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Harold says.

Zedd sneezes and pulls a handkerchief up to his face. "These drafty old halls have given me a nasty cold."

"I know you from somewhere." Nicci says, narrowing her eyes.

"I can't imagine where madam." Zedd says.

Nicci walks closer to the table. "Let me see your face."

Richard reaches up to the table and grabs a knife. Trinity tightens her grip on her staff and begins to slide it from under the linens.

"Madam?" Zedd asks.

Nicci reaches across the table and grabs the handkerchief pulling it away, she lifts up her veil to get a better look at him. "Maybe you don't remember me because you're not the only one whose appearance has changed since the last time we saw each other. But how could I ever forget the man who killed me? This is no woman; this is the Wizard Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander."

"Impossible!" The Harold says.

Trinity drops the basket, and pulls out her staff. Zedd stands up from the table as Nicci reaches her arm back preparing to use her Dacra against him. Richard stands up as well and throws the knife at Nicci, she blocks with her Dacra.

This draws Nicci's attention to him. "The Seeker! Kill them both!"

Trinity releases her blades and kills the Sister closes to her, calling the attention of the others.

Millicent has stood up as well and looks aghast at Richard. "What?" She slaps Richard across the face, sending him down to the table.

Nicci walks over to the Harold holding her Dacra under his neck. "Take me to the dungeon."

"There is no need for a weapon." Zedd is fighting against a Sister of the Dark as the Harold looks at him. "I will happily show you the way." He leads Nicci off as Richard, Trinity, and Zedd continue to fight against the Sisters.

* * *

Zedd drags one of the Sisters down the length of the table as Richard jumps over it and engages Sisters standing there. Millicent hides under the table to get out of the way; Drusilla is hiding there with her. They both scream when a Sister who Richard killed hits the floor in front of them and drop the table cloth.

Another Sister runs at Richard leaping up on the table in front of him. He grabs her and throws her to the ground before she can touch him. He uses one of the Sister's Dacra against another killing her.

Trinity knocks a Dacra away with her staff before twirling the blades and slicing the Sisters throat.

* * *

Cara fights with the Margrave. He has her by the neck choking her; she kicks her leg up hitting him in the groin and presses a small knife against his neck causing him to freeze. She pushes him toward the bed and down on his back onto it. "Tell me where key is or there's going to a royal decapitation." She drags the knife down his chest stopping at the belt on his waist then dragging further downward.

The Margrave's eyes widen when she continues going south with the blade. "It's sewn inside my vest."

Cara uses the knife to cut open the vest and pulls out the key. "Dear Margrave the sight of your face makes me sick, you decant pompous, self-satisfied…" She punches him in the face; knocking him out.

* * *

In the dungeon, the guards are laughing as they eat; they stop when Arla screams from her cell.

"Help! The Mother Confessor! I think she's stopped breathing!"

The guard from the head of the table stands up and starts toward the cell. "If she dies on my watch I'll be the one on the block!" He walks over to the door, the other guards following, and looks through the window. Arla is sitting at the back of the cell over Kahlan who's lying on the floor. "What happened?"

"She's slashed her own throat. She said she didn't want to give the Margrave the satisfaction."

The guard opens the door and walks over to Kahlan and Arla. "Dark Spirits on the race of Confessors!"

The guard reaches for Kahlan to turn her over, when he does he gets stabbed in the chest. Kahlan scrambles up to her feet as the other guards enter the cell. Kahlan fights against them as Arla pushes herself into a corner frightened. She takes a sword off of one of the fallen and fights against the others.

* * *

Cara runs to the dungeon. One of the guards at the Gates of Misery draws his sword; Cara kicks his hand before he can raise it. She kills the guard and shoves him to the ground then goes to unlock the gate. As she is unlocking it the Harold has led Nicci into the room.

"The Mother Confessor's cell is through that gate." He points.

Cara bends down and grabs the guard's weapons then turns to face the Sisters who have come with Nicci. She begins fighting them as Nicci stands off to the side and watches in anger.

* * *

Kahlan is still fighting against the guards. She kills the last one, picks up his sword and heads toward the open door. When she reaches the doorway she looks back at Arla who has not moved from her corner. "We have to go!"

"I can't." She shakes her head. "The Law!"

"But you fought them!"

"For you. But your laws are not my laws. I can't disobey my husband." She says. Kahlan enters the cell again to stand in front of Arla. "My life is in his hands."

"I can't leave you!"

"You must! So you can defeat the Keeper."

"Your life is in your hands Arla. Only yours." Kahlan says before she turns and leaves the cell, Arla watches her go.

* * *

Richard has a Dacra and throws it over Zedd's head into a Sister. "Duck!" Richard sees a Sister coming at him from behind and he spins out of her way. He takes her Dacra from her and uses it to kill her. Another Sister kicks Richard in the face and after taking the blow he spins to her direction and throws the Dacra at her, hitting her in the head and killing her.

Trinity leans back, dodging a Dacra and throws her staff at the Sister, spearing her through. She runs forward, grabbing her staff and kicking the Sister off as she falls to the ground; dead.

The last Sister comes at Richard; he lies down on the table and uses his foot and her momentum to send her flying. He sits up panting and looks around and sees no other Sisters to fight. He, Trinity, and Zedd start off for the dungeon.

* * *

Cara is still fighting against the Sisters. She takes one down and Nicci finally joins the fight, she kicks Cara in the back sending her to her knees. Another Sister rears back to stab Cara with her Dacra when she is impaled by a thrown sword.

Kahlan is standing at the open gate having thrown the sword. "Cara!" She throws a sword to Cara and Cara uses it to fight another Sister as Kahlan engages a Sister as well.

Nicci goes to the Sister who Kahlan killed with a sword and removes the sword from the woman's chest. She goes to Cara but with a well-placed kick to the chest Nicci falls. Cara and Kahlan have killed or injured all of the Sisters leaving only Nicci on the floor scrambling away from the women when Richard, Trinity, and Zedd enter.

"It's over Nicci. You have no magic here! You're defenseless." Richard says.

Nicci stands. "I still have all the magic I've ever had. Outside this palace." She turns toward a window behind her and leaps out of it. Richard and the others run to the window and see her falling but before she hits the ground a large bright flame erupts from the place where her impact should've been.

Arla appears behind them getting their attention. "Kahlan?"

Kahlan turns to look at her, a smile spreading on her face as she rushes to hug Arla.

* * *

The Harold stand over the unconscious Margrave, trying to wake him. "Your majesty? Your majesty are you all right?"

Slowly Harold's face comes into focus; the Margrave looks around confused and sits up. "What happened? Where is she?"

"The royal party of Thrice was not the royal party of Thrice. They deceived us all. They're gone."

The Margrave gets up from the bed. "And Sister Nicci?"

"Gone also Margrave."

"Well if I'm not going to live forever I'll…spend my years with a beautiful wife. Summon Countess Drusilla and let it be known I've chosen her to be my bride."

"Uh…alas when she discovered that eternity was not part of the marriage contract she departed."

"Then bring the Queen from the dungeon, tell her all's been forgiven. It's better to have an old reliable mare than no horse at all, wouldn't you say?" He smiles but the Harold does not.

"Unfortunately the Queen has escaped." He says. The Margrave's smile drops. "But don't despair your majesty, you'll always have me."

The Margrave watches the Harold leave with large eyes.

* * *

In the woods, the team is reunited, with on extra person; Arla. Richard, Cara, Trinity, and Zedd are still in their Thrice disguises.

Richard is once again holding the compass and reading the direction to the Stone of Tears. "East."

"That'll take us close to Nargoth, we'll make sure you get home safe." Kahlan says.

She takes the woman's hand, Arla gives her a smile. "Thank you."

"We should move fast, Nicci may have run away but she'll be back." Richard says.

"With her powers." Zedd notes.

"To Nargoth then." Richard smiles.

Cara looks down at her pink dress as the others start walking. "Uh- not until I get out of this dress!"

"Why? A little lower in the neckline and you may never need another Agiel." Kahlan teases. Zedd and Richard smile at Kahlan teasing Cara, she hurries to walk beside Richard with a teasing smile as she tousles his hair. "And had you'd done this a year ago Darken Rahl would've surrendered at the sight of you." They laugh as Zedd smirks knowing his turn is coming; sure enough Kahlan turns and looks at him. "And if you're going to wear a hem that short you should get rid of the stockings and show a little skin." Zedd still has his fan in his hand and uses it to playfully hit Kahlan. She gives him a large smile wrapping him tight in a hug, all he can do is smile in response. She turns to look at Trinity.

"Say anything and I cut my dress off and take yours." Trinity threatens, causing Cara to smirk. Kahlan smiles at her friend.

* * *

The group gets back to where they left the sleeping royals. "Finally I can get out of this dress." Cara moans. Trinity hums in agreement.

They take their packs and walk further into the woods to change.

* * *

After a few stolen glances while changing, Trinity straps her staff to her back, not seeing small spider crawl across her shoulder and down her arm. She steals another glance at Cara, who is just about finished with her leathers. "Ouch!" She says quietly, shaking her hand after feeling a pinch at the end of her palm. The spider flies a few feet away before quickly crawling out of sight.

"What is it?" Cara asks, turning to look at her.

Trinity looks up, shaking her head. "Nothing." She walks forward, grabbing Cara's hand and leads them back towards the others.

* * *

When they get back, Richard and Zedd are back in their clothes; Richard hair is wet but brown once again. "Time to head off." He says, and walks away; the group following him.

* * *

It took a few hours to get to Nargoth; but once Kahlan made sure that Arla was okay, they were on their way again.

* * *

Trinity closes her eyes for a moment and opens them again as her vision begins to blur. She stumbles a bit as she walking.

Cara turns to look at her. "Are you okay?" She asks.

Trinity looks at her. "I'm fine."

Cara still gazes at her, concerned; Kahlan turns to look at her. "Trinity?" She asks, coming to stand by her. Now that she's closer, she sees that Trinity has broken out into a light sweat. She places the back of her hand to Trinity's forehead. "You're burning up." She says. Richard and Zedd watch on as well.

Trinity shakes her head. "I'm fine. I'm-" She blacks out.

"Trinity!" Cara calls, catching the girl in her arms, lowering them to the ground; Kahlan by their side.

"What's wrong with her?" Richard asks, coming closer.

Kahlan looks at the girl before noticing something. "What is this?" She holds up Trinity's hand, showing a tiny bite mark with black veins spread around it.

Zedd's eyes widen in horror. "Arachne." He gasps. Cara, Kahlan, and Richard look at him in worry.


End file.
